The Nexus Girl
by lilbit89
Summary: A FCW wrestler that is BFF's with Justin Gabriel and valet to her love Wade Barrett gets left behind when they got brought up to NXT, little did she know that she will get the call to join her BFF and her love in the Nexus. Will her feelings change during the ride of joining Nexus? Wade Barrett/OC/Justin Gabriel
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**A/N: I KNOW THIS IS KIND OF LATE FOR A NEXUS FANFIC BUT JUST NOW DID I GET THE INSPIRATION FOR THIS STORY AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT.**

I started packing my bag for the show tonight knowing that at any point Justin will be over to pick me up before going down to his car. I seriously loved living in the same apartment complex as my best friend. I pulled the wet towel off my head letting my semi-damp hair down to begin the process of doing my hair and make-up before Justin arrived. I brushed my hair out before I begun the complicated process of French braiding it when a knock came to the door instantly knowing that it was Justin by the rhythm of the knocks.

"It's open J." I said as I popped out of my room so he could hear me when the door slightly opened seeing him peek in smirking his dorky smile. "Hey, I'm almost ready." I said.

"No worries Brit." Justin said, I liked it when he called me Brit but Wade never liked it so when Wade was around I was called by my full name.

"Where are your things?" I asked.

"I took it to my car already, where were you Saturday?"

"What do you mean?" I asked as I walked by the door to grab a pair of shoes sliding them on walking past the door again to put on a little bit of make-up so it will be one less thing to do at the arena.

"The Indy show, Wade didn't tell you?"

"Funny that you think Wade talks to me more than you." I said.

"You just wish you did." Justin said as I walked out of my room seeing him smile, the fact he knows about the big crush I had on Wade was neither a good nor bad thing and wasn't sure if me being Wade's valet when I'm not wrestling myself made my crush bigger on him or not.

"We talk, just not as much as we do." I stated as I went into the kitchen opening the fridge.

"Hand me a bottle of water." Justin said as I rolled my eyes grabbing a spare one tossing it to him seeing that he missed it.

"Nice catch." I said sarcastically as I closed the fridge heading back out to grab my duffel.

"You want to know what I heard at the show?" Justin asked teasingly as I walked back out making sure to grab my coat that was similar to that of Wade's but more girlish folding it over my arm as I shut the light off in my room.

"What's that?" I asked curiously.

"Tonight Wade is going to announce a title match for next week….but not for himself, guess for who?" Justin asked smiling.

"I'm getting the diva's title match that I've been begging for?" I asked excitedly as Justin nodded smiling bigger as I jumped up and down pulling him into a hug.

"You didn't hear it from me though." Justin said as he hugged me just as happily as I was again.

"Who is going to tell me?" I asked.

"Wade or Dusty…I was at the wrong place at the wrong time to hear it." Justin said.

"Let's go! I can't wait to hear this for myself." I said more excited about going to FCW tonight for what I assumed was that I would valet Wade but to hear this news made me more excited. We went down to his car as we put my stuff in the trunk with his stuff climbing into the passenger seat. Justin and I jammed to his Van Halen CD to the FCW arena, we weren't the last to arrive but close to it. Justin wrapped his arm around me letting it dangle as we walked by a crew member we have had problems with before about wanting to hit on me along with other divas so I tend to always want to be near a guy when around him. We got inside seeing Wade walking out of Dusty's office with Dean as well.

"Brittney, come here!" Wade said doing a nod and wave, I instantly smiled looking to Justin for a moment before looking back to Wade.

"Coming." I said as I left Justin's side running as much as I could up to the three men shaking Dusty and Dean's hands, "What's up?" I asked putting my hands on my hips knowing exactly what may be up and what might be said.

"Do you think you and Ashton can do a match tonight? I know it is short notice." Dusty asked as Wade looked to me in a hopeful manner as I nodded yes.

"No problem at all, Ashton and I have worked together before." I said shrugging knowing Ashton well in and out of the ring, she was one of my closest diva friends here in FCW.

"You will win then Dean is going to pull her out of the ring and grab the belt, Wade will grab a microphone to do his spill about how you will have a diva's title match next week." Dusty explained.

"Am I going to win next week?" I asked as I looked to Wade who smiled wide and proud.

"Of course you are, you're my girl." Wade said as I cupped my mouth excitedly, not only from hearing that I was going to win the belt but the fact Wade called me his girl. I jumped up and down the best I could, Wade opened his arms for a hug which I obliged to smell his wonderful cologne.

"Thanks so much Dusty." I said shaking his hand happily.

"You deserve it." Dusty said as he nodded going back into his office as Dean headed to the locker room leaving Wade and I.

"Are you escorting me to the ring then?" I asked nervously.

"I kind of have too." Wade said smirking as he walked past me.

"You don't have to be sarcastic all the time." I exclaimed after him.

"I know but I love it…don't fuck up tonight." Wade said as he turned the corner giving me one last smile, I rolled my eyes gong to the locker room finding Ashton who was brushing her hair.

"Ash, we got a match tonight and I win." I said leaning against the door frame, she looked at me from the reflection of the mirror.

"How nice of them to give us a heads up, eh?"

"I know, but we have a match next week where I win the belt so we can plan a little more."

"Absolutely, we can decide that later, let's work out this match first." Ashton said as we went into the actual locker room part of the room pulling on our attire changing as we planned our match the best we could as we stretched and did a few lock ups to do a little practice for the ring. "Let's rock the show!" Ashton said as we smacked hands high five style above our heads before I grabbed my half collar coat that matched Wade's following Ashton to the gorilla position in time to be next up waiting for Dean and Wade.

"What music are you using?" The PA asked, I hadn't gotten to know the names of the crew yet besides that one creepy guy.

"Wade's, I don't have a new one yet." I said.

"I'll use Dean's then…you should really get your own music, Wade won't be your bud forever, much less here forever." Ashton said.

"I'm still thinking of it." I said stretching more when Justin walked over in his short trunks that seem to get shorter with every week that passes. "I swear your song should be 'Who wears short shorts.'" I joked as he stepped in front of us letting out a chuckle as well as Ashton and I.

"What are we laughing at?" Justin asked which made us laugh more, and he put his hands on his hips.

"Your shorts…they seem to get shorter every time you wear them." I said.

"They can get a lot shorter, trust me." He said smiling, "You next?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, when you on?" I asked.

"Last, trying to find Wade, he stole my sunglasses again." Justin said.

"He'll be here soon." I said playing with the strings on my collar, "I hate this damn thing." I said tugging at it.

"Take it off then." Wade said finally joining us seeing that he didn't have the jacket since he was wearing a gray suit.

"Let me take it back then." I said ripping that thing off hurriedly about to make a run back before I went on when Wade stopped me.

"You won't have time." Wade said.

"I'll hold it." Justin said as an offer.

"This isn't a grave invitation to get you into the women's locker room." I said holding it and shook it at Justin before I handed it over to him knowing he would try to use it as a reason to walk into the women's locker room.

"I am just going to hold it until you get back, but if you-" Justin begun to say.

"Just hold onto it, please." I said smiling rolling my eyes as I adjusted my navy blue top that was like the style of Natalya's top because it seemed most comfortable, then I adjusted my shorts as well before Wade and I were signaled to go to our spot when Justin grabbed my hand pulling me back into his embrace for a hug.

"Good luck." Justin whispered.

"You'll be back here when I'm done?" I asked.

"When have I not been back here?" Justin asked smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Brittney's Point of View-**

I caught up to Wade waiting for the moment that he is to grab my hand like we do every week, but I was nervous this week about it being a match to set up my Diva's title match next week, I had thoughts going a mile a minute in my head since I have never had a push for the title so I had a lot to learn and work that is relying on this when Wade grabbed my hand.

"Ew, why are you sweating?" Wade asked as he and I both wiped our hands off on our clothes.

"A little nervous is all…no need for the pep talk." I said as I looked over at him seeing him smirk a tad before he pulled me into a quick side hug.

"You'll do fine…trust me Brit." He said smiling kind of shocked he called me that.

"You have never called me Brit before." I said smiling, my heart kind of skipped a beat hearing it and he grabbed my hand giving me a side look.

"Don't get used to it, Brittney."

"Do you still get nervous?" I asked curiously.

"Before every match…but don't tell anyone." He whispered when his music hit, "Come on, you got this." He said as he pulled the curtain open allowing me to walk out first stepping aside to allow him to join me on the stage when they announced my character name along with the stats I had given the announcer as Wade helped me down the steps of the stage going along the short ramp to the ring where we both jumped onto the apron of the ring where Wade pulled open the two ropes for me and I climbed in running to another set of ropes jumping to where my one foot was on the bottom rope and the other bent on the second rope while Wade walked up behind me holding his hands up in victory when Dean's music hit getting us both to turn, I climbed off the ropes walking to an opposing turnbuckle to where Ashton will do her entrance.

"You guys plan your match out?" Wade asked.

"The best we could, Ashton and I have worked together so it'll be fine." I said shrugging, I hoped and kind of knew it would all be fine.

"Why didn't you do the show this past Saturday? She needed an opponent."

"I didn't know about it." I said.

"You do now." Wade said sarcastically smiling, I lightly and playfully smacked him giggling as I rolled my eyes.

"Wade, you got to get out." The ref said.

"You got this." Wade said as he pointed at me.

"Good pep talk." I said as he smirked before he climbed out and I looked across the ring at Ashton seeing the ref signal the bell to ring. Ashton and I walked around the ring as the screams and cheers calmed until we ran towards the center doing a lock-up. Ashton and I took turns calling the match to remember what we had planned. I won after doing my finisher 'Brit to U.S.,' it's not the best name but it'll do until I think of a better name and I thought it fit Wade and my character of being British folks in the U.S. wrestling. Ashton rolled out and Dean begun helping her to the back after he grabbed the Diva's belt. Wade rolled in holding my hand in victory and I wrapped him in a hug of sorts, it was more of wrapping my arms around his waist with his hand slumped over my shoulder until he broke it going to grab a microphone announcing that I had the title match the following week. Wade and I headed to the back where Justin greeted us giving me a hug.

"Good match." Justin said.

"Thanks…there were a few kinks we need to work out." I said knowing it.

"For the most part it was good, you should be proud of yourself…next week will be better." Wade said patting me on the back.

"Do you guys want do to the post show dinner at the Waffle House?" I asked.

"Not tonight, I got to get up early in the morning for a doctor's appointment and other errands and training." Wade said.

"Oh ok...next week then." I said kind of hurt but knew not to take it personal because he does sometimes come up with reasons not to go with us, or with me to any of these 'rituals' I want to do.

"We'll go without you." Justin said wrapping his arm around me smiling and I gave Justin a side glance, I loved Justin as a friend because he was always down to do anything and there to support me whenever I needed it, even if it was to eat a pint of Ben and Jerry's and he'll eat a pint as well to make me feel less of a fat ass of myself.

"Suit yourself." Wade said shrugging.

"Why are you going to the doctor" I asked curiously and hoping it wasn't anything too serious.

"I took a bad bump and want to get a check up, what may feel okay now may not seriously be okay." Wade said.

"It's good to be safe than sorry I always say." I said letting out a nervous giggle as Justin gave me this look to shut up now before I embarrass myself anymore for today.

"Right…I'm going to head out….good match Brittney, you and Ashton hitting the training facility before next week's match?" Wade asked.

"Definitely." I said nodding and smiling as Justin and him shook hands pulling each other into a hug before Wade and I hugged. "Why must I always be so obvious that I like him?" I asked when Wade got out of ear shot and I smacked my head against Justin's shoulder.

"It's not that obvious if he hasn't figured it out." Justin said wrapping his arm around me rubbing me on the back a little trying to comfort me before I broke from his embrace watching where Wade had went.

"You're only saying that to make me feel better." I said as I looked back to him and he pulled me back into his embrace for another hug.

"Love makes us do stupid things…speaking of stupid things, here is your stupid jacket." Justin said handing me my jacket.

"Thanks." I said.

"Justin you're up." A PA said interrupting us.

"Good luck." I said as he followed the PA, he turned around walking backwards a few steps.

"Thanks." He said smiling and winked before he turned back around catching up to the PA to do his entrance, I made my way to watch his match from the back of the arena seeing him perform knowing he will get the call up to WWE especially since he can do that 450 splash that he does as his finisher with no problem, he got his hand raised in victory smiling as I headed back to greet him running into Ashton who was heading out in her sweats and her duffel on her shoulder.

"Hey Ash, you want to meet tomorrow to train?" I asked stopping her.

"Sure, I can do it tomorrow and Sunday as well, that okay with you?" Ash asked.

"That sounds good, what time?" I asked as we switched positions in the hall, I hated those small hallways they had, it made everything so complicated.

"2 PM?"

"Sounds good, we can do dinner and have a girl's night." I said smirking.

"Plus Justin and Wade if he actually notices." Ash said making me smile more.

"Justin for sure, Wade who knows." I said shrugging and rolling my eyes.

"We'll see…good match tonight."

"Same…be safe outside, you want me to escort you?" I asked knowing how late it was.

"Nah, I got it, I have my blade and Dean is carpooling with me tonight and he is out there waiting."

"Well goodnight, tell Dean I said night…drive safe." I said.

"You too." Ashton said as she turned around heading out of the venue, I headed to the gorilla position catching Justin and he had his back to me, I jokingly jumped onto his back letting out a laugh and as I went to get back to my feet but it was too late because he had already grabbed my legs holding them piggy back style spinning me around letting us both giggle.

"To the locker room!" I exclaimed wrapping one arm around his neck and pointed with the other, Justin did it which was hilarious and he dropped me to my feet.

"You owe me a ride." Justin said turning around to face me.

"I'll give you one to the car." I joked.

"Going to hold you to that."

"Like always." I said smirking as did he, I slid into the locker room quickly changing out of my attire to my normal clothes pulling my duffel onto my shoulder comfortably making my rounds to say good-bye to everyone that was cool, there were very few that I didn't like. I got to the male locker room in which I waited outside for Justin, it didn't take much longer. I turned around to let him jump onto my back but he didn't do it.

"I was joking." Justin said.

"I wasn't, I need to strengthen myself…it'll be great."

"You won't drop me, will you?"

"I won't drop you, promise." I said as he let out a deep breath finally doing it. We walked out getting weird looks by everyone but by now they knew not to ask what or why we were doing the things we were doing. We got to his car where we tossed our things into the trunk.

"You still want to go to the Waffle House?" Justin asked slamming the trunk shut.

"No thanks, got to save money for tomorrow." I said.

"Tomorrow?" Justin asked.

"I'll tell you in the car." I said as we got into the car, I buckled up as he started the car after he had buckled up pulling out of the lot to head home.

"What's tomorrow?"

"Ash and I are meeting at the training facility to practice, figured do dinner afterwards."

"May I go?"

"What are you going to do?" I asked resting my arm on the window sill.

"Train considering it is a training facility."

"Smartass." I said chuckling.

"Sorry honey, you walked into that."

"That sounds good…do you want to come to my apartment for left over take out and I got Raw recorded." I asked.

"Forget the take out, I got a whole left over pizza." Justin said.

"A whole pizza? Why that much and when did you order that?"

"Heath had that PPV party Sunday, we ordered too much so when those drunk people passed out I took it." Justin said smiling and chuckled.

"That's when us girls did the girls day and we missed the madness…maybe Heath will want to come tomorrow." I said.

"I'll ask Heath about tomorrow…I forgot that you guys didn't come to that party."

"Yeah, that's only because Jackie and Husky were having that huge fight, no one wanted to deal with that."

"It was a ridiculous fight too, it was over if he took her lock from her bag…"

"Let's not fight like that, please." I said.

"Never." Justin said, "It's not that easy to get rid of me."

"If we do fight, let it be something worth fighting over." I said.

"We have yet to fight, so why will we start?":Justin asked, he had a point there. Justin and I had an instant friendship the moment we had met at my first FCW show and hadn't fought once since that day, we had such an open communication relationship and I felt comfortable talking to him about anything. Justin pulled his car into his parking spot in front of the apartment complex that we both lived in, I moved in a few months after meeting him and he convinced me to do so, and this apartment was better than where I was living and it has been better thus far. "I'll walk you up to your apartment then I'll go grab the pizza." Justin said as he shut the car off.

"Sounds good." I said as we climbed out grabbing our bags, Justin walked me to my apartment making sure I got in safe and he headed to his room. I went to my room dropping my duffel bag down before I headed out to my kitchen tossing the bottles Justin and I drunk into the recycling bin to take to the recycle planet. I pulled out more water, opening one now drinking away to rehydrate as I begun pulling down paper plates and napkins, I went into the living room turning on the television and the VCR rewinding the VHS, I was old school like that. I heard a knock at the door before it had opened, Justin slipped in and shut it before locking it behind him. "I already pulled down the plates and napkins for you to use to cook the pizza on." I said looking to Justin who walked into the kitchen with the box of Little Caesar's pizza.

"Sweet, you got any soda or beer?" Justin asked, we occasionally had a beer to celebrate our wins every week or nights of pay per views.

"I got Mountain Dew, all out of your favorite beer." I said.

"Mountain Dew is going to have to do then." Justin said as I watched him reach above his head to slide the plates into the microwave hearing him punch in numbers before he carried the box to my fridge, I walked around the island to join him pulling down chips taking them out to the living room "How old is some of this food?" Justin asked.

"I put the dates on them, I'll clean it out soon."

"You said that last week."

"Did not, we were at your apartment last week because my cable went out."

"Right…still…here." He said tossing me a can of the Mountain Dew catching it when it got to me.

"Toss me yours and I'll take them out to the living room." I said holding my free hand out to catch it with, he tossed it to me catching it perfectly and headed out setting them down on the coffee table hearing the microwave going off. Justin pulled it open pulling the plates down hearing him growl from it burning him because of the bottom of the plates. "Caution: Contents Hot." I said mockingly.

"Who had the smart idea to putting the microwave off the counter?" Justin asked as he rubbed his hand on his pants after sucking the burnt fingers.

"Not mine, you have to talk to the apartment manager." I said as I sat down as he carried the pizza out practically tossing it at me as I rested it on my lap and I pushed play on the remote getting Raw to begin to play yet again. Justin and I watched all of Raw discussing matches, moves and storylines amongst which wrestlers we enjoyed watching perform.

"Do you have any idea of what this new NXT thing they are showing previews for is?" I asked as I stood up grabbing my plate and can climbing over his lap to head towards the kitchen.

"It seems like some of the top stars like Christian or Miz will get a rookie, like the talents like us at FCW…hopefully that means we will get the call soon." Justin said as he pushed the rewind button before he got up heading into the kitchen with me.

"I won't start rumors Justin." I said as I opened the recycling bin tossing my can in and held it open for him to toss his can in.

"We will see about it when it starts then won't we?" Justin asked smirking.

"Is this a bet?" I asked side eyeing him as I was trying to toss my plate away and pull the pizza box out of the fridge setting it on the top of the stove.

"Maybe…I think this is lunch for tomorrow." Justin said smirking.

"Bring some over for me, please?" I asked.

"Of course…you said something about training tomorrow." Justin said.

"Yeah, Ashton and I are meeting at 2…you want to go still?"

"I'll go but I'll invite Heath to meet me there." Justin said.

"Good…" I said smirking happily that he wanted to go.

"I'm heading back to my apartment, I'm tired from my match…night." Justin said as I opened the door for him.

"Night, when you coming over?" I asked.

"Noon? I'll bring the pizza." Justin said smirking.

"Actually…why don't I go to your place?"

"If you want."

"I do want too." I said smirking.

"See you then…have sweet dreams of Wade." Justin said smirking before he turned around heading down the hall.

"I hate you." I yelled.

"I hate you too." Justin said as he did a slight wave, I rolled my eyes shutting the door locking it before I started cleaning up my apartment which involved cleaning out the fridge and went into my room unpacking my duffel bag and putting in things for the next day even though I probably didn't need any of those things but it was always nice to have.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Brittney's Point of View-**

I sat on my bed Indian style setting my laptop in front of me going to the FCW website finding the match that Ashton and I had earlier tonight watching it and made notes of what I liked and didn't like about the match texting it to Ashton to get her opinion. I goofed off online for a little while longer before I shut it down changing into my pajamas making myself lay down and get some sleep after checking to make sure the door was locked. I got up the next morning when my alarm went off, I laid there staring on the ceiling slowly waking up before finally rolling over and out of bed going to the kitchen starting a pot of coffee as I grabbed a special K bar heading out turning on the news listening to the news as I went back into the kitchen pouring the coffee into a cup and pulled the creamer out of the fridge pouring the right amount into my coffee, I carried it out to the living room sipping at it while I ate rest of my special K bar watching the news until I finished both the coffee and the special K bar heading back into the kitchen putting the cup into the sink before I went into my room grabbing my Victoria Secret Pink sweatpants and a pink spaghetti strap that matched along with my undergarments going in to take a shower. The moment I turned the water off wrapping the towel around myself I heard the sound of the howling wolf ringtone that Justin chose for himself, and I had no idea why he chose it but that is what he wanted. I quickly but slowly tried to run out to catch the call before it went to voicemail without slipping and falling, and luckily I had succeeded at both.

"Hey Justin." I said putting the phone up to my ear as the other hand held up the towel that was wrapped around my body walking back into the bathroom.

"Hey, we got to pick Heath up."

"Why does the ginger need a ride?" I asked.

"You hang with Wade too much…Heath and I are going to practice for our match next week and his car is in the shop, unless if he can find another ride in which he said he will let me know if he does." Justin said.

"Oh, okay…" I said as I put him on speaker as I begun trying to get dressed.

"You almost ready? I'm getting hungry over here." Justin said.

"Getting dressed now." I said.

"So you were naked when I called?"

"Yes, don't get too excited, I had a towel on…wipe that smile off your face because we all know you always find that perfect time to call when I'm just getting out of the dang shower."

"I never understood why you shower before you go to training where you'll be sweating and getting stinky again."

"You do it at FCW too sometimes."

"We all do it before matches to look clean."

"Lord knows we don't want you to look like the mess you are." I joked.

"I'm not too messy." Justin said.

"No, you aren't…I'll be there soon."

"I'm going to start heating up the pizza so be here soon."

"Okay." I said hanging up, I hurriedly got ready and grabbed everything I needed heading to the bottom floor and down to the Justin's room knocking my unique knock that I knew annoyed him. He opened the door allowing me to walk in dropping my bag next to his knowing that at least I'm not the only one bringing my own stuff to the training facility. "Isn't it fat of us to eat pizza before we go to train?" I asked going into the kitchen to join Justin.

"No, it isn't fat…it's only fat if we didn't train today and we ate the whole pizza." Justin said.

"True…let's hope it doesn't come back up."

"Don't ruin my appetite, I want to enjoy my lunch before worrying about that." Justin said.

"When have you ever lost your appetite when talking about something disgusting?"

"Never, but don't need to start." Justin said as he handed me a slice and we went out to his couch where he had reruns of NCIS playing.

"I've seen this episode." I said remembering it after catching a few scenes of that specific episode.

"Me too, but nothing else is on." Justin said shrugging.

"No problem, you can never go wrong with watching it again." I said as I bit into the pizza, I leant back resting my back against the back of his couch bringing the plate with me. Justin and I finished lunch, I tossed my plate away and put the cup I had poured water in into the sink rinsing it off as Justin put the box of pizza back into the fridge, we picked up our bags heading to the car tossing the bags into the trunk before climbing in and he pulled out heading to the training facility. "Do we need to pick Heath up?" I asked.

"No, he got a ride already." Justin said as he passed the turn to head to Heath's place.

"You and Heath have a match next week?"

"Yep…may practice our match today." Justin said.

"How are you going to do that if Ashton and I claim the ring?" I asked smirking.

"Then we will probably do strength training and cardio." Justin said as he turned heading the short distance on that road to the facility.

"Fun…I brought a few of my at home equipment if you guys want it." I said as he pulled into the parking lot and found a spot to park the car.

"Your stuff is too girly for us." Justin said as he shut the car off.

"Coming from the person that did yoga with me." I joked.

"One time…now I do that Diamond Dallas Page yoga." Justin said as we climbed out of the car heading to his trunk.

"You have that?" I asked as he pulled out his duffel from the trunk.

"Want a copy?"

"Please." I said as I pushed the trunk shut.

"I'll do it tonight."

"Good." I said as we headed towards the door of the facility.

"I think you'll like it.

"I hope so." I said as we got into the facility where I scanned it seeing that Ashton was in the ring stretching, "I'm going to go join Ashton, come get me when you and the ginger are done." I said smirking as I tossed my bag seeing it land near the other bags that people have brought.

"Okay, I will." Justin said as I nodded heading to the ring rolling in and sat across from her and begun stretching like she was.

"Afternoon." I said.

"Hey…I watched the match too…I saw what you were talking about in your text."

"We'll work on it today then?"

"Absolutely…did Justin come?" Ashton asked.

"He is wandering around trying to find Heath."

"Oh." Ashton said as we finished stretching and did some tiny chit chats during so, we got up running the ropes only for Heath and Justin to walk over stopping at the edge of the ring leaning against the apron. "What?" Ashton asked.

"May we use the ring princess?" Heath asked sarcastically.

"For what?" I asked as we leant against the ropes looking down at them.

"We want to do the warm-ups." Justin answered as I looked to Ashton shrugging, we both gave in as they rolled in doing the roll and bump warm-ups with them before they rolled out and I leant against the ropes.

"What are you up to now?" I asked curiously.

"We're going for a jog for some cardio then by the time we get back you two will probably be done hopefully." Heath said.

"Take water with you, it's hot out there." I said.

"It's hot or we're hot?" Justin asked smiling.

"The weather, you're nowhere close to being hot." I said jokingly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, I have to be a six foot five British man to be hot." Heath said sticking his hands up getting them both to chuckle and heard Ashton chuckle as well, I gave Ashton a dirty look.

"You're just mad because no one likes a Wendy's look alike." I shot back.

"Oh!" Justin said covering his mouth letting out more chuckles and he turned around walking away.

"Oh, like I haven't heard that before." Heath said.

"You probably did hear it from your momma." Ashton said as I gave her another dirty look.

"What?" Justin and I asked confused and she shrugged.

"It just hit me and I went with it." Ashton said shrugging.

"Come on Heath, let them work…have fun you guys." Justin said tapping Heath on the arm, Justin and I made eye contact making both of us smirk.

"Sunscreen too." I exclaimed after them before I turned around to Ashton, "Where do you want to begin?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"The snaps and arm drags…during so we can talk about our match." Ashton said nodding in agreement with the plan as we began practicing them and working them out to perfection until I went to perform it on her and I hadn't noticed that Wade had came into the training facility.

"You got to fix your hand positioning." Wade said in his British accent getting me to snap my head to look up at him from Ashton that now laid on the mat.

"To where?" I asked putting my hands on my hips as Ashton rolled to her knees and he rolled in, he got to his feet walking over picking me up to the proper position like I was no big deal.

"Notice my hands…you have one under their neck cradling their head and the other wrapped between their legs." Wade said before he set me back down, "Do it again." Wade said as I nodded, he walked to the corner leaning back against it as Ashton ran into it and I snapped her again looking to Wade. "Much better, what do you guys have planned for the match?" Wade asked leaning against the turnbuckles behind him again.

"You want to see?" Ashton asked.

"Absolutely, I'm a fresh pair of eyes." Wade said smirking as he rolled out to let us do the match we had been planning while practicing. I felt proud that he wanted to see my work and gave us pointers because Lord knows he has asked me to do it for his matches. During a high spot we heard his phone ringing, after executing that particular move we had stopped and watched Wade walk out of the facility with his phone up to his ear.

"That was rude." Ashton said getting to her knees putting her hands on her hips.

"Not really, it must have been important and like you haven't done it before." I said knowing a certain instant that she did so.

"But I never walked out on someone like that."

"There must have been a good reason." I said.

"Whatever." Ashton said getting to her feet, "Guess it's time for a water break." Ashton said as she climbed through the ropes jumping off from the apron, I leant against the ropes watching her head towards the bags and I followed suit catching my breath. I popped open my water bottle taking a swig of water from it when Wade came back in with a smile but yet a serious face on, I was curious to know what was up.

"Hey Wade, what's going on?" I asked before I took another drink from my water wiping at my forehead.

"Have you seen Heath or Justin?" Wade asked, which was weird as I looked to Ashton who shrugged not knowing what had gotten into him.

"I think they went for a jog, why?" I asked.

"It's nothing…when did they leave?" Wade asked.

"About a half hour ago, they should be back soon though." Ashton said.

"I'm going to wait for them outside…" Wade said, it was just weird the way he acted and he very rarely ever acted that weird but he was now since that phone call. Ashton and I finished our break before we rolled back into the ring to finish rehearsing the match we had planned to see if we had liked it or if we wanted to fix anything when Justin, Heath and Wade walked in together, I looked to Ashton nodding towards them and she nodded in agreement to get out to go see what was happening.

"Brit, time to go." Justin said pulling his duffel onto his shoulder and begun reaching for my bag.

"Why? I'm not done practicing." I said.

"Yes you are, you can come back Sunday like planned…" Justin said giving me a look that told me that we should leave as he grasped my bag strap handing it to me.

"What about girls night?" Ashton asked.

"We can reschedule…he's my ride…I'll call you?" I asked looking to Ashton as I pulled my duffel onto my shoulder and was trusting Justin, why wouldn't I trust him?

"Okay, no problem…see you Sunday." Ashton said, she seemed just as crept about this as me.

"Yeah, see you Sunday." I said as I followed Justin out of the facility wondering what was going on.


	4. Chapter 4

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Brittney's Point of View-**

I walked out of the facility, and Justin was five steps ahead of me, and when I caught up I grabbed his arm turning him around.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked.

"I'll explain in the car, just trust me." Justin said as he looked back to the facility hearing yelling already beginning.

"What's going on?" I asked taking a couple steps back towards the car knowing that it must be something serious if people inside were arguing.

"Just get in the car…you do NOT want to be a part of that mess." Justin said as he pointed to the building, I looked from where he pointed to him making eye contact with him believing in him, I tossed my bag into the trunk climbing into the car where he begun to pull out.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"You know that NXT thing you were asking about last night?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked even more confused how this was involved with this situation.

"Well, I was right…"

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Well, considering Wade, Heath and myself just received phone calls simultaneously one after the other saying that they want to bring us up to be on that show I would say that I am right." Justin said smiling.

"WHAT? You got the call to go up to WWE?" I asked shocked, excited but yet hurt at the same time as I checked my phone not seeing any missed calls.

"Yes, us three did and that is why I dragged you out of there before it hit the fan and everyone begun fighting over it because you know how everyone gets about not getting the call…you're not mad are you?" Justin asked.

"Psh no…when do you leave?" I asked curiously, I lied to him and it was hard not to about this, because I can't tell him not to go because it will be selfish of me to tell him not to go live out his dream and this was a big step in his career. I was proud of him, but it just hurt my feelings knowing that I didn't get the call knowing that I am just as good as they are and knowing that they took Wade who I valet but yet won't consider taking me. I was mixed about this whole thing, I wanted to be happy and excited for them to finally going on with the career they wanted but felt left behind a tad.

"I leave tomorrow for the road, I'll be back Wednesday morning along with Wade just in time for you to do your thing at FCW." Justin said.

"You'll be back for my match?" I asked excitedly.

"You think I'll miss it?" Justin asked.

"No…" I said as he pulled into our parking lot to the apartment complex.

"I got to go pack…you go shower because your all stinky and sweaty." Justin said.

"Thanks…" I said as I rolled my eyes as I climbed out grabbing my bag along with him heading into the building and up to my apartment letting myself in. I closed the door behind me locking it and leant back against it, oddly enough tears slipped from my eyes from sadness of not getting the call. I went into my room trying to suck up the tears as I tossed my bag aside before I went into the bathroom drawing a bath before I walked out grabbing a pair of sweats and a good book to read while I was soaking. I got into the bathtub after it had filled enough trying to relax and think about the situation at hand, it wasn't really a situation it was just the feeling of being left behind and that they are going to be gone 4 days a week, being here alone with barely any friends scares me. I also had feelings of hurt that I am possibly not good enough to be brought up and the fact that none of them talked over their decisions with me, but honestly they don't need to get it approved by me and if I was them I think that I would have took it instantly not caring about anything else because it is a big deal. I lounged in the bath hearing a knock at my door ignoring it not wanting to deal with anyone today, it went quiet then another knock came to the door.

"Brittney, open the door please." Justin said.

"Ugh!" I said as I rolled my eyes reaching over the tub to the toilet cover pulling the phone from it to me calling him on the phone, he picked up, "I'm in the tub…" I said.

"Oh really…get your ass out of the tub and open the door for me."

"Why should I?" I asked.

"Because I want to talk to you and it's hard over the phone."

"Try." I said.

"Brit, seriously…I'm literally standing outside your apartment, just get your ass out of the tub and put your pink little robe on and come let me in." Justin said.

"Fine…give me a few moments." I said as I hung up not wanting to talk to him because I knew he knew I was upset, I got out of the tub unplugging it to drain as I pulled some clothes on and wrapped my hair up in a towel walking out to the door unlocking it and pulled it open to let him in.

"It wasn't that hard was it."

"Know what else isn't hard? Talking on the phone." I said sarcastically as I went into my kitchen pulling down a cup for some milk.

"Look…I'm sorry if I was insensitive earlier about everything and I'm sorry about this…"

"Justin…it's fine." I said turning my back to him not wanting to make eye contact with him.

"Liar….I know when you're lying, just talk to me…" Justin said as I poured myself some milk.

"Justin, seriously it's fine…" I said as I put the milk back up walking past him out to my living room hearing him open the freezer and grabbed some silverware following me out. "What are you doing?" I asked seeing him carrying the pint of Ben and Jerry's along with two spoons.

"Girls night?" He asked holding up the two spoons and the pint of ice cream smirking.

"You're ridiculous." I said rolling my eyes as he walked towards me

"Am not…just talk to me…" Justin said as he climbed over me plopping onto the couch next to me.

"So in order to get me to talk, you go to ice cream?"

"Yes?" He asked smirking.

"Good boy…" I said as I grasped the spoon from him as he opened the ice cream, "I don't know, I'm excited for you guys because this is a big chance for you guys to get to your dream and I should be happy for you guys…" I said as I took a bite of the ice cream as did he.

"But?" He asked with his mouth full of ice cream, "Oh, brain freeze!" He said putting the palm of his hand to his forehead, I just burst into laughter as he said, "It's not funny." He said as he playfully smacked me.

"Sorry…but I just feel left behind, you know? Like I know you guys don't need to ask for my permission to go because it is your careers and you need to go, because I know that it's for the best but I just feel like, why didn't I get the call, you know? Like you guys won't remember little old me while you're on the road and that I'm not good enough for the WWE, why should I continue what I'm doing if I'm not getting recognized." I said as I took another bite.

"You will get the recognition one day, let me tell you that this season they are only doing male wrestlers and last time I checked there are two obvious reasons that tell me you're not a male, they may do a diva season in which you will get the call. I'm sorry you feel the way you feel, nothing I can say or do will make you feel any different besides bribing you with ice cream and giving myself brain freezes, but I promise you that I will be here every Wednesday to see you perform at FCW, I will only be gone Saturday to Wednesday, sometimes I may leave Friday and sometimes I may fly in Tuesday night but I will ALWAYS be here to see you perform. I won't forget you, because honestly how can I? We live literally in the same apartment building, I will call you every day or whenever I get the chance, we will still be best friends like we are now and we'll hang out during the day Wednesday and Thursday…nothing will change besides me being gone and the fact that I won't be downstairs….which brings me to ask you, why don't you move in with me and you can use my car since you don't have one?" Justin asked as I choked on my ice cream.

"What?" I asked not sure if I heard him right.

"I have a two bedroom apartment, I don't use the one room and I was going to rent that room out to someone but no one ever took the offer nor could I find someone to help split the rent, you can move in and help split the rent, it's a little less than this apartment here and you can watch it while I'm on the road, as for the car you can drive it around town and drop me off and pick me up at the airport along with your Wade and the ginger….what do you say?"

"I will think about it…"

"But until you decide, how would you feel just going down there and keeping tabs on it?"

"Will definitely do that." I said smiling.

"Now, why don't we order some take out and pop in a movie? I kind of ruined your girl's night so let's have one here."

"Well, you're not really a girl the last time I checked."

"I can be one for tonight, don't ruin it." Justin said as he put the top back onto the ice cream, "I'm willing to watch a chick flick and eating pints of ice cream, I was even going to let you paint my nails if you want to but if you don't want to I can just leave…" Justin said.

"No, stay…when you leaving for WWE?" I asked.

"Tomorrow night, so it's either take it or wait a week." Justin said as he slid past me heading to the kitchen hearing him drop the spoons into the sink and open the freezer.

"I was thinking Chinese." I said turning around.

"Sounds good to me…" Justin said smiling as I got up heading into my room grabbing my cell phone, "How many different Chinese places do you go to? There are like five different menus here?" Justin asked.

"Well, each one is for different people, when Ashton is over we order from this place, and when I'm hanging with Rachel we order this, if it's the three of us we go to this place…" I said naming why I have that many places.

"What one do you like?" Justin asked.

"I personally like this one, it has the best orange chicken." I said.

"Then this one it is…" Justin said as he picked up the menu and we went over what we wanted to order, I called it in as Justin went through the movies I had pulling out three movies he knew were chick flicks and that being The Notebook, Two Weeks Notice and Bridget Jones. "These okay?" He mouthed as I nodded yes smiling as I watched him go back into the living room popping one of the movies in not knowing which one it was but I could watch any of them honestly. I hung up after the conversation walking out to the living room with my phone, "How much do I owe you?" Justin asked as he looked over to me from standing in front of the television fast forwarding the VHS.

"Nothing, consider it a congratulations present." I said smirking.

"Thanks…can you drop me off tomorrow?" Justin asked.

"Yes…is that we have to pick Wade and Heath up too kind of question?" I asked.

"I don't know…I haven't talked to them since the call, I'll let you know." Justin said as he stopped it and pushed play before he walked around the coffee table joining me on the couch as I cuddled to his embrace watching the movie, "Do we need tissues?" Justin asked looking down at me as I rested against his shoulder.

"No, I'm good…do you need a tissue?" I asked.

"I may need one…" Justin said smirking as a knock came to the door, I got up heading to the door paying for the food and grabbed the bag of the white Styrofoam containers that they put the food in carrying it into the kitchen. Justin paused the movie where it was joining me in the kitchen where we made our plates heading back into the living room where we sat back down eating our dinner watching rest of that movie putting the next one on. We watched all three movies, we ate all the Chinese food that was ordered along with finishing the pint we had started eating earlier and we had painted each other's nails, I had to redo mine because obviously Justin had never painted nails before but I think I did a good job at putting the black paint on his fingers. He stayed until about 1 AM and I was trying so hard not to fall asleep on him as I was resting my head on his shoulder and his head weighed heavily on top of mine. "I guess I should get going…we are both tired, tomorrow is going to be a long day…" Justin said as he lifted his head off mine and I sat up standing with him.

"Okay…call me when you're ready to leave and I'll be right down." I said knowing it was going to be hard to say good bye but knew it won't be long until I'll see him again, I was just hoping he won't miss his flight on Wednesday because I wanted him and Wade to be there come Wednesday. I wanted Wade to be there because I wanted him to valet me and it was important to me that he will be there, and I wanted Justin to be there because he was my best friend and he was there for every match I was in and much like I was there for every match he had, it was just important that they both be there.

"Okay, I will….get some sleep and don't worry about anything, we are all grown men and we can handle it…" Justin said.

"I know…you need more sleep than me, I don't even know if you will sleep due to your anxiety and excitement." I said smirking as I leant against the door as he stood in the hall.

"You know me too well…good night Brit." He said smiling.

"Night J." I said as he turned on his heels heading down the hall, I closed the door locking it feeling a tad better about this situation and I trusted Justin in everything he had said to me, I knew he was going to try his best to be here for me as a best friend and I'm going to try my best to be there for him as a friend which is going to be hard because I can't go on the road with him unless if he invites me along since I think the talent is allowed to bring one guest free of costs but that is at Justin's digression. I shut off the lights figuring I will deal with cleaning up in the morning while waiting for Justin to let me know it's time to head to the airport for him to catch his flight for his job that he had received today. I climbed into bed laying there staring up at the dark ceiling just thinking and I rolled my head staring at the clock on my nightstand to watch the minutes pass and soon enough it went from 1:23 to 11:52 quicker than I had thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDE'S THE OC'S.**

**A/N: OKAY SO I AM UPLOADING TO CHAPTER 9, AFTER THIS IT MAY SLOW DOWN ON UPLAODING CHAPTERS BECAUSE THIS WILL BE ALL THAT I HAVE WRITTEN THUS FAR AND WHICH MEANS I WILL HAVE TO CONTINUE WRITING AWAY SO THERE MAY BE A LITTLE LONGER BEFORE MORE CHAPTERS ARE POSTED BESIDES A DAY.**

**Brittney's Point of View-**

I woke up checking my phone not seeing that I had missed any calls or texts but gave Justin a text to let him know I was up and ready to go whenever he needed it. I got dressed into something that I didn't mind going into public with, especially if I do end up seeing Wade today I don't want to show up with my hair all messed up from my sleep and in my sweats, even if I felt horrible emotionally but didn't want to show it. I brushed out my hair and other things prepping for the day before I walked out cleaning up the mess from the night before when a knock came to the door knowing this might be it. I dried off my hands walking to the door pulling it open seeing Justin standing on the other side holding his car keys on his fingers by the key ring.

"We got to go get Heath and Wade…" Justin said smirking as he pushed the dark sunglasses up onto the top of his head.

"Okay…let me just grab my purse and put on my flip flops." I said as I headed around the wall that separated my kitchen and living room heading into my room picking up my purse and slid on my flip flops.

"I called my car insurance and they put you onto my insurance policy just in case…not saying anything would happen but it's nice to have…" Justin said as I walked out nodding.

"Okay…let me know if you want me to pay for a portion of it." I said.

"Just pay for the gas, it'll cover the portion of the car insurance." Justin said.

"Fair enough…you ready?" I asked.

"I hope so…I keep feeling like I am forgetting something."

"That is how it always is when you pack for a trip of sorts…especially one this big and important…" I said as I followed him out of my apartment locking it behind me.

"Yeah, I keep going over a mental list thinking of anything that I may have forgotten."

"Most importantly, did you grab your ring gear?" I asked as we headed down the hall.

"Yes, I grabbed those along with knee pads and boots…those were the first things I packed." Justin said.

"Well, the other stuff is replaceable." I said smirking as we walked down the steps and out the one door to see his car, "You already load it up?"

"Yep, you know I will never carry my bags upstairs then carry them back downstairs, that is just stupid." Justin said smiling as he handed me the keys.

"You want me to drive?" I asked.

"Yeah, you'll be driving it home and might as well give it a go…plus why would you park it in the airport parking when you will just drop us off?" Justin asked as we stopped at the trunk of the car before splitting between the two sides.

"I kind of wanted to go inside to say good-bye." I said.

"You can say that at the drop off when you're helping us unload our things…plus there isn't much for you to do at the airport besides standing aside and staring at us going up the escalator…"

"Fine, I'll drive…" I said getting his logic as I took the keys going to the driver's side climbing in and adjusted the seat and mirrors to my height. I drove the distance to Heath's place, Justin went in to grab him and I sat in the car texting Wade saying we were on the way to grab him and he said he will be outside waiting. Heath climbed into the back seat after he had put his stuff into the trunk, "Hey Heath." I said.

"Oh god, she's driving…please say we aren't going to die." Heath said.

"Why? You got a death wish today?" I asked jokingly.

"No, but I know how women drive." Heath said.

"When was the last time you even been with a woman?" I asked sarcastically as Justin was biting his lip not to laugh as I pulled out and headed towards Wade's apartment complex that was closer to the airport than we were.

"My dating life does not involve you." Heath said.

"Good, and that is how it should stay." I said.

"I have always been told you pull the pigtails of those you like." Heath said.

"One, I have never seen you wear pigtails besides in the Wendy's ads or pictures, and second, I think that I don't want to even touch your hair with a ten foot pole, it looks so greasy…" I said grossed out.

"I just washed it today…" Heath said.

"Did you really?" I asked questionably.

"Yes really." Heath said as I pulled into the parking lot of Wade's complex seeing Wade ready to go and I pulled up popping the trunk letting him throw his things into the trunk and climbed into the back seat with Heath.

"Thanks for the ride…" Wade said.

"No problem." I said smiling feeling my cheeks turn a slight red as I waited until he buckled up before I begun pulling out of the parking lot heading to the airport listening them talk about their plans when they get to the city they are heading to, I was smiling and was excited for them. I pulled up to the drop off station parking the car to climb out with them helping them grab their bags before I had to pull out to leave. I climbed onto the sidewalk watching the three men pull the handle bars of the suitcases up to roll into the airport. "Travel safely, text me when you land that way I know your okay…watch out for each other and please don't get hurt…" I said.

"Yes mother." Heath joked.

"Yes daughter." I said looking to him as I hugged him smacking him across the back of his head, "Don't call me mother again." I said.

"Make me." Heath said.

"You shouldn't have said that." Justin said covering half of his face with his hand as I grabbed Heath's arm putting it into a move hearing Heath let out a scream.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again!" Heath said as I let go of his arm smiling as I shoved him a tad as I turned to Wade.

"Take care of my light work." I said smirking knowing that Wade always teased at Heath a little.

"I will…practice those snaps that I showed you." Wade said as he pulled me into a hug and I sniffed in his cologne while I was in his embrace and broke it smirking.

"I will…" I said smirking as Wade followed the red haired man into the airport then I looked to Justin, "Call me when you get there?" I asked.

"Of course….don't ruin my car, here is the keys to my apartment, doesn't mean throw a party…" Justin said smiling as he handed me the keys to his apartment.

"I will only party if you're here…good luck Justin, I'm going to miss you the most." I said wrapping my arms around him for a tight hug knowing out of all three of them I was going to miss him mostly, yes I was going to miss Wade a lot because I have the biggest crush on him but Justin is my best friend.

"God that reminds me of Wizard of Oz, I'm not the scarecrow…"

"But sometimes you don't have a brain…" I said jokingly.

"If I was to miss anything, it won't be the brain…"

"You have a heart, and you definitely have courage…" I said.

"We are not having this conversation…I'm going to miss you too…we'll be fine…"

"I know…just be careful and watch those two goons…" I said looking inside seeing the two men inside, including the man I loved, goofing off like always.

"I will but I don't think they'll listen to me."

"They never do…" I said smirking as I hugged him again knowing I'll miss him over the next few days as I watched him grab his bag rolling it into the airport catching up to the other two men rolling my eyes as the three men inside the airport knowing that those three will get in trouble together. I climbed into the car driving it back to the apartment complex alone hoping that they make it safely. I got back parking the car heading into the complex and up to my room trying to keep myself busy until I receive a text from Justin to say that they made it safely, I didn't know why they needed to be there now when NXT isn't going to be filmed until Tuesday but I guess they need to meet with crew, the pro's and other employees to get the ball rolling for the live taping on Tuesday. I got into my sweats cuddling with a book seeing my phone light up and my phone vibrating on the coffee table, I immediately reached over grabbing it seeing that it was Justin calling and I answered it.

"Hey Brit…we made it…leave me alone…get away!" Justin said as I heard a smack in the background knowing he just smacked someone away and it was not a playful hit too.

"Well glad to know you guys haven't changed yet…" I said chuckling.

"Heath is being a jackass…but we are heading to the arena now after Wade gets done grabbing our rental…" Justin said.

"Well have fun, bring me back a souvenir other than yourself." I said smirking.

"I will, and no I cannot kidnap anyone because that is illegal."

"Dang it…" I said.

"I got to let you go, Wade is heading back with keys and are you going to be up late tonight?"

"When am I ever in bed before 3 AM?" I asked.

"Never…I'll call you after the show." Justin said.

"Okay, be careful and watch out for the others, and if it starts to get physical, push Heath in first…" I said.

"I will, I will." Justin said.

"Love you J." I said.

"Love you too Brit." Justin said as I heard them in the background making kissy sounds.

"Tell those jackasses that they can go hump a pillow." I said as he burst into laughter.

"I will but I'll wait until I get to the hotel to say that to them, they are my ride." Justin said as he tried not to laugh anymore.

"Well, then say it when you get to the hotel safely."

"I will and I'll make sure that they know you told me to say it." Justin said.

"Say what?" I heard Wade asked.

"Put him on and I'll say it for you."

"No, bye Brit." Justin said hanging up before I could say anymore, I rolled my eyes knowing that those three were safe and not having to worry about them as much considering I know that they were on the ground and only idiocy will cause them to get hurt. I put my phone back onto the coffee table knowing that Justin will call me later on tonight after he gets settled in and all that needs to be done now that he was an official WWE superstar compared to a FCW talent.


	6. Chapter 6

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDE'S THE OC'S.**

**Justin's Point of View-**

I sat on the plane in the window seat looking out the window, I wasn't able to think about anything other than what will happen when we landed and worried how Brittney was taking this. I knew that she was probably worried about us travelling, like most girls she is worried about the ones she cares for and I know how much she loved Wade and she has loved him since the moment she laid her eyes on him, but Wade was so clueless to the way she felt about him even if she flat out said it. Everyone pretty much knew that she loved him but he didn't see it, I was just the supporting best friend that loved her like a younger sister and honestly that is how I feel. Her and I are best of friends and I would worry if it was the other way around, hell I'm worried about her at home in the apartment complex by herself that something may happen when I'm not there but I knew the possibility of something happening to her are less likely than it would be to us but at least Heath, Wade and I are three strong muscle men compared to her who is a 5 foot 9 woman that was between 140 to 170 lbs of muscles, barely any fat on her. I looked over to the two men beside me, Wade had his head leant back with his headphones covering his ears trying to get some sleep while listening to whatever music he listens to and Heath was watching the movie that was being played. I pulled out my notebook that I had brought along making a log of sorts of my journey for my future children and grandchildren will read about what I was like or if one day I get the chance, maybe publish my journey into a book for people to read. We landed, and found our way to the baggage claim pulling off our bags and I feared that I under packed considering I had only one bag and they had two.

"I'm going to go rent us a car…" Wade said.

"Alright, I'm going to call Brittney to tell her that we made it." I said pulling out my phone as Heath begun putting our bags onto one of the carts the airport had for those that had numerous bags, I had no idea why the heck he insisted on using one of those but he felt like that was needed. "Hey Brit…we made it…" I said when Heath begun trying to steal the phone and tugging at my arm. "Leave me alone…get away!" I said chopping him across the chest getting him to flinch with pain.

"Got me." He moaned out covering his chest with pain smiling in victory.

"Well glad to know you guys haven't changed yet…" Brittney said chuckling.

"Heath is being a jackass…but we are heading to the arena now after Wade gets done grabbing our rental…" I said looking over at the rental station seeing him leaning against the counter as the employee typed away at the computer knowing he was getting frustrated.

"Well have fun, bring me back a souvenir other than yourself."

"I will, and no I cannot kidnap anyone because that is illegal." I said jokingly

"Dang it…"

"I got to let you go, Wade is heading back with keys and are you going to be up late tonight?" I asked as I turned around putting my back to Wade as he headed back towards us feeling slightly sheepish as I talked to her.

"When am I ever in bed before 3 AM?"

"Never…I'll call you after the show." I said as Wade finally got to us leaning against the cart waiting for me to get off the phone.

"Okay, be careful and watch out for the others, and if it starts to get physical, push Heath in first…" Brittney said knowing she was serious about it.

"I will, I will." I said.

"Love you J." Brittney said.

"Love you too Brit." I said as Heath and Wade begun making kissy faces and smacking their lips giving them both dirty looks and knew that I couldn't hit both of them at once.

"Tell those jackasses that they can go hump a pillow." Brittney said bursting into laughter hearing that because I haven't heard that in so long.

"I will, but will wait until I get to the hotel to say that to them, they are my ride." I said trying not to laugh anymore at that comment.

"Well, then say it when you get to the hotel safely."

"I will and I'll make sure that they know you told me to say it." I said seeing both of them get intrigued when I said that.

"Say what?" Wade asked speaking up for him and Heath.

"Put him on and I'll say it for you."

"No, bye Brit." I said hanging up before she could say anymore and before Wade snatched the phone to hear what she had to say. I wasn't afraid of what Wade would do because he won't hurt me intentionally, we all harassed each other playfully. I slid my phone into my pocket adjusting my carry-on bag on my shoulder ready to go. "Are we going straight to the arena?" I asked hooking my thumbs on my pockets.

"Yeah, we should get there before we are late and being the new guys, we don't want to look bad now do we?" Wade asked in his British accent, we agreed that was probably for the best knowing the rumors of the way the stars could be of the newer talent and knew we didn't want to disrespect anyone and to make ourselves look good by arriving earlier than scheduled. We followed each other out, Heath was so confidently pushing that cart with our bags and I couldn't help but to chuckle a little seeing this image, I snuck a picture sending it to Brittney laughing and knew she will find a kick out of watching him do this as well. We found the car that was rented to us and it was not what we thought it would be, it was a blue VW bug that was rented to us.

"Did you ask for this?" I asked.

"No, this must be a mistake." Wade said.

"This is such a fruity car." Heath said.

"At least it's blue, which is a manly color than a bright pink." I said trying to be on the bright side.

"Just get in, we don't have much time to be horsing around." Wade said as I just let out a chuckle knowing it was just our luck to have at least one bad thing to start our trip. We figured out a way to fit all of our belongings into the trunk before I slid into the back seat before pulling the passenger seat into its right position to let Heath sit in it. I pulled out my phone smiling at Brittney's response, I slid it back into my pocket during the short duration of the trip to the arena and we parked where the stars parked climbing out getting weird looks and a few laughs from the crew guys as us three guys climbed out of this small VW bug and they were probably wondering why the heck we rented this thing but it seems I was the only one laughing at this scenario. We figured to leave our bags in the trunk for now considering we didn't know what was going to be asked of us. I would be lying if I said I didn't have butterflies in my stomach not knowing what was to happen the moment I walked into this arena and what to expect from this opportunity that I was given to be a part of something that can be either something huge for my career or something that could flop like many things that WWE does, it can be a big hit or it could be a total flop but there is only one way to find out and that being to try it out. I was always willing to give anything a try and I am glad that they chose me to be a part of something new, and honestly won't choose anyone to travel this road with than with Heath and Wade. Wade pulled open the door letting Heath walk in, I walked in behind him and Wade walked in behind us and all of us were confused where we were to go. We pushed Heath up to go ask a friendly looking crew member asking where we were to go to and he escorted us to catering joking with each other as we walked in seeing a few other members that were going to be on this season of NXT with us. There were three others that were already there and was informed two others were to be showing up shortly, I recognized the others but not sure from where but as an independent wrestler you tend to see the same guys at the independent shows because we all go where we get paid and where we are needed so we are bound to see each other more often than not. When the other two men had arrived, we sat there chatting with each other trying to get to know each other knowing we will be spending a lot of time together over the next so many weeks or months or however long they are going to be using us. We sat there until a few creative members along with Vince and Hunter walked in to discuss over what was to happen.

"Let me be the first one to say welcome to the big leagues. This isn't going to be easy, but we got good plans for all of you over the next so many months…I'm sure you all are probably wondering what NXT is, or why you got the call or who your being paired with or why I'm up hear speaking but I'll get to that…we came up with this concept to help future upcoming WWE superstars like yourselves to make it in this company and to reach the ultimate level of getting that WWE title belt that I'm sure you all have had the dream to hold. The concept of putting rookies such as yourselves, well I wouldn't say rookies because you all have just as much experience as the next but for the sake of the show you will be noted as rookies. We had chose a few selected superstars that we feel that will match all of your personalities or characters, a few of you also may have to change your character to fit what we are looking for but that will be discussed later. Each week there will be different competitions that you all will compete in and the following week someone will be booted off to determine who the winner is of the NXT season. As the season comes closer to an end, we will then discuss where we are going to go with all of you as in hiring on and creative storylines, but by then who knows what creative will have in stored for anyone in this company so just because you may have gotten eliminated from the contest does not mean that you may not get hired on or brought back for a storyline." Vince said.

"Let the best man win, and with the best man I mean me." Wade said cockily and let out a chuckle.

"I doubt that British man." Heath said.

"Shut up ginger." Wade said as I sat there rolling my eyes trying to focus on what was being said.

"Let's meet who you will be paired up with. I want to begin alphabetically, first we got Wade Barrett…" Vince said as Wade stood up seeing Vince nod when he acknowledged that he sees him, but who doesn't see Wade? He is six foot five. "You're being paired with Chris Jericho." Vince read off when Chris walked in, I honestly was star struck seeing him knowing that he was one of the wrestlers that Brittney and I had enjoyed watching perform. I was slightly jealous but I had to wait to see who I had before I got too jealous. Vince did another rookie before he called my name standing up to hear him say who my pro was, when he read out that Matt Hardy was my pro I was happy with who I had been paired with and I knew it could be worse having to be paired with the Miz cause I thought he could be annoying. I sat back down when Matt had joined us at the table waiting until they got to Heath hearing that he got Christian, I then realized that the three pro's we had gotten were all friends behind the scenes and knew that this was going to be a lethal combo having us three mixed with those three. After Vince got done discussing what was to be done and let us go for us to get to know our pro's better which led to all of us setting up to meet at the local waffle house to hang out, to be honest I was fanboying on the inside being able to hang out with Chris Jericho, Matt Hardy and Christian. I got up from the table stretching from sitting there for as long as we were sitting there and pulled out my phone realizing I should call Brittney to tell her the news.

"Where are you going?" Wade asked.

"I'm going to call Brittney." I said smirking.

"Ooohhh! Missing her?" Heath asked.

"No, but I'm sure she would want to know who we are going to be working with…" I said smiling as I walked out of catering leaning against the wall next to the door pushing the send button listening to the ringing knowing she is hearing the howl ringtone that I had set onto her phone for me.

"Hey J…" Brittney said, I could tell she was excited to hear from me by her tone of voice.

"Hey Brit…we are at the arena and we just got out of the meeting…"

"So, can you spare me some details of what is happening?"

"Well, I can say that I was right…" I said proudly.

"So, who are you working with?"

"I'm working with V1." I said hoping she will get the connection.

"You're working with Matt fucking Hardy? I fucking hate you right now…"

"Don't be hating…I'll get a picture for you."

"Yeah, I'll just photo shop myself into it." Brittney said hearing her let out soft chuckles that were always adorable.

"Well, why don't you wait until next time WWE is in Florida and I'll bring you to the show?"

"When is that going to be?"

"I'll let you know when I know and I can bring you into the back, but you got to promise you won't kidnap anyone." I said chuckling.

"I won't kidnap anyone, if I were it'll be…you know the answer to that."

"He may go willingly though…"

"I doubt that." She said, "Speaking of him, who did he get?"

"Wade got Y2J and Heath got the Peep." I said.

"Heath ate a peep?"

"No, he is with the peep." I said.

"Oh, he's with Christian? Why was I thinking those big yellow peep candies?" Brittney said as I could tell she was laughing at herself.

"That will be a big candy…"

"Much less would it be able to move, those things don't have feet…"

"How would it even be able to wrestle, they don't have hands?" I asked, these were the type of conversations only us would have and I thought it was great that we were able to have these ridiculous conversations. We continued laughing and talking about a giant peep candy wrestling in the ring for what seemed like hours.


	7. Chapter 7

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDE'S THE OC'S.**

**Justin's Point of View-**

I stood outside catering where Heath, Wade and a few of the other rookies sat chatting while I chatted with Brittney the whole time when Wade and Heath walked out chuckling at something that they were probably discussing.

"I got to go, talk to you later…love you." I said to Brittney in the middle of our conversation.

"Love you too J…" Brittney said, I hung up the phone sliding it into my pocket and pushed myself off the wall.

"Hey, are we heading out…it's not that late is it?" I asked.

"Yeah, we got to meet the guys at the waffle house." Wade said.

"Right…" I said as I followed the guys out to the car climbing into the back seat having to laugh still at the fact we had gotten this car. As I got situated into the back seat, I pulled out my phone seeing a text from Brittney reminding me to get the picture of Matt for her. I chuckled rolling my eyes as Wade followed the directions that the GPS the car had installed in it had given him to the waffle house that we were told to meet at. After a few unique twists and turns of my body I was able to slide out of the car again and that is always why big wrestling muscle men like us shouldn't get cars like this.

"Why are you driving a VW Bug?" Chris asked letting out a laugh.

"Wade, you want to answer that?" Heath asked letting out a chuckle as we turned to Wade who shut the driver's side door giving him a dirty look.

"Shut up Ginger." Wade said.

"What did you do?" Christian asked.

"Nothing, all I did was rent a car and this is all they had, I'm assuming and they told me it was a different car." Wade said.

"They obviously lied to you…next time flirt with her, it always works for me." Matt said smirking before we walked into the first set of doors.

"You flirt with the men customer service reps you get too?" Wade asked remembering what the guy that Wade got to rent the car from earlier today.

"Oh, it was a man? Hey, you never know, he may be down…you are one attractive young man." Matt said as I was enjoying this scenario that was unfolding making it into the restaurant to be seated.

"Thank you?" Wade asked turning to me giving me a weird look as I shrugged not knowing what he wanted me to do but I was trying my hardest to bite my lip not to laugh at this situation.

"You're welcome." Matt said smirking.

"Was that a compliment?" Wade whispered to me.

"I think so." I said back to him.

"Don't worry about that, I'm told I'm the ugliest pretty boy around so take it as a compliment." Christian whispered as we turned around realizing he was walking behind us and he had heard the whole thing but at least Christian was smirking about it. The hostess led us to a table for six, I sat across from Matt, Christian sat next to me with Wade on the other said of him which led to Heath sitting between Matt and Chris.

"You seem to be the shy quiet type in the three." Matt said nodding towards me.

"This guy?" Wade asked pointing me as he leant forward onto the table.

"Yeah." Matt said.

"Psh! Wait until you get to know him…he is worse than us but it can be partly due to who he hangs out with." Wade said.

"Doesn't he hang out with you guys?" Christian asked.

"No, that girl he is always on the phone with and hangs out with." Wade said with a smile coming to his face, I like how they were trying to be so oblivious about who she is and trying to make it like they aren't associated with her.

"What girl?" Chris asked leaning forward onto the table in front of him.

"His girlfriend." Heath said.

"She is NOT my girlfriend…she is my best friend…" I corrected Heath.

"Oh pardon me, it seems more than a friendship, am I right here?" Heath asked turning to Wade who just casually picked up his drink keeping quiet.

"I don't pay attention to their friendship, I just know they are close." Wade said after taking his sip.

"Who is 'she' anyway?" Christian asked.

"Her name is Brittney, she works in FCW, she was Wade's valet and she is a Diva as well…and since she wasn't brought up, she wants a picture of you guys to prove to her that I wasn't lying." I said.

"You do know you're not supposed to release information of what is going to take place in WWE?" Matt asked.

"Who is she going to tell? She doesn't have any friends besides us three and Ashton, Ashton could care less about who we are working with nor would she believe Brittney." Heath said as he tossed the crumpled up straw wrapper to the middle of the table.

"You all were in FCW together, so you are all best friends?" Christian asked as we all nodded yes knowing that this 'NXT competition' is going to bring the worse out in us knowing whoever wins it will get a contract but by what Vince was saying earlier today there may be some other hopes on the horizon if I don't win. "This is going be a fun next few months." Christian said as he took a huge sip of his drink.

"It'll be interesting none the less." I said smirking letting a chuckle or two as well, I pulled my cup up to wrap my lips around the straw sipping at my drink knowing that the next few months are going to be hard accustoming to the travelling along with getting used to that many fans in attendance to the shows, getting to know people and the way the shows are ran if there is any difference between these and FCW, along with the competing to get the spotlight against the men that I look to as my best friends for the one thing I want, the WWE contract. Yes I have one right now down in FCW and one now that contracts me to do NXT until the end of the competition but I want the full term contract that is up for grabs. I was just along for the ride and hope that no one's feelings get hurt in the process if one of us gets it and the other two don't. I would be happy for whoever wins no matter what and know I will be happy if I didn't because I know that I will be welcomed back to FCW with Brittney but it will definitely hurt knowing what could have been.

"What about the characters you had built in FCW?" Chris asked as I let Wade and Heath go first in describing who their characters were before it got to my turn, I swallowed the food that was in my mouth before I begun describing the character I had in FCW.

"Well, yours is going to have to change." Matt said as he put his napkin on top of his plate symbolizing he was done.

"Why's that?" I asked curiously.

"It won't work well in WWE like it is in FCW, but you can go along with it for the time being." Matt said as I tried to understand what I heard, but they would know best of what would work in WWE and the fans.

"I'll try to think of a new one." I said scratching my brain of what is a good character. Chris right now and Wade's character was a good match, Heath and Christian's character wasn't much of a match but honestly Christian never really played a character, Matt neither. Matt used to do V1 and he had the whole Team Extreme with Jeff and Lita but he didn't do a whole character type.

"It'll come to you, it's hard because you never know what will flop or do good…especially if you're playing heel or face, characters change and that is one thing we all got to get accustom to." Christian said patting me on the shoulder when the waitress set the check down, I nodded knowing he was right. I actually liked having dinner with these three knowing that us six will become instant friends. Even though we may or may not be close in age, they may have more experience than us and had their foot in the door in this company, they treated us like we were a part of the team and that we were friends for years. I really liked how they treated us the way they did, it showed a lot of character and I'm sure soon enough there will be some 'newcomer' pranks and antics that we have all became aware of as we joined FCW and from online sources along with books that have been released stating that newbies to the company gets razzed, it's a welcoming to the company I'm guessing. We got up grabbing our things to head to our cars considering our meal was now paid for and it was time to either head to our hotels or hit the road to the next city, for us we were heading to the hotel to get some sleep and travel in the morning. Wade and Heath were morning people opposed to me who would prefer to travel at night since I honestly was a night owl and didn't mind if they wanted me to drive but whatever. We got outside where Christian, Chris and Matt willingly posed for my camera phone so I could snap a picture to send to Brittney, I knew that it would make her night when she sees that picture. I thanked them again before we gave out our manly hugs and handshakes before they insisted on watching me maneuver my body to get into the back seat of the VW Bug but I'm sure it could be entertaining nonetheless, Lord knows I was laughing when we first saw it and now I was the one getting laughed at, but I didn't care. We drove to the local hotel that we knew we could afford for the night, we climbed out grabbing exactly what bags we needed for the night and left the others in the trunk so it will be less trouble. We rolled the bags in behind us as we waited in line in front of the counter, Heath went first up to the counter and I never understood why at this late at night they would have only one person attending the counter but I guess it can make sense considering the only people that would be blowing through this late is weirdo's like us.

"So you and Brittney aren't a thing?" Wade asked as I looked over my shoulder at him before I turned my body to look at him better.

"Nah…she is more like a sister to me than anything…but those feelings may or may not change, you know how feelings are." I said shrugging.

"Feelings always get in the way…sorry for assuming that you two were more than friends." Wade said, that was the first time I had ever heard him apologize to me for something so little.

"No worries, we get it a lot." I said, it has truly happened more than I had expected and never understood why people assumed it, can't a boy and girl be friends without dating? I guess you can since I was doing it but people have the right to assume and think what they want to think.

"How is she? I mean, with this whole thing?" Wade asked.

"She is dealing, she is happy for us and concerned with us travelling and such, it's a female thing I'm thinking." I said shrugging as Heath walked away carrying paperwork with his hotel keys I'm assuming.

"I would be concerned more about that guy not making it." Wade joked as I let out a chuckle and a wide smile.

"I am worried about myself with your driving and that we will get laughed out of this company with that wonderful car you rented." I shot back.

"Sooner than later I'll be worried about you." Wade said smirking smugly.

"You won't do that to me…" I said before I was waved up to the counter, I went up to the counter purchasing my room before I turned around not knowing where Heath went or where his room was but knew that I would see him in the morning knowing we were his ride. "Night Wade…what time are we leaving?" Justin asked.

"I would say 11 AM, check out is usually noon and we still got a couple hour drive ahead of us." Wade said.

"Who is going to text Heath?" I asked.

"He'll figure it out." Wade said smiling, I rolled my eyes chuckling as I walked past Wade to head towards my room for the night. As I got into my room and plopped onto my bed, I put my hands under my head looking up at the ceiling not believing that I had actually made it and that this was truly happening to me. I looked around the room thinking I am going to be seeing more and more hotel rooms like this or better rooms than this one over the next few weeks or months until it is my turn to get eliminated, hopefully it's later than sooner. I pulled out my phone texting Brittney a good night message knowing I must get some sleep before my long day ahead of us tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDE'S THE OC'S.**

**Brittney's Point of View-**

I was so excited for the guys to get the call, I couldn't wait for the next text or the next call from Justin with updates of what is being done or a daily report of the day's events. I think I was having more of a good time living vicariously through them of what is taking place but that could be because Justin was such a great storyteller. The one thing I didn't like about this whole travelling thing was that I couldn't see them or hang out, I missed Wade, I missed Justin and even though I won't admit it to him, I missed Heath even. It wasn't like they were at home and I could drop by to see them since I missed them, I had to wait so many days until they got back from the road but even when that does happen, are they going to be too tired to see me? What are they going to be like when they get home? Thoughts like this made the days go slower and now that I didn't have anyone to really bug considering Justin no longer lives downstairs, yeah I could go down to his apartment but that was no good and I couldn't borrow Justin's car to go bug Heath or Wade, I knew I needed to get a car of my own but that was a far stretch of saving up kind of project that I have been trying to do but it will happen. The only person that was left that I could really hang out with was Ashton, yeah we went to the training facility on Sunday to practice and we had a nice heart to heart in the ring, one us girls hadn't had in months since we were always surrounded by the men, but I guess Sunday was the day to go since none of the guys were there. As the days passed leading up to today, that being Tuesday, I knew that I hadn't really went down to Justin's apartment to check on things along with checking his mail for him considering it was probably full by now so I put my laptop onto my coffee table grabbing the ring of keys that I had put in a special spot next to his car keys that he had given me heading down to his apartment. I let myself in and closed the door behind me locking it before I turned around to look over the apartment that I have been in only a couple of times, this time I paid closer attention to it as I walked around his apartment finding the place where he keeps his mail as I went through his mail for him tossing the junk that I knew he hated and put the stuff I didn't know about in with the other mail but made sure it was on top. I looked around starting to clean it up, figured it will be a nice surprise for him to come home to a clean apartment and I realized I didn't know which room was his, there was a door on either side of the living room that led into the bedrooms, I had never seen him walk into one and I just remember saying he will take care of everything later. I opened the door that wasn't his room, it already had a bed and it had all its furnishings, it was ready to be moved into and knew that he was searching for someone to move into it, I leant against the door frame remembering him offer this room to me and knew that I could help him with it especially if I am going to be watching over it for him while he is doing this whole NXT thing that will last however long, my fear was what was to happen after NXT were to finish, would the way's we live affect the way we see each other? Justin and I may be best friends, yeah we pretty much have the same personality, outlook on things and we go with the flow, we haven't had a problem with each other yet but heard that moving in with each other could affect ones relationship. On the other hand, Justin and I don't have a relationship, we are best friends and he is like my older brother so I don't see us living together affecting us much. I know that there will be things that he will do that I won't like and vice versa, but isn't that wherever you live? Honestly, your whole life you deal with that because let's be honest as a kid you didn't like the way your parents would make you do things and making you clean up after yourself because all you wanted to do was play and you wanted it your way and your parents wanted it their way. I shook the thoughts out of my mind for now and knew it was something I could highly consider and would need to talk to him when he gets home. I closed the door heading across the living room into his room looking around the neat but yet sloppy room of his knowing that my room was probably worse than this and no wonder we got along so much and why he always kept his door shut. I put the things aside that I knew was to put in his room and figured he would have to put those things in the right area because I didn't know if he was particular where he put everything. I went back into the living room cleaning more things up before going into the kitchen washing his dishes along with going through his fridge tossing the things that were stinky. When I thought it was good enough, I pulled the trash bag out taking it out before I ran upstairs to my own apartment turning the television on catching the full episode of NXT. I couldn't believe I was sitting here at home and was able to watch my best friends on the television, I mean it was a big deal to me because I knew they were all nervous considering more people were watching them do their thing and they were now in the big leagues instead the small FCW type crowd. I was so proud of all three of them, I was so happy to be able to watch them there and I knew that they could go far. I was cheering for all of them as they were given their challenges, and Justin wasn't lying about who their partners were, I believed in the picture he had sent me but I didn't know what I was thinking but didn't really think it was true. I smiled as the show ended, I clicked the television off after the show knowing that tomorrow they will be home and knew that they were done filming, I also knew that Justin was going to call sooner than later to tell me how it went or the mistakes that he think he made, even though I didn't see any. Justin called no more than an hour later, I figured that is when he will call since he had to change, and make it to the hotel, knowing them they probably went to dinner at some Waffle House with the guys because that is what we tend to do best. I talked with Justin until he sounded like he was drifting off, I knew he was tired because the last few nights he hadn't been sleeping much and neither was I due to being up with him cause he was so nervous and scared for tonight, now that it had happened he must be getting hit with that wave of tiredness that has accustomed over the last few days. I woke up the next morning, I showered and got dressed before I drove the distance to the airport parking the car in the short term parking lot closest as I could to the terminals heading inside waiting at the bottom of the escalators for the three men to come down it and I knew it was them because I could hear Wade's British accent sarcastically saying something to Heath along with Justin's manly laugh, I knew that I had missed something. I walked closer to the escalator to meet them at the bottom of it pulling Justin into a hug from missing him over the days.

"No hi's now, just hugs?" Justin asked sarcastically as I broke from his grip.

"Hi, next time no hugs for you then." I said as I hugged Wade tightly and he awkwardly wrapped his arms around me for a hug.

"Hi Brittney." Wade said as I broke from his embrace and I turned to Heath who opened his arms for a hug.

"Don't even try." I said looking to Heath as I turned around to walk with them to baggage claim.

"I'm guessing by the hugs, you missed us." Justin said.

"No…why would I miss you guys?" I asked curiously.

"Admit it…you missed me the most." Heath said.

"The only thing I would miss about you is…honestly, I can't think of anything." I said.

"You ready for tonight?" Wade asked changing the subject as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh yeah, tonight your getting the belt…I totally forgot." Justin said.

"Well, you were going anyway if you forgot or not…" I said to Justin before I turned to Wade to answer him, "Yeah, Ashton and I had went over the match on Sunday again and practiced the snaps the way you taught me." I said nervously as I put my hands into my pocket.

"Good…" Wade said.

"Are you going tonight?" I asked hopefully.

"I said I was, unless if you don't want me there." Wade said.

"No, I would love it if you were there." I said mentally smacking myself in the forehead as Justin and Heath were letting out small chuckles.

"Then I'll be there…" Wade said as the alarm sounded and the siren was going off symbolizing that the baggage was about to make its way around the claim for those to grab from it.

"Shall I go pull the car around?" I asked curiously.

"Would you please? Did you fill it up?" Justin asked side glancing me as he tried to keep an eye on the claiming station for his bag.

"Yes, I filled it up on Sunday and I will be back." I said as I left the three men to walk the distance to the car pulling it around to the drop-off/pick-up area pulling over to the edge seeing them walk out a few moments later. I climbed out helping them put the bags into the trunk before we filed into the car.

"This is at least more comfortable than that VW Bug you got." Heath said as I looked into the rearview mirror to see Heath and Wade, Wade had just given Heath this dirty look as Justin let out a few laughs.

"Am I missing something?" I asked curiously.

"I make one simple mistake…" Wade said.

"You had one job Wade, one job…" Justin said adding to it.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I rented the car, the guy behind the counter said that it was one car so I took it and by the time we got to the car it wasn't the car he said it was and we had ended up with this blue VW Bug…" Wade explained, I couldn't even help myself when a loud chuckle left my lips.

"How in the world did you three fit into one of those?" I asked.

"We did, but I felt like a contortionist trying to get into that back seat and to get out of that dang car…" Justin said.

"You volunteered to take the back seat though…" Heath said as I turned down the road heading to Wade's apartment complex.

"Where else would I sit? Like you would have climbed into the backseat." Justin said.

"I know I wouldn't have climbed back there, that would have been more of a sight." Wade said as I laughed more trying to imagine Wade climbing into the backseat of a car like that because he is such a big man and it's hilarious enough imagining him driving that car.

"I would pay money to see you try to get back there." I said as I pulled into the parking lot of his apartment complex.

"Of course you would." Justin said softly as I gave him dirty looks, I swear if I could I would be shooting darts out of them at him for saying that hoping that Wade didn't notice.

"I don't even think I could make it back there…" Wade said.

"You are a large man, so I can only imagine how much more trouble you would have had compared to what Justin had." Heath said as I parked the car popping the trunk for Wade to grab his bag.

"I bet, but you guys would have been laughing more. What time you going to get to FCW?" Wade asked as he undid his seat buckle about to push the door open.

"Um, I'm not sure…I would probably say about 5 PM." I said.

"Okay, well I will meet you there then…" Wade said.

"Okay…" I said smiling happily that he is going to come and that he still wants to go and to be there for me when I won the championship, but yet knowing he will be there made me slightly nervous because what if I messed up? I guess it's like when you have a crush on someone like I do, you want to be your best and not look like an idiot in front of them even though I have done that more than my fair share. I watched through the rearview mirror into the back window seeing the trunk door open.

"Quick, back up!" Heath exclaimed excitedly.

"Shut up Heath!" I said reaching as far back as I could swatting him as hard and as much as I could when Wade pushed it shut.

"Thanks for the ride! See you guys later!" Wade yelled as loud as he could for us to hear inside the car with our windows rolled up waving slightly.

"What a jackass." Heath said as we all laughed at the fact that Wade felt the need to yell into the car, I had never seen someone do that before but yet I found it cute. I pulled out after making sure that he was clear from the vehicle and headed out the one way to head towards Heath's apartment.

"You need a ride tonight?" Justin asked turning to look into the backseat at Heath.

"No, I should be fine…I think I'm going to grab the bus to the car shop to pick up my car." Heath said.

"Would you like us to drive you over there instead of your apartment?" I asked curiously glancing to the back seat from the rearview mirror.

"Nah, that's out of the way and I don't want to deal with my bag…or I may not even go tonight." Heath said shrugging as he looked out the window, but that was his decision. I made the turn when it was clear and drove straight down not paying attention to Justin nor Heath's conversation only letting out chuckles when they were laughing until I pulled into Heath's apartment complex unlocking the car doors for him to climb out and popped the trunk for him to grab his suitcase.

"You okay?" Justin asked as I rested my head against my hand that I just propped up onto the door next to my window.

"Yeah, why?" I asked turning to look at him.

"You weren't a part of that whole conversation and there were excellent moments for some of your sarcastic jobs." Justin said letting out chuckles, he knew me too well that I would job at Heath whenever I could.

"Just thinking…" I said smiling.

"About? You know you can talk to me about anything." Justin said as we felt the trunk slam shut.

"It's nothing…we'll talk later." I said as he nodded as I put the car back into reverse to pull out when Heath was clear of the car and headed back to the apartment complex that Justin and I lived in.

"My apartment isn't too messed up is it?" Justin asked.

"No, I actually cleaned it up a little bit but I didn't bother to clean up your room because I didn't know where you wanted anything in that room." I said honestly.

"Thank you." Justin said.

"You're welcome." I said.

"So what are you thinking about?" Justin asked knowing we had at least a ten minute drive plus with the way we were getting red lights and traffic, it may be more than the normal ten minutes that it would take.

"I was just thinking about my match tonight….and thinking about what you said before you left."

"What did I say?" Justin asked as I could tell he was trying to remember and I'm sure it was a big blur to him since he had so much going on compared to me.

"About possibly moving into that spare bedroom you had…" I said as the red light turned green, I waited for the other cars to start moving before I pressed on the gas pedal to go through the light.

"Oh that thing…you're considering it?" Justin asked.

"Sort of…just afraid it'll ruin our friendship though." I said honestly as we hit another green light before we got to the stop sign that I had to take a right at.

"Why do you think that?"

"Afraid that the way we live would clash, that we will annoy each other with the way we do things…" I said honestly as I merged into the left lane to turn left into the apartment complex when we approached it.

"Well, we'll work it out and I doubt it will happen considering I'll be gone 4 days a week and you'll get the whole apartment to yourself…" Justin said as I pulled into the parking lot pulling around to park near where our apartments were, "And it'll save money…we all love our money…" Justin said smiling his bright smile.

"We do love money, but I'll think about it…" I said.

"You already were so it's pretty obvious you want to do it…" Justin said as I parked the car.

"How is it obvious?" I asked curiously as I turned the engine off looking over at him.

"You brought it up and actually thought about it, to think about how it will affect our friendship shows that you did your fair share of thinking about it." Justin said.

"How would you feel if we tested it out for this week?" I asked curiously as I pushed my door open to start climbing out.

"Slumber party?" Justin asked in a pretend excitement tone in his fake girly voice.

"Never ever say that again Justin." I said letting out chuckles hearing him say that the way he did.

"But it got a smile didn't it?" Justin asked pointing at me over the roof of the car as he leant against the car as he shut the door.

"Only because your adorkable at times."

"You think I'm adorable?"

"I said a-DORK-able, difference Justin…" I said as I met him at the trunk pulling it open for him to grab his bag.

"So I'm a dork now…I'm slightly hurt." Justin said.

"An adorable dork…" I said as I held the trunk open, even though it didn't need to be held open, as he pulled his bag out and I slammed it shut as we begun walking towards the door.

"Sounds good…" Justin said smiling as I pulled the door open for him letting him walk through, "I kind of need my keys." Justin said as we stopped in front of the stairs that led up to my apartment hallway, he stuck out his free hand to grab his keys from me.

"Here…I'll move my stuff down tonight to have our 'slumber party.'" I said doing the air quotes around the words slumber party.

"I can't wait…I need a new coat of nail polish…" He said showing the black chipped nail polish on his nails that I had done prior to the weekend.

"Seriously Justin?" I asked chuckling.

"What? Isn't that what you girls do at slumber parties?" Justin asked.

"You will never know what takes place at slumber parties until you have a daughter." I said as I dropped his keys in his hands before I began my venture up the steps, I got to the first platform before it turned to go up the other way when Justin spoke.

"I guess I could wait to find out…be ready by 4:15." Justin said as I looked down as I leant against the railing.

"I'll be down by 4…" I said smirking.

"Pushing it, you only have, what? 45 minutes? Don't you take more time than that?"

"I've practiced my speed in getting ready." I said smiling.

"I would like to see this."

"It'll happen." I said smiling knowing that I had everything already packed for tonight before I even went to pick him up so all I had to do was shower and get dressed again before heading out so I knew that I could be out within that time frame but he didn't know that.

"Bet taken." Justin said.

"Usual winnings?"

"Absolutely." Justin said smiling causing me to smile before I pushed myself off the railing and headed up the last flight of stairs to my floor heading down the hall into my apartment.


	9. Chapter 9

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDE'S THE OC'S.**

**B****rittney's Point of View-**

I went into my apartment showering as fast as I could before I grabbed my things after getting ready heading down to his apartment making it there at 3:59 PM. I knocked on the door as I kept track of the time on my phone and he didn't open the door until 4:01.

"You owe me dinner because I believe it is officially 4:01 PM which I believe is past 4 PM which you said you will be here." Justin said smiling widely as he leant against the door frame.

"I was here at 3:59, it's unfair because you were in there and you didn't open this door UNTIL now." I said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you knock." He said smirking and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh really? If you didn't hear the knock, then how did you know I was here?" I asked giving him a questionable look crossing my arms over my chest as well as he bit at his bottom lip and I knew he was trying to think of a good reason. "Huh?" I asked egging him on to tell me why that was.

"Well then, why don't we call this bet off then and call it even?" Justin asked.

"No, you owe me dinner…" I said poking him with a finger on his chest playfully.

"Fine, I'll pay for your dinner tonight…where do you want to go?" Justin asked as he stepped out beside me shutting the door behind him.

"Waffle House?" I asked curiously.

"Anything BUT Waffle House, please." Justin said locking his door.

"Um…what will be open?" I asked as I turned to walk down the hallway with him, "We can do drive thru if you want to come back." I said as I hopped onto my other foot as I turned to look at him.

"No, what kind of celebratory dinner will that be?" Justin asked as he wrapped his arm around me smiling as he pulled me into a side hug.

"What about that deli?" I asked.

"The one on Vine Ave?" Justin asked as he pushed the door open, it was so weird to see him not carrying a duffel like myself but I'm sure he is relieved he doesn't have to anymore.

"Yeah, that one…" I said.

"Not really feeling like going to the deli…what about Chili's? We can each do a shot?" Justin said as I thought about it for a little bit and I tossed my duffel into the back seat before I looked across the top of his car at him.

"Not a bad idea, sounds good to me…" I said smiling as I pushed the back door shut before I climbed into the passenger seat.

"Who are you going to invite to come along tonight? It has to be more than just us two, and I already know Wade is going to get an invite." Justin said.

"I was thinking Ashton, Heath, and maybe Dean, never got the chance to get to know him…" I said.

"Good little group….what are you going to do about your entrance music?"

"What about my music?" I asked looking over to him curious to what he meant by it.

"Now that this will probably or may be the last time Wade will be with you, you can't continue using his music and you may even have to change your character back to the one you had before forming with Wade." Justin said, he was right about that because I can't count on that Wade will come to FCW every week for me even if I wanted him there. He said he'll be there tonight and I hope he sticks to that, but there are no strings for him to go besides his word. I had to realize that they had moved on and that I had to change to my surroundings yet again. I looked out the window remembering the night that I volunteered to be Wade's valet.

_**~Flashback~**_

_Justin and I were at his apartment enjoying our normal lunch with a movie before heading to the FCW show when Heath texted me saying that I had to get to the arena pronto for a meeting and it involved Wade. Justin knew by now that I had feelings for Wade and he didn't understand why but he didn't care and he encouraged my love for the man. Justin and I hurriedly got ready to go and drove over to the arena to be pulled into this meeting and they allowed Justin and Heath to sit in on such meeting considering they were the only other people there thus far and I had no idea why Heath was there but he was. _

"_It was brought to my attention by the creative writers of this company that Mr. Barrett here needs a female talent to work with him, mainly as a valet but you will get matches when we think you will need it, do we have any volunteers?" Dusty asked, I immediately stood up getting the chair that I had sat in to flip back due to the momentum of jumping to my feet and my legs giving it the last push to go backwards. "Brittney, would you like to volunteer?" Dusty asked as Wade, who was sitting up next to Dusty, looked up at me from where he was looking in his lap with a half smirk and kind of shocked that I did already blushing from the embarrassment of how fast I had gotten to my feet, plus the chair flipping over and now that Dusty has brought it to everyone's attention._

"_Yes sir, I mean, if no one else would like to do it." I said looking around the small meeting feeling more blush come to my face as I now looked over at Justin who was biting his lip trying not to laugh and everyone else at my table, including Heath, were trying not to laugh knowing I had this crush that was slowly growing on Wade but they weren't helping nor trying to stop me._

"_You okay with that Wade?" Dusty asked looking to the 6 foot 5 British man, he looked from me to the older man._

"_Yeah, I'm okay with that…" Wade said shrugging, that was the end of it and I knew that I would be working with him every week and that I can get to know him better which may lead to something more._

"_Brittney, you have to stay after for a little while to talk with creative if that is okay." Dusty said as I nodded looking to Justin._

"_I know, I'll stick around too." Justin said and I smiled as I looked back up to Wade making eye contact smiling at what I just did._

_**~Real World~**_

"So, did you think of anything?" Justin asked as I now realized we had now been parked outside the arena for FCW.

"No…no, was thinking something else." I said as I pushed open the door climbing out trying to now think of what to do and trying to remember the character I had played before then, but I guess now will be the time to do a new character if I wanted to but I can't experiment too much with the championship around my waist.

"Why don't you ask to borrow the CD's audio has and listen to them over the weekend and choose from what they have?" Justin suggested as he locked the doors after I had the back door already open grabbing my bag pulling it onto my shoulder.

"We can start listening tonight, your opinion means a lot." I said as I walked around the car meeting him at the end of the car hugging his arm as I looked across the parking lot seeing the familiar car that belonged to Wade knowing that he didn't disappoint me tonight.

"We can, depending on how tired I am after the show…I'm pretty beat." Justin said, which I knew he probably was from the tour and I didn't want to keep him up much later that he should.

"Tomorrow then." I said smirking as he pulled the door open letting me go in first walking down the hall seeing the normal amount of people, giving out high fives and other weird hello's that were given at this show until I got to the locker room to change as Justin went to find someone to bother until the show started. I got changed and begun stretching seeing Ashton come in with her hair all messed up and she looked like she barely got any sleep the night before. "You okay?" I asked concerned about her.

"I'm sick…but I'll be fine…just promise me that you will use germ-x after our match." She said as she sneezed.

"Promise." I said worried about her being able to put this match on as she popped in some Dayquil pills as she begun getting ready, "You sure you can perform?" I asked curiously.

"I have too, and Lord knows as a performer of any kind you got to perform even when you're sick." Ashton said as I knew she was right, I stretched some more watching her change and pulled the belt on, I led her to the gorilla position looking everywhere as we headed there for Justin but he was nowhere to be found nor did I find Wade. This time I wore my other attire that I want to wear more often, it was the attire that I wore before joining with Wade and I didn't bring the cloak type thing I would wear with him since I hated that dang thing letting out deep breaths trying to remember the match and listened to Ashton sneeze and cough a couple more times before Justin came around the corner laughing with Heath.

"Look what the cat dragged in." I said jokingly as I looked to Heath.

"Well, you know…figured drop by and you know I can't just give this place up." Heath said smirking as Justin wrapped his arms around my upper arms holding me into his embrace and my arms instinctively went around his waist.

"And he had to see you win the belt…" Justin said happily and somewhat proudly it had seemed, "You okay Ashton?" Justin asked letting me go.

"I'm sick…" She said sniffling.

"Oh…hope you feel better…good luck you guys." Justin said as he backed away from me as well as Ashton.

"Where are you going?" I asked stepping out into the hall watching the two men walk down it as if they were going to go out to the lobby to go into the bleachers of the arena.

"Going to sit in the bleachers or stand by them…we want a front row seat for this one and we have no reason to be back here." Justin said as they both turned around walking backwards.

"Plus, we aren't employed here anymore so we should be consumers and get what we are here for, and that's a show." Heath said.

"Well, you have fun with that…" I said smirking as I stepped back next to Ashton watching her trying to shake off the cold and sickness she had when Dean and Wade approached us from a different direction, they were chit chatting but it mustn't been that important.

"You ready?" Wade asked as he looked down at me, I looked up at the tall man making eye contact with him and I was trying so hard not to turn into a rambling girl who was around her crush.

"I think so…just worried about her." I said looking over at Ashton.

"She'll be fine…we all have performed sick, it isn't a big deal…just do your best and remember what I had taught you." Wade said as I nodded as the wrestlers in the match prior to us came through the curtains meaning that the ring was free and ready for our match to begin. "You got this!" Wade said as he put a hand up for a high five and I kindly obliged as we stepped into position considering I will be announced first. "Did you watch last night?" Wade asked as I glanced over at him, I could tell he was glancing over at me and I was trying not to let the smile come to my face.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" I asked as I felt him sliding his hand into mine and I smiled knowing this might be the last time this might happen, I had to enjoy it for what it was worth.

"I don't know…was just curious." Wade said as I nodded when his music hit for the last time and we both pushed the curtains open stepping out together onto the stage before making it down the steps and down the ramp to the ring climbing in and jumped onto the turnbuckles across from where I had entered scanning the crowd for the brunette and ginger haired men that I knew were out there instantly spotting Justin leaning against the one set of bleachers with his arms crossed over his chest smiling as he watched me do my thing. When we made eye contact his smile grew bigger and he rolled his eyes as he finally clapped and cheered for me as I jumped off the turnbuckle continuing to look in that direction a little bit longer before I turned around seeing Wade standing beside me watching the curtain for Ashton and Dean to walk through. "You doing any snaps tonight?" Wade asked turning to look back at me.

"A couple…" I said confidently.

"Where does your hands go?" Wade asked as I answered the way he had taught me and he nodded as Ashton and Dean got into the ring, Wade and I moved to a different corner so she can do her thing. "You got this…and congrats on the win beforehand." Wade said giving me a wink before he glanced across the ring at Ashton before he climbed out of the ring and jumped off the apron onto the outside of the ring to watch the match as I looked across the ring at Ashton who is blatantly sick hoping that she can uphold her end being this sick but it was weird it had came on this quick considering I just saw her Sunday.


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Brittney's Point of View-**

Ashton and I did the match as planned and she tried her best to keep up, I got the pin fall after performing my signature move on her that also needs to change after Wade leaves for good. I sat back on my knees looking down to Ashton.

"You okay?" I whispered.

"I'm fine." She said smiling, "Congrats girl." She said getting me to smile knowing that I just won the championship, I think I was more excited now because this is when I get to celebrate and get to hold the belt in my hands and around my waist when the ref grabbed my hand not being able to process that as he held my hand above my head as I got to my feet seeing Ashton roll out of the ring to let me have my moment hearing the announcer announce that I was the new champion, Wade rolled in with the belt in hand instead of letting the ref grab it to hand to me and I turned to him as he held the belt out that laid across his two hands, my smile spread across my face looking at it then up at him.

"You deserve it." He said as I reached out touching it before I pulled it off his hands dropping to my knees from happiness just staring at it and Wade patted me on the shoulder as I looked up seeing Justin standing in the same spot clapping and 'wooing' as loud as he could, I then looked up at Wade next to me knowing that I had reached one of my goals to finally hold a WWE belt, well of sorts, and I will be happy if this was the only belt that I would ever hold in my career. I got to my feet with Wade's help and I jumped onto the turnbuckle holding the belt up proudly then brought it to eyesight looking at it, you couldn't wipe the smile from my face even if you had tried. I climbed off and went to the center where Wade continued to stand clapping proudly as I walked up to him.

"May I hug you?" I asked awkwardly, when am I not awkward around this man?

"Come here." He said pulling me into a victory hug and I enjoyed it, trying to remember every detail of it before we both rolled out of the ring carrying the belt with me to the back not believing that I was carrying the belt and I was stopped by the crew member that changed the name plates that moment putting my name on it making it more official, I traced my fingers over it not believing that it was finally mine. "How does it feel to be champion for the first time?" Wade asked.

"Amazing…surreal." I said looking up to him from the squatted position I was in and had the belt laying over my legs just soaking it in, even though it wasn't a big belt considering I'm still here in FCW but it was still a big deal getting the recognition for my hard work.

"I bet…you deserve it, you are one of the hardest workers here and be proud of it…" Wade said getting me to smile because he had said that about me, "You going out to celebrate?" Wade asked.

"Was going to…but it might change." I said thinking that now that Ashton was sick, it would leave me to go with Wade, Justin and Heath, Wade probably won't go considering he rarely ever goes and with that being said, he goes like half the time which is more than none but it's hard to say what he wants to do. Heath will go if we invited him and Justin always went and down if I went, if I didn't go he would rarely go unless if I talk him into going without me or if I had other plans. We are best friends, we do do things separately but we love to do things together.

"You're not backing out now, this needs to be a reason to go out and more than any other night combined." Justin said as he approached us, not knowing how much he heard but he pointed down at my belt that I had held.

"I'm not backing out…just don't know who will go out with us to celebrate." I said shrugging.

"Count me in." Wade said putting his hands on his hips, I smiled at the fact he willingly wanted to go this time, Justin smirked knowing that I wasn't going to say no now and he looked over to me.

"You got to go now." Justin said as I stood up bringing the belt with me smiling.

"Celebratory dinner it is, Chili's?" I asked questionably.

"Sounds good…" Wade said smiling.

"First round of shots on me." Justin said.

"Shots?" Heath said as he went to walk by us at that exact moment.

"Of course you will hear that." I said.

"You know it, I'm always up for free shots." Heath said.

"We are going to Chili's for a celebratory dinner, you're welcome to come if you insist." I said.

"I don't want you to twist my arm to go…" Heath said.

"I'm not going to make you go, but I may twist you're arm anyway." I said.

"Well, I'll go then." Heath said.

"Can you two be good for the night?" Justin asked.

"I always behave, it's him that needs to be good." I said.

"I'm good at misbehaving." Heath said smirking.

"Ew, I don't need to hear that…I'm leaving." I said turning to head to the locker room, Justin ran after me wrapping his arm around me and walked with me.

"You had put on a great match, let me see this belt…" Justin said snatching the belt from my hands carrying it for me, "This name looks good here…the belt will look better around your waist…" Justin said.

"I'm just happy that it's mine for the time being…" I said.

"As you should, besides being happy you should be proud of yourself because you earned it more than anything." Justin said as I doubted that when him or Wade said that when we got to the door, "You know that right?" Justin said.

"That's what everyone says…I don't feel like I have improved much but I am proud to finally reach this level." I said.

"You have earned it, you have improved just as much as anyone and this right here proves it because they won't give it to anyone that doesn't deserve it. Soon enough you will see it, when you get home and watch the match like I know you will, you'll see just how good that match alone was and how good you were to accommodate with Ashton being sick and not moving the greatest, that is why you get the belt." Justin said.

"Your right Justin." I said nodding in approval getting what he was saying to an extent, but didn't really feel that way.

"Don't tell me I'm right, say that you have earned this." Justin said as I turned leaning against the wall next to the locker door and he held the belt between us.

"I have earned this." I said running my hand along the belt he had held.

"There…now, go get changed my champ." He said as he handed me the belt smiling happily as I rolled my eyes as I grasped the belt from him watching him go keep busy until I finished getting changed and ready. I caught Ashton in there telling her good match and wishing her a speedy recovery, I made sure I had showered and washed my hands as much as I could hoping I don't get sick because the last thing I would want is to get sick and get Justin sick especially with him having to go on tour again soon and don't want him getting the talent sick. I pulled my duffel onto my shoulder heading out of the locker room and turned the lights off behind me going to find the key holder to lock the door since no one was left in there then found my way to the audio booth talking with the technician about how I wanted to change my music and if I could borrow the CD's they had for the music and they willingly loaned me the CD booklet but I had to sign paperwork that I had it so it could rely on me next week if it wasn't there. I shoved it into the duffel so I didn't have to carry it as I walked down the steps back into the hallway looking down seeing the belt around my waist smiling as I ran my free hand over it. I looked up smiling as I walked past other talent and crew members saying good nights, good matches, and being told congratulations on winning the belt. I hadn't been able to find Justin, Heath nor Wade during my ventures around backstage feeling slightly embarrassed wearing the belt around my waist as I tugged it off opening my bag sliding it in as I pushed the door leading out to the parking lot seeing the three men I had been searching for forming a triangular circle in the middle of the parking lot near Justin's car. Heath was talking, he was very involved with what he was saying because he had the whole hand gestures going on and he was very animated with his face. Wade tossed his head back in a manly chuckle before he leant forward letting out a sigh at whatever was being told when Justin hunched over with his hands wrapped around his waist smiling and I could tell he was laughing by his body language. I looked down at my bag sliding the belt into the bag forcing it close as I stepped out of the doorway letting the door shut behind me as I sheepishly walked across the parking lot to the three men.

"Hey, there's my champ." Justin said as I had approached the three men standing between Heath and Justin across from Wade, Heath scooted away a little bit giving me room as Justin wrapped his arm around me seeing the smile on his face brighten my night.

"Hey guys." I said sheepishly as I wrapped my arm around him.

"We ready to go?" Heath asked.

"Yeah, which one we going to?" Wade asked.

"The one on the corner near your apartment." Justin said.

"That will be logical wouldn't it?" Heath said sarcastically looking to Wade chuckling and it even got me to chuckle.

"I'll see you guys there." Justin said as we separated heading the short distance to his car tossing the bag into the backseat before climbing into the passenger seat buckling up so Justin could drive the short distance to the Chili's that was down the street from Wade's apartment complex. I looked out the window feeling bad that I was dragging them out later than they should be due to being tired from all the travelling they had done. I also was trying to remind myself that I had earned the belt that was sitting in the bag in the backseat and feeling doubtful about the win that I had tonight. I was trying to keep a smile on my face being happy and proud from what I have accomplished and I have finally made it to where I am now. Justin pulled out of the parking lot behind Wade and Heath stopped at the exit to wait until it was clear. "Did you get the CDs for the weekend to listen to?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, I have it." I said smirking as I looked over at him.

"I'm proud of you." Justin said smiling as he reached over grabbing my hand giving it a light squeeze, at least someone was proud of me but didn't want my feelings to get involved, "I bet you're going to be sleeping with that belt tonight huh?" Justin asked.

"Maybe." I said smirking as he pulled into the parking lot of Chili's behind Wade and saw Wade pulling into a parking spot.

"Dang him, I was going to take that spot." Justin said.

"Justin, there is another one right there." I said pointing at an empty spot a little closer to the door.

"Sweet, let's hope that Heath doesn't snatch it." Justin said as he aggressively drove over there pulling in right before Heath could pull in seeing Heath smacking his steering wheel. "That is payback for Wade." Justin said chuckling as he shut the car off smiling.

"You just love harassing him." I said.

"Don't we all and we all got to tease each other somehow." Justin said shrugging as we climbed out.

"Don't lock the doors yet, got to grab my wallet and germ-x from my bag." I said as he nodded pulling open the back door leaning into the car zipping the bag open seeing my belt as I shuffled through finding the germ-x bottle and wallet taking them with me as I stood up shoving them into my pockets shutting the door as Justin finally locked the doors heading towards the restaurant's door where Wade and Heath had finally met up with us.


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**A/N: AS I REREAD THIS I REALIZED HOW STUPID THE CONVERSATIONS THEY HAVE ARE, BUT WHAT CONVERSATIONS DO FRIENDS NOT STUPID? I KNOW THE CONVERSATIONS I HAVE WITH MY BFF CAN BE A LOT CRAZIER THAN THESE SO I FIGURED LEAVE IT IN HERE FOR A GOOD LAUGH.**

**Brittney's Point of View-**

We walked in and a hostess sat us at a booth, Justin let me slide in first letting me sit next to the half wall that separated the booths and Wade slid in across from me and Heath sat next to him and Justin sat next to me seeing the hostess set the menu's and special's down onto the table.

"What type of shots you ordering?" Heath asked as Wade and I opened the menu to look at it.

"Vodka okay with everyone?" Justin asked.

"Sounds good with me." Heath said as I nodded in agreement looking to Wade.

"Strong enough for me." Wade said as the waitress came over and we ordered our drinks along with a round of vodka shots for the table.

"Hey, they have the 2 for $20 deal." I said seeing it in the menu looking over what it had on that specific menu.

"You want to share?" Justin asked as he leant forward onto the table, his menu was closed as he reached over the table reaching for the alcohol menu flipping through it.

"You getting more alcohol tonight?" I asked looking over at him.

"If anyone needs to get drunk, it should be you." Heath said.

"I am never getting drunk again after last time I got drunk around you guys." I said as the shots got put onto the table along with the soda's we had ordered.

"I don't blame you, I truly apologize for that night." Wade said as I looked across the table at him smiling not wanting to remember what had happened that night and I was just grateful that I didn't admit my crush that I had on him that night.

"That night is in the past, here is to the future, and to the present…" Heath said as he held up the one shot and Wade put his up to put next to Heath's as Justin reached for his shot lifting it up to put with theirs.

"And for the newest, most deserving woman's champion…" Justin said as I blushed a tad as I finally joined in at putting my shot up next to theirs hearing the clanks of the glasses.

"Cheers." I said smiling as we all downed our shots and the unison sounds of our glasses hitting the table, I immediately took a drink of my soda to chase it down and it was good to have a celebratory shot.

"Shall we get another?" Heath asked.

"I think one is enough for this type of celebration." I said.

"Come on party pooper, just one more." Wade said.

"Yeah, if you want to make it with the big boys you have to do more than one shot." Justin said as he shoulder bumped me.

"One more that's it." I said smirking as Heath stopped the waitress asking for one more round as we looked over the menu to decide what we wanted.

"I don't want the Con Queso." Justin said as we were trying to decide on what appetizer we wanted to share.

"But I don't want the cheese fries." I said, 'why were we even arguing about this?' I wondered to myself as he looked at the other stuff on the list hearing Wade and Heath on the other side of the booth having the same argument.

"Here is a solution to our problem, you and Wade want the Con Queso and Heath and I want the cheese fries, why don't we just order one of each then that way you and Wade can share the Con Queso and Heath and I can share the fries?" Justin asked as I looked across the table at Wade smiling as we made eye contact and he let out a small smirk, the first meal or food that we will share together, it'll be a memory for sure.

"I'm okay with that." I said shrugging.

"Sounds fine with me, I at least get my fries." Heath said shrugging as he took a sip at his soda when we finally got our second round of shots and ordered our meals that consisted of the fries and Con Queso that Wade and I wanted.

"Can you do a shot without a chaser?" Wade asked not knowing who he was asking so I just ignored the question. "You ignoring me now?" Wade asked.

"Oh, you were talking to me?" I asked slightly embarrassed now that I did that.

"Yeah, why would I ask them? They don't drink their soda after each shot." Wade said.

"Oh, sorry, didn't know what I was thinking…yeah I can do a shot without a chaser." I lied as Justin let out a few chuckles knowing that I was blatantly lying to the man.

"Really? I'm assuming that is a lie because he's laughing…"

"When doesn't he laugh?" I asked.

"He does laugh quite a bit." Heath added.

"Fine, if you can do a shot without a chaser, do it now." He said.

"Okay." I said.

"Wait, how can you know it's not a chaser? I mean, what if she 'claims' she is just thirsty and takes a drink? There has to be a time limit on this." Heath said.

"Okay, how long do I have to go without drinking my drink?" I asked.

"Five minutes, you got to go five minutes without taking a drink of your soda." Wade said.

"I can do that." I said manning up to this challenge, in this industry as a woman you always got to prove yourself to be included in these man games and considered as one of the guys, that is why I love hanging with these three cause they challenge me and it kind of helps to have an in of sorts, because I know that the other guys at FCW will treat me like one of the guys and have seen me put a match on with Justin at the facility (I needed practice somehow) and they know that I can be one of the guys, which is good but bad. I do have my days where I want to be treated like the girl I am, Lord knows I wish that I can be the girly girl and have the dream relationship with Wade but you got to take the good with the bad.

"My timer is set." Wade said playing with his big watch ready to push start when I took this shot.

"Alright, let's do this." I said as I grabbed the one shot glass taking the shot swallowing it quickly before it could burn my throat on its way down. I was about to reach for my drink stopping myself knowing that I couldn't take a drink and Wade had already pushed the button on his watch to start the five minute wait until I could take a drink. I looked over seeing Heath and Justin pulling the glasses up to the lips sipping on their straws.

"Aw, this is refreshing…what about yours Justin?" Heath asked in a teasing way.

"Quite cold…" Justin said as Wade was letting out chuckles and I let out a small one too knowing that those two were tools. I sat there watching those three take their shots that were ordered setting our shot glasses in the middle to be cleared.

"Why didn't you guys want to go to the Waffle House?" I asked looking around the semi-busy restaurant that was and probably will be busier than any Waffle House at this time.

"God, on tour it's like we go to Waffle House after Waffle House, I swear all they eat is at a Waffle House…if I see another waffle I think I'm going to have to throw it in someone's face." Heath said.

"Well, that's some threat right there…getting bitch slapped by a waffle…don't know about you but that is a scary image." Justin said.

"It can be if it's syrupy already, I mean can you drown from that shit? Syrup is thicker than water and that being shoved in your face." I said.

"I doubt you can drown or choke on that, you can at least swallow that and it'll taste a whole lot better than water." Wade said.

"But will you remember to swallow though?" Justin asked.

"It's a slap, it's not like I am suffocating them with the waffle like I would with a pillow guys." Heath said.

"We're not talking about that anymore, we are talking about if you can choke or drown by syrup." I said when our appetizers were set down to start eating at.

"I think you could, I mean can't that happen with any liquid? I mean, it doesn't matter what the liquid is, I think you can drown on it if there is enough." Justin said.

"But there has to be a lot of it in order for you to drown." Wade said.

"I don't see a waffle having that much, and much less would the waffle that I am throwing going to have that much syrup." Heath said as I picked up one of the chips dipping it into the Con Queso dip to scoop some up to eat forgetting that I couldn't drink anything and I continued on eating the chip. I went to reach for the cup, I brought it closer to my lips to take a drink before Justin stopped it from getting any closer to me.

"You still got a few minutes left." Justin said smiling.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot." I said as I put the glass down realizing it was a bad idea eating that dip when I couldn't take a drink. "How much longer do I have?" I asked looking to Wade who twisted his wrist looking at the time left on it.

"You have 2 minutes left." He said as he took another chip from the bowl dipping it into the dip, I was hungry and watching them eat their fries and Wade eating the dip with chips I wanted my fair share so I shrugged it off realizing that it didn't burn as much anymore from the dip so I grabbed another chip digging in with Wade mentally reminding myself that I couldn't drink anymore until Wade's watch sounded, it was hard not to drink when the dip was still smoking from how hot it was when they brought it out but on the other hand I could eat the chips without the dip but I HAD to eat the dip. His watch sounded symbolizing that I could now drink and I took a much needed drink of my soda when it sounded. "Congratulations, you were able to do it." Wade said smirking.

"And to eat those damn nacho's when it's obviously hot…you should have went with the fries." Heath said as he dropped the cheesy fry into his mouth, it was kind of disgusting to see but that is Heath for you and how he eats.

"How are the fries? I never had them." I said looking to Justin trusting him the most.

"I'll trade you a fry for a chip." Justin said as I nodded in agreement, I scooped some dip onto a chip handing it to Justin as he handed me a fry to eat. It was quite good, we ate our food making small talk about the travelling and what the good along with the bad parts of the touring, the good outweighed the bad for them but I guess they just got a lot of getting used to but there were a lot of laughs hearing the stories of the antics that had occurred backstage or between them and their pro's. I could seriously see them getting along well with Chris, Christian and Matt, they were all mellow just like Wade, Heath and Justin, Justin alone is like a morphing personality cause he can seriously be friends with anyone and adjust his personality to accommodate to that of who he is with, Wade and Heath can do it too but I haven't hung out with them solely in so long and I get to see Wade more than Heath when doing FCW which has come to an end because I don't know if he is going to be as committed to come now that I have the belt. Knowing that this should be one of my happiest and proudest nights as a wrestler, at least with the career I have had thus far, I should be happy and proud that I have the belt for the first time but yet I can't help but to feel sadden at the fact that moments like this will become limited now that they will be gone numerous times a week, I guess I just miss the old times knowing that we can go out like this whenever and we never had a reason to go, we just went because we could.

"What do you think Brit?" Justin asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Of what?" I asked.

"Way to pay attention." Heath said.

"What do you expect when you're involved?" I asked sarcastically back.

"We were talking about John Cena." Wade said.

"His character or him?" I asked.

"There's a difference?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, there is a difference. John Cena the character is Super Cena, he can't be beat and he comes back from everything. He gets beaten down to a bloody pulp then he comes back to win that gets tiring to see. John Cena the person is much like he is presented, the loyal, hustle, respect and I love how he does the salute and pays tribute to the military, including down to the dog tags but I could be bias because I am a military brat." I said taking a sip of my drink not remembering that I haven't told any of them about it.

"You're a military brat?" Justin asked shocked.

"You got secrets that you haven't even told him?" Wade asked smirking as he put the straw in his mouth sipping his drink before I ate another chip when our waitress put our meals in front of us.

"Yes, I'm a military brat…my dad…" I said trying to swallow tears because I didn't want them to see that I'm soft, "He served for 24 plus years." I said as I hoped that was the end of the conversation.

"Did he ever go to war?" Wade asked intrigued, it shocked me that he was that interested into my family but yet he was a man and of course he was into the whole war thing with guns and explosives.

"Yeah, he served in Desert Storm and got called to serve in Afghanistan." I answered.

"Did he ever see WWE? I know you said you watched it with your dad when you were a kid and I know WWE does the Tribute to the Troops." Justin said.

"Unfortunately no." I said honestly as I couldn't make eye contact with any of them and just stared at the food in front of me.

"How did he not?" Heath asked sarcastically.

"Because he got killed by an explosion, that's why...excuse me Justin." I said blatantly as tears were threatening the most to come out now at any second hoping I can leave in time before any of them saw the tears escape. Justin obliged by getting out and stepped aside sticking his hand out to help me to my feet which I didn't take, I headed towards the single stall bathroom. I was trying not to think of all the memories of my dad that was flooding my mind and trying not to be too emotional. I wiped my eyes looking up from the sink that I leant against looking into the mirror in front of me seeing the eye liner stains down my face realizing I had to clean up the mess and suck up more tears. "Why must I be such a girl?" I asked myself when a knock came to the door. "I'll be out in a minute." I exclaimed from where I stood.

"Brittney, it's me…you okay?" Justin asked.

"I'm fine…I'll be out in a minute." I said grabbing some tissues wetting them to wipe the black stains that were all down my cheeks and it came off with a little scrubbing with the towels, I tossed them away before I pulled the door open seeing Justin leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You okay?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, I just get a little emotional." I explained embarrassed having to admit that, in this type of business you can't be emotional because the guys will tease you relentlessly and it's a boy type company so you got to be tough and be like one of the guys.

"As you should, you know you don't have to be strong around us." Justin said.

"I want to be treated like one of the guys and I can't be treated like a guy if I'm crying my eyes out." I said.

"We all cry, we just don't admit it." Justin said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders leading me back to the table, Wade and Heath were slowly snacking at the meals in front of them waiting on us to get back to fully be able to eat their meals.

"I'm sorry Brit, I didn't know." Heath said and I know he probably felt the worse.

"It's fine Heath." I said scooting into the booth, "Sorry, I got and still do get emotional, it was my dad's death that was the final nail in the coffin in making me want to pursue wrestling. I was in college when he died, I was contemplating on dropping out and doing wrestling but when he died I knew I had to pursue this, it will be something my dad would want me to do." I explained.

"He got you into wrestling, he must have meant a lot to you." Wade said.

"He did, thanks to him I am where I am today." I said proudly smiling thinking about the times watching it with my dad.

"I am thankful for that…well not that he died but….you know what I mean." Justin said wrapping his arm around me pulling me into his embrace for a side hug.

"Me too." Wade said smirking.

"I'm not." Heath said as they both gave him dirty looks, "I was joking you all." Heath said.

"We all got our personal reasons why we are where we are, some are sadder than others." Wade said shrugging.

"And we all have our sad stories." Justin said.

"That we do, I try not to let it define me and that's why I don't tell a lot of people." I said.

"I see your point, no one likes sharing their sad stories." Wade said as we made eye contact smirking.

"But we all have our happy moments, like when you find a $20 bill on the ground." Heath said.

"It is an instant win." Justin said.

"Free money is always fabulous." I said.

"Fabulous?" Wade asked.

"It's a girl's word." I said shrugging.

"It could be a guy's word too." Justin said.

"When have you ever used that word?" Heath asked as I could tell Justin was trying to think of a time when Heath, Wade and I began humming the Jeopardy theme teasingly.

"I'm thinking." Justin said.

"Well, while you are thinking, I need a drink." I said.

"I'll go get us some drinks, everyone want one?" Justin asked as Heath and Wade both nodded in agreement. "I'll be back then." Justin said standing up from where he sat when Heath stood up as well.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Heath said.

"Thanks for sharing." Wade said kind of grossed out.

"You're welcome." Heath said smirking as I put down the quesadilla triangle I was nibbling on wiping crumbs from my hands off sipping my soda when I felt my free hand being grasped by another hand, I looked from the hand up to the man that sat across from me.

"I'm truly sorry about your dad…I know the pain of losing a loved one…my grandmother died when I was ten." Wade said giving me a comforting squeeze.

"You must have been close to her and it's hard losing someone that your close to." I said breaking the eye contact to look down at the table.

"I was very close to her, my parents each worked one or two jobs so I barely saw my parents so my grandparents very much raised me." Wade explained.

"I'm sorry for your loss, it's very unfortunate…what was it from?" I asked curiously.

"Old age and illnesses catching up and fortunately it wasn't like a heart attack or something." Wade said.

"Thank God for that huh?" I asked letting out a nervous chuckle and he did the same smiling.

"Yeah…" Wade said as he slowly slid his hand out of my grip patting the top of my hand lightly when Justin and Heath one after the other made it back to the table.

"If anyone asks, it's one of our birthdays because it got all of our shots from tonight free." Justin whispered setting the four shots down before he slid in the booth.

"I think it's Heath's turn to fake his birthday." I said as I grasped the shot bringing it closer to me.

"We take turns now?" Heath asked.

"Yes, we always have." Justin said as I downed the shot to help with the emotions and embarrassment from tonight.

"You know what I need, since it's my birthday and all?" Heath asked before he downed his.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"A slice of your quesadilla." Heath said.

"Just like how I need one of your ribs." I said nodding to the plate of ribs in front of him.

"You're crazy." Heath said.

"I can say the same for you." I said smirking.

"I'll give you one of my sliders for a slice of your quesadilla." Wade offered as I looked across the table at him smirking.

"Deal." I said as I gave him one of mine for one of his when Justin volunteered to do the same leading to swapping a slice of a quesadilla for one of his spicy chicken wings.

"This is really good." Justin said in a teasing manner knowing Heath hasn't given in yet.

"It truly is, good choice Brittney." Wade said adding to it.

"Fine, let's switch." Heath said as we switched with each other, then it led to the guys swapping food as well and I think that is why I enjoyed going out with the guys because we always swapped food so we tried more than one item on the menu. We finished what we had purchased and paid for the check, of course I didn't have to pay anything because it was on Justin's tab from our bet earlier.


	12. Chapter 12

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Brittney's Point of View-**

We walked out of the restaurant after the bill was taken care of and we walked to the end of the row of cars looking the different directions of the cars we had parked at.

"Are you guys okay to drive after all the shots?" I asked as we made a square rather than a circle.

"It was half hour ago and we were drinking water along with soda, we will be fine." Wade said confidently.

"It was 3 shots, not three whole beers." Heath said.

"Just drive careful." I said as I worried about them, I hugged Wade whispering into his ear, "Good night Wade, thanks for earlier." I said hoping it didn't sound too creepy, but hearing his story about his grandma made me feel a little better and know that I wasn't the only one.

"Night Brittney, don't think about it." Wade whispered back in his sexy British accent smirking before I broke from his embrace turning to Heath who stuck his arms out ready for a hug,

"It's your lucky night because I have alcohol in my system." I said as I finally gave Heath a hug but not willingly.

"Congrats Brat." Heath said jokingly as I was in his embrace.

"Thanks." I said not in the mood to think of a remark back to him, I broke from his embrace turning to Justin, "I'm ready to go." I said done for the night, emotions were wild and I was just filled with so much of them that I wanted to sleep.

"Night guys." Justin said as he gave them his manly hugs before I followed him to his car where I climbed into the passenger seat enjoying the drive home looking out of the window. We got to the apartment complex climbing out grabbing my bag heading into the complex where I headed up the stairs when I got to mid stairs when Justin spoke, "You coming down to stay the night?" Justin asked.

"I don't know." I said turning around on the step still feeling emotional and weird about winning the belt.

"Well, I would like you too…is what happened at dinner still bothering you?" Justin asked as he slowly headed up the stairs towards me, I pulled my bag off my shoulder setting it down as I slowly sat down on the steps.

"Just overwhelmed with emotions from winning the Diva's belt that I still feel that I don't deserve then dinner and then having to adjust to the changes of you guys not being here, it's hard." I said not looking at Justin as I felt him sit down beside me, I stared at my hands in my lap as I felt Justin snake his arm around me and he grasped my shoulder lightly.

"Look, you deserve the belt and you are the hardest working person in FCW. You got the belt because you have passion, dedication, and desire for this business, not only in here…" Justin said poking at my head, "but in here." He said pointing at my heart, "If you didn't have that, you wouldn't have continued on the road to get to where you are today and that is why you got the belt, because you have paid your dues, worked hard, showed that you have improved and that your work hasn't gone unnoticed. Let's be honest, you have fallen through the cracks since you paired up with Wade and now it's your time to show. As for your dad, you're going to be emotional about that for rest of your life. I know that this schedule is going to be hard the first few weeks, I'm not even used to it and I haven't adjusted to it myself, I miss you on the road but I'm at a disadvantage because I got the guys and I'm trying my best to make it more like normal. If you continue working as hard as you are, prove yourself and redefine this Diva's belt then soon enough you will get your moment like how we are getting our opportunity." Justin said as I knew that he made a lot of sense, he is always the voice of reason and knew the right things to say. "Come on, go get into your pajamas, grab your blanket, your Shawn Michaels teddy bear that I know you sleep with and that Diva's belt then come back down to my apartment so we can eat some ice cream, I don't know about you but I have a sweet tooth." Justin said.

"What if I don't?" I asked finally turning to look into his brown eyes.

"I guess I'll move up to your room, and tomorrow your couch will have an imprint of my big booty on it." Justin said smiling.

"Like it doesn't already have one." I said sarcastically.

"What you trying to say?" Justin asked in a teasing offended voice.

"Nothing…" I said smirking.

"I'm tired, so get going." Justin said as he got to his feet pulling me to my feet without my help and I pulled my duffel up onto my shoulder feeling the weight of my belt in it that weighed more.

"Going…" I said rolling my eyes as I ran up rest of the stairs going down the hall grasping the strap of my duffel tightly then loosen it then tighten it back up letting what Justin said run through my mind knowing that I deserved this belt, I had worked super hard to get here and that if my dad was here he will be just as proud and one day I will get more recognition than just having one title reign. I let myself into my apartment going in tossing my bag onto my couch zipping it open pulling out my belt and couldn't help the smile that crept onto my face knowing that I had finally got it, Justin was right about how after all my hard work, dedication and passion I had put into my work I had finally got the thing that I have been working so hard for, it's the first step towards where I want to go. I put it aside to put back into the bag when I got done packing it and put the CD cases I had signed out from the audio department putting them next to my belt for tomorrow as I pulled the duffel with me to my room dumping out my attire that needed to be washed badly and put in clothes for the next few days and changed into my pajamas so I didn't have to pack them. I carried my duffel back out to the couch sliding the belt and CD's back into the bag before I went out to the kitchen grasping a water bottle drinking some before I went out grasping my bag heading downstairs to Justin's apartment feeling in a little bit better mood. Justin opened the door already having a bowl of ice cream in hand and he turned around heading back into the kitchen the moment he knew it was me. I shut the door behind me locking all the locks he had before I set my bag down next to the wall that was next to the entrance of the kitchen to make my own bowl. "Way to wait until I got here to get some ice cream." I joked.

"I made you a bowl, I couldn't wait to eat this delicious chocolate goodness." Justin said smiling as he took another spoonful of the chocolate ice cream he had dished out for himself seeing the second bowl he had dished out handing it to me.

"Thanks." I said smiling as I led him back out and into the living room where I sat on his couch making my legs into Indian style as Justin turned the television on turning it to Family Guy to watch, it was always a good choice when it came to us. "I guess the tiredness is catching up to me…I blame the tears I had shed at the restaurant." I said as I looked down at the chocolate stains from the ice cream in the bowl that I had just ate from before I looked over to Justin who was asleep already with his head propped up by the back of the couch. "Well, good night Justin." I said smirking as I stood up grasping the bowl that was still in his grip slowly trying not to wake him as I walked into the kitchen setting them into the sink running some water looking out to see him making sure he didn't wake up as I rinsed them out as best as I could before I walked out pulling the bag I had brought with me onto my shoulder going into the spare bedroom leaving the door open as I opened my bag to pull out the blanket I had brought down with me seeing the belt I had kept in the bag and pulled it out smiling as I brought it with me to the bed climbing in getting comfortable. It was a very comfortable bed, it was soft but yet firm enough for me and I spread the blanket across my body bringing my belt to my body wrapping my arms through the belt holding it close to my body as if it was the bear that I would snuggle with in my bedroom in my apartment, it so happened the bear resembled Shawn Michaels and I had gotten for my birthday one year but I forget by who.


	13. Chapter 13

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Brittney's Point of View-**

I slept well into the next day when the brightness of the sun shining into the room waking me up and I slowly sat up wiping at my eyes looking down seeing the belt laying next to my body smiling as I looked up seeing that the door was open like I had left it the night before seeing the shadow of someone in the kitchen knowing that it must be Justin. I looked at the clock that had hung on the wall that he had put in there when he decorated it seeing that it was 11 AM, I got up grabbing my phone from the spot I had put it last night to charge reading the texts I had received heading out to the living room as I read them.

"Morning." Justin said as he noticed me leaning against the counter.

"Morning, you were out last night." I said smirking and couldn't help a chuckle that escaped my lips remembering the way he had fallen asleep on the couch the night before.

"Yeah, thanks for waking me up so I could move back to my room." He said sarcastically.

"You looked too comfortable laying there to disturb your peaceful state of sleep."

"No problem…I just got a crank in my neck that should get out with a little rotation." Justin said rubbing at the back of his neck.

"Oh, sorry…" I said.

"No worries…you want some coffee? I just put a new pot on and got some toaster strudels." Justin said as the toaster popped up.

"I'll have some coffee but got to head to the FCW arena, got to take promo photos with the belt today apparently from what I've been told." I said looking back to my phone, I hated the dang photo shoots because I felt so uncomfortable and awkward about the whole thing, made me so not confident in myself due to my awkwardness.

"I'll tag along…gets me out to do something…is Wade going?" Justin asked as he pulled down two travelling coffee mugs pouring coffee into them as I pulled his strudels out of the toaster onto the small plate he had already set out for them.

"I don't know, I should text him considering we are kind of partners but with you guys in NXT I don't know if they would want him in these shots…" I said honestly as I dusted the crumbs off my hands onto my pajama bottoms picking up my cell phone off the counter sending a text to Wade asking if he had gotten the same text that I had gotten from Dusty about the shoot waiting for a response.

"Do you need to go grab your attire from upstairs?" Justin asked as he handed me the one coffee mug after he had poured some creamer in it, is it sad that he knows how I like my coffee?

"Probably should bring it in case, I don't know what they want." I said shrugging as I took a sip of it slightly as Justin was fighting with the frosting packets opening each one individually being gracious as he squirted the frosting onto the strudels before he tossed them out and started smearing it with his fingers, much like how I would do it making me giggle as he sucked off the frosting from his fingers before he picked the plate up going into the living room. "Maybe bring a CD or two that I have from audio to listen to…there are some CDs that are blatantly not for me." I said as I sat on the opposing end of the couch staring at the man in front of me eating at his strudels happily.

"Like who?" Justin asked.

"Like the Offspring…I'm not coming out to 'Pretty Fly for a White Guy.'"

"Come on now, it'll be great…I think you can rock that." Justin said.

"Oh yeah, I can totally rock that song too…" I said smiling and laughing at it.

"I think everyone will get a kick out of it…" Justin said.

"I would too, I don't think I could even take it serious…I just don't get why there isn't many girly options." I said shrugging.

"Like what? JC Chasez? I can see you coming out to his 'All Day Long I Dream About Sex' song." Justin said.

"I'm not that big of a pervert…" I said.

"Oh, unless if Wade's name was involved." Justin joked.

"Shut up." I said smacking him on the arm with one of the throw pillows he had on his couch.

"Like that isn't true." Justin said shrugging.

"But still, I won't use that song…if I were to use any of his songs it would be either 'Some Girls Dance With Woman' or 'Blowing Me Up (With Her Love)'" I said correcting him.

"Well pardon me." Justin said.

"Yeah, pardon you…I'm going to go get ready…may I use your shower?" I asked.

"You don't have to ask, you live here for the time being…plus, you know where it's at." Justin said getting me to smile.

"I still like to ask, it's not my apartment yet." I said.

"Yet being the key term." Justin said as I got up scooting past him to go into the room I slept in the night before, "Do you need anything for the shower?" Justin yelled throughout the apartment for me to hear him.

"Nah, I got the stuff…" I said.

"The right stuff?" Justin asked jokingly knowing that I was a fan of New Kids on the Block.

"Justin, I just can't with you." I said covering part of my face letting out laughs not believing he just did that.

"What?" Justin asked as he finally popped into the door frame leaning against it as he went to take a bite of his strudel.

"I can't believe you just quoted New Kids on the Block." I said pulling out things from my bag.

"But yet you are laughing about it…told you that you will be sleeping with that dang belt." Justin said glancing over seeing my belt still laying on the bed untouched since I had gotten up.

"I forgot my bear?" I said trying to say it convincingly but knew he knew that I was lying.

"Bull shit." Justin said.

"Fine, I slept with the belt last night…had to make sure you didn't steal it." I joked.

"Oh yes, I love the Diva's belt and boy would it make me look masculine." Justin said.

"It will probably do great with your girlish figure." I said jokingly.

"My figure is not girly, since when does a girl have these type of guns?" Justin asked as he flexed his muscles. "See, I got your tickets to the gun show…" Justin said as he kissed his muscles, "Aw, I got crumbs on my shirt…how does this even happen?" Justin asked dusting at his shoulder trying to get the crumbs off.

"That's your own fault for eating the strudels." I said when my stomach grumbled since I hadn't ate but I usually just ate a Special K bar.

"You want a strudel? Your stomach is certainly playing a tune itself there…" Justin said as he begun trying to mock the grumble my stomach just made.

"I'm fine, when I go upstairs to grab my attire I was going to grab a Special K bar." I said.

"That's all you eat for breakfast?"

"Yeah…just something to get my metabolism going and it isn't too big." I said shrugging, "May I borrow a towel?" I asked as I finally turned around holding out the clothes I were to wear that day close to my chest so he won't see my undergarments, that was the one thing I would be most embarrassed about around him.

"Yeah, there are some in there for you to use, just don't mind some of my things that I have in there…" Justin stated.

"Like I haven't seen some of those things…" I said as I grabbed the travel sized bottles I had brought with me following Justin out of the room and went into the only bathroom his apartment had, I don't mind sharing a bathroom with him because there was enough sink space for both of our things and like he has stated he is only home a small amount of days throughout the week so it's not like these things will be here all the time. I shut the door hoping he won't have to use the bathroom so I knew I had to make it a quick shower. I turned the shower on, I felt a little awkward considering I had never took a shower at Justin's place and it felt weird not using the shower in my room considering I don't live here yet but Justin always stated that I should look to this place as home and Lord knows he has considered my apartment as home. I took my shower thinking about how I felt staying here, and it was kind of nice waking up and seeing him, spending all day and night with your best friend can be a big plus and it will definitely save minutes and texts on my phone and it'll save money in the long run because it'll be half the bills on both of us. I got out of the shower wrapping my hair up into the towel as I pulled the door open walking out confidently, somehow I forgot that I was in Justin's apartment when I heard Justin burst into laughter.

"Nice doo-rag." Justin said between his laughter.

"Thanks…" I said smiling as I sheepishly went into the connecting room putting the dirty clothes into my bag before I pulled out my brush and pulled the towel off brushing my hair out trying to get all the tangles out but that is nearly impossible when my hair is wet. I started putting on my deodorant and the perfume before I grabbed the phone I had left on its charger next to the night stand picking it up reading the text from Wade that he hasn't gotten word from anyone to be there today and I had another one from Dusty that I had to be there in a half hour so I knew I had to hurry up. I walked out holding onto the damp towel seeing Justin sitting on the couch flipping through the channels on his television. "Where do you want me to put my towel?" I asked curiously.

"You can hang it back up in the bathroom for later use, I'm very limited on towels." Justin said.

"Okay…I have to be there in a half hour." I said loudly as I went into the bathroom hanging the towel on the empty towel rack perfectly before I walked back out.

"Has Wade wrote back?" Justin asked.

"Wade said they haven't contacted him so I think it's just solo pictures today." I said shrugging as I went back into my room grasping my belt not wanting to bother with my hair or make-up knowing that there will be people there to do that or try to change the way I did it, I buttoned the belt sliding it onto my shoulder realizing just how heavy it was, it was definitely that 12 pounds that I was told. I walked out to the living room to see Justin sliding his shoes back on getting ready to go since I knew we had to leave sooner to get there in about 20 minutes plus I knew I had to change and get pampered to an extent.

"Weird, but I'll be there to entertain you." Justin said as he stood up adjusting his shirt and stretched a little before he went to his little decorative bowl that held his wallet and keys, never understood why he had it like that but that is where he kept all the important things which is smart. He slid his wallet into his butt pocket and pulled his car keys out along with the key to his apartment putting it into his pocket and he made sure he had his phone that is probably close to being dead unless if he had charged it this morning.

"That is going to go well…when you're involved, trouble is bound to happen." I said.

"I only get in trouble when your there."

"Now you're blaming me?"

"You cause all of it yourself." Justin said smirking as we headed out of his apartment making a quick trip upstairs to my apartment grabbing my ring attire that I had wore the night before. "Do you need anything else?" Justin asked as he picked up some magazine I had set onto the counter that I had received in the mail.

"Nah, I don't think so….I'm not bringing any of the CD's with me because I don't want to bother with those." I said honestly as I walked back out of my room carrying the attire in my hands, and my belt rested on my shoulders as it should.

"Probably a smart idea since we won't be able to listen to that many of them, it's like a 20 minute drive so that isn't even a whole CD." Justin said.

"It's one-fourth of a CD." I said as I went into the kitchen grabbing a Special K bar from the place I keep them heading out behind him eating the bar in the car on the way down to the facility in which they had the studio in one of the empty rooms. I wish that I didn't have to rely on the CDs that I had borrowed from the audio department for my music but it will be better on them instead of worrying about another CD to add to their collection of having to deal with and playing for me. After I finished the Special K bar, I squashed the wrapper into my hand holding it there to throw away when we got there instead of trashing his car trying to think of a new character to portray. "How's the neck?" I asked breaking the quiet that had filled the car, besides the song that was being played on the radio, as we sat at the red light that we had hit.

"It's fine…it'll be fine…how you feeling today? Last night you were kind of…" Justin said as I interrupted.

"Emotional? I'm fine now…I can't help but to smile now when I look at this belt." I said.

"As you should…." Justin said.

"I just fear that Wade and Heath won't treat me like one of the guys which I have been trying so hard to get." I said as I put my hand up onto the window sill on the door to block some of the sun that was going into my eyes.

"They won't think any less of you for crying…that is a reason to cry…"

"That and having to see Heath's ugly mug…" I joked letting out a chuckle.

"He's not here to hear that one, dang…" Justin said as I jokingly snapped my fingers.

"But what I mean is as a girl in this company, we want to be treated like one of the guys and we work so hard to be treated like one of the guys, but yet we have more sensitive emotions than you guys, no offense Justin…"

"None taken…I understand that, and you never have to think you have to be one of the guys around me because honestly I don't want to think like that…I would want you to be you and not something you're not, that is why you're my best friend is because you are you and you don't let others tell you otherwise." Justin said.

"Well, I have already lost my man card in front of you so many times so you know that I suck at trying to be a man."

"True…plus I don't think you can quite be a guy, it's impossible." Justin said.

"I can dream though." I said smiling.

"Aim high." Justin said as he pulled into the destination that we will be here for however long for them to get however many shots they needed of me with the belt.

"I'm not lying when I say that I want you to snap a picture of me with the belt with my phone so I can print out." I said.

"For that scrapbook you have been keeping and making?" Justin asked forgetting that he knew about it.

"Yeah, sort of…" I said shrugging.


	14. Chapter 14

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Brittney's Point of View-**

I unbuckled my seatbelt when he got parked helping the seatbelt slide to the proper spot before pushing the door open climbing out and grabbed what I needed when Justin led me to the door with his hand resting on my back the whole way, it gave me a burst of confidence and I loved the fact he decided to tag along to entertain me and it will probably be for the best, I don't know how I went through the last one without him. Justin pulled the door open letting me walk in first and I led him the way to the empty room they had designated as the photo studio for promo shoots like this, I knew this had to be done when I was told that I would win the belt like any other star had to do when they were given the belt. I pulled the door open to the room letting Justin walk in first, and it was funny because Dusty didn't turn around to see that it was Justin.

"There is our beautiful champion!" Dusty said as he turned around seeing Justin which caused his eyes to bug out as I still stood in the hall trying so hard not to laugh at the moment that was taking place, Dusty's face was priceless when he realized it was Justin not me and I had to use all my control not to burst into laughter. "Oh, hi Justin…" Dusty said.

"Hi, I don't get complimented on how beautiful I am?" Justin asked in a somewhat offended tone putting his hands on his hips.

"I thought the beautiful champion line covered it." Dusty said as I could tell he was somewhat awkward as he scratched at the back of his neck.

"I'm just joking with you, I came to keep her company…you don't mind, do you?" Justin asked as he pointed over to me with this thumb as I joined them finally trying to suck in my laughs of the embarrassment that had taken place.

"Not at all…why don't you go suit up in your attire and I will get the photographer to start setting up for you?" Dusty asked.

"Is wardrobe here?" I asked.

"Why do you need wardrobe?" Dusty asked.

"Am I not changing my character since Wade is now a part of NXT and isn't really going to continue on with FCW?" I asked.

"It's up to you if you want to change your character…" Dusty said as I nodded my head, "But if you insist on looking what wardrobe has, they are here anyway and they have a rack hanging over there." He said pointing out where they were.

"Thanks." I said as Justin walked with me over to the racks of clothing finding a attire that I liked, it was pink and black and it resembled much of Layla's attire but it was a skirt not shorts. I pulled it off the rack holding it up to myself looking down at it when I looked up Justin was holding up another set of female attire up to himself.

"You think I can rock this?" Justin asked seriously.

"I think you can…it'll match your eyes." I said as serious as I could.

"Or do you like this one more?" Justin asked when he put that one up and grabbed another one that was much more like Kelly Kelly's attire trying to model it, I was biting my lip not to laugh.

"That one is much better…nonetheless, I think you will look better in it than me." I said.

"Aw, thank you." He said smiling as he put it up where he had gotten it when he looked back at me. "Is that the one you are looking at trying out?" Justin asked as he rested his arms against the two racks of clothes that was on either side of us.

"Do you like it?" I asked as I was unsure if I liked it or how my character would be portrayed with this.

"Would you be comfortable wearing it and wrestling in it? Forget the character, what do you feel comfortable wearing? The clothes doesn't make the person." Justin said as he was right about that as I looked down at it realizing that I probably don't want this and I already changed my attire twice since I had joined FCW and don't want to bother with it again.

"I think I will stay with the attire I have because I am the most used to it." I said putting it up.

"But at least if they want you to do a change of attire you know which one to go to." Justin said.

"Yeah….I better go change, will you hold onto the belt?" I asked.

"Absolutely." Justin said smiling as I handed him the belt trusting him with it, he knew how to treat it and Lord knows he had trusted me with his belt before. I went behind the changing three door shade area they had along with two curtains that connected it with the wall so I could have more privacy. I changed into my attire along with the boots heading out of the shade area putting my clothes that I was wearing along with my shoes in the corner so it won't be in the way when I walked out heading over to where they had the vanity up for hair and make-up. I walked over to that area looking over seeing Justin sitting in the seat next to it with the belt wrapped around his waist and he was snapping pictures of himself with it.

"Having fun?" I asked as the hair dresser begun putting strands through the curling iron that was already heated up for however long.

"Yeah, this may be the only time I can wear the Diva's belt." Justin said smirking as he stood up walking over to me standing beside me taking a picture of us both and he flipped the phone over to see the picture cracking up at the picture itself because we ended up getting the hairdresser in it as well and she was not amused at all.

"What other ones did you take?" I asked curiously as he went through the pictures on his phone including the ones he took on tour seeing a picture of Wade who looked the most pissed I have ever seen him pissed. "What happened in this one?" I asked trying not to laugh at the picture itself when Justin looked back at it bursting out in a loud laugh.

"Funny story…" Justin said.

"Oh god, it is never good when it starts out with funny story with you." I said knowing it must be good but yet mean if it starts out like that.

"Well, we were pulling out of the parking lot at night so it was dark and Heath was already asleep in the passenger seat leaving me awake in the back seat and Wade was driving. I had my feet spread out across the back seat trying to get comfortable when I noticed Wade wasn't turning around to look out the back window as he pulled out, he was using his rearview mirror instead so I decided to be a jackass and I slammed my foot against the back of his seat making this loud thud like he had hit someone, it was so loud it even woke Heath up. I was trying SO hard not to laugh when Wade begun freaking out turning to look into the back window which I went along with it trying to play that I didn't do anything when I saw a lady stand up picking her dog up which freaked me out because I was like 'maybe he did hit someone' then Wade got out scared more than I am when I can see Wade talking with the lady and she had to convince him he didn't hit her nor her dog but when he got into the car my prank was ruined and I snapped this picture when he turned around the first time…didn't realize how funny it looks." Justin said laughing throughout this story and let out a harder laugh at the end, I was laughing so hard and it was hard cause I couldn't really move because of my hair being done and make-up trying to be done on me.

"You did that to Heath once didn't you?" I asked.

"Yeah, that one was the best one yet and that is where I got the idea to do it…Wade was not amused, it wasn't until we got to the hotel that he just started laughing…" Justin said.

"I would have been laughing if I was there, you know that." I said as I was told to rub my lips together to spread the gloss amongst my lips.

"I know you would have…I can't believe I kept that picture." Justin said as he wiped at his eyes from laughter.

"You ready?" The photographer asked as he approached us.

"I think so." I said as I looked from him to Justin who stripped the belt from his waist and buckled it back to where it was before he had put it on.

"Knock them dead." Justin said smirking confidently.

"I doubt that." I said as I pulled the belt onto my shoulder as he turned me and pushed me towards the white backdrop area to get it done.

"You can do it…" Justin said confident in me as I stepped onto the tarp under all the lights looking over at Justin who stood besides the photographer with his arms crossed over his chest smiling as the photographer squatted down with his camera. I put my hands on my hips and shifted my weight onto my one foot and smiled kind of like a lot of the other diva's poses are and Justin tried to mock it and pretended to toss long invisible hair over his shoulder getting me to laugh.

"Stop it Justin." I said containing my laughter.

"Stop what?" Justin asked trying to play clueless as he continued doing small stupid things like that making me genuinely smile and laugh making me feel comfortable with what the photographer had asked me to do with the poses and such, I had never felt comfortable during one of these shoots before.

"I got to go reload, relax." The photographer said as Justin walked onto the tarp with me carrying two bottles of water handing me one taking a drink of it trying not to smear my lip gloss that I had on.

"How do the photos look?" I asked.

"They are looking good…" Justin said nodding.

"I should do a set of ridiculous photos…like one could be of me lifting you above my head." I said.

"Like you can do that."

"You didn't believe that I could give you a piggy back ride and look how well that turned out." I said as I took a sip of my water again.

"True but I don't see you being able to lift me above your head."

"You want me to prove you wrong?"

"Or prove me right?" Justin threw back.

"Yeah, let me try this." I said setting my water bottle to the side of the tarp so it won't ruin it because it wasn't the company's tarp to begin with so I walked back over confidently wrapping the belt around my waist as I did so Justin stood there like a board as I was trying different ways to lift him up and the highest I could lift him was onto my shoulder but I didn't see the photographer come back into the area and snapping the pictures of me trying to accomplish this. I set him back down on his feet after the tenth try hunched over trying to rejuvenate and trying to think of a new way to do this.

"Told you that you can't do it." Justin said.

"I so can do this." I said as I did it one more time getting him to lift above my head for a little while before I had to set him back down when someone cleared their throat, Justin and I turned around seeing Wade standing there trying not to laugh, probably at the sight that I just picked Justin up above my head for no apparent reason. "Wade…what are you doing here?" I asked walking over to him and Justin wasn't far behind me, the photographer didn't seem to be impressed that I just left in the middle of the set.

"I'm here to see you being Ms. Olympia and lift Justin over your head." Wade said as I turned to Justin.

"Oh, that was just a dare and all in good fun…" I said.

"Right, dares…I was texted saying WWE thought it would be for the best if I came in and did a few sets of promo photos with you just in case if they need them." Wade explained.

"Oh, let me finish my single photos and you can join me." I said excited to be able to do photos with Wade and got to spend some alone time with him for a few minutes to an hour depending on what the photographer feels is needed, but I didn't mind either way.

"Are you ready?" The photographer asked drawing my attention away from the excitement of seeing Wade.

"Yeah…" I said looking back at him then back to Wade smiling then to Justin who picked my water bottle up for me taking it aside watching him as he led Wade to the side of the photographer pulling out his phone snapping a picture with his phone of me with the belt in the new position that the photographer had put me in.

"Okay, I think we have enough solo ones…Wade, would you step in please." The photographer said looking to Wade who just arrived smiling widely.

"That is if she promises not to pick me up above her head like Justin here." He said jokingly.

"Unless if you want me to." I shot back smiling and I crossed my legs over the other playing with the ends of my hair sheepishly seeing Justin roll his eyes.

"I may want to because that will be beyond amusement to me." Wade said as stepped onto the tarp walking up to me standing awkwardly next to me, we faced each other and I wanted to rest my hands on his shirt covered chest that was bulging through the skin tight shirt to make these pictures more seductive and more of a valet type poses like a lot of those that in WWE do but I didn't want to cross the line.

"Why don't we have Wade stand behind Brittney, wrap your arms around her but don't cover the belt." The photographer said.

"Why certainly, I don't mind wrapping my arms around such a beautiful woman." Wade said smirking making me blush, I had never heard Wade say anything like that before but yet it was flattering and made me let out a nervous chuckle sheepishly.

"I'm not that beautiful." I said pushing a strand of hair out of my face.

"Stop that, you are quite beautiful…plus, you're strong and Lord knows you can probably hurt me if you needed to." Wade said.

"Like I would hurt you…" I said.

"You may…"

"Will not…you have known me for how long?" I asked.

"Quite a while and you have always proved to be the right type…"

"Type for what?' I asked as I finally turned to look over my shoulder at the man behind me.

"That fit perfectly for me…I was actually kind of shocked when you volunteered to be my valet but I am kind of glad you did."

"I'm glad I did too." I said smiling back at him.

"You know, this belt looks good around your waist…" Wade said.

"Thanks…I think that I am finally realizing that I deserve it…"

"You do…I'm proud of you, you certainly have blossomed a lot since you got here and I am proud to say that I am associated with you." Wade said making me blush as I looked to my feet so he couldn't see the redness on my face as I looked up seeing Justin sitting in the seat from earlier texting away on his phone but I didn't really think about it because I enjoyed what was taking place with Wade.

"Why don't you two do a different position, go crazy with it." The photographer said as Wade without warning picked me up into a cradle getting me to scream.

"I'm not going to drop you." Wade said smirking down at me as I wrapped my arms tightly around him afraid that he would drop me.

"That is what I've been told before but I always got dropped." I said making eye contact with him.

"You trust me though, right?" Wade asked.

"I trust you, but I also trusted those people beforehand." I said.

"I like this position but I can't see the belt." The photographer said as Wade set me down and I unstrapped the belt when I turned to Wade.

"If we do this one, will you let me do it to you?" I asked curiously smirking knowing that Justin would let me do it to him and I was kind of unsure if I was able to do it to Wade but was willing to try.

"Psh, you won't be able to lift me." Wade said as he lifted me back up and I lifted the belt up with my one hand proudly as I tightened my other hand around his neck digging my nails into his shoulder.

"Perfect!" The photographer said as he snapped a few pictures of it as I kicked my feet a couple of times and I even caught Wade smiling a couple of times before he set me down onto my feet.

"Let me try this, Justin can you hold this." I asked walking to the edge of the tarp when Justin walked over grasping the belt holding onto it as I walked back to the center attempting to pick Wade up when the photographer was snapping photos.

"Try piggy back, she has strong leg muscles." Justin said getting me to snap my head to look at him giving him a dirty look and he shrugged.

"He didn't mean it the way it came out." I said, maybe I was the only pervert but I honestly took it dirty.

"I'm sure he didn't…but there is only one way to find out." Wade said smirking and winking as I blushed turning to look to Justin who turned around and walked away with my belt.

"Justin, she needs the belt." The photographer said.

"I know, I know." Justin said walking back handing me the belt.

"You okay?" I asked curiously.

"Just fine…just having fun watching you trying to flirt with Wade." Justin said as I looked back to Wade who was checking his phone then he looked up to me smiling.

"Do you think his thoughts towards me changed?" I asked.

"I don't know…" Justin said shrugging.

"Will you be able to find out for me?" I asked nervously hoping Justin can talk to Wade considering they were best of buds and men talk about us women, don't they?

"I'll see what I can do." Justin said not in a joyous tone, I hugged him excitedly before I grabbed my belt before scampering back to the center with Wade where we were put into another pose that we were close and it was the pose I wanted to do earlier where I was pressed against his chest where my hands rested on his chest and we were both turned our faces to look at the camera as we were pressed up against each other, his arms were wrapped around me resting on the arch of my back.

"Let's move the belt to where it is resting on your shoulder." The photographer said as Wade unsnapped the belt.

"That was easy." Wade said smirking.

"Are you undressing me now?" I asked as I mentally smacked myself for saying that when he smirked.

"I haven't even begun undressing you." He shot back smirking as he buttoned it back up holding it up as I slid my arm through it and the photographer came in moving it to get viewed better in the shot. I couldn't help but to smile that Wade was saying what he was saying to me and being as flirty with me making me feel confident in that a relationship may happen sometime between us and made my crush on him grow because the chances of actually being able to go out with him has shined brighter today, and today of all day's was weird.

"Wade, would you change into your ring attire as I reload?" The photographer asked after that round of shots.

"Yeah, no problem." He said.

"Oh, don't mind my pile of clothes in the corner…didn't realize you would be here." I said to Wade.

"That is no problem compared to the messiness that is in the men locker room at the shows." Wade said as he turned around from walking backwards to head towards the changing area after going to pick up the bag that I hadn't noticed before when I felt someone standing beside me and I looked over seeing Justin handing me the water from beforehand.

"Who were you texting?" I asked curiously as I turned to focus on him.

"Heath…have to keep myself busy somehow…here, let me snag that picture for you." Justin said as I quickly capped my water swallowing the water in my mouth before setting it aside wrapping the belt around my waist doing the peace symbol like I do in majority of pictures that I take with my friends or on my camera, Justin smiled and rolled his eyes. "Here, let's take one together for keep sakes." He said as he walked onto the tarp with the phone, we moved the phone and ourselves in wacky positions finally able to get us two and the belt into the picture.

"How come no one told me we were doing FaceBook type pictures? It's FaceBook, right?" Wade asked, he was so out of the social media thing and doesn't keep up like some of us but he tried his best to keep up with it, he had accounts but catching him on it was hard to find.

"Yeah, it's Facebook type pictures, you want to join?" I asked smiling trying not to let him catch me as I looked him up and down in his trunks, knee pads, boots and the black jacket slouched over his shoulders.

"May I?" He asked in his British accent looking over to Justin who just looked at Wade with this look that I had never seen Justin give Wade, I can't tell if it was anger, jealousy or what it was but I had never seen Justin give that look to anyone.

"Sure…I have no problem." Justin said as Wade jumped in the photos before the photographer came back.

"Would you like me to snap a picture of you guys? I got a printer that I could print out these pictures for you." The photographer offered.

"You won't mind?" I asked.

"Not at all." The photographer said smiling as Justin and Wade stood on either side of me, each of them had an arm wrapped around me and I wrapped my arm around Justin easily but Wade so much taller it was hard to wrap it around his shoulders so I went with wrapping both my arms around their waist for a few photos.

"We should carry you Egyptian style." Justin said jokingly as I let out a chuckle.

"Let's do it." Wade said as they squatted down swinging my legs out in front of me, my arms wrapped around their shoulders digging my nails into their shoulders as I sat in their arms laughing at the fact they actually did it, the photographer snapped a couple of pictures of it before they set me down and took a couple casual ones again before Justin picked up our water bottles climbing out of the way of the photo set, we did the last round of photos that the photographer wanted to do with both of us in our ring attire, didn't understand why he needed it but he was just doing what he was ordered but I didn't mind being there with Wade and having to be in his embrace, his arms wrapped around me or my arms resting on the hardness of his pectoral muscles that were now bare.

"That should be it, what photos do you guys want printed? I can only do five by sevens." He said.

"Um, let me change real quick and I'll look over it with you, I don't want to stay in this any longer than I have to and I'm really quite uncomfortable." I said looking over to Wade who had grabbed himself a water from the catering table and started up a conversation with Justin, or vice versa.

"Certainly, let me go load these up and whenever you guys are ready…" He said nodding to the two men.

"Thank you so much, never caught your name." I said as I outstretched my arm to shake his hand.

"Charles." He said smirking as he shook my hand.

"Nice working with you Charles, and sorry for our madness…."

"I know how it is when it comes to being with your best friend and boyfriend."

"No, not boyfriend…best friends…I wish the one was my boyfriend though." I said looking over at Wade with a dreamy stare when Wade looked over at me smiling as we made eye contact smiling myself as he did a slight wave at me getting me to do a slight wave back to him.

"Well, the way you guys were flirting…I won't be surprised if he didn't like you as well." Charles said as he looked back at the two before he walked past me to go load up the photos as I smiled to myself before I looked down at my feet as I crossed my arms over my chest as I turned on my heels heading towards the shade area hoping Wade doesn't come in while I'm in here but I'm assuming he would know considering he won't see me wandering around out there.


	15. Chapter 15

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**A/N: I HAVE THE HARDEST TIME WRITING IN THE POV OF SOMEONE OTHER THAN THE OC BUT FOR THE SAKE OF THE STORY I KIND OF HAVE TO SO I'M SORRY IF THE WAY I WRITE JUSTIN'S POV IS DIFFERENT THAN THAT OF THE OC'S. I'M TRYING MY BEST AND ENJOY!**

**Justin's Point of View-**

I enjoyed watching Brittney trying to pick me up with difficulty, I was laughing and she was laughing and after so many failed attempts and even though she had gotten close quite a lot she finally was able to get me to be lifted above her head. She was a strong girl, no wonder she wanted to be treated like one of the guys and Lord knows she trained with us throughout the years and was the only girl in the class so she had to be one of the guys, she strength trained and wrestled us men so she needed the muscles which has helped her a lot. She went to set me down when we heard someone clearing their throat thinking it was the photographer looking over to see Wade standing there kind of impressed but yet questioned as to why we did what we just did.

"Wade…what are you doing here?" Brittney asked walking over to him and I wasn't far behind her, I knew now it was going to be a lot more photos of her and him together like I knew that WWE would want to happen and it was going to be hard for us to have BFF time.

"I'm here to see you be Ms. Olympia and lift Justin over your head." Wade said.

"Oh, that was just a dare and all in good fun…" Brittney explained.

"Right, dares…I was texted saying WWE thought it would be for the best if I came in and did a few sets of promo photos with you just in case if they need them." Wade explained.

"Oh, let me finish my single photos and you can join me." Brittney said more excited than anything and I knew she would be.

"Are you ready?" The photographer asked drawing the attention away from the small talk at hand.

"Yeah…" Brittney said, I picked up her water along with mine leading Wade to the side of the photographer pulling out my phone snapping a picture with my phone of her posing with the belt in the position that the photographer had put her in.

"Okay, I think we have enough solo ones…Wade, would you step in please." The photographer said looking to Wade, Wade looked to the photographer smirking as well as Brittney.

"That is if she promises not to pick me up above her head like Justin here." He said jokingly.

"Unless if you want me to." Brittney shot back smiling, I watched as she crossed her legs over the other playing with the ends of my hair sheepishly, I rolled my eyes at what was being said.

"I may want to because that will be beyond amusement to me." Wade said as he stepped onto the tarp walking up to her standing awkwardly next to her, I was trying not to laugh at how awkward it had looked from where I was and knew they felt just as awkward but knew Brittney was going to enjoy the poses that will be done and spending the time with Wade, I was hoping that Wade won't lead her on like Wade usually does and I don't want her feelings to get hurt.

"Why don't we have Wade stand behind Brittney, wrap your arms around her but don't cover the belt." The photographer said.

"Why certainly, I don't mind wrapping my arms around such a beautiful woman." Wade said smirking seeing that she was blushing from the comment and here we go with the flirty Wade, he is such a player and that is just Wade. I couldn't tell Brittney not to fall for the flirts because she has such the biggest crush on him that she won't believe me if I told her and like I would believe someone if they told me the same thing about the person I love.

"I'm not that beautiful." She said pushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Stop that, you are quite beautiful…plus, you're strong and Lord knows you can probably hurt me if you needed to." Wade said.

"Like I would hurt you…" She said.

"You may…" Wade said

"Will not…you have known me for how long?" She asked looking down at her feet, I couldn't take this anymore so I went over to the seat that I sat in earlier pulling my phone back out texting Heath what Wade has said thus far and is continuing to say and asking what I should do.

"Quite a while and you have always proved to be the right type…" Wade said.

"Type for what?" Brittney asked.

"That fit perfectly for me…I was actually kind of shocked when you volunteered to be my valet but I am kind of glad you did." Wade commented making me roll eyes writing it out to send to Heath again.

"I'm glad I did too." Brittney said.

"You know, this belt looks good around your waist…" Wade said.

"Thanks…I think that I am finally realizing that I deserve it…" Brittney said.

"You do…proud of you, you certainly have blossomed a lot since you got here and I am proud to say that I am associated with you." Wade said.

'Why do you care what they are saying? You know Wade just as much as I do, it's just innocent flirting and do you actually think he is going to act on it?' Heath asked after I had sent the last text knowing he hadn't read it yet.

'I know Wade enough that if he could, he will use her if he thinks these innocent flirts get to her. I don't want to see her get hurt and leave me to clean it up. She deserves someone better.' I texted back looking up at the two that were still posed getting their pictures took

"Why don't you two do a different position, go crazy with it." The photographer said as Wade without warning picked Brittney up into a cradle getting her to scream. I honestly don't know why I felt the way I felt, but I didn't want to see her get hurt by Wade and Wade didn't care about the girls feelings, he flirted with any girl when he got comfortable with them and he got to know a lot of the girls already in the locker room on the road.

"I'm not going to drop you." Wade said.

'To me it sounds like you're jealous that he is getting the girl and not you.' Heath wrote back.

'Like you know anything Heath, you haven't had a chance with a girl in how long?' I shot back, I shut my phone sliding it into my pocket not to deal with him, I was trying to look out for her and knew she would get hurt. I watched the way Brittney and Wade, who were getting their pictures taken in front of the camera listening to them innocently flirt, but it may not have been that innocent coming from Wade. I watched and listened until I noticed Brittney walking towards the edge of the tarp and was talking towards me.

"Let me try this, Justin can you hold this." Brittney asked, I got up walking over to her grasping the belt holding onto it and stood there watching her trying to lift Wade up differently than me but it was from the bet they had made.

"Try piggy back, she has strong leg muscles." I said, it was meant to be innocent but I'm guessing it could have been took the wrong way, Brittney snapped her head giving me a dirty look shrugging my shoulders, the damage was already done.

"He didn't mean it the way it came out." Brittney said.

"I'm sure he didn't…but there is only one way to find out." Wade said smirking and winking, I rolled my eyes knowing she was blushing from the comment and I turned around walking back to my seat not wanting to listen to this anymore if it was going to be like this.

"Justin, she needs the belt." The photographer said.

"I know, I know." I said walking back handing her the belt.

"You okay?" Brittney asked curiously.

"Just fine…just having fun watching you trying to flirt with Wade." I lied as I looked over to Wade feeling a tad bit of anger at him for leading her on with these flirts, and was curious why now all of a sudden.

"Do you think his thoughts towards me changed?" Brittney asked me.

"I don't know…" I said shrugging knowing that it was doubtful.

"Will you be able to find out for me?" She asked in a hopeful manner, I contemplated it for a little while and didn't know how to bring it up without calling him out on it nor did I want to be the carrier of bad news to her but yet I was her best friend and knew she was just wanting me to talk to him for her even though I knew the answers.

"I'll see what I can do." I said not enthused with having to do it, and knew it was a lie because I wasn't going to ask him about it. She hugged me excitedly before she grabbed the belt before she scampered back to the center with Wade where they were put into another pose.

"Let's move the belt to where it is resting on your shoulder." The photographer said as Wade unsnapped the belt.

"That was easy." Wade said smirking.

"Are you undressing me now?" Brittney asked as he smirked, I went back to my seat trying to zone them out which I was becoming successful at. When I heard that the photographer wanted Wade to change, I picked up Brittney and my water bottles heading over to her as he headed towards the changing station handing her the water bottle.

"Who were you texting?" Brittney asked curiously.

"Heath…have to keep myself busy somehow…here, let me snag that picture for you." I said as she put her bottle aside and got her belt wrapped around her waist before doing the peace symbol snapping the picture, I couldn't help but to smile and roll my eyes at the ridiculousness of her doing the peace symbol. "Here, let's take one together for keep sakes." I said as I walked onto the tarp with the phone, we moved the phone and ourselves in wacky positions finally able to get us two and the belt into the picture.

"How come no one told me we were doing FaceBook type pictures? It's FaceBook, right?" Wade asked.

"Yeah, we're doing FaceBook pictures, you want to join?" Brittney asked.

"May I?" Wade asked in his British accent looking over to me, I just glared at him trying not to let Brittney see it and knew that she may have already.

"Sure…I have no problem." I said as Wade jumped in the photos with us before the photographer came back.

"Would you like me to snap a picture for you guys? I got a printer that I could print out these pictures for you." The photographer offered.

"You won't mind?" Brittney asked.

"Not at all." The photographer said smiling as Wade and I stood on either side of her, each of us had an arm wrapped around Brittney.

"We should carry you Egyptian style." I said jokingly knowing she may not go along with it, I heard her let out a chuckle.

"Let's do it." Wade said as he actually grabbed her leg helping me swing her legs out in front of her and she dug her fingers into our shoulders as a couple of photos were snapped and we took a couple casual photos before I picked up our water bottles climbing out of the way of the photo set, the last round of photos were took.

"That should be it, what photos do you guys want printed? I can only do five by sevens." He said.

"Um, let me change real quick and I'll look over it with you, I don't want to stay in this any longer than I have to and its really quite uncomfortable." Brittney said as Wade had walked over to the cooler and food area grabbing a water bottle that was next to me.

"Why are you here?" Wade asked.

"To keep her company, but I guess I didn't need to…" I said shrugging.

"You did, it seemed quite fun seeing her lifting you up…" Wade said getting me to chuckle at that.

"That was pretty entertaining…" I said looking down at the hands that rested between my legs as I leant forward on them when I saw Wade waving and smiling in the direction he came from, I looked over seeing Brittney smiling and blushing lightly as she talked with the photographer which made me remember what she asked earlier making me realize what I had to do. "Do you like Brittney?" I blurted out as I stood up standing in front of him to block him as much as I could.

"No…I mean, I like her as a friend…why?" Wade asked.

"Why are you flirting with her?"

"I'm not flirting…what makes you think I was flirting?"

"Wade, do you not remember what all that has been said or done today?" I asked.

"That? That was just conversations…it's not my fault that I'm British and charming."

"Well, tell that to the girl in the changing room that doesn't understand the difference." I said.

"I doubt she thinks that was flirting, maybe that was just the way you perceived it Justin…maybe you thought it was flirting because you are jealous…"

"Me, jealous? Psh…" I said rolling my eyes, there was no way that I was jealous of him and her being together, we were only best friends and I knew how much she loved him, I had no feelings for her other than that of her being like a sister to me.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night." Wade said patting me on the shoulder as he walked past me, I watched as he walked towards his things he had brought in and he had pulled his clothes on over his attire and headed out leaving me to wait for Brittney alone. I sat there thinking about what I just did and what I could possibly say to Brittney to not crush her feelings considering she has loved him for a couple years now.


	16. Chapter 16

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Justin's Point of View-**

Brittney came out of the changing station carrying her ring attire and the belt rested on her shoulder as she looked around everywhere knowing she was looking for Wade.

"Where'd Wade go?" Brittney asked as she approached me, I got to my feet picking up the two bottles of water.

"Oh, he got called away to meet with Chris." I lied but knew Chris lived in the local area or somewhere nearby since he was on the same flight as us this time around, so I'm assuming he lives nearby.

"Oh, that's cool…" Brittney said.

"He wanted me to tell you that he'll see you later." I lied, but figured that will be okay to lie about.

"He did?" She said smiling as I nodded, "I'm almost ready to go, I got to look over the photos and get those prints." She said.

"May I view these photos too?" I asked.

"Absolutely." She said smirking as I waited aside as she went to find the photographer and I pulled the seat with me as she came and got me heading towards his computer station realizing there was the seat I just pulled over from across the room and the seat the photographer was sitting in. "Is there any more chairs?" She asked as we looked around.

"It's fine, I'll stand behind you." I said wanting to be the gentleman.

"Why don't we just share it, you get half and I get the other half." She suggested, we always tended to do that when it got to the point where there was only one chair left.

"Okay with me." I said shrugging as I sat on half the chair and thank god I had strong leg muscles as I was leaning onto my leg that rested off the chair and she sat on the other half doing the same wacky position I was in, I leant back wrapping my arm around her as I was trying to get a better view of the laptop the photographer was loading the photos up onto to view. I sat there going through each photo with them listening to the comments that were exchanged between her and the photographer, a lot of negative ones from her then the photographer will then brighten it up with a positive one and how he likes that specific photo getting her to change her mind about not liking it.

"What photos do you like?" Brittney asked turning to look at me as I looked over the grid of photos that were displayed on the screen and paid close attention to detail before I chose the ones I liked and careful not to pick the ones I knew she strongly disliked.

"If I were to get any, personally, I would go with this one and that one." I said pointing out two solo photos of her.

"I was thinking the same thing, may I get copies of those?" She asked excitingly as the photographer obliged hearing the printer start loading up to print the photos that were sent to it and then went onto the sets of her and I when we were horsing around, I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips seeing the photos of how ridiculous it had looked in photos. "What's so funny?" She asked.

"We look ridiculous, look at that." I said leaning forward laughing harder as he blew it up bigger getting better view of it and she finally laughed at it.

"We are fucking crazy." She said laughing about it, we went through the different photos he had snapped during that process and decided not to go with any of those but the last photo of the set was on actual decent one of both of us, we were both mid-laugh and smiling, I was looking to my feet which I noticed I do a lot when I'm laughing that I hunch over and she was standing straight up with her arms crossed over her chest smiling as well as laughing. "That one!" She said excitedly.

"Calm down woman." I said jokingly.

"I'll print that one, you want a copy too?" The photographer asked.

"Please." I said, I figured if anything I can replace the photo of us in the frame I had in my apartment of me and her on moving day. He sent those to the printer before he went to the last two sets of photos and she helped pick out the photos she wanted sent to WWE, even though they were going to see all these photos and they could be either joyous at the photos that were taken with me in it or they are going to be furious that we wasted time and money on that. He went over the photos of her and Wade, the smile that crossed her face was brighter than any other the moment the first photo with him in it popped up was priceless, I couldn't help but to think about the conversation between Wade and I but I pushed that to the back of my mind for the time being. It got to the part of the set where I had joined in and she had selected a few more photos to be printed, she had at least 15 photos printed alone but that was just her and she tended to be the type that would rather have too much than too little which is much like me, you can never have too much of some things and photos is one of them.

"That is all the photos, I'm going to be sending them onto whoever needs to have them for them to use and that is it." He said.

"Thank you so much Charles." She said standing up getting the chair starting to tip and I jumped up before it could tip all the way over making the chair clank as she shook Charles' hand and she turned around looking at me, "What happened?" She asked as I begun scratching at the back of my head like nothing happened.

"Nothing…" I said as I tried to play it off that nothing happened.

"What was that noise then?" She asked smirking as she put her hands on her hips.

"Oh that…that was nothing." I said as I glanced down at the chair.

"Did you just almost tip over in the chair?"

"No…you're going crazy." I said walking around the chair grabbing the back of it dragging it back to the spot from earlier meeting back up with her as she collected the prints from the printer. "You hungry?" I asked.

"I could totally eat." She said as I wrapped my arm around her resting my hand on her back leading her towards the exit.

"We are going to grab some grub and head home to have a jam session." I said hoping that will be the end of Wade, but boy was I wrong. The whole car ride she just relived what had taken place at the studio with me about what he said, her mental thoughts and how she loves him, the joys of being her best friend. I didn't mind because it was exciting to her and Lord knows I did the same thing over the past weekend when I was on tour because it was exciting to me.

"Did you talk to Wade?" Brittney asked as I pulled into the parking lot of our apartment complex after we went through a drive through of a local joint we both enjoyed.

"Oh, I forgot to ask…this weekend, I promise." I lied, but if it could buy me some time to think of a creative lie to tell her or hope she will forget it by then.

"Okay…" Brittney said smiling, I knew she will take the bait and trusted what I say so just got to think of what to tell her now besides the truth. "Just remember, I'll text you everyday to remind you if I need to." Brittney said, knowing she would do so if she had to and I think I will figure something out if she did do that.

"Hey, if it'll remind me then do it." I said shrugging as I carried the bag of food and my drink as she grabbed her drink and her things from the shoot as we headed inside.


	17. Chapter 17

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Justin's Point of View-**

I led us towards the door that led into our apartment complex after making sure the doors to my car was locked and we had everything we needed from the inside.

"How'd you enjoy that bed last night?" I asked curiously.

"It was a lot more comfortable than the couch." She said smirking.

"I bet it was…" I said chuckling as I pulled the door open and held it open with my foot as she stepped through and stood aside as I walked through and she followed me down the hall to my apartment.

"I was going to wake you but you seemed so peaceful." She said as we stopped in front of my door as I pulled out my keys unlocking my door.

"It's cool, I've slept in worse positions…" I said remembering when I slept in the locker room this past weekend.

"I'm sure you have." She said smirking as I let her go in first and she went into the spare bedroom and came back out without her stuff but continued carrying her drink.

"Hey, when on tour, you got to sleep when and wherever you can…" I said.

"I bet…Lord knows we have fallen asleep backstage at FCW." She said as she sat down next to me setting her drink down on the coffee table as I begun separating the food.

"Where are the CDs?" I asked as I stood up picking the remote up with me as she jumped up sliding past me heading into her room coming out with the CD case.

"What CD to listen to first?" She asked.

"Well, unless you want to watch TV first then we can move to the CD's as I help you with that scrapbook." I said in a suggestive tone.

"Sounds good with me." Brittney said as she zipped the CD case back up and took it back into the spare bedroom before she came back out sitting down as I sat down as well messing with the buttons on my remote getting it back to the guide screen going through listing off things that peeked my interest as she was slowly munching at the nachos she had ordered from the Mexican restaurant we had went to.

"You okay with Criminal Minds?" I asked.

"Yeah…" She said as I clicked onto it setting the remote down between our two meals and began to eat my food as I reached over snatching one of her nachos dropping it into my mouth, "Hey!" She said.

"What?" I said smirking as she slowly got a smirk growing on her face as she reached over snatching one of my cinnamon twists. "Hey!"

"It's only fair." She said smirking as she put the twist into her mouth chuckling.

"I guess it is." I said smirking as I leant back on the couch bringing my burrito with me as I watched her nervously do the same thing, "Don't worry about it, you know how many times I've spilt my food on this trusty old couch?" I said knowing why she was nervous eating this way.

"Probably more than how many times I have spilt on my couch."

"A lot, all I have to say is Husky and Heath…" I said leaving it at that.

"When were they over here?"

"That one time I had that pay-per-view party for WWE, I was the lucky name that was drawn to hold that party and I believe it was No Way Out."

"Oh yeah, that is when you cooked those kick ass enchilada's and I brought the M&M infused rice krispy treats." She said remembering now.

"You remember now…yeah, Husky spilt some of his enchilada onto the couch and Heath dropped some nacho cheese on the couch…I don't even know who brought the damn nachos…that was just madness, I didn't even have enough places for people to sit." Justin said.

"Yeah, us girls sat on some of the guy's laps and people were sprawled out on the ground…isn't that when I got drunk or was that at Wade's place?" Brittney asked, I was trying to remember now and I think it was.

"Yeah, because you crashed in the spare bedroom that night and luckily you didn't get puke in that room."

"I usually have good aim and luckily you had put that bucket in there…where'd you learn to keep a bucket around people that are sick?" She asked intrigued.

"My mom used to do it for me when I was younger and I was sick or trained so hard that I caused myself to get sick she would make me carry that dang bucket around the house even if I hadn't vomited yet or didn't feel queasy or if I had vomited just once you HAD to have that dang bucket with you in case you won't make it to the bathroom in time, she did it to my dad as well before he passed on."

"How come you never told me about your dad's passing?" She asked.

"You never told me about yours either…figured since you shared I will share mine." I said shrugging.

"I guess we have figured out why we are too much alike, we don't like talking about our family…" She said as she let out a deep sigh.

"It's not that I don't like talking about it, but my dad was a wrestler and my grandfather was a boxer so it's in my blood to carry on the tradition to fight and I love it, makes me feel more connected with my father up in heaven."

"See, now that is awesome." She said smiling.

"That I'm following in my dad's foot-steps?"

"Yeah, you're a second generation…wish I was, super jealous of you…it must have been awesome to train with your father."

"It was but he was a lot harder on me and knew how to push me more than anyone else but I guess that is what you truly needed in wrestling." I said shrugging.

"But I'm sure it was a lot better learning from your dad than from someone you just met, he would be able to put it in terms that you know and you already have that trusting bond."

"True…but he made sure that it was something I wanted to do and instead of wasting my money on training, it was free and it was something I learned at my own pace, we had so many good times together in that ring…"

"You won't be able to trade those memories for anything."

"No I won't…you ever had good fond memories with your dad?" I asked.

"God, I got a whole scrapbook of my dad and I when I was growing up, I was SUCH a daddy's girl…don't get me wrong I miss him every day that I step into that ring wishing he could see me wrestle but can you imagine the fit he would have if he saw the way I act around you guys, especially the fit he would have if he met Wade and knew how much I loved him?"

"Hell, the way we act, wouldn't he flip out at the possibility that we may live together?"

"Yeah, your right, he'll freak out but I won't tell him…"

"What about your mom?" I asked her as she ate one of her last nachos chewing it slowly as I knew she was trying to think of what to say.

"She knows about me wrestling, we don't talk much since my dad's death…she isn't a big fan about me wrestling and when she heard that decision she kind of disowned the whole thing so we try not to communicate as much because we will get into the usual argument about how I should have continued college." She said shrugging.

"Don't you ever regret it? I mean, not communicating with your mom and dropping out?"

"Yes to both…but I feel this is where I'm supposed to be…I got 2 more years on my 4 year developmental contract with WWE and it's great, this right here is where I wanted to be and I'm actually living it but yet I keep asking myself what if I get let go or after these 2 years and I don't get resigned, where do I go from there? Wish I had that college degree to rely on but I don't necessarily regret doing it because look where I'm at now. I regret the fact my mom can't grow up enough that we can't communicate because I made a big girls decision."

"Well stated, but you can always go back to school whenever you want and Lord knows you can probably get financial aid to help…"

"Did you do college?"

"Yep, paid my dues there and got my degree but now I got my shot but it's always nice to have a degree because that might be the decision if you get the job or not." I stated as she nodded as she put the empty tray onto the coffee table.

"Very true…I'll consider it, but don't know if I want to continue my pursuit for what degree I was pursuing beforehand." She said shrugging as she pulled out the taco that came with the combo she had gotten.

"What was that?"

"Television production."

"What are you thinking now?"

"Photography, that way I don't have to be in front of the camera." She said smirking as I rolled my eyes.

"If you want to pursue it, I say go for it." I said encouraging her to do so, we ate rest of our meals watching the television and she was looking over the prints she had brought home from the session today handing me the one spare copy that was printed out for me specifically. "Are you going to put them in tonight?" I asked curiously as I stood up grabbing my bag of trash along with the cup of ice that had very little liquid left in it.

"Probably, it'll keep me busy for a little while." She said.

"I haven't seen this scrapbook, I have seen you work on it but haven't seen it." I said looking out into the living room in the window of free space over the counter and below the cabinets, unlike Brittney's apartment I had all cabinets overhead and my microwave was set on the counter which was weird how they had set that up but I am just accustomed to mine I guess.

"Maybe I'll let you see it tonight, you have any scrapbooks or photo albums of your work or your family or anything?" She asked as she finally stood up gathering her things to trash.

"I got a couple hidden in my room for the guys can't find it to razz me, I keep it for keepsakes and I also got a few spiral notebooks that I have been keeping daily logs and journals in so I can go back and read again or to make into a book one day for future generations of my blood line."

"That is a good idea." She said smirking.

"I thought so, but I tend to keep that type of stuff on the down low because you don't know what they will do if they found out."

"I bet…well, I'm going to head upstairs to grab my things…crap, we didn't get duplicates of those pictures for your albums, do you want to make a run to Wal-Mart?" She asked curiously as I contemplated it for a little while deciphering if I wanted to or not, I had that one picture that already had a designated place but did I want the others?

"What are we going to do for an hour in Wal-Mart?" I asked.

"Hello! They got a toy section!" She said laughing because she knew that is where we were going to end up and playing with the dang games or toys that were free along with pushing the 'push me' buttons.

"True…plus I think I got to do a little shopping for food and such to stock this apartment up and for the road." I said thinking about it and how I would need some things from the store.

"Then it is done decided we are heading to Wal-Mart…what photos do you want copies of?" She asked as she led me out to the living room so we could go through the photos.

"Hm…let me see." I said as I walked out to the living room sitting on the couch next to her and I flipped through the photos with her and I couldn't help but to smile at how good they had turned out. I put the ones I wanted copies of onto the coffee table as I went through the rest and gave her the ones I didn't want copies of, "What other photos do you have in that scrapbook of yours that I may want copies of?" I asked curiously as I picked up the pile of photos from the coffee table straightening them into a neat pile in my hands.

"I already have copies of all of those in photo boxes, I got SO many photo boxes…" She said as she emphasized the words so and many in that sentence.

"How many boxes are we talking?"

"Like 5…I take a lot of photos…I'm a photo hoarder…" She admitted chuckling.

"It's not a bad thing…" I said smirking.

"Are you one too?"

"No, not to that extreme but I have like 5 rolls of film that has yet to be developed."

"Who still has rolls of film laying around?" She asked jokingly.

"Me obviously, but you will be glad to know I now own a digital camera."

"Very proud, would you like to develop those rolls?"

"I should…" I said smirking as I got up heading into my room digging through my things finding the rolls that needed to be developed walking out as she was coming out of the spare room with her purse and things. "You ready to go?" I asked.

"Yep…I'm ready if you are." She said as I nodded, I grabbed my things mentally making a list of things I would need at the store for the house and for the road this weekend. "When do you leave?" She asked as I could tell she was nervous about asking as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Saturday morning, I got an extra day at home this week."

"That's awesome…" She said as I locked the door and turned to walk with her down the hall.

"Yeah, it's just one day but a day is a day." I said shrugging.

"Do you guys even do the house shows? I mean, is there a reason why you need to be there?"

"Not really, but we are there mainly to get accustomed to the travelling schedule and to be with our pro's…it was awesome because Matt's been letting me accompany him to the ring…" I said.

"That's awesome of Matt…do you guys know what is to be expected on NXT beforehand or is it you find out as you go?"

"We find out the day of what is to be done, and they said this week we aren't doing competitions we are going to start having matches."

"Matches got to be better than those dang competitions you were doing." She said.

"I hope so." I said as we exited the building and out to my car, I drove us to the nearest Wal-Mart.


	18. Chapter 18

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Justin's Point of View-**

We arrived to Wal-Mart, we parked the car and we went into the store heading straight to the photo area scanning in the photos to order the prints and I dropped off the rolls that needed to be developed.

"You said you needed to do some shopping?" She said turning to look at me as we headed out of the photo area to one of the main walkways.

"Yeah, that can wait but first we got to play with the toys because someone brought it up earlier." I said smirking.

"You're on." She said as we walked the short distance to the toy section walking down the one aisle seeing the masks of the different superheroes. "Look, I'm Ironman." She said pulling on the Ironman mask as I picked up the Wolverine mask pulling it on over my face.

"I'm Wolverine, we all know Wolverine is better."

"Is not…Ironman is SO much better." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Not uh."

"Yeah uh." She said getting into this big fight as she grabbed a foam sword poking me with it.

"Hey, no fair!" I said grasping where she poked me.

"Totally fair." She said as I grabbed one to hit her back with it but she took off leading me to chase her where she had went seeing her dive into another aisle. I ran to the aisle turning seeing her stand mid-aisle now holding the sword and the light saber, "I got two now."

"2 against 1, let me at least get a saber." I said as she tossed me one and I grasped it extending it out to do a sword fight with her, we did a two sword fight middle of the aisle before she dropped one and she ran around the corner and I ran down the aisle turning bumping into her and I had ran my arms around her waist trying to catch myself from falling backwards. When I looked up from the back of her head I saw an employee standing there looking at us not so amused as I slowly lifted my mask off my face sheepishly.

"We are so sorry." She said as she was just as embarrassed as I was.

"No, it's fine…at least I know that these toys are worth buying for my son." The employee said smirking as we smirked back before we put our toys up heading out of the toy section before we caused anymore problems.

"What do you all need to buy?" She asked as I followed her down the aisle and out into the bigger aisle and I stepped to stand side by side with her as we turned to head back to the front of the store to grab a cart or a basket.

"Just a few things…nothing too big…just simple things like shampoo, body wash, and some food things for the apartment considering it's getting bare."

"I'll help pay for the food and I'll bring some down from my apartment." She said honestly as we got to the front, she waited inside as I went out grabbing a cart that probably won't be good for us to have because we will probably crash it somehow.

"If you want…first, let me go get the personal items." I said as I hopped onto the cart as it rolled slowly and she walked beside me pulling it with one hand letting her pull me.

"Hey, no fair, I deserve to get a ride."

"You will on the way out to the car." I said dropping down as we turned heading towards the personal care aisles. I turned the cart down the one aisle in which they had the travel sizes and she picked up the small can of Axe. "Why are you grabbing that?" I asked curiously.

"Just curious to how it smells." She said shrugging as she held up to her nose and her face contorted.

"You don't like it?" I asked as I stuck my hand out to grasp it from her.

"No, it smells fine but it's just strong." She said coughing and could tell she was trying to get it out of her nose, I smelt it and I thought it was normal for that brand and I'm used to that smell since majority of us wear that type of spray it stinks up the whole dang locker room.

"Is it? I can't tell." I said jokingly spraying it in her direction and she turned her back to me covering her face as much as she could.

"Justin, stop!" She said.

"Justin, stop!" I mocked as I stopped coughing myself at how strong it is and she started coughing realizing it had caught to her.

"See, you can't even deal with that smell." She said as I put it back and begun looking at the small bottles of travel sized shampoos and body wash. "What hair products do you use on your hair anyway?" She asked.

"None of your business."

"I don't buy that whole 'I don't use gel or hairspray' thing because that is just not natural…I bet it's real thick too." She said reaching over trying to run her hand through my hair but I swatted it away. "Just let me touch your hair, you can touch mine." She offered.

"I don't want to touch your hair."

"Aw, come on…you know you do…" She taunted.

"Fine, just this once." I said as she ran her hand through my hair.

"It is quite thick but thin…very unique…I would say go with this, they don't have it over here…you sure you only need travel sizes considering you will need more come Wednesday?" She asked as I thought about it as I stared over the different baskets of travel size bottles realizing she was right but my concern was the space of taking big bottles in my bag.

"You're probably right, what do you suggest?" I asked rolling my eyes looking to her as she led me into the other aisle where she picked up a bottle handing it to me.

"My mom used to have the same type of hair you do, not specifically like you because she never rocked that messy faux hawk thing you have going on." She said.

"Never tried this kind…"

"If you don't like it, I'll take it." She said smirking.

"Oh well, thanks for already claiming it if I don't want it anymore." I said jokingly as I put it in the cart and I led her to the body wash area looking over what I liked grabbing my favorite brand, she picked it up and she smelt it. "Do you mind?"

"Sorry, I like smelling men's things…they tend to smell better than women's things."

"I doubt that…"

"You're telling me that you enjoy the cucumber melon smell?"

"I not only enjoy it, but I rock that scent so much."

"How so?" She asked.

"I like the lotion…I'm surprised you haven't noticed the lack of scaly and ashy skin I have." I said smirking.

"Oh really, you use cucumber melon lotion?"

"Every day." I said trying not to laugh from the lie I'm telling.

"Bull shit, I would have saw that in your bathroom…" She said.

"I may have hid it under the sink."

"Why would you hide that under your sink?"

"Why not?" I rhetoric back to her.

"True…whatever…" She said giving up as I led her to the food area in which we went through aisle and aisle seeing the weirdest things and the effects of bad parenting, but I can't say much considering we were chasing each other around the toy section no more than a half hour ago and I guess it's true about Wal-Mart is where the crazy side comes out, we have all seen that website that is nothing but stories and photos dedicated to people at Wal-Mart. "What do you want to do about dinner?" She asked as we stopped in the middle of the fruit and vegetable section as she put a bag of bananas into the cart.

"I don't know, obviously something home-cooked." I said shrugging.

"Why don't I make that herb-lemon infused chicken with the marinara sauce and the garlic parmesan noodles that I make?" She asked.

"That the recipe you got from your mom and you made it for everyone at your Mania party along with those kick ass double chunky chocolate chip brownies?" I asked almost salivating remembering it.

"Yeah, that…haven't cooked it in a while and kind of wanting to cook." She said.

"I will totally eat that whole thing…I love it…" I said.

"Then I'll cook it, let me go get the ingredients." She said as she pushed the cart to turn and I followed where she pulled the cart and she was putting items into the cart of what she needed as we then headed to the front trying to find the shortest line then realized that it is always impossible to find the shortest line because it always has long lines and when it got to our turn we separated the items in our cart in half so it will be about equal so we can each pay for half of the food since we were both going to be eating it the upcoming days. We paid for our items loading them back into our cart and she jumped onto the front of the cart letting me push her like I had promised her until we got outside where I had propped one foot onto the cart hopping a little bit before I jumped onto the cart letting it roll freely until it slowed down hopping a couple more times than rolled some more until we got to my car stopping it. "You think the photos are done?" She asked as she stood up from bending into the trunk putting bags into the trunk.

"If not, they should be close to being done." I said as I handed her more bags to put in as we did the two person process of loading the trunk.

"Let's hope it's done because we have refrigerated stuff." She said as she pushed the trunk shut and I ran with the cart jumping onto the back of it letting it roll with me on it, I could hear her laughing at the sight as I jumped off when it approached the cart collection place pushing it in to be collected later. I turned around heading back towards her, "We're such kids." She said as she let out another chuckle.

"But I love being a child." I said smiling as she started walking with me as I approached her.

"Me too…" She said smiling as we went inside.

"You remember that time Heath, Ashton and Jasmine got drunk and passed out so we came to Wal-Mart to get something, I don't even think we ended up getting it anyway but we put each of them into a cart pushing them inside and left them in random aisles as we went into McDonalds eating a meal until we got a call from Heath still half asleep asking where we were and asked to come get him?" I remembered.

"Yes! I remember that, Wade came with too and you and I had to share the front seat, we were just lucky we didn't get a ticket that night."

"God, that was a great night and I don't think Ashton nor Jasmine remember ever being in Wal-Mart."

"I don't think that they remember that night period, I think they showed up drunk as well with Heath." I said.

"Now to think about it, I think Heath was the designated driver but Husky was challenging him under the table." She said.

"Husky was a mess, thank god it was his house." I said as we went straight to the photo department picking up the photos we had ordered before we headed back out to the car driving the short distance back to our apartments. She helped me bring in the items and put them away into the proper spots of where they were needed to be. "I'm going upstairs to grab my scrapbook and other things, I'll be right down." She said as I nodded watching as she walked out the door leaving it unlock for her.


	19. Chapter 19

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Brittney's Point of View-**

I went upstairs to my apartment after helping Justin carry in all the bags of groceries and the numerous folders of photos that we had gotten developed, I let myself into my apartment going into my room grabbing the supplies I needed for my scrapbook along with the book itself before I went out grabbing the spices I had needed for the recipe I was making tonight for Justin and I. I loved to bake and cook but living alone is hard to cook nice meals like that because I'm lazy and why waste that much time, energy and money on that amount of food if you're feeding just one mouth. I remembered the five different boxes filled with photos that I had and should grab but I didn't have the room to carry all of them but figured if there were any photos Justin would want for his books I could just make a run back up here to grab it for him. I went back downstairs after locking up my apartment and opened the door, I was surprised it was unlocked, I locked it after I had gotten into the apartment after I had closed the door behind me as I would think Justin would want me to do.

"You need any help?" Justin asked as he noticed me from the couch getting to his feet walking over to me, I slid my scrapbook and those supplies that rested on top of it to him to hold and he carried it out to the coffee table he had and I went into the kitchen setting down the spices I had in a specific spot on his counters for me to use later when I go to cook dinner for us two. "This is a neat little scrapbook, why did you choose orange though?"

"Justin, come on, you're my best friend and you don't even know my favorite color?" I asked as I walked out to join him in the living room.

"Oh yeah, huh? Sorry, brain fart." Justin said as I walked around the table instead of climbing over his lap as he sat forward on the couch flipping the scrapbook open to the first page as it rested on the coffee table. "Is this your dad?" He asked as he looked at the photo then glanced to me as I looked at the photo with him from where I sat realizing I wanted to get closer to him as I scooted closer to him to see better.

"Yeah, that was my dad and I was only 4 in that picture as you couldn't tell by me missing a tooth." I joked.

"At least it was just that one tooth, when I was 6 I had missed the two front teeth and I was playing on a tee ball team, I had to take the team photos and I smiled widely with this big gap in the front but boy was I proud." He said chuckling about it.

"When we were that young we didn't care about our appearance as much as we cared about playing outside or playing with our friends, but once you got to the middle school age we cared less about playing outside, we cared more about looking our best before we stepped a foot outside to go be with our friends." I said as I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"That's for a damn sure, well besides when going to Wal-Mart apparently." He said chuckling.

"I swear, you see the most pajamas, doo-rags, and worst dressed people there…I haven't checked that website lately."

"Don't…it's not time to laugh…" He said as he flipped the page to the next page to the multiple envelopes that contained letters I had written over the years to my dad or just written in blog form that I felt that I should put in there about training, shows, or any other turmoil I had been through. "What's this?" He asked.

"Just something foolish…" I said trying to turn the page but he put his hand over it stopping me from trying to turn to it, I looked over to him making eye contact with him and he had a dead serious look on his face.

"Obviously it's not that foolish if you did it, what is it? I won't laugh, I promise." He said sticking out his pinky, I looked at his pinky and rolled my eyes realizing how stupid it is to still do pinky promises but I let out a sigh reaching out hooking my pinky with his.

"I used to write letters to my dad, well they sometimes weren't letters but more of a report about how training was going and how my life was going and who I had met and what was going on with life. It was a way for me to vent my emotions and get them out without freaking someone out, I haven't done it recently." I said as I pulled my one leg onto the couch with me wrapping my arms around it feeling slightly awkward and embarrassed about it.

"That seems neat, that is what you got to do to keep your sane then do it."

"Yeah, doesn't it seem kind of foolish writing to a dead man?" I asked questionably feeling foolish for doing it.

"No, well yeah it does but we all cope with it different ways and I can't tell you not to do that because honestly if it's important to you, it's important to me." Justin said as he reached over patting me on the leg.

"God, I forgot what I wrote in half of those and I'm sure it has smeared by now cause I used to write in pencil." I said remembering that.

"You don't now considering you have a laptop and even I know you hate the sound of the lead scraping on the paper." He said getting me to laugh knowing he was right, I hated the sound of a regular pencil lead scraping against the paper so I had full stock of mechanical pencils and everyone knew not to use a regular pencil around me.

"I haven't written one in a while…"

"You should write one considering you just got your first championship." He said encouraging me as he gave me a side glance before he flipped the page over. I looked through rest of the scrapbook with him sharing stories about the pictures, it was nice to recollect some of the memories I had with my dad and the events that took place at the shows, hell Justin was in more than he should have but he enjoyed it because every time a picture of him was there he would laugh harder than the time before. "I can't believe you have half these pictures…" He said as he slowly flipped page by page back over trying to close it completely.

"Well believe it, I have copies of them if you want a few." I said honestly.

"I may hold you up on that…" He said smirking as he handed me my scrapbook as I put it on my lap smiling as I looked down at it. "You might need a new one, it's getting kind of big." He said as he stood up heading towards the kitchen.

"I know…just don't want to invest in a new one too soon." I said, I just worried that I will get injured so bad that I won't be able to continue wrestling sooner than later which will lead to no more of this.

"You might need to though, you have accomplished a lot and need more room than what you have." He said as he shut the fridge after he pulled out juice we had bought pouring it into a glass for himself, "You want some?"

"Sure, if you don't mind." I said.

"No problem at all." He said pulling down another cup pouring me some before putting it up and carried the two glasses out handing me one as I took a quick sip before I put it aside as I begun going through the photos I had separating them into piles of 2-3 photos to put on the pages for my scrapbook.

"When am I going to see yours?" I asked side eyeing him from the pictures in front of me.

"When you're done…" He said as he leant back onto his couch resting his arm on the back of the couch and his other hand held the glass of juice on his leg.

"I figured that we could work on ours together and listen to some music." I said.

"Well, you could have said something…that sounds like a good plan." He said.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"What? You thought I would say no?"

"Maybe…" I said shrugging.

"Don't make me flip you over this coffee table for thinking I would say no to one of your ideas." He said as I knew he was joking around, I got up going into the bedroom pulling the CDs out of my bag going back out not seeing Justin on the couch but saw his bedroom door open thinking he must be digging through something to get his book out. I sat down zipping the first book of CDs open flipping through finding the first possible CD that may have a song on it pulling it out letting it rest on my finger before I walked across the room to his DVD player to use for music since he didn't have a CD player to use and that was the best way to do it. I went through the steps to turn it on and waited until Justin emerged from his room with his book and a shoe box before I pushed play.

"What's in the shoe box?" I asked as I headed towards the couch with the remote.

"Photos I need to put in here…you want to see?" Justin asked.

"Absolutely." I said smiling as I sat down on the couch and he sat down next to me as he pulled open the shoe box pulling out pictures from when he was younger along with newspaper articles about his dad when his dad wrestled. I took time reading each article along with looking at the photos that were attached in the article of the match or a match from that event. "You cut all these out?" I asked smirking as I glanced over at him as I turned the page to the last couple of articles he had.

"Yeah, I was proud of my dad and he was like a superhero to me…your telling me you won't cut newspaper articles out about your dad if you could?"

"No, I totally would…speaking of articles, I think you want this." I said as re-opened my scrapbook going to a secret compartment that he didn't bother to look in pulling out folded newspaper articles that I had clipped flipping through them finding one that had his name in it, "I found it and clipped it out for you but forgot about it until now." I said handing it to him and he looked at it smiling, "You're now like a superhero just like your dad." I said as I wrapped my arm around him squeezing his shoulder to comfort him some as I could tell he was emotional about it as a smile came to his face.

"Thanks…" He said looking to me as he put it aside to put in his book when he were to do it, I looked through rest of his book hearing stories about the photos much like what I did with my book with him even though a lot of the photos he was in so he knew a lot of the stories already.

"Did you see any photos you wanted that I have of you? I think I may have other photos that I didn't put in here of you that are in the boxes." I said as he closed his book.

"If you want to bring a box or two down, I'll snag a couple." He said smirking as I smiled too making another run upstairs going through the boxes as quickly as possible putting all the photos that he was in into a box that I had dumped out onto the bed then went back downstairs realizing that I had missed a couple songs.

"Did I miss any good songs?" I asked as I shut the door behind me locking it.

"Nah, none that are for you." Justin said as I noticed he was latching the frame back up.

"What's that?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, I was switching out pictures…I think this one is much better than this one." Justin said holding up the frame with a new picture in it and the other picture was held up next to it.

"You had a framed picture of us?" I asked smiling as I walked around the coffee table sitting down next to him.

"Yeah, that's what friends do…or that's what family does…" He said smiling as I knew that I loved him like a brother and it was kind of surprising that he would frame a picture of us together instead of one of him and his mom but he may have one that I don't know about but I felt bad because I hadn't gotten one yet to put up in my apartment.

"That we do." I said smirking as I opened the box pulling out the photos to go through with him and he snagged a few pictures but we laughed more than anything recollecting the memories of each photo and laughing at the expressions that were in the match photos, no one ever looks flattering in their wrestling photos because there is no way for you to pose for the camera mid-move. I closed the box putting it aside as Justin opened the envelopes of photos that he had developed from the rolls of film.

"Whoa, flashback." He said surprising himself.

"What?" I asked looking over to him from looking at the box I had put down.

"This was when I first moved to Florida from South Africa when I got the contract."

"That must be a big flashback….is that your mom?" I asked pointing at the girl in the picture.

"Yeah, she came with me because she has never been to the states and neither had I at that time so she wanted to help out and make sure I was safe."

"Aw, mommy's boy." I said smirking.

"Sort of…she worries…as she should, I mean this isn't a normal career people have." Justin said.

"If she didn't worry, I'll be worried."

"True…I haven't talked to her in forever nor seen her…" Justin said.

"Why don't you call her?" I asked.

"It's not that easy…"

"I'm not going to ask any more questions, I'll leave it at that." I said not wanting to get too personal with him and knew that I had no room to talk.

"Thanks." He said smirking as he flipped the picture over, the smiles he had when going through the pictures were priceless and I would be lying if I wasn't looking at the pictures as well. I don't know what his dad looks like but I can see the resemblance between him and his mom. He put those pictures up and pulled out the next set laughing at the sight of the first picture, when I looked at it after taking a sip of my juice I myself tried not to laugh. It was from the training facility on Husky's birthday, that was a huge mess and we all had to clean that up before Dusty got a hold of it. I went through all the photos he had developed with him laughing and remembering moments, we then begun putting them into our scrapbooks when the CD came to an end and put the next one on and we had spent what seemed like hours just listening to CDs, making small talk and putting photos into our scrapbooks, these moments I had truly cherished.

"Oh my God!" I screamed when the songs switched and the song just barely started.

"What?" Justin said scared at the fact I just screamed and jumped up for no apparent reason.

"This is it, this is the song I want to use." I said.

"You want to use T.N.T. by AC/DC?" He asked confused.

"Why not?" I asked looking down at him.

"I can't tell you not to, it's your song." He said smiling as I turned to look at the television screen smiling and nodding as I had to remember that so I pulled out my phone saving a note on it of the number and the CD to tell the audio person on Wednesday. I sat back down, Justin and I spent a few more hours listening to the other CDs to make sure that was the one I wanted and it got to about 6 PM when we realized that we should call it a night on working on these scrapbooks.


	20. Chapter 20

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Brittney's Point of View-**

Justin and I started to clean up the messes we had made from scrapbooking along with trying to put our things away perfectly to continue some other time.

"Do you want some help cooking?" Justin asked as he was straightening his scrapbook sheets before he slid them into his scrapbook for safe keeping.

"If you want to." I said smirking as I did the same, we cleaned up the mess as best as we could taking our things into the two different rooms before I came out leading him into the kitchen washing our hands at almost the same time.

"After today, I will know the recipe so I can cook it anytime I want." Justin said smirking as he dried his hands with a paper towel.

"That you can…" I said smirking as I pulled out the ingredients we needed preheating the oven for the proper time as Justin pulled out pans for us to use.

"Hopefully these will do." He said as he sat them down onto the counter.

"They'll do…you have any mixing bowls?" I asked.

"Of course." He said smirking as he scrimmaged through his cupboards as I begun measuring things to put into such bowl and opened the chicken I had bought to be ready to dip into the seasoning when it was mixed. "Aha. Here we go." Justin said putting some onto the counter.

"That should be enough." I said.

"Okay, what else?" Justin asked.

"We need a spatula, a Ziploc bag maybe and we need spoons and forks." I said trying to remember things we needed to use.

"Okay…" Justin said pulling those out as I dumped the things that were liquid into the different bowls. "Why are those separate?" Justin asked.

"This is the stuff to make the herb lemon mix to marinate the chicken with before cooking it, then I got to make garlic parmesan to put on the noodles." I said.

"Okay, what else has to go in here…" Justin asked.

"Yes, you can get the paprika and the green spice thingy…" I said.

"This thingy?" He asked sarcastically back shaking the bottle.

"Yeah…" I said.

"Alright…how much of each?" He asked.

"Just a pinch."

"How much is a pinch?" He asked.

"Like this much…" I said as I grabbed the paprika flipping his hand over to put his palm up sprinkling just a tad into his hand, "Enough to where it looks like just enough to fit into a pinch…" I said smirking.

"Oh, makes sense." He said nodding as I pointed out which bowl to drop it in and he did it again for the green spice. "How long does it cook in the oven?" Justin asked as I begun mixing the homemade marinara sauce waiting for the water to boil for the noodles.

"30-45 minutes." I said honestly.

"Have you tried to cook it on the stove top in like a skillet type pan?" Justin asked.

"No I haven't…shall we try it?" I asked.

"If you want." He said smirking as he pulled out another pan that he was talking about using for me to use and I put it on one of the empty burners to use when I was ready noticing that the water was boiling.

"Where are the noodles?" I asked looking around finding the noodles pouring just enough in for us to eat tonight, there was no way both of us needed the whole bag. I fold the bag resting onto the part where I had folded so it won't spill and I stirred the noodles in the bowling water so they won't sink to the bottom and stick. "Do you have some salt?" I asked.

"Yeah, may I pour it?" He asked.

"Just a little…my mom always told me to salt the water along with a little bit of oil to make the noodles tastier and less sticky." I said smirking as he poured some salt into his hands dropping into the pot.

"Any specific kind of oil?"

"She used vegetable oil, but I'm not picky." I said shrugging.

"I got canola oil." He said pulling it down from the cabinet over his head.

"That will do, just a capful." I said as I let him pour it as I continued stirring it to mix it all together. "As that boils, lets finish mixing these things together." I said smiling as I went to his refrigerator grabbing some eggs bringing them back cracking them and poured them into the one bowl mixing with what was already in there and I let him handle the other bowl telling him the steps and how much, I knew he was mentally trying to remember all of it as I turned the oven off before I lit the burner the skillet was on before I sprayed Pam on it.

"Let me do it." Justin said as he got tongs picking up the chicken flipping it on both sides in the herb-lemon marinate before he set the first one into the pan hearing the sizzle of it instantly cooking as he did a second one for now.

"Do you have a grill?" I asked curiously as I stir the noodles yet again.

"Yeah, but haven't used it since the party I threw for SummerSlam, that was the first party you had ever went to…"

"Right…" I said nodding.

"We should bar-be-que next week."

"We should." I said nodding as he flipped the chicken over to see the nice brown color that it was cooked nicely on that side and it hadn't burnt. I opened the cupboards finding the plates and pulled two down putting them side by side so when one got down Justin picked it up and set one on each plate before turning the skillet off. "We can put these in the fridge to cook some other time." I said as I put the rest of the chicken in the Ziploc bag he had pulled out and put it back into his freezer.

"Where is the marinara sauce to put on top of this?" Justin asked as I grabbed the bowl I had put into the refrigerator to cool down some, even though it was spicy it needed to be chill to contradict that of the chicken. "Why was it in the fridge?"

"Do you have to ask?" I asked smirking as I grabbed a clean spoon scooping some onto it dropping it onto one chicken and then did the same to the other before I found some tin foil to cover the bowl with putting it back in the fridge.

"What's that green thing those people at fancy restaurants put on top of awesome looking meals like this?" Justin asked looking over at me from the chicken that was neatly plated.

"Oh god, what is it?" I asked trying to rack my brain, "It'll come to us." I said.

"Have you ever thought about being a chef?" He asked as I turned the noodles off realizing that they were soft enough and carried them over to the sink where I had the strainer ready to use.

"Not really…" I said shrugging.

"You should think about it…everything I've ever tasted that you cooked is amazing."

"Thank you." I said smirking as I glanced over at him from what I was doing before I felt a surging pain of heat on my arm groaning from pain but tried not to drop what I was doing finishing what I was doing before I set the pan down seeing the red mark across my wrist, "What was that about being a chef?" I asked as I begun running my burn under the cold water in the other part of the sink.

"Stay here, I got a first aide kit." Justin said as he went to leave.

"I'll be fine…it's nothing…it could be worse." I said as I put a wet paper towel over it for now as I carried the noodles back after I poured them back into the pan but Justin came back with the kit anyway opening it right there as I finished the steps to complete the noodles as he was fighting to treat my arm.

"Will you quit moving?" He asked frustrated.

"Will you let me finish cooking?" I asked turning to look at him with my hand on my hip.

"You burnt your arm, this is not healthy…" He said grabbing my wrist showing the mark that was obviously worse than I thought it was, "Now let me fix it…you're lucky I've burnt myself worse than this." Justin said as he looked down at my arm dabbing at it with the wet cloth before he tossed it onto the counter.

"How so?" I asked.

"How'd I burn myself? You don't want to know."

"No, I must know so I don't seem so stupid."

"I kind of burnt hands due to my toaster and my pop tarts."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Well, what happened was that I didn't realize that there was too much crumbs at the bottom of my toaster and there was a big piece of my pop tart lodged at the bottom of my toaster so when the next time I went to heat up my pop tarts it got caught and flames started shooting out of it so I had to unplug it and run with the flame engorged toaster down the hall to the outside to find the single hose that is on the side to put it out…needless to say my fingertips were burnt badly and sometimes I don't even feel things, their less sensitive to touch…" He said.

"I'm sorry…how does that fucking happen?" I said trying not to laugh.

"I don't know but it did…but that is why I don't use the metal toasters anymore if you haven't noticed and I keep a hose out on my patio in case it happens again." He said looking up at me making slight eye contact smirking. "That should be good." He said as he pushed down the last part of the bandage.

"Thanks nurse." I said.

"No problem cook." He said as he closed the kit taking it to wherever he had gotten it.

"Do you always keep a first aide kit here?" I asked when he got back into the kitchen as I just poured the liquid mixture into the pan to mix with the noodles and the noodles soaked it up like cheese does on Mac and Cheese.

"Yes ma'am, especially as a wrestler you should have one, have you heard that story about when Christian broke his nose?"

"No, but I remember that ladder match between the Hardy Boys and MNM where the guys nose got completely ripped off and was barely hanging on." I said.

"Oh god, yes! I remember that…" Justin said as we both smiled and laughed, I should be squeamish about it but it was freaking awesome. We all know it was a mistake but as a part of the attitude era, and as a fan one could consider it awesome if you were into that type of thing.

"I think that is one of the best injuries I've ever seen…did they ever show his nose after it was repaired?" I asked as I went to the fridge pulling it open, "Soda?" I asked as I looked back at him.

"Yeah, that's fine…I don't think so…he got fired remember?"

"Right…I heard rumors that he is that thug that is going to join Punk's straight edge thing he has going on." I said as I grabbed two cans of soda we had bought today closing the fridge handing him one.

"Maybe, but I haven't seen him around lately."

"Just because you haven't seen him doesn't mean he's not there." I said as he pulled open a drawer pulling out two forks and two knifes setting a set on each plate as we picked them up carrying them out to the living room letting the music to continue playing.

"You got a point there, but I find it hard to believe that I don't see him at some point during my time there."

"He can be a master at hide and go seek." I said giggling as I sat down on his couch with my one leg bent underneath the other resting my plate on my lap as I put my soda on the coffee table so I could use both hands to cut at my chicken realizing it would probably be better to cut it while it was on the table so I moved to where I could do that.

"I'll play his stalker this weekend." Justin said smirking as he took a bite.

"Sniff him out werewolf." I joked as I cut a bite off dipping it onto the marinara sauce before I took the bite.

"I will…have you ever seen that Sid Vicious clip yet?" He asked.

"No, and don't plan on seeing it right now, wait until after I finish my dinner because I have a feeling that it would make me lose my appetite." I said.

"I'll show it to you after dinner then….accidents happen, did you see when HHH's quad ripped?"

"Yes! He said he could feel it roll up and that just sounds nasty." I said squirming just thinking about it.

"I know, can you imagine?" Justin asked as we spent the whole dinner discussing injuries that has occurred and stories of our injuries that obviously weren't that bad if we wanted to continue and still are continuing.


	21. Chapter 21

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Brittney's Point of View-**

After we finished our dinner, I got up taking care of our dishes washing them for him as he pulled out his laptop typing away as he was determined to find this video when he waved for me to come out. I turned the water off flinging my hands to get some of the water off before I grabbed a few paper towels drying them off rest of the way as I walked out sitting on the arm of the couch leaning onto the back of his couch behind him as he pushed played on the You Tube video playing the part of the match where Sid Vicious obviously busted his ankle getting me to let out a blood curling scream and ended it with an 'oh god.'

"Told you that it was bad…" Justin said smiling and laughing at my reaction as I stood up.

"That was…that, I just can't…" I said walking away not being able to get that image out of my head as I could hear him playing other videos as I continued washing the dirty dishes that were used. I dried all the dishes putting them up in the proper spot before I dried my hands and wiped off the counter before I tossed away the bunch of paper towels that were used walking out to the living room sitting beside Justin grabbing my can of soda bringing it to me as I sat down next to Justin watching the clips with him, we spent hours watching matches and other wrestling related clips. "I should get to bed, time has passed by so fast tonight." I said as I looked at the digital clock in the bottom right corner of his laptop seeing that it had reached 4 AM.

"Yeah, I should get some sleep…my body schedule is just fucked up right now and I'm up usually this late every night during the weekend so I'm just used to it." He said as he closed the internet window and went to the start button pushing for the shut down option looking to the television that had went to it's screensaver mode from not being used for hours. I ejected the DVD putting the CD back into the CD case before I carried the cases into my room starting to clean off the mess that was on my bed before I grabbed the same pajamas from the night before turning around walking out of the room seeing Justin closing the laptop and begun unplugging the cords.

"Do you have any plans tomorrow?" I asked curiously.

"Not yet, but they could always change." He said shrugging as he watched the cords as he wrapped them up and picked up his laptop.

"Sounds lazily fun." I said smirking.

"It always is." He said smirking.

"It will be." I said smiling as I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear going into the bathroom changing and came back out of the bathroom seeing him turning around from the fridge with a water bottle.

"You know you don't have to change in the bathroom every time? That door has a lock." He said smirking as he twisted the top on the bottle.

"Oh, it does?" I asked, I'm such a ditz sometimes on not noticing those things.

"Yeah…how's the burn?"

"It stings still from that medicine you put on it, but I guess that if it still hurts tomorrow and doesn't start the healing process sooner than later then I'll worry." I said shrugging as I walked towards the room I was to sleep in and he was behind me.

"I would give it a few days, that is a big burn."

"I know…I wasn't going to go tomorrow."

"Plus, I would say you're going alone because I won't go on a Friday in general to the Emergency Room."

"That is why you wait until the week during certain hours…I have learned pretty much the slow hours of the ERs with this industry." I said smirking as I leant against the door frame.

"As you should, that shall be a vital lesson everyone should know…"

"It should be taught in school?"

"Yes, it should be common knowledge."

"But if everyone is taught this to be 'common knowledge' then those times would be busy since everyone will now go at those times." I said being logical as he stopped giving me a dead serious look.

"Stop being logical." He said giving me his 'not uh' look.

"I'm just saying." I said putting my hands up in a 'I don't know' type way.

"Whatever…good night Brit."

"Night J, love you."

"Love you too…" He said smirking as he turned around heading towards his bedroom, he walked in and he turned around to shut the door behind him, we both smiled when we made eye contact before I rolled my eyes pushing the door shut until I heard the click of it shutting. I walked in putting my clothes on top of my bag before I buried myself into the bed covering myself up with my blanket and pulled my belt up to me resting it on the pillow next to me smiling before I ran my hand over the gold plating and tracing my name that was on it before I leant over kissing it. I repositioned my blanket to cuddle with it more and left the belt where it was but for some odd reason I couldn't sleep, my eyes were heavy and I knew I was tired but something was eating at me to stay awake, so I sat up looking around the room trying to think if there was anything that I forgot to do or if something was different, but that wasn't it. I sat there trying to think what it was, and that was what do I think about staying here? I looked around the room realizing that I could get used to this room, there was no big difference between this one and my room upstairs besides that of the bathroom not being attached. How did I think of being in the same apartment of Justin? Just the thought of being able to live with my best friend in the whole world made me smile and just thinking of the crazier moments we will create. I just had to chuckle thinking of the moments that could happen and I am kind of happy about it, I think that my decision had been made and I hope that Justin is okay with my decision. I couldn't help but to smile as I laid back down thinking about that, as I closed my eyes images of the events of the day, mainly that of the photo shoot with Wade, were replaying in my mind like my closed eyelids were a movie screen where the images were being projected on it for me to watch in replay causing a smile to creep onto my face.


	22. Chapter 22

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Wednesday-**

**Brittney's Point of View-**

I got up later than I did the week prior because Justin, Heath and Wade's flight were to come in at 3, which was kind of cutting it close for FCW tonight especially if they got delayed at their layover or anywhere. I knew I worried too much about that but I knew worst case scenario that I'm sure that they can split a cab or wait until FCW ends or hell, Justin said Chris lives nearby and I think he has a few kids so I'm sure he will have room to give them a lift if it had come to be. I packed my bag for the show and made myself some lunch in his kitchen, I had yet to ask Justin how he felt about me staying here but I had liked it a lot staying here. I let myself out onto his small little patio that wasn't that big, it was enough for a small grill, two chairs and a small table between them. I sat down in the one chair looking into the parking lot, which wasn't much of a sight but it was better than being cooped up in the apartment any longer. I loved staying here because I think it was a different atmosphere than my apartment, it's on the ground floor, he has a porch that had the view of the parking lot, and I knew that I will be living with my friend so I won't be so alone but yet why do I feel lonely right now? Because I am alone, here I sat like I have been the last four days not doing much of anything besides watching television and going to the training facility to punch the punching bags because Ashton was too busy to train with me and I wasn't working with any other divas lately so I didn't see me having a match with any of them anytime soon until our feud finished. I thought about trying to apply to another job but was afraid that my new schedule would clash with my responsibilities of taking Justin to and from the airport, and being here at his apartment, but his apartment will be fine and I'm sure I could find a way around to go get him. I just need to find something to keep myself busy so I won't feel this way. I was brought out of my thoughts when the alarm on my phone started going off, like the past so many days I haven't been able to sleep well if any so I turned my alarm off getting up bringing the coffee cup that I had tea in with me into the apartment cleaning it out before I took a shower to wake myself up some before I begun stretching and doing yoga in his living room, I know that is a contradiction but my hair needed time to dry. I was trying to keep myself entertained until it was time to make the drive to the airport to grab the three stooges, I even cleaned everything and there was not even a speck of dust anywhere in sight, when I was done with that I looked to the nearest clock seeing I should get going and I smiled knowing that soon I will be able to see the three stooges once again and I can razz Justin about making Matt fall off the ropes last night on NXT, by accident of course, at least that is what he claims. I grabbed the car and apartment keys heading out the door locking it up before I walked the distance to the car getting in driving up to the airport and this time instead of parking I did a few rounds of the airport exchanging texts with Justin when he texted letting me know they had landed so I texted him that I was there and doing some drive around trips until they were able to come out and then I pulled up to the curb when they had emerged. I put the car into park before pulling the emergency brake on along with the emergency lights climbing out after pulling the tab on the inside for the trunk to pop as I climbed out of the car to meet them, I gave Justin the first and biggest hug before I turned giving Wade a hug then I even gave Heath a hug. The relationship between Heath and I hasn't been much like what it used to be since he is no longer around as much, so I've been treating him a lot nicer but trying to at least.

"How was the flight?" I asked breaking the silence as Wade tossed his bag into the trunk for the others to do the following.

"Long when you have the ginger snoring in your ear." Wade said.

"You opted for the middle seat this time around." Heath said.

"I am beginning to rethink my decisions to sit middle seat." Wade said.

"Don't look to me, I'm not switching." Justin said making his eyes big making me laugh as he put his bag into the trunk.

"But you don't have another flight in a few days, so there is time to figure that out, right?" I asked trying to be hopeful putting my hands in the butt pockets of my jeans.

"Yeah, it's only a few hours so it's not like we have took those long 13 hour flights yet." Wade said.

"That would only be when you go overseas right?" I asked as Heath slammed the trunk after his bag was put into the trunk when I saw Chris Jericho approach us.

"Good bye guys, see you Saturday?"Chris asked joining us, my eyes bugged out trying not to fangirl and all I could do was stare at Justin trying not to scream in happiness that Chris Jericho was indirectly talking to me and standing right next to me.

"Yes, we'll see you Saturday." Wade said nodding.

"Chris, this is Brittney." Justin said nodding to me as my mouth dropped not believing that he had just done that.

"The infamous Brittney." He said as I slowly turned looking to him trying not to look as scared as I was on the inside, when my eyes met his piercing blue ones his smile widen getting me make a nervous scared smile, "Nice to finally meet you." He said sticking his hand out to shake mine as I slowly and timidly stuck mine out grasping his shaking it.

"She's a big fan, hence why she isn't speaking." Justin covered for me.

"She thinks you're hot." Heath said as I snapped my head giving him the death glare.

"At least she isn't crying…" He said.

"People have actually cried in front of you?" I asked finally speaking.

"Hey, you actually talk." He said smirking.

"Quite a lot actually." Wade said.

"I am more intelligent than what they say I am, they make me dumb." I whispered.

"I never thought you were dumb, only heard the best about you…I also think you're quite pretty yourself." He whispered back smirking making me blush, don't get me wrong I still had feelings for Wade but it's not wrong to find someone attractive.

"Alright guys, load in, I got to get to FCW before I'm late." I said clearing my throat trying to let what Chris say ring in my head for me to write up later for safe keeping, yes I kept logs of what big superstars I had met for me to remember later on.

"Yeah boys, we don't want this pretty lady being late to FCW…behave!" Chris said as the three men rolled their eyes, I walked around the car climbing into the driver's seat buckling up before I started it back up putting the car in drive to head towards Wade's house first since his was the first one we would hit. I listened to them talk about the tales of the previous weekend and the upcoming weekend, I couldn't help but to smile about the stories being told and they filled me in all the details about each story so I would know what was so funny about it. We got to Wade's apartment complex at the time I thought we would get there, I looked into the backseat as he unbuckled his seat belt getting ready to climb out.

"Are you coming tonight?" I asked hoping he would say yes, but I knew he wasn't obligated to go but I would love for him to be there and it'll be more time for me to spend with him.

"Absolutely." He said making eye contact with me doing a half smirk giving me a wink before he climbed out, the wink almost melted my heart more, I turned back around facing forward and I couldn't help the smile that was coming onto my face that he would want to come for me, at least I'm assuming it's for me since he said that and I had asked. I waited until he slammed the trunk shut waving his good-byes before pulling out driving to Heath's complex. I noticed Heath hadn't begun moving and he still sat in the seat behind me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Are you going to ask me?" Heath asked

"Ask you what?" I asked.

"FCW." Justin whispered.

"Are you coming to FCW?" I asked out of sympathy and in a moan of sorts.

"Maybe, only since you asked nicely." Heath said smirking as he climbed out and grabbed his bag before I begun pulling away.

"Heath talked to me this weekend…" Justin said.

"Like always, I mean if you two didn't talk at all one weekend being in the same car and all I would be surprised." I said sarcastically.

"No seriously…" Justin said when my phone began to ring, "I'll answer it." He said grabbing my phone from the cup holder that I keep it in while I drive, besides recently when I went to pick them up, Justin picked it up putting it on speaker phone for me.

"Hello?" I said honestly not knowing who it was.

"Hey Brit, you need to get to the arena ASAP." Ashton said on the other side of the line.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Dusty has called a meeting to discuss our match tonight, something about doing a mix tag match and we can't have it until you get here." She said, I looked to Justin.

"You okay with that?" I asked towards Justin.

"No problems here." Justin said shrugging.

"Oh, hi Justin, didn't know you were there." Ashton said.

"Hey Ash, we'll be there soon." Justin said smiling.

"Let me just grab my bag and I'll be out in a jiffy." I said.

"Alright, see you two soon." Ashton said.

"Bye Ash!" We both said in unison before he pushed the end button closing the phone.

"You okay with going tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah, you want me to text Wade and tell him he has to be there for the match?" Justin asked.

"Please." I said as he did the texting for me, Lord knows I have done the same for him before when he drove and I pulled into the apartment complex leaving the car running as I ran in grabbing my bag before running back out tossing it into the backseat and climbed back in pulling back out heading towards the arena. "What about Heath?" I asked curiously glancing over at him as I drove a little above the speed limit down the road hoping to not catch a yellow or red light to get there sooner, having meetings be called before a show is never good especially when you have other errands to do and you have all the CDs.

"I'll talk to you after the show, it's nothing that big." He said as he slouched a little in his seat.

"Did you talk to Wade?" I asked more excited about that than anything else.

"Shit, I keep on forgetting…why don't you remind me?"

"I thought the text messages I send on a regular basis will be enough." I said as I came to a stop for the stop sign.

"I'll talk to him tonight when you're changing." Justin said.

"Okay, thanks." I said as I pulled into the arena parking the car climbing out and grabbed my duffel. "You don't have anything important in your bag right?"

"Nah, if someone really wants to steal my underwear then they got something wrong with them." Justin said getting me to laugh.

"They seriously do considering it's dirty too…I'm assuming it's dirty…" I said getting him to smile.

"You may be assuming wrong." He said getting his smile to grow.

"Ew…I don't want to know." I said speeding up my pace not wanting to continue the conversation with him.


	23. Chapter 23

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Brittney's Point of View-**

I approached the arena pulling open the door walking in and held it open behind me for Justin, he grabbed the door walking in behind me.

"You want me to go drop off the CDs for you?" Justin offered.

"If you don't mind, can you tell them-" I begun to say.

"I know the details, I sent the information to my phone…plus it's a hard song to forget." He said smirking.

"Thanks Justin, I owe you one…dinner is on me?" I asked as I begun walking backwards down the hall as he walked backwards heading the other way down the hall.

"Why don't you cook me some of those awesome brownies?"

"Your wish is my command." I said.

"It's that easy?" He said smirking his bright smile.

"I'm never that easy so don't think that."

"Only if-"

"Shut your mouth right there J unless if I will spear you right here." I threatened.

"Alright alright, have fun in the meeting, I'll be lingering around." He said as I nodded giving him one last smirk as I turned around on my heels as I walked the distance to the conference room standing in front of it nervously, I hated meetings and being the last to arrive to one because the moment you open the door everyone snaps their heads to look at you so all eyes are on you. I pushed the thoughts to the back of my head, I should be used to people looking at me considering I perform in a crowd of more than 100 people a night so I pushed the door open walking in seeing Ashton, Dean and Dusty sitting there talking looking up at me like I knew they would.

"Sorry, I honestly didn't know." I said apologetically as I set my bag down to the side as I walked into the room sliding into an empty seat.

"No problem, Ashton and Dean came in early to practice in the ring when creative came up with the mix-tag match tonight along with upcoming matches for you two, is Wade here?" Dusty asked.

"No sir, he's in Florida because I just picked him up at the airport literally a half hour ago if that but I texted him he had to be here so he knows and he promised he will be here." I said vouching for him and hoping he does show up, I knew he would because he has yet to let me down.

"Okay, so tonight we are going to do a mix tag match between you two along with Dean and Wade, I understand Wade's pre-obligations with WWE in NXT so it's your duty to find someone else to fill his position if Wade cannot further his obligations here. Creative wants to build a real good feud between you two since you two have shown real chemistry with each other, here is the layout of what they have in store for you guys and would love for you guys to look it over." Dusty said as we were handed upcoming matches we had against each other and other diva wrestlers that we have faced multiple times before, we had went over it and asked questions. Ashton and Dean got up heading out after grabbing their bags leaving me sit there staring at the outline for the next two and a half to three months leading to me losing my belt to another diva, I couldn't help but to think that I was to lose the belt in what seemed to be a short reign but yet I knew sooner or later I would lose the belt but I had just got it last week so I wanted more time with it but I'm sure by then I knew I would be tired of it and more ready to part with it, even though it will still suck either way even if I was or wasn't ready to part with it, I would at least have it for that much longer. "You okay sweetie?" Dusty asked.

"Yeah, yeah…I'm fine…you've been around for a while, does it get easier when it comes to losing the belt?" I asked glancing up at him from the sheet I held in front of me.

"Honey, it doesn't matter how long you hold the belt and all that matters is that you held it because it means that you deserved it and that you had done something right to get to where you were, obviously your trustworthy if they are letting you hold it for that long. It will get easier to lose, no one ever wants to lose the belt honestly, but after holding the belt after having it for 10 times it becomes easier to not care if you lose it because hey, it's old news." Dusty said, which I understood and honestly it being my first belt I wanted to keep it forever but I think after I get more title reigns the less exciting it'll be.

"Would I be getting a new tag partner considering Wade's pre-obligation with NXT?" I asked curiously.

"That is your decision, if you continue wanting to use him and he is willing to put the time here for you, then I say go for it but if he says no you got to understand and accept that. If you don't want to force it on him, there is a lot of wonderful talent here that will be willing to jump at the chance to get a match and tag with you honey. It'll come to you." Dusty said patting my hand, "Come on sweetie, a show must go on." He said as I got up and he led me to the door where I had grabbed my bag heading to the women's locker room changing into my attire as I stretched and repositioned my padding as I walked out of the locker room with my belt around my waist and my phone in hand checking my text messages and nothing from Wade besides the one saying he will be there in time for the match but I knew my match was 3rd on and the first match was coming to an end. I didn't see Wade anywhere so I texted him reminding him and asking where he was and he said he was heading to his car now, talk about giving a girl a heart attack. I paced around the hallways stretching and worried about the match without planning out the moves but on the fly matches always do just as good and you and the crowd won't be expecting what is next. I went out back pacing in front of the door waiting for Wade's car to pull in, every time I heard a car coming I looked but it was just another passerby car and I would look back to my phone not seeing any more texts when I went into freak out mode heading inside texting Wade where he was yet again to get the response he was stuck in traffic due to an accident that blocked 2 of the lanes so everyone was trying to merge and get through on the one open lane.

"Fucking great…just great…" I moaned out as I wanted to throw my phone knowing he wasn't going to make it as I looked over seeing a few other male talent that seemed new look at me, "I'm usually a lot nicer but I'm just frustrated." I explained as they nodded as I sped off trying to find Justin when I spotted him out in the crowd, "Crap, why'd you have to be in the crowd?" I asked as I called him watching him as he pulled out his phone and looked at the tiny section that you can see backstage, only those that have been backstage would know about it and if you haven't you wouldn't know when he saw me.

"What?" Justin said.

"Wade, can't make it." I said in an almost in tears frustrated and upset tone.

"What do you mean he can't make it?" He asked.

"He's stuck in traffic due to an accident, can you be my tag partner?" I asked in a hopeful manner.

"How much time you have?"

"We're on after this match." I said.

"Fine, luckily I have my gear BUT I will ONLY do it if you do my entrance." He said smirking.

"Oh hell no, I am not letting you do your entrance."

"Find someone else then." He said going to hang up.

"Wait wait wait! I'll do it, I'll do it!" I said desperate as he put it back up to his ear.

"That's what I thought, I'll go get ready if you go talk to the audio." He said smiling as he hung up making his way out of the stands as I hurriedly went to the audio stand to the guy I had talk to the prior week.

"Hey, change to the music, tonight it will be me and Justin Angel." I said referring to Justin's FCW name instead of his NXT name.

"Isn't it Gabriel now."

"Yes, but in FCW he is Angel." I corrected him.

"Okay…I'll change that." He said scratching out Wade's name.

"I'm using his music for tonight only." I said pointing at him.

"Alright, I'll mark it down for you." He said winking as I turned around going to find the MC for the show tonight to correct his cue cards.

"Match has been changed." I said when I found him at gorilla position.

"What do you mean it's been changed?" Dean asked jumping into the conversation.

"Wade couldn't make it, Justin is stepping in for him." I said filling them in.

"Why couldn't Wade make it?" Ashton asked.

"Traffic, there was an accident on the one street blocking two of the lanes." I said relaying what he had said to me hearing them trying to hold back chuckles, I didn't understand why it was funny but I believed and trusted what Wade had said, why wouldn't I believe him? "What are you laughing at?" I asked.

"Nothing…nothing at all." Ashton said shaking her head no when Justin ran down the hall in his gear including the jacket, scarf and sunglasses.

"I thought you were joking." I said.

"Do you think I joke around?" Justin asked smirking as he lifted his sunglasses up to rest on top of his head so I could see his brown eyes.

"No…but didn't think you would have all of…that…" I said doing the wax on motion towards his ensemble.

"Wardrobe had spares…you know what you got to do right?" Justin asked smirking.

"I bet you have no problem to share what I got to do, huh?" I asked.

"You have to walk out behind me and wrap your arms around me and rub your hands all over my body stopping it over my junk and I will stop you there. You will then walk around locking your leg over mine where I'll dip you and we have to pretend to kiss." He said smirking and I could tell Ashton and Dean were laughing.

"You got to be kidding me." I said.

"Nope…then when we get to the ring you got to climb up first and hold open the middle and bottom rope open as I jump through, when you get in I'll dip you again after I twirl you then we will take the corners." Justin said walking me through every step of his entrance, you will think that I will know his entrance after seeing it so many times over the past couple of years but I have never done it so how the hell was I supposed to know?

"But we won't kiss?" I asked.

"Psh, we can fake that shit." He said smirking as he lowered his sunglasses smiling when Dean's music hit seeing Ashton and Dean run out to do their normal entrance nervous about performing his required entrance more than the match itself.

"Just don't drop me." I whispered to him as we were on deck.

"When have I ever dropped you? I haven't dropped a girl yet." He said as he wrapped an arm around me bringing me close to his embrace for a side hug. I let out a deep breath, thankful and grateful Justin had came along with having his gear with him, he was truly a life saver tonight.

"Thanks for doing this." I said.

"No worries, I know you would do the same for me if it was switched." He said smirking as his music hit, "Show must go on." He said as he walked out letting out another breath before I walked out seeing him doing his position as I strutted up behind him knowing that his entrance 'had' to be sexy. I wrapped my arms around him feeling quite uncomfortable and awkward doing this with my best friend but there is a lot of things you got to do in this company that you may not be comfortable doing, you got to eat shit and like it, but that is anywhere you go. I begun groping him like he had told me to do running my hands dreadfully down to his trunk and cup covered junk not wanting to think that I was touching him there when within an instant he had flipped me around him and dipped me to where my head was mere inches from the stage, his hand holding me there as he leant down some to hold me there. "Told you that I won't drop you." He said smirking as we still had space between us, my one leg locked over his thigh and my other straighten up in the air.

"You still got to do it one more time." I said smirking when he broke the distance, we were trying to make the 'kissing' as realistic as possible as we were just lightly kissing each other on the cheek before he lifted me back up to my feet. I hooked arms with him as we walked down the ramp together a little bit and when he stopped I knew that was when I had to go open the ropes for him, I ran and slid into the ring much like how Edge used to do forcing my body to turn to look back at him smirking, I could tell he was fighting so hard not to laugh as I sat up onto my knees slowly sliding up to my feet walking over to the ropes spreading my feet out as I pulled the two ropes open as he ran and jumped through the ropes between my feet. I jumped off turning around walking over to him standing beside him resting my one hand on his shoulder and the other on his chest.

"Stand in front of me." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Just trust me." He whispered as I stepped in front of him, he turned me to face him and he said, "Follow my lead." He said as his hands were flat on my back and I stared into the darkness of the shades barely seeing the browns of his eyes through them almost instinctively knowing what he was thinking as I rotated my body around in a dipping manner to a standing back up position being a lot closer to him than before hand, "Figured that would be better than pretending to kiss again." He said smirking.

"Much...you didn't see any…" I said worried that some of my cleavage may have been exposed during so.

"I didn't look."

"Liar…you're a man, of course you guys look." I said as I turned around running and jumping onto the second turnbuckle as he did the same to the one across from me. I ripped the belt off from around my waist holding it up as I jumped off the turnbuckle heading towards the center handing my belt to the ref glancing over at Justin who was stripping out of his clothes and taking those sunglasses off handing them to a PA to take backstage for him as I watched the ref go take the belt handing it to the time keeper as I went over to the corner that would be my and Justin's corner.


	24. Chapter 24

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Brittney's Point of View-**

Justin joined me in our corner where we both glanced at our opponents before we looked back at each other.

"I'll start…" I said glancing over Ashton and Dean again, we were trying to whisper to make it seem like we were talking.

"We got this…don't get distracted thinking about Wade." Justin said as he put his hands on my shoulders.

"I won't…why would I be distracted by him?"

"I don't know…" Justin said shrugging.

"Don't worry about me, worry about yourself playboy." I joked as I looked over seeing Dean climb out.

"I'll worry if I want to worry." He said as he climbed out grabbing the string that was attached to the turnbuckle as I turned to look across at Ashton as we walked around the ring keeping our eye contact giving each other hints of when it was time to run in locking up whispering to each other the next so many steps of each other, we took turns calling the match until Ashton slapped Dean in allowing him to climb into the ring and I leant over onto my hands that were holding me up on my knees looking at him, I stood up being level with him walking closer to him. "Brit, tag me in!" Justin yelled from behind me, I looked back at him as he had one foot on the bottom rope, the other bent onto the middle leaning over trying to tag me to get himself in.

"I got this." I said turning back to Dean who had walked closer to me and we were toe to toe, he was a few inches taller than me and I looked up at him.

"I'll tag out if I was you, I don't want to wrestle you…" Dean said.

"Why not? You a chicken to wrestle me?" I asked putting my hands on hips.

"Don't be stupid." Justin said from behind me.

"Yeah, don't be stupid…we all know that no one will like the fact a girl has wrestled a guy." Dean said.

"What about Chyna?" I asked.

"Alright, bring it on." He said as we locked up pulling him into a head lock but he threw me into the ropes when I felt Justin smack me on the shoulder to tag himself in, I stopped mid-run turning to look at him.

"Tag!" The ref said pointing to our side, Dean smirked, I was mad and upset that he tagged himself in so I walked over to the corner.

"What are you doing?"

"Saving your butt."

"What do you mean by that? I can handle myself, if anyone knows that I can wrestle the guys would be you." I retorted.

"But now is not the time to prove yourself, we'll talk about this later." He said as I climbed out of the ring standing on the apron grabbing the rope. I don't know why I felt the way that I felt but he wanted me to redefine the belt and myself, what better way than to fight the men like Chyna but yet he is trying to be protective? Has NXT changed him? I trust Justin's opinion and hoping he was right about this, wasn't going to let this bother me and I guess FCW or any wrestling isn't ready for a female to wrestle a male. We finished the match with them getting the pin over me as Justin was distracted on the outside with Dean that kept pulling him out every time he went to get in. Dean's music hit as they begun to walk backwards back to the back as Justin rolled in kneeling beside me as I sat up rubbing the back of my head clenching my eyes as if I was in pain. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, what was that about earlier?" I asked.

"Don't want you to ruin your career yet, Chyna was the woman, but you're the woman in training…just trust and respect what I did, consider it a favor…" Justin said.

"Fine, hope you are right and you would know best since you got the call for WWE."

"I won't say I know best…just looking out for my best friend…I'm sure you would have done the same for me." Justin said as he helped me to my feet, he wrapped my arm around his neck resting it on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around my waist holding my waist tightly as the ref handed me the belt that I carried in my hand as I rolled out of the ring and Justin re-wrapped our arms as we went up the ramp to cheers and claps of appreciation. We got to the stage turning around raising our hands up, my hand was raised with my belt before we went behind the curtain walking down the steps where Justin collected his things. "Good match Brit." Justin said as he was still trying to catch his breath as well as I.

"Same with you…what you want for dinner?" I asked.

"I don't know, we'll figure that out later…just want to get some water and wash this sweat off." Justin said.

"Me too…weird Wade isn't here yet…" I said as I was looking everywhere as we headed towards the locker rooms.

"He probably turned around and went home when he realized he wasn't going to make it." Justin said.

"You're probably right…" I said kind of upset that Wade would do that, but understood the thought behind it.

"At least you know he wanted to be here though." Justin said.

"The thought is what counts." I said shrugging as we picked up some water from a pack that was laying to the side, it's hard not to see packs of water laying around backstage at the arena since we all need water especially with how much running around we do.

"Yeah, he'll be here next week, I'm sure." Justin said as he patted me on the back.

"Yeah…" I said nodding when we got to the male locker room, "Meet you outside in 10?"

"Yeah, that sounds great." Justin said nodding as he pushed the door open going into the locker room as I went the short distance to the woman's locker room letting myself in.

"Good match Ashton." I said seeing her tying her shoes.

"You too…were you really going to continue fighting Dean if Justin didn't tag in?" She asked glancing to me.

"Why not? I mean, us women should be able to wrestle the men too…" I said shrugging as I sat down on the other bench pulling my locker open.

"True…you made your statement."

"That is what I wanted…need to make my statement." I said.

"As the champion, this is when you need to make your statement when all eyes are on you…but I think that kind of statement would be better when you don't have the belt."

"I think that was Justin's point when he tagged himself in." I said as I pulled out my sweat towel wiping off sweat with it before I pulled out my clothes beforehand and begun changing into my clothes keeping up a conversation with her until she left knowing there were other girls that would be in and out of here seeing a couple of other locks on the lockers walking out seeing Justin texting away on his phone with his suitcase resting next to him. "You ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, you not mad at me about the match are you?"

"Nah, I talked with Ashton and totally understand why you did it." I said nodding.

"Good, come on…let's go home so I could eat…I'm starving…the peanuts the planes give you aren't sufficing."

"Especially if you're a wrestler." I said jokingly as he wrapped his arm around me as we made our way out of the arena. "What do you have in mind for dinner?" I asked.

"I was thinking Arby's." Justin said.

"Sounds good with me." I said smirking as we headed out of the arena hoping that the accident was cleared up and not anymore traffic, I had assumed Wade probably had went straight home when he hadn't made it here in time like Justin had suggested, and with some thought I realized that's what I would have done instead of sitting in traffic for hours on end.


	25. Chapter 25

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Justin's Point of View-**

I grabbed the door walking into the FCW arena behind Brittney, it seems that I will never get rid of this arena and don't think I would want to forget nor get rid of it because this where I got started.

"You want me to go drop off the CDs for you?" I asked Brittney when we got to the hall that separated into two different directions.

"If you don't mind, can you tell them-" She begun to say.

"I know the details, I sent the information to my phone…plus it's a hard song to forget." I said interrupting her with a smirk on my lips.

"Thanks Justin, I owe you one…dinner is on me?" She asked as she began walking backwards down the hall as I walked backwards heading the other way.

"Why don't you cook me some of those awesome brownies?"

"Your wish is my command." She said.

"It's that easy?" I said smirking.

"I'm never that easy so don't think that."

"Only if-"

"Shut your mouth right there J unless if I will spear you right here." She threatened.

"Alright alright, have fun in the meeting, I'll be lingering around." I said as she nodded giving me one last smirk before she turned around walking away as I finally turned around heading towards the audio area. I went into the audio area seeing Blake, the audio tech, setting up the equipment and checking the cords.

"Hey Blake, I got the CDs for you." I said handing him the CD cases that I had gotten from Brittney.

"I thought Brittney had them." He said.

"She did, but she had a meeting so I volunteered to drop them off and she chose a song." I said pulling out my phone to get the information correct, I knew it was T.N.T. by AC/DC but I couldn't remember what CD nor song number it was on said CD.

"Alright, let me get the paperwork out…" Blake said as he shuffled things around getting the clipboard out with the old and new roster names on it finding Brittney's name on it. "Shoot." He said.

"She wants T.N.T. by AC/DC, it's on the All Time Rock CD track number 7." I said reciting it from the text I had sent myself.

"Got it…thanks man…how's WWE treating you?" Blake asked.

"Working me hard…a lot of changes and getting used to, definitely miss my friends here, we were all like family here and now got to start all over…it's like the first day of school every weekend up there." I said as I leant against the edge of the booth.

"I hear you, I hear you…you'll get used to it and one day you will fit right in…in this business, you get used to that feeling."

"That you do…it's weird how people don't like the outsiders coming into 'their' territory but it isn't 'theirs' to begin with…but that's life…I'll let you get back to work…" I said as we shook hands pulling him into a manly hug before I climbed down the booth walking my way around the arena talking with a few crew members before I found my way out to the bleachers claiming a spot in the midst of the crowd, and it was all fun and games until I got recognized taking pictures and signing merchandise for the numbers, it was great and felt awesome but all I wanted to do was watch the show but I loved doing it and felt amazing knowing I had 'fans.' I sat there watching the first two matches when middle of the second match I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket pulling it out seeing Brittney's name and picture shining on my phone looking at the tiny section that you could see backstage, if people would pay closer attention more people would know about it but they haven't, and as I looked at the spot I saw Brittney standing there looking at me and she looked stressed to the max on top of upset.

"What?" I asked worriedly.

"Wade, can't make it." Brittney said in a frustrated and upset tone.

"What do you mean he can't make it?" I asked getting my blood boiling that Wade would do this to her and tonight of all nights and to wait until this close to her match to say he couldn't make it.

"He's stuck in traffic due to an accident, can you be my tag partner?" She asked.

"How much time you have?" I asked running a hand through my hair.

"We're on after this match." Brittney said as I glanced to the match that was taking place.

"Fine, luckily I have my gear BUT I will ONLY do it if you do my entrance." I said smirking.

"Oh hell no, I am not letting you do your entrance."

"Find someone else then." I said pretending that I was going to hang up.

"Wait wait wait! I'll do it, I'll do it!" She said in a loud desperate tone as I put it back up to my ear.

"That's what I thought, I'll go get ready if you go talk to the audio." I said smiling as I hung up making my way out of the stands finding my way to my car and luckily Brittney had tossed me my keys earlier, I grabbed my whole suitcase carrying it instead of rolling it running with it to the locker room changing as fast as I could and ran to wardrobe finding the sunglasses, scarf and the jacket that completed the ensemble of my FCW character before I ran to the gorilla position.

"I thought you were joking." Brittney said.

"Do you think I joke around?" I asked smirking as I lifted the sunglasses up to rest on top of my head.

"No…but didn't think you would have all of…that…" Brittney said doing the wax on motion towards my ensemble.

"Wardrobe had spares…you know what you got to do right?" I asked smirking.

"I bet you have no problem to share what I got to do, huh?" Brittney asked.

"You have to walk out behind me and wrap your arms around me and rub your hands all over my body stopping it over my junk and I will stop you there. You will then walk around locking your leg over mine where I'll dip you and we have to pretend to kiss." I said smirking, Ashton and Dean were laughing.

"You got to be kidding me." Brittney said.

"Nope…then when we get to the ring you got to climb up first and hold open the middle and bottom rope open as I jump through, when you get in I'll dip you again after I twirl you then we will take the corners." I said walking her through every step of my entrance that was to be done. "But we won't kiss?" Brittney asked.

"Psh, we can fake that shit." I said smirking as I lowered the sunglasses back onto my face when Dean's music hit seeing Ashton and Dean run out to do their normal entrance.

"Just don't drop me." Brittney whispered to me as we were on deck.

"When have I ever dropped you? I haven't dropped a girl yet." I said as I wrapped an arm around her bringing her close to my embrace.

"Thanks for doing this." Brittney said.

"No worries, I know you would do the same for me if it was switched." I said smirking as my music hit, "Show must go on." I said as I walked out first knowing she will be walking out behind me and I knew she was there when I saw her hands wrap around me rubbing against my jacket covered body. It was uncomfortable and awkward but yet I pretended to enjoy it to play up my character, but I trust Brittney to do this more than any of the other girls since she is a friend of mind and knows the limit. She ran her hand down my body to the place between my legs putting my hand on top of hers pulling her from behind and over my leg to where her one leg locked with mine and the other shot up to stick straight up as I dipped her low to where her head was mere inches from the ground. My hand supported the back of her head and the other was on the arch of her back holding her steadily in the dipped position and I leant over her small body smirking. "Told you that I won't drop you." I said as we still had space between us.

"You still got to do it one more time." She said smirking when I broke the distance, we were trying to make the 'kissing' as realistic as possible as we were just lightly kissing each other on the cheek before I lifted her back up to her feet. She hooked her arm with mine as we walked down the ramp together a little bit until I stopped where I was to get my running start looking to her when she nodded as she ran and slid into the ring like how Edge would do so biting my lip trying not to laugh at her as she slid to her feet and held the ropes open for me. I ran and jumped through the ropes between her legs, I got to my feet as she got off the ropes, she walked over to me resting a hand on my shoulder and the other on my chest waiting for the dip.

"Stand in front of me." I said thinking of a better option.

"What?" She asked.

"Just trust me." I whispered as she stepped in front of me, I turned her to face me and said, "Follow my lead." My hands were flat on her back and I hoped she would do that simple task as she leant back rotating her upper body with my hands in a dipping manner back to a standing back up position being a lot closer to me than before hand, "Figured that would be better than pretending to kiss again." I said smirking.

"Much...you didn't see any…" She said worried that some of her cleavage may have been exposed during so, which it did and I had saw it but I wasn't going to say yes or no because either way it would result in some kind of awkward conversation.

"I didn't look." I said.

"Liar…you're a man, of course you guys look." She said as she turned around running and jumping onto the second turnbuckle as I did the same to the one across from her. I jumped off a few seconds after her stripping the spare things off my body handing them down to a PA to take backstage for me as I walked across the ring to our designated corner. "I'll start…" Brittney said glancing over at Ashton and Dean, we were trying to whisper to make it seem like we were talking.

"We got this…don't get distracted thinking about Wade." I said putting my hands on her shoulders.

"I won't…why would I be distracted by him?"

"I don't know…" I said shrugging.

"Don't worry about me, worry about yourself playboy." Brittney joked.

"I'll worry if I want to worry." I said as I climbed out grabbing the string that was attached to the turnbuckle as I were to watch her and Ashton do their portion of the match until Ashton slapped Dean in allowing him to climb into the ring and Brittney bent over before she stood up walking closer to him. "Brit, tag me in!" I yelled at her knowing her well enough that she will wrestle him and this was NOT the time to try to show off her skill.

"I got this." Brittney said turning back to look at Dean from looking at me.

"I'll tag out if I was you, I don't want to wrestle you…" Dean said.

"Why not? You a chicken to wrestle me?" Brittney asked putting her hands on her hips, 'Brittney don't do this,' I thought to myself. It's not that I don't think she could wrestle him, because as a wrestler you learn to wrestle either gender so to us it's no big deal to wrestle either a female or male, but to us male wrestlers it's a lot harder to deal with wrestling a female because we are afraid we would hurt such female. I think the whole wrestling divisions don't like the whole female-male matches as of yet because it could always end bad, not physically, but morally. If the female wins, it makes the male look bad and their man card could be revoked because a man lost to a female and lose his popularity amongst fans because a woman beat him. If the female loses to male, you have the feminist and other companies on their butts saying that they need to empower woman, blah blah blah. I personally didn't see the problem but I could see both sides of the argument so we have tried to keep it as equal as possible.

"Don't be stupid." I said.

"Yeah, don't be stupid…we all know that no one will like the fact a girl has wrestled a guy." Dean said.

"What about Chyna?" Brittney asked.

"Alright, bring it on." Dean said as they locked up, I couldn't help but to watch their every move and try to read their lips to see what they were calling. Brittney was thrown into the ropes and I tapped her on the shoulder to tag myself in. She stopped mid-run looking at me upset and mad obviously.

"Tag!" The ref said pointing to our side, Dean smirked as Brittney walked to our corner to climb out.

"What are you doing?" Brittney asked.

"Saving your butt." I answered knowing that she could get in trouble with the higher ups if they didn't like this idea of her fighting a male and it could affect her title reign amongst other things if you go against their wishes.

"What do you mean by that? I can handle myself, if anyone knows that I can wrestle the guys would be you." She retorted.

"But now is not the time to prove yourself, we'll talk about this later." I said as she climbed out of the ring standing on the apron grabbing the rope I was just holding as I climbed in to finish this match. We finished the match with them getting the pin over Brittney, every time I was to roll in Dean would pull me back out to stop me from breaking the pin. Dean's music hit as they begun to walk backwards back to the back as I rolled in kneeling beside her as she sat up rubbing the back of her head. "You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, what was that about earlier?" She asked.

"Don't want you to ruin your career yet, Chyna was the woman, but you're the woman in training…just trust and respect what I did, consider it a favor…" I said.

"Fine, hope you are right and you would know best since you got the call for WWE."

"I won't say I know best…just looking out for my best friend…I'm sure you would have done the same for me." I said as I helped her to her feet, I wrapped her arm around my neck resting it on my shoulder and my arm wrapped around her waist holding her waist tightly as the ref handed her the belt that she carried in hand as she rolled out of the ring and I re-wrapped our arms as we went up the ramp to cheers and claps of appreciation. We got to the stage turning around raising our hands up, we went behind the curtain walking down the steps where I collected my things. "Good match Brit." I said as I was still trying to catch my breath knowing she was as well.

"Same with you…what you want for dinner?" She asked.

"I don't know, we'll figure that out later…just want to get some water and wash this sweat off." I said.

"Me too…weird Wade isn't here yet…" She said as she was looking everywhere as we headed towards the locker rooms.

"He probably turned around and went home when he realized he wasn't going to make it." I said.

"You're probably right…" She said knowing she was upset about it.

"At least you know he wanted to be here though." I lied.

"The thought is what counts." She said shrugging as we picked up some water from a pack that was laying to the side.

"Yeah, he'll be here next week, I'm sure." I said hopeful as I patted her on the back.

"Yeah…" She said nodding when we got to the male locker room, "Meet you outside in 10?"

"Yeah, that sounds great." I said nodding as I pushed the door open going into the locker room where Dean was just about ready to leave. "Good match." I said as we smacked hands and pulled each other into a manly hug.

"You too…congrats on getting NXT, maybe I'll be next." He said.

"You never know." I said shrugging.

"That is true." He said.

"Catch you later." I said as he headed out of the locker room as I took a quick shower changing back into the clothes I had worn earlier that day before I had walked out of the empty locker room pulling out my phone texting Heath since I now had the time to do so. 'Wade is such an asshole, he was a no-show tonight and he let Brit down. He was supposed to be in a tag match tonight. I'm pissed because she believes his lies and I had to go along with it. I had no problem doing the match with her, but I hate that he is lying to her.' I texted, I knew that Heath would understand where I was coming from and he is an outside member to the party.

'We both know Wade could be an asshole, but why couldn't he make it?' Heath asked.

'He says that there was a car accident blocking two of the lanes and there was traffic trying to get through on the open lane.' I said.

'How do you know that is a lie? Shit like that happens all the time…'

'I don't know…just having a hard time buying it but your right, I don't know…'

'See, don't jump to conclusions Justin and I understand you want to protect her, so do I and understand you want to be skeptical but until you got proof don't assume things.' Heath said as I nodded knowing he was right. Brittney walked out of the locker room with her things.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Yeah, you not mad at me about the match are you?"

"Nah, I talked with Ashton and totally understand why you did it." She said nodding.

"Good, come on…let's go home so I could eat…I'm starving…the peanuts the planes give you aren't sufficing."

"Especially if you're a wrestler." She said jokingly as I wrapped my arm around her as we made our way out of the arena. "What do you have in mind for dinner?" She asked.

"I was thinking Arby's." I said.

"Sounds good with me." She said smirking as we headed out of the arena hoping that the 'said' accident was cleared up and not anymore traffic but knew that would be on the other side of the road than that of the way we were travelling.


	26. Chapter 26

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Justin's Point of View-**

I drove us home after picking up some food at Arby's, we got to the apartment complex playing 'musical hands' rearranging things to be able to carry everything in without dropping anything. We went inside where she let us in since she still had the apartment keys, we set our food and drinks off in the living room before we went into the two separate bedrooms dropping off our bags and met back in the living room where I clicked the television on as she brought her sandwich back with her as she pulled her feet up onto the couch with her as she folded them into Indian style.

"What about Heath? You were trying so hard to tell me about this conversation you two had." She said before she took a bite of her sandwich looking to me before she looked over at the television.

"Oh…we were talking about you…"

"Well that must have been some conversation if I came up." She said sarcastically.

"Not really…he was actually discussing your friendship with him."

"What about it?" She asked as she seemed kind of offensive about it

"He likes this whole 'less jabs at each other' thing and feels needed, like possibly one day you will go to him like you go to me." I said shrugging.

"He has felt left out of sorts?" She asked.

"I think so…I mean, he is kind of the third wheel to you…you got me who is your best friend and we are inseparable together because we hang out all the time, we share so many secrets and we turn to each other for advice then there is Wade, we both know your feelings for the man and then there is him who is nothing but the man that you tease, you can see how he feels kind of excited at the difference? I think he just wants to be like Wade and I, or more like me because I don't see you falling for the ginger." I said as I grasped my cup taking a sip of my drink before setting it back down on the coffee table.

"He's jealous of our relationship?" She asked smirking

"I think so…I guess he just wants you to know that he is there for you if you need him and that line of communication is always open…" I said.

"He told you all of this?"

"Not exactly…I read between the lines, that is what you got to do with us men, you got to decipher what we say…" I said shrugging.

"You can say that again." She said as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"So are you going to start treating him differently?"

"I'll give it a try but I won't be able to resist my jabs at him."

"Not saying you have to stop that, Lord knows I crack up laughing at some of the things you guys say to each other but at least talk to him more and include him in things, I think it hurts his feelings even if he doesn't want to admit it." I said honestly.

"I can see what you mean, I honestly didn't realize I was doing it…I feel bad now…"

"You didn't know…"

"I should have known though…correct me when you see me forgetting."

"I'll try…I think hell may freeze over when you two stop jabbing each other."

"I think it may too…" She said chuckling but yet smiled.

"Do you like Heath? Honestly…"

"Of course I like the little red head, he's like the one brother everyone loves to hate but won't trade him for anything even if they hated him...he's kind of like the male real life version of Meg." She explained uniquely.

"I could see what you mean by that…" I said smirking and chuckled at her reference to Family Guy. We continued eating our dinner and she looked absolutely wiped. "Why don't you head to bed? I'll clean up this mess, you look more tired than me." I said.

"Nah, I'll be fine...thanks though." She said as she got up taking care of her trash and headed back out from the kitchen, "But I am heading to bed…I'm sleeping in tomorrow." She said.

"You and I both, no waking me up to see if I want food even if I know I would say yes to it."

"I won't wake you for food then…" She said smiling as she leant against the door frame that led into her room.

"Good…but I'll probably wake up depending on how good it smells…night Brit…"

"Night J…" She said smiling before she slipped into her room shutting the door, I assumed for her to change into her pajamas before it had reopened few minutes later and her lights were off assuming she was now laying in her bed getting comfortable to go to sleep. I turned the television off getting up taking care of my mess before I headed into my own room trying to make as little noise as possible not to wake her as I got ready for bed plopping into my own bed that I had missed over the weekend, I've been trying to train myself to wear clothes to bed because before Brittney lived here I enjoyed sleeping without clothes but since she is here I can't be such an exhibitionist and venture without them. I plugged my phone into the charger that allowed my phone to rest on the stand next to my bed and I didn't bother to turn an alarm on because I just wanted to sleep for hours on end, I was tired from the past weekend and that match wore me out feeling the pain in my back from taking the one bump wrong but it should be fine by tomorrow from sleeping it off and the comfort of my own bed. I slept well until I was brought out of my sleep by the blaring of my ringtone that I grumpily slapped at my nightstand knowing it wasn't my alarm clock because I knew I didn't set it, my eyes were mere slits because I didn't want the brightness of the sun that was shining in through the blinds burn my sensitive tired eyes yet.

"What?" I asked grumpily as I answered the phone, I was not a morning person and everyone that knew me knew that, my fear was that it was someone that didn't know that like a upper WWE employee that could get me fired, that didn't cross my mind at that time.

"Oh, did I wake you?" Heath asked.

"No, I like getting up at…" I said sitting up some so I could look over my stand to see the clock that was above my door seeing that it was 8:30, "8:30 every morning…what do you want Heath?" I asked.

"Your right, Wade is a giant asshole…"

"Why?" I asked curiously as I sat up swinging my legs over the edge of my bed rubbing at my eyes with my free hand trying to wake my eyes up to go with rest of my body.

"I talked to Skip this morning, we ran into each other at a meeting to sign some papers for WWE that we had forgotten to sign in our contract and apparently Wade went with him to the baseball game last night….guess what time the game started?"

"When?" I asked.

"10 minutes after her match started…there was no way he was stuck in traffic when he texted her but yet made it to the baseball field in time to catch the game and he carpooled with Skip to add to it…" Heath added, I could tell he was mad but not as much as me and I don't know why I'm mad. I think I was mad because I knew Wade was caught in a lie but he wasn't caught in a lie, what was to happen if I called him out on it? I had no proof that he was there besides my word against his or Skip comes with me to call him out on it, but is it worth fighting with him because there is no reason to make a big scene about him lying, what was said and done was done. I am just mad because it is affecting that of a girl that I don't want to see get hurt and I couldn't tell her that he wasn't in traffic, much less would she believe me and I would rather her continue trusting and believing Wade even if I knew that it would hurt her if and when she found out they have been all lies, but right now it's just innocent lying but if it gets any worse I will step in.

"Thanks Heath…"

"That's it, J?" Heath asked.

"What else can we do man? We can't call him out on it and there is no point in doing that, because it will cause a big fight amongst us three, two against one and it's just not worth the headache…at least we know the truth…."

"What about Brit?"

"Don't worry about Brit, she thinks Wade was stuck in traffic and that is what she is going to continue to believe. It's not our job to out Wade and ruin the perfect image she has of him, she will learn about this side of him by herself and when she does we can just be there to support her." I said scratching at the back of my head hoping that was the right thing to do.

"Alright man, thought you would want to know…sorry that I woke you."

"No problem Heath, wake me up for things like this."

"Okay…see you later man."

"Same." I said hanging up as I held the phone between my legs looking at it then back up at the clock, I have never been up this early in so long besides when on the road but I slept in the car during the drive to the next town. I got up walking out of my room to make some coffee looking across the apartment at Brittney's room not seeing her laying in her bed wondering where she was, I looked out the patio door seeing her sitting in the one chair with her feet up in the chair with her and a coffee cup resting on her knees looking out into the parking lot, 'What is she doing up?' I thought to myself as I walked towards the door sliding it open getting her attention before I slid out to stand on the deck and shut the door behind me before any mosquitoes could get into our apartment. "Morning, what are you doing up so early?"

"I could ask the same thing about you." She said smirking.

"Heath called, that's why I'm up." I said as I sat on the opposing chair from her, I haven't relaxed out here in so long.

"What does he want this early?"

"Oh, it was just business…what about you?" I asked curiously looking over at her.

"Just been thinking a lot and it's been fucking up my sleep schedule." She said as she looked down blankly at the table between our seats.

"What's on your mind?" I asked.

"About moving in…"

"You want to move in?" I asked somewhat excited at the possibility.

"If your okay with it, I have put a lot of thought into it and I would love to live here with you…" She said dreading off.

"There's a but isn't there?"

"But, I feel like I will be lonely living her by myself but then I'm like I'll be just as lonely up in my apartment." She said as she looked up at me making eye contact with me.

"You won't be lonely in the least bit, well you may feel lonely because you will be the only one here for a few days but I'm here for the other days…move in please?" I asked doing the puppy dog look.

"Don't do that…" She said teasingly pushing my face lightly to look the other way laughing.

"So, should we start moving the bags?" I asked smiling at the fact I now have a roommate and it's my best friend, I knew she would love living here with me and I certainly have loved her living her with me, there has yet to be an issue between us and I could understand how she can feel lonely being here alone for a few days but there was nothing I can do due to my obligations.

"I'll pack up my things this weekend and we can move things down when you get home next week…I texted Wade the dates of the upcoming mixed tag matches so he can mark them down in his calendar to be there for the matches so you don't have to worry about it…I am truly thankful that you jumped in."

"Don't think about it…I couldn't leave you hanging…I can't believe I'm awake…" I said.

"Me neither…I put some coffee on if you want some…" She said smirking.

"I may need some of that…" I said standing up going back inside making myself a cup of coffee looking out at the girl that was smiling as she looked at her phone, she probably got another text from Wade and at least Wade knows the dates, but the question is if he is going to change his mind again. I didn't want to see her get upset or hurt from the lies that he is going to tell to her but I can't jump in and call him a liar because she is going to get mad at me and take his side so it was better to let her dream of the perfect reality that he will be there and Wade can prove me wrong.


	27. Chapter 27

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**A Month Later-**

**Brittney's Point of View-**

I sat in my bedroom with one of the boxes sitting in front of me on my bed as I was looking through it making sure that it was okay for me to tape it up to add to the pile of boxes in the corner of my room. The boxes contained things that aren't needed, mainly things that both Justin and I had that we didn't need two of or other things I just didn't need in general. The boxes were to sit in the corner of my room so I didn't have to waste paying for storage and Lord knows you never know if you need to grab something from it, I would hate to pay for a storage unit for a total of what, 6 boxes. I had no problem with the 6 boxes in the corner because I was a pack rat and at least all my things were there with me so if I needed it I knew it was in there somewhere and it'll be a surprise every time I looked through the boxes again, out of mind out of sight type thing and you forget what you have until you find it again. I had officially moved all the way in, now I could tell the apartment complex manager they could open my apartment for rent since I am out of that apartment for good so let the saving begin and Justin was just as excited as I was and am about moving in here, we had spent numerous days making trips up and down the stairs carrying things from my apartment to his and now that it is all said and done, I'm sure he will be glad to know that it is all done. I have been trying to get better at having a better relationship with Heath, I have been making sure to text him more and have an open line of communication but we make sure we throw tiny jabs in there but I feel that our relationship is better than it was because I feel that I can talk to him without having to constantly tease him and he's such a sweet guy once you get past his retarded side. I felt my phone vibrating under my thigh where I had stored it so if it did go off I would feel it, I pulled it out seeing that I had gotten a text from Ashton asking if I wanted to go practice with her today which was weird but I figured what the heck. I climbed off the bed going to the closet pulling out a work out attire when I begun changing and headed out catching glance of the calendar I had hung seeing that I had written that Wednesday was a mix-tag match, it has seemed that creative has set us to have a mix-tag match once a month, but I knew that there were going to be more than once a month coming up. Last month, Wade couldn't make it due to the traffic and the accident and I realized that I should contact Wade to make sure that he would be able to make it. I pulled out my phone going to Wade's name in my contact list pushing the send button as I put it up to my ear as I headed into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water realizing I should go grocery shopping tomorrow before I had to pick them up at the airport considering tomorrow is Wednesday and they were coming in at 2 PM, I should be able to get that done and it shouldn't be too much of a hassle.

"Hey beautiful." Wade said when he had picked up.

"Hey handsome…I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" I asked hearing chit chatter in the background and the voice of a female stuck out the most, a little struck of jealousy hit me but I'm not there and can't be around him 24/7 and we aren't a thing yet.

"Not at all sweetie, what's up?" He asked in his British accent.

"Tomorrow, I have a mixed-tag match, are you still planning on being my partner?" I asked in a hopeful manner.

"I don't know sweetie."

"What do you mean 'you don't know?" I asked curiously trying not to freak out and get upset at the possibility that he may not be able to do it, I was trying to rack my brain in hopes that I could talk Justin into tagging with me or find someone at FCW to tag with me in his place if he can't.

"I twisted my ankle and it's still sore from when I had twisted it…luckily it wasn't a full blown sprain but by tomorrow it could be a different story." He said.

"No, don't worry about it…I'm sure I can find someone to fill in for you and I don't want you to injure yourself worse on my time…you need to rest that ankle." I said feeling bad for him that he had hurt his ankle and didn't want him to worsen it.

"Are you sure?" Wade asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure, it's no problem…next time?" I asked.

"I promise next time there will be no problems that will get in the way." He said.

"Sounds great…take an easy." I said smirking and kind of down that I couldn't tag with Wade again. I hung up with him heading out of the apartment as I was locking it up I called Justin's phone to ask him if he would fill the shoes again and hoped he would, but he could say no to me because he may be exhausted and knew that I couldn't always count on him. I hoped that if he didn't that I could turn to Heath possibly or find someone else at FCW that I know I can trust and work with.

"Hey Brit, what's up?" Justin asked when he picked up.

"You busy?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm at the gym but I'm on a break between machines." He said smirking.

"Don't work out too hard, you still got the show tonight."

"I know but got to get my work out on…what's going on? Did you get unpacked all the way?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, I'm unpacked all the way and I got 6 boxes that are lining my room of things that aren't needed but going to keep them around in case they do come of need sooner or later…"

"Not a bad plan at all…"

"It's not…tomorrow I'm going to go grocery shopping before I pick you guys up but the reason I am calling, Wade said he had twisted his ankle and is in pain, I don't want him to work with that injury and-"

"You want me to be your tag partner?" Justin asked.

"Would you please?" I asked in a begging manner.

"No problem Brit…but what'd you say Wade said he hurt?" He asked which I thought was weird but I figured he may need to know.

"His ankle, why?"

"Just curious, wasn't sure if I had heard you right…you can count on me to tag with you Brit…got to let you go, I have to finish this work out." Justin said.

"Okay, talk to you tonight after the show…bye J." I said.

"Bye Brit." He said as we hung up, I slid my phone into my pocket before I climbed into the car driving the distance to the training facility that we had access to finding Ashton just climbing out of her car as I pulled in. She waited for me as I climbed out and I walked with her towards the door.

"Justin is tagging with me yet again tomorrow." I said.

"Why?" She asked after she swallowed the water she had just taken a swig of.

"Wade had twisted his ankle, don't want him wrestling hurt."

"How can he twist his ankle if he hasn't wrestled yet on the tour?"

"How do you know that? He has been on tour since Saturday, he probably had a match last night and is going to work through it tonight."

"I'm saying it's just weird." She said as I let it go, she has always been skeptical about everything that Wade has done and she never understood what I found in Wade, she was always the first person to jump on the bandwagon that Wade isn't right for me. We got into the ring trying to get some ring rust off since we hadn't wrestled each other in a couple of weeks but wrestled other female talent in the company, I was mainly working with one that I was to lose my belt to in the upcoming months.


	28. Chapter 28

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Justin's Point of View-**

I had gotten up that morning when I had set my alarm knowing that I was to go to the gym with Heath and Wade, we rarely hit the gym when we were home but we needed to hit the gym sometime and our pro's had told us it is best to hit the gym during the travel days before the shows to get our muscles toned and fresh to make them pop for the cameras and fans in attendance, especially the abs. I got up getting into my basketball shorts and tank top grabbing a bottle of water before sliding on my sunglasses heading out of the room with Heath. Heath and I had begun sharing a room to help with costs and we figured since we travelled together it'll be one less person to worry about, so if Wade were to leave us by 'accident' we had each other and had a wider range of numbers to catch a ride with someone else. We went down to the lobby catching Wade when he had emerged from the elevators a few moments later heading over to the local gym that the GPS had sent us to and headed inside. We all headed into different directions to do different machines, but of course Wade had always found his way to be next to some good looking girl. I sat in the back near the weights watching him as he sat on the bicycle between two attractive girls rolling my eyes as I begun another set of chest presses with the free weights seeing Wade picking up his phone knowing that was going to kill his game and I was right, because the one girl he was trying his best to get got up leaving the spot next to him to be free, I just had to giggle. I watched as he hung up the phone sliding it back into his pocket before he ended that machine abruptly heading to the treadmills and started running, he was just cranking out those cardio machines today and I knew I had to go hit a cardio machine but I always did cardio last instead of first, I don't know why but I've been told I was weird for doing it that way but that is the way I had gotten the body that I have now. It wasn't no more than 5 minutes later after Wade had jumped onto the new machine that my phone had begun chiming and I pulled it out seeing Brittney's name and photo shining on my phone.

"Hey Brit, what's up?" I asked putting the free weight that was still in my right hand onto the ground beside the bench as Heath sat at the machine next to me doing his thing as I was trying not to laugh at the expressions he made as he tried to lift that weight he had set it at.

"You busy?" Brittney asked.

"Nah, I'm at the gym but I'm on a break between machines." I said.

"Don't work out too hard, you still got the show tonight."

"I know but got to get my work out on…what's going on? Did you get unpacked all the way?" I asked, I knew it probably seemed like I was rushing the conversation but I was in the middle of a work out and knew she was calling for a reason.

"Yeah, I'm unpacked all the way and I got 6 boxes that are lining my room of things that aren't of need but going to keep them around in case they do come of need sooner or later…"

"Not a bad plan at all…"

"It's not…tomorrow I'm going to go grocery shopping before I pick you guys up but the reason I am calling, Wade said he had twisted his ankle and is in pain, I of course don't want him to work with that injury and-"

"You want me to be your tag partner?" I asked interrupting her before what she said about Wade hurting himself finally registered in my mind.

"Would you please?" She asked in a begging manner.

"No problem Brit…but what'd you say Wade said he hurt?" I asked intrigued to rehear that part of her sentence again.

"His ankle, why?" She said as I looked across the gym at the 6 foot 2 man who was doing a brisk jog without a problem on the treadmill knowing he had lied yet again to her but yet she had no proof that he was lying nor would she believe me if I had tried telling her.

"Just curious, wasn't sure if I had heard you right…you can count on me to tag with you Brit…got to let you go, I have to finish this work out." I said wanting to get off the phone before I spilt anything and got frustrated with the web of lies that Wade was doing.

"Okay, talk to you tonight after the show…bye J." She said.

"Bye Brit." I said hanging up, "What a moron." I said pissed sliding the phone into my pocket before I leant forward onto my elbows that I rested on my knees running my hands over my face.

"What'd Wade do?" Heath asked leaning forward in an almost identical position as I but he took a sip of the water he had brought with him.

"He lied to Brittney again, I am now filling in for him yet again in her mixed tag match…"

"What's his excuse now?"

"He twisted his ankle, it doesn't seem that twisted nor sore now does it?" I asked as we both looked back over at Wade who was now climbing off the treadmill.

"What are you going to do about it?" Heath asked.

"Nothing, you do the same now that you and her closer." I said.

"We haven't begun talking about her feelings for Wade and I don't think I would want to either, that seems like a big loaded conversation."

"You have no idea." I said as I ran a hand through my hair not sure what to do other than letting her continue falling for them but there wasn't much other than that to do without ruining the relationship we have. I was trying to think things out while we finished our workouts and headed back to the hotel showering before we headed to the arena just in time to get ready for the NXT taping, the show went on and Wade performed like normal from what I could tell, he hadn't limped all day so I knew he was flat out lying to her yet again but I kept close eyes on it and during my match against him I tried to go for his legs or ankles to make sure that he can make sure his ankle was hurting would come true to an extent so it won't be too much of a lie to make myself feel better. After the taping, they began filming matches for SuperStars and SmackDown, but we had to hang around because we sometimes had to accompany our Pro's to the ring and we were never told if they had a match or not so we hung around until we were instructed otherwise. Heath sat on one of the giant black crates with Christian's shirt laying over his shoulder ready to pull on quickly if need be along with holding a bottle of water that he had rested on his one leg as they relaxed over the edge of the crate and I leant against the wall next to it chuckling at what he just said as I had Matt's shirt laying on the crate behind him as I took a drink of the water I had held. I heard Wade's British accent and knew he was talking to a girl because of the girlish giggle that had happened after he had spoke, I rolled my eyes knowing he was trying to land her for the night. Heath and I went quiet giving each other dirty looks as they came around the corner and I couldn't help the words that came spitting out of my mouth. "Hey Wade." I said as he glanced over at me from the girl that was on his arm, "How's the ankle?" I asked nodding towards him in a manly way when Heath smacked me and I looked to him and he was giving me this dirty look shaking his head 'no' like I wasn't supposed to do that but I shrugged it off. Wade just smirked letting out a chuckle but continued on his way like it was no big deal, and I just watched the two of them continue on their way trying not to get too angry but he had to know that I had caught him in a lie and I wasn't any better for not telling Brittney about it.

"Dude, why'd you do that?" Heath asked.

"I don't know…it just came out…" I said shrugging as I took a drink of my water when Matt came from the area Wade just went.

"Justin come on man, we got to get ready for my match." Matt said as I nodded.

"Coming, catch you later man." I said smacking hands with Heath pulling each other into a manly hug before I grabbed the shirt and trying to finish my bottle of water before we had approached the gorilla position tossing it into a recycling bin before I stood behind Matt who was stretching and chatting with his opponent about their match. I pulled the shirt on knowing this was the second shirt in a row I was given to wear by wardrobe and figured I should see if Brittney would want one since I don't need the one anymore. I accompanied Matt to the ring and did as I was told as I leant against the apron trying to get the crowd cheering when Matt was down and yelled into the ring at Matt to 'try' to help. After the match, I rolled in holding Matt's hand in victory as he took the turnbuckles and I stood in the middle watching, I wasn't sure if I was to applaud or not so I didn't do it but walked with him back to the back where Matt grabbed another bottle of water.

"How you liking this whole WWE thing?" Matt asked as I walked with him towards the locker room knowing that I could now change.

"I'm liking it, wish that I could stay but I think it's bugging me that I know that three people have already been eliminated from this competition so I psych myself out that I will get eliminated any moment."

"You won't get eliminated if you try your best and listen to me, but if it happens, it happens. You won't be doing your best if your mind is elsewhere, you got to concentrate on what is in front of you and you can't be putting your mind somewhere else." Matt said as I nodded, "To get ahead, you got to look ahead with your head held high and keep your eyes on the prize, is this what you want?" Matt asked.

"Absolutely, this is where I have always seen myself and I have worked so hard to even have this opportunity." I said honestly as Matt pushed the locker room door open with his back.

"Who do you think your biggest competition is?" Matt asked.

"I would say Wade…" I said, I wasn't going to tell him the whole personal reasons behind it but I was going to leave it at that and I would probably say he was truly one of the ones I think we had the biggest competition against each other thus far in the competition because we have worked together the longest.

"Then, make your aim to take him down because if you think that he is the hardest to beat then make it a goal to beat him." Matt said trying to give me advice, I valued every word he gave me. I changed and freshened up, when I got finished Heath joined me and he said the show had ended for the night and he had to change yet.

"Have you seen Wade?" I asked as I was putting things into my bag, I was glad I was to go home tomorrow.

"Not since he was with that girl, but David said he has spare room in their car."

"Has he left yet?"

"Not that I know of, we should start finding another ride in case this happens again." Heath said as he walked out in a towel when Chris came in.

"Have you guys seen my rookie?" Chris asked.

"Not for a half hour…he was with some girl." I said shrugging.

"Oh…do you guys need a ride to the hotel?" Chris asked.

"What about Wade?" I asked.

"It wasn't important, don't want to ruin his game." Chris said as I rolled my eyes.

"May we get that ride?" Heath asked.

"Yeah, I'll be in catering when you're ready…" He said as we said our thanks before I finished putting things into my bag zipping it up, I was kind of upset and mad at Wade a little bit more that he left us here for some girl but I don't blame him, well I do blame him for doing this to us but it is already done. We hurried up going to find Chris getting a ride back to our hotel and we went straight to our room after stopping for fans that had the guts to approach us, we spent the night in the hotel from exhaustion and watching Scarface on the television and we fell asleep after eating something from room service.


	29. Chapter 29

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Justin's Point of View-**

I woke up the next morning going to the normal meeting spot finding Wade where we were to meet like usual heading to the airport and got on the flight, Wade sat in the middle seat and I jumped in the window seat like always and I wish that Heath sat next to me but it's all said and done for the couple hour flight to Florida. I pulled out my journal writing about this week trying not to let my feelings and personal things get in the way of the experience itself and I was enjoying every bit of being on the WWE roster thus far, wish that I could win this but the men next to me are going to be to the biggest obstacles but Heath and I have talked about this, I would love to see Heath win and we have vowed to let the best win and wished each other luck, we push each other and help each other, encourage each other and not let the other feel bad about mistakes made. We landed in Florida hoping that Brittney was there to grab us, I knew she said she was going to go grocery shopping before she came to pick us up but hope she had plenty of time for that. I stood up leaning over the seat in front of us not to hit my head on the overhead compartments that held peoples belongings if they wanted it to hold it waiting and watching for Heath to claim our turn to exit the plane when Wade finally stood up forgetting he was much taller than me ramming his head right into the compartment with a big thud. I bit my lip trying not to laugh at his idiocy but it didn't help at all hearing Heath just flat out burst into laughter getting me to burst out in laughter as Wade leant forward rubbing at his head looking up at the compartment knowing he wanted to blame it.

"God dang it, why must I do that on every dang flight we take?" Wade asked as he stepped out behind Heath as we were heading off the flight and he was rubbing at the bump that was certainly forming after he had hit his head on that dang thing on each flight we have took thus far on travelling.

"I don't know, maybe you should remember to move your big head." I said sarcastically.

"That's it, next time I am taking the aisle seat so I won't have this problem." Wade said.

"Heck no…I'm not giving up my spot." Heath said.

"Come on ginger, it's for my safety." Wade said.

"It isn't his fault you're stupid to forget to not stand up quickly and fully, we both have comprehended this thus far, why haven't you?" I asked as we exited the tunnel that put us into the airport, which I enjoyed being on the ground finally after the flight. I texted Brittney that we were heading down to the baggage claim, she said she was just pulling off the ramp at the highway which meant she will pull up just when we were heading out from grabbing our bags at the baggage claim. We waited aside watching the bags as they were sliding down onto the claim that was going around for those to grab it when their bag got close to us and I grabbed mine as Heath chased after his, I had to giggle seeing him trying catch up to his bag pulling it off the claim as Wade's was the last bag to come through and he grabbed his rolling our bags out to the front seeing Brittney pulling up next to the curb doing the same routine as before by popping the trunk and putting her hazard lights on before she had climbed out to join us.

"Hey guys, how was the flight?" She asked as she pulled me in for a hug that I have missed, she gave the best hugs and she smirked before she turned to Heath pulling him into just as tight for a hug.

"Not bad…it was better than usual because like always we got to see Wade bash his head into the overhead compartment." Heath said chuckling.

"Again?" She asked, it had become routine and we tend to always tell her.

"Yes again, it's not that funny." Wade said.

"It seriously isn't, you can get a concussion." She said.

"Could you?" I asked.

"If you hit yourself in the head hard enough." She said.

"That would be amazing." Heath said laughing as Wade punched him in the shoulder teasingly.

"How's the ankle?" She asked.

"It's still tender and the doctors want me to stay off of it." He said as I just looked to Heath getting mad but had to go along with this lie.

"Let's get you sitting down then…" She said as she grabbed his bag for him tossing it into the trunk as he climbed into the back seat of the car willingly letting Heath and I to stay back putting the bags into the trunk slamming it shut climbing into the car. "How did you hurt your ankle?" She asked, boy I couldn't wait to hear this answer that he was coming up with.

"Uh…I landed on it wrong and it just got tweaked." He said, I rolled my eyes and looked out the window not believing this lie that he was continuing to tell just to get out from wrestling with her. We dropped him off, she of course got out and helped him, he played it up by limping a tad up to the door and I couldn't believe it. We dropped Heath off before we headed back to our apartment for an hour rest before we had to head to FCW to wrestle yet again. The hour went by quick, and we went to FCW performing with her yet again, at least my entrance with her didn't seem as awkward and uncomfortable as it did last time, I don't know why that was but it seemed much more relaxed having her running her hands over my body. I pulled her around putting her into the dip seeing her smile and let out a giggle.

"Quit doing that." She said smirking.

"Why?" I asked smirking.

"It's unexpected and scares the crap out of me." She said as I leant forward pressing my lips to the soft skin of her cheek.

"You don't have to be scared around me." I whispered before I lifted her back up to a standing position.

"I'm not scared of you, just scared I'm going to go head first into the ground…" She said as she slid her arm into mine as we walked down the ramp letting her hand go as she ran and slid into the ring like she did the month prior holding the ropes open for me running and jumping in. I got to my feet rolled my head to look at her smirking as she walked over stepping in front of me, I wrapped my hands around her waist instinctively resting them on the arch of her back. "No peeking this time." She said smirking.

"I won't, trust me somewhat." I said as I held her up as she dipped herself back in a rotating manner and got back to a standing position. "That belt ruins everything." I said as her forehead leant against mine a little bit.

"How's that?"

"With it around your waist it pushes into my stomach." I said rubbing at the spot it rubs at.

"Sorry." She said giggling as she turned around and we took the turnbuckles posing for the fans before I jumped off handing my spare garments to the PA as Brittney handed her belt over to the ref that gave it to the time keeper.

"No trying to fight Dean this time, we have been through this." I said as I rested a hand on her waist.

"I won't. You're up…" She said nodding to the other corner seeing Ashton climbing out of the ring and she did the same.

"Get the hell out then." I said as she chuckled as she climbed out grabbing the string that was attached to the turnbuckle. I turned to look at Dean, as a part of being on the road I haven't been able to plan out a match with any of them so a lot of this is going to be calling and I felt bad for that but as a wrestler you tend to go with what you can and you learn to adjust along with learning how to call a match on the fly. Dean and I called our match before he told me to tag in when we both ended up doing a double clothes line. We tagged the girls in, I rolled out falling onto the ground laying there for a little while before I slowly got back to my knees looking over the apron into the ring seeing the two go at it and a smile came to my face of improvement she has had from the moment she had joined FCW, she used to not be so aerial with her moves but I think tagging and wrestling with me she has become more reckless, which can be a good but bad thing. I pulled myself onto the apron and got to my feet grasping the damn rope we had to hold onto and waited until Brittney was to tag me in. Ashton knocked Brittney down and Brittney tried to crawl towards me and Ashton tagged Dean in knowing Brittney were to tag me in, I leant over the top rope as much as I could to the point where I was standing on the bottom rope trying to get more leverage to lean further to tag myself in and it worked out well so there won't be much of a delay between when Dean is tagged in and I am tagged in. When I tagged myself in, I jumped onto the top rope and jumped off it doing a cross body landing in Dean's arms causing him to fall back onto the mat with me on top of him. I rolled off him whispering "Are you okay?"

"Fine…" He said back as I smirked that I was able to pull that off as I got to my feet to look around the audience thinking about going to do the 450 Splash when the crowd was cheering, I walked to the corner that was across from the one where Brittney was laying on the apron at over exaggerating her injuries as I slowly climbed to the top turnbuckle balancing myself before I jumped off doing the 450 Splash onto Dean knowing he could take it properly and it was a part of the trust issue that as a wrestler you have. After I landed the 450 Splash, I lifted his leg in a pin getting him to kick out and I got up pulling him with me doing some chops and punches before I did a roundhouse kick knocking him back down.

"Tag me in!" Brittney yelled looking over seeing her eagerly wanting into the ring.

"I can't." I said as I grabbed Dean's hair as he was trying to get back to his feet and I was helping him by pulling him up.

"No, trust me…" She said as I rolled my eyes as I clothes lined him back to his back positioning him perfectly as I walked over tagging her in as she climbed as fast as she could to the top turnbuckle jumping doing the Shooting Star Press almost as identical to Evan's, I don't know where she had learned it but she nailed it perfectly and she got up smiling, I'm sure my expression said it all of how shocked I was and she got up as quickly as possible tagging me back in as I smirked as I jumped to the top turnbuckle doing the 450 Splash again onto him pinning him and he stayed down that time. I rolled off of Dean sitting on my knees looking down at him then up to her still shocked that she pulled off the Shooting Star Press onto Dean as I slowly stood to my feet as the ref was letting me lean on him to help myself up as Brittney climbed into the ring running up to me holding up the other hand before she gave me a big hug. Brittney had this bright smile on her face as she jumped up and down hugging me again as I wrapped my arm around her pulling her to my embrace kissing the top of her head. We climbed out as we looked over seeing Ashton kneeling beside Dean who was just now sitting up on his hand rubbing at the back of his head whispering to each other. We headed back behind the curtain, I pulled her into another hug.

"I can't believe you pulled that off." I said running my hand through my wet hair due to my sweat.

"What?" She asked as she was trying to catch her breath and she ran her hand through her hair pulling it up into a ponytail holding it with her hand since she didn't have a tie.

"That Shooting Star Press, when'd you learn that?" I asked as I grabbed my things from aside where they usually put it heading towards the locker room.

"I worked on it at the training facility with padding and Ashton…a lot of failed attempts let me tell you." She said as she picked up a bottle of water and another handing it to me.

"Thanks…I bet there was a lot of failed attempts, I know there were a lot when I begun learning the 450 Splash…practice makes perfect." I said shrugging twisting the top to open the bottle taking a swig of it to rehydrate.

"That it is…figured I need some new moves than what I have now." She said shrugging.

"To make yourself stand out more, the more talents you have the better." I said.

"Exactly, got to make yourself unique to get the job…"

"Yep…meet you out here when you're done." I said as we approached the locker room.

"Yeah, good match and thanks." She said as she wrapped me into another hug before she happily went on her way to the locker room to get changed as I pushed the door into the locker room changing out of my ring gear and got back into my clothes washing off the sweat on my face knowing I should take a shower tomorrow. I walked out finishing up my water going to find a recycle bin seeing Dusty heading my way.

"Justin, just the man I was looking for." Dusty said knowing that this may not be good.

"Yes sir." I said smirking as I turned heading with him the direction he was heading in, which was back towards the locker rooms.

"Where's Wade?" He asked.

"Um…he couldn't make it…he's not really trustworthy as of late, just count on me being here for the future tag matches Brittney has." I whispered stopping him in the spot we were at so that our voices won't echo and hope that Brittney won't possibly hear us if she had walked out.

"But I thought Brittney said that Wade was to be her partner."

"Well, he is supposed to be but what he says is different than what he does…just trust on me being here for her and the matches…please don't tell Brittney because I don't want her hopes and dreams of Wade being here to get crushed, just keep it between us." I said.

"Okay, I will trust that you will be here for the matches and hope that Wade works out whatever his issues are, but that wasn't why I was looking for him…"

"Oh…" I said.

"We were going to ask him if he would want to come by to do new promo shots…" Dusty said.

"Oh, well I'll give him the message…"

"No worries, I'll give him a call…I'll expect to see you soon." Dusty said as he headed towards the exit watching him walk away when Brittney walked out of the locker room as he walked by it. "Night Brittney, good match." Dusty said.

"Thanks sir…night." She said innocently as she looked back at me giving me a weird look as I met her half way, "What was that about?" She asked.

"Nothing, he asked me some business questions." I lied as I shrugged it off.

"Oh…that seems fun…" She said.

"A blast." I joked as I wrapped my arm around her leading her out of the arena to my car and headed home for the night of relaxation.


	30. Chapter 30

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**2 Months Later-**

**The Last NXT Taping-**

**Justin's Point of View-**

Heath was eliminated last week leaving me to travel with Wade by myself this weekend, which may be a good or bad thing due to the frustrations I have had towards him over the last few months billowing up. Heath had promised if I were not to make it back on my flight tomorrow that he will fill the shoes of tagging with Brittney for me in her last mixed tag match, at least that is the plan for now and Brittney and Heath have oddly became inseparable more than usual, nothing compared to Brittney and I but Heath has certainly made us like the three amigos and she is the one that has really been inviting him along. Wade hasn't really tried to hang with us, and everything he has said had turned out to be lies or not the whole truth, since they had begun the mixed tag matches he had missed all 8 of them causing me to fill in for him and tomorrow will be the 9th match that he would miss and little does Brittney know that all the excuses he had were nothing but lies, of course Heath and I knew they were lies by finding out via other ways and we spent more time with him than she did, plus even if she spent just as much as we did with him I think she would be oblivious to the truth and would believe the lies since she was so head over heels for the man. I tried to put everything behind me and tried to prepare for the last episode of NXT, tonight was the truth of what my future with this company may be and there is only three of us left. I had butterflies galore of what is to take place tonight, like I should, and I suited up stretching as much as I could, praying that I had made it finally or at least had beat Wade finally at something.

"Hey man, you ready?" Matt asked walking up to me as I squatted down to stretch my legs some as I looked up to him slowly standing up.

"I guess…just extremely nervous." I said jumping up and down knowing I was to go out there and do another competition before someone gets eliminated.

"Don't be nervous, you'll be fine…come on." He said patting me on the shoulder, "Whatever happens happens, don't think about it, just do it." He said as I nodded as we headed to the gorilla position getting ready for the start of the show seeing Wade and David being accompanied by Chris and Ron, also known as R-Truth but he asked us to call him Ron.

"Let the best man win, and let's just be happy we all have made it this far guys." David said sticking his hand out in the middle for Wade and I to put ours on top of his, I looked at his hand then up to Wade.

"Let the best man win, congrats to you guys for making it thus far and let's give everyone the best damn show yet." I said smirking as I put my hand in the middle on top of David's.

"What do you say Wade?" David asked as we turned to Wade.

"Let's do this." He said smirking as he put his on top of mine, Chris, Ron and Matt put their hands in counting to three and yelled NXT, it was the stupidest thing I have ever done before a show but it was quite calming knowing there were going to be no hard feelings amongst us. We were led out to the stage, I stood next to Matt who sat in his seat as the show begun and we went down to the ring when Matt Striker called us down being told to do a certain challenge. After performing said challenge, I was trying to catch my breath as I stood next to David who was between me and Wade waiting to hear what the votes were casted for. I looked to the two men beside me, I think I would be happy but yet angry with myself if I were to get the boot now watching Matt Striker as he slowly opened the envelope that contained who was to get eliminated right now.

"The second runner up is…." Matt said as he slowly slid his finger under the flap of the envelope holding my breath waiting to hear what name was to be read, "Justin Gabriel…I'm sorry Justin, you were so close but you made it thus far…we'll be right back to see who will be the winner of season 1 of NXT." Matt said knowing it went to commercial break, my breath was slowly let out and I couldn't believe that I didn't even get second place but I had gotten third. I was upset and angry with myself as I turned to the two men next to me giving David a big manly hug turning to Wade getting more angry at the fact he had beaten me once again.

"I guess the best man did win." Wade said giving me his cocky smile before I gave him a manly hug.

"Keep thinking that, you could always fuck up." I said smirking knowing that they had one more challenge to determine who would win and he still had David to compete against, I rolled out of the ring heading up the ramp running a hand through my hair not believing I just heard my name being represented as second runner up and not the winner. I walked past the pro's going back stage going down the steps not knowing what else to do during the show now that my dream has been cut short. I walked along the back halls banging my hand that was balled into fist against the walls in frustration trying to get out the anger and upset feelings I had inside then I got to a spot that I felt safe turning my back to the wall sliding down it leaving my legs bent in front of me as I rested my elbows against them and rested my hands against the top of my head. I couldn't believe I had let everyone down, my dreams were over and I ruined what was to be the best thing that was to happen to me, negative thoughts consumed my mind as I slowly leant my head back against the wall listening to what was taken place out in the ring hearing Wade's name being announce for the winner making me slam my hand back against the wall in frustration. How could he beat me? I let him get under my skin with all this bull shit he had done to Brittney, he tried to throw me off my game and I let him do it. I knew that my phone was probably ringing off the hook back in the locker room from Brittney but I wasn't in the mood to face her, I probably disappointed her with my loss and didn't need to hear her go on about how proud she was about Wade winning. I sat there just thinking trying to push the thoughts out of my mind wanting to just go home, get tomorrows match with Brittney done and just so I can go on with my life without the embarrassment of being known as the dude that came in 3rd at NXT.

"There you are." I heard Matt say as I looked up from where my head rested against my hands.

"Yeah, don't feel much like being social right now." I said as Matt slid down next to me.

"Look, I know your beating yourself up right now and I don't blame you because you were pretty close, you could taste the first place prize from how close you were. But with that being said, sitting here and moping and kicking yourself isn't going to kick down the doors…look where you are now…your backstage at a WWE event, you can't let them see you down because they won't let you let it down…where do you want to be in your career?" Matt asked.

"I want to be here, in the WWE…that has always been my dream."

"Then why are you upset and angry? You're here aren't you? You're a lot closer to it than any other guy out there working the independent circuits right now or any other person in the FCW arena as we speak. So what if you didn't get 1st, but you got chose to be a part of something new and everyone knows your name and face, soon enough you will be in demand and people would want to see you perform, hell I love seeing that 450 Splash you got down, it's tight…don't let yourself down because you're here…you got to man up and let WWE know that even though you may not have won, but you are going to walk out of here with your head held high and proud of what you did because if you don't seem proud of the work you had done then they will think you haven't been doing your best. Did you do your best?"

"I gave it my all, just feel like I'm a failure because I didn't come out on top."

"So what if you didn't come in first, you came in 3rd and technically in any competition you would have gotten some kind of medal and some kind of recognition and you should be proud you got that. Come on, I'll take you around in a victory and show you off to the guys." Matt said as he patted my knee, even though I still felt somewhat bad about how I had performed Matt was right about most of it and I felt somewhat better. I got up following him around being introduced to his brother Jeff along with other talent being told congrats and hearing a lot of wise words from them on how to continue knocking down those doors and don't give up cause I've already made it, now I just got to continue pursuing it. I honestly owed a lot to Matt for instructing me through all of this because he taught me so much and still teaching me, he has done so much for this company and I have so much respect for him. "I got to go get ready for my match, you go hit the showers and go back to the hotel to rest. Travel safe if I don't see you before you leave, and it has been great working with you. I honestly think you will get the call one day or another to come back, sooner than later because you got a lot of potential, I can feel it in you and I know you have the passion for this company. Keep your head held high and it was a pleasure, don't be afraid to ever call me or text me with any problems you have because I always have my phone." Matt said as he pulled me into a manly hug.

"Matt, I can't say how much I am thankful for all that you've done and taught me…thank you." I said.

"No problem." He said smirking as he patted me on the shoulder before he headed out of the catering area to go do his match, I leant back onto the table that was behind me looking down at my feet in doubt that he was right but I just think it's just the loser blues as I pushed myself off the table heading to the locker room where I showered changing not seeing David nor Wade, I pulled out my phone texting Wade asking where he was but no response so I called David's phone knowing he wasn't much of a text person, thank God David was still in catering grabbing some water to take with him back to the hotel. I walked out of the locker room looking at my texts from Brittney as I headed towards catering, reading her texts made me smile because she had me laughing at some of the things she had said and she apologized for my loss but how proud she was of me for making it that far. I smiled at that, oddly enough I think I cared more about what she thought and cared about than anything else and I never understood why that was. I went back to my hotel with David, him and I had talked about not winning and if anyone knew how I felt it would be him.


	31. Chapter 31

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Justin's Point of View-**

I went back to my hotel and went straight to my room, didn't have many fans bombarding me since majority of them were in the show still. I laid on my bed texting Brittney that I was heading to bed early because we had a 8 AM flight the next morning, luckily David had a 8:30 flight so I was going to ride with him since Wade wasn't that close to me and didn't want to trust him. I got up getting ready riding with David to the airport, for some reason it was hard saying good-bye to him but I think it was because we had spent so much time together over the past so many months.

"It's been fun man, here's to the future." David said as we stood there in the airport.

"Best of luck man, you got my number?"

"Yep, you have mine?"

"Yep, I'll hit you up if I hear about any shows if you do the same."

"Got you, we need any work." David said.

"Yep…see you soon man." I said giving him a manly hug before we headed in two different directions, I found the terminal seeing Wade already sitting there and it looked like he had slept overnight here and he was still asleep, I just had to giggle at him. I sat across from him, I was mixed with emotions right now honestly. I was happy because no more travelling, no more flights, no more early morning alarms like this one, no more late night drives that take 6 hours, and no more cramming in a car with two or three other wrestlers. This life wasn't hard, I enjoyed every minute of it and I had made so many memories in the last three to four months, I honestly don't know how many months it was because it had went by so fast. I slouched in my chair leaning my head back against the back of my chair to rest my head and closing my eyes smiling knowing all this will be at an end but yet I was going to miss it. I was going to miss the drives with the crazy ass conversations, the snoring that Heath had done, the pranks that we had done to each other, the bonding I had done with the stars and crew and I knew I was going to miss the pro's the most because we got extremely close, it's hard saying good-bye to something that you had grown accustomed to knowing that you will miss it in the long run. The feelings of coming in 3rd wasn't that bad now that I knew that this was my last flight for the time being and that was the flight home from Texas, a two hour flight if that but I knew when I got home I was to sleep and knew that it was time for me to perform again. I was excited to do a match and be back in FCW and I won't be off my rocker all that long to collect too much ring rust. I let the memories of this whole experience soak in laughing at it when I felt something tap me on the leg sitting up and opened my eyes to see Chris, Christian and Matt sit down next to me and Wade.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey, good job on NXT you two…congrats Wade for coming out on top." Christian said.

"Thanks." Wade said as I glanced over at him.

"What is on your agenda's now that you don't have WWE or us breathing down your throats?" Chris asked.

"Back to FCW and the independent shows, going where we are needed." I said shrugging.

"I got a match tonight with Brittney." Wade said as I rolled my eyes knowing by the end of the flight that would change.

"You don't rest do you?" Christian asked.

"I try my best at whatever I do." Wade said as I rolled my eyes looking the other way not wanting to deal with his bull shit this early. We chatted with them until Wade, Christian, Chris and my flight was announced to start boarding, Matt walked with us up there.

"Thank you Matt, I'm going to miss you." I said, I was honestly going to miss him because he looked out for me over the last few months and he was the best pro.

"No problem, behave and remember what I had taught you. Miss you too." He said as we gave each other a manly hug, after we broke the hug I handed my ticket over following the other four onto the plane claiming my window seat looking out the window as they begun preparing the plane for the flight ahead of us wanting this just to end. The flight took longer than I had imagined it would, but that could be due to the fact that I had nothing to do other than to look out the window of the clouds passing us by as we flew at however speed we were going. We landed in Florida and I stood up collecting my things putting my carry on onto my back walking off the plane behind Wade. Chris and Christian had already got off the flight from being a few rows up from us. I headed down to the baggage claim almost walking right next to Wade but we didn't speak to each other and I honestly didn't have anything to say to him. We climbed onto the escalator, he was two steps behind me and I saw Brittney and Heath standing below us, they were excited to see us and I climbed off the escalator seeing her running towards us but she ran past me giving Wade a big hug.

"Congrats Wade, you got the contract!" She said excitedly, it hurt a little to see her do that and heard that.

"How are you doing?" Heath asked as he stepped beside me and walked with me towards baggage claim letting those two talk, I kept looking back at them to see her full of smiles and playing with the tips of her hair.

"I could be better but could be worse…how are you?" I asked.

"You know, FCW hasn't been using me because of contract issues with NXT, blah blah blah."

"Great, so we can't get back in?" I asked.

"No, we can but we got to wait a week for it to clear itself out…" Heath said as I nodded when Wade and Brittney joined us.

"Wade's going to tag with me tonight…isn't that exciting?" Brittney asked excited about it.

"That's great…" I said as I looked from her to him knowing that he still had time to back out and was hoping he didn't do that.

"It's the least I could do." He said, 'yeah right' I thought as I watched the claim area grabbing my bag off it and Wade did his as we headed to my car getting into it heading to drop off Wade and Heath before heading back to our apartment.

"Do you want to talk?" Brittney asked curiously as I turned around from where I stood next to my bed seeing her leaning against my door frame.

"Not really…" I said.

"Well, I'm here if you want to talk…" She said as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear heading back out, I sat onto my bed letting everything soak in as I leant back and falling asleep shockingly, luckily Brittney let herself in waking me up.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"4 PM…" She answered.

"God…I'm so sorry…" I said running my hands over my face.

"No problem, you were tired…" She said smirking as she stuck her hand out to help me up, I willingly grasped sitting up with very little help from her and I got to my feet making a duffel bag just in case if I had to go on. I went with Brittney down to my car, I drove us to the arena and parked my car seeing Heath's car along with Wade's car which surprised me the most to see it there. We walked in, Brittney was on a journey to find Wade and she succeeded in doing so finding him in catering drinking some water talking with Heath surprisingly. "Wade!" She said excitedly as she ran up to them as I casually walked behind her up to them, I was beyond shocked that he had made it and was willing to work considering he was already in his ring attire.

"Why aren't you dressed? We are first up." Wade said.

"I just got here, I can't believe you're here…I'm going to go change…don't move." She said as she excitedly ran towards the locker room in excitement, I grabbed a water bottle and walked past them.

"Where are you going?" Wade asked.

"Going to enjoy the show…good luck…" I said smacking my bottle before I turned back around heading to that one spot where I could look out to the ring without officially going out to the bleachers. I knew that Brittney's match was first thanks to Wade informing us, I didn't know how to feel about it. I felt happy that I finally didn't have to compete, I could have a break from it and don't get me wrong I love wrestling in general and I had fun tagging with her because she has grown over the last so many matches and has impressed me but yet I was upset and angry that Wade could strut in here to FINALLY fulfill the shoes that he had supposed to have fulfilled months ago and is treated like a god, like he did not miss the last 8 matches and that he's perfect. I guess I wish I could get a thank you for doing what I did and recognition where as Wade is praised for doing what he was supposed to do, Brittney has said thank you to me after every match but I guess I just feel hurt that it seems like he is getting more of a recognition than I did and he is welcomed with open arms after all that he has done. I took a swig of my water watching Ashton and Dean make their entrance to the ring when I felt someone pat me on the shoulder getting me to jump and to finally see Heath.

"Hey…" He said.

"Hey, here to watch the match?" I asked as I scooted over and it was crammed for both of us trying to put our fat heads in that tiny area to view the ring from where we were.

"Yeah, we really need to make this area bigger or get a monitor or something because this isn't comfortable." Heath said as our heads were practically resting against each other so we could see.

"They really should but they don't have the money to invest in it."

"What was that about earlier?" Heath asked.

"Nothing…"

"Come on Justin, it's Heath your talking to." He said as I heard T.N.T playing for Brittney to make her entrance with Wade not too far behind her, I was actually kind of shocked that Wade willingly went to her music but I wasn't sure if he had a choice to do so or not.

"Just…it's frustrating because she is treating him like superman for coming in and performing this ONE match with her and I did eight matches with her, all I get is a thank you and she could care less…" I said honestly as I watched her run and slide along the apron of the ring smiling trying to do a new entrance into the ring until she could find the one she liked and could get used to.

"Well, your Justin…her best friend…she knew that if she was in trouble or needed a back up you would do it because you're her best friend and you'll do it without question where as Wade is…well…Wade, her one true love for some odd reason…he will always be on some kind of pedestal and whatever he does will make him look like a bucket of roses to her…even if he has done her wrong multiple times in the past, at least the lies can end here though…" Heath said as I let out a sigh knowing he was right, there was no reason to get upset about spilt milk and it was actually shocking to see Wade participating here tonight with her. I watched her knowing that I have worked with her on some of her techniques and aerial moves that she wanted to try and she had accomplished corkscrews and was slowly getting more than the 180s, she was almost to the 360 but needed a little more momentum. I watched the match close, every time she had went onto the top rope to do some move I would hold my breath in hopes it had succeeded and it did, I think as Wade watched her do these moves she hadn't done before due to being scared and hold back from being his valet shocked him more than anything. The match came to an end with Wade getting the pin over Dean, of course, but Brittney slid in jumping to her feet and ran to Wade where she jumped up giving him this big hug and he picked her up swinging her around a little bit which I thought was a little much for just winning the match as he sat her down and she continued to have her arms slouched around his waist, the smile on her face as she looked up at the man in her arms was wide, as in ear to ear wide and he looked down at her smiling as well as he broke the grip she had on him sticking her hand up in the air as they circled around the ring to cheers before they rolled out heading up the ramp with his arm around her shoulders and I saw her hand resting against his back. "That was one good match…she is getting those aerial moves down…" Heath said.

"That is one thing I could get credited for at least." I said shrugging as I ran my hand through my hair trying to fix that part that got messed up from having my head pressed against his trying to look out that tiny slot. We headed towards the gorilla position hearing her and Wade talking about the match, she was just so overexcited about it.

"Thank you SO much Wade…it was phenomenal to tag with you…it was crazy…Justin! Did you see?" She asked running up to me.

"Yeah, you were great!" I said pulling her into a hug looking at Wade from where I looked over her shoulder.

"Did you see that 360 I did? I couldn't believe I did it!" She said running a hand through her hair as Dusty approached us.

"Great to see that you made it Wade…" Dusty said.

"I know, it was awesome! Nothing got in the way this time…it was like it was meant to be…" Brittney said smiling as she looked up to Wade biting at her bottom lip.

"Yeah, it was…it felt amazing tagging with you again…" Wade said.

"I feel so energized like I can run a mile…" Brittney said jumping a little.

"Well, why I came by…here is the schedule of matches for the next month for you Brittney…unfortunately no more mixed tag matches in that time frame…" Dusty said.

"But I thought-" She begun to say.

"It won't be needed…I'm sorry…" Dusty interrupted looking to me then back to Brittney and Wade.

"Hey, at least it worked out this once…better than nothing…" Wade said shrugging smiling wide causing Brittney to smile.

"Absolutely…" She said as Dusty rolled his eyes leaving us there to deal with this.

"I'm going to go get some water and go say hi to a few people…" Heath said breaking the silence leaving me there, I should have went with him but I had to deal with compliment after compliment she had given him as I stood there with my arms crossed over my chest rolling my eyes until Wade said he really had to go which was a sign in disguise as he headed to the locker room but we weren't far behind so she could change, she was the happiest girl alive tonight due to teaming with Wade and that was all she could talk about and I tried not to let it get to me but it slightly was, I don't know if it was jealousy or what it was.


	32. Chapter 32

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Sunday-**

**Justin's Point of View-**

Brittney and I were sitting on the couch playing Chutes and Ladders while watching The God Father, she let me choose the movie considering she chose the movie prior to this one and it's easier to switch between movies that we each individually like than deciphering through the multiple movies we have on which movie we would want to watch and could agree on one.

"I think I should hit the training facility tomorrow, I haven't nailed that move Ashton was teaching me…" Brittney said.

"I never asked, what made you want to try the aerial moves? I thought you were always afraid."

"I was…still worry before every move but watching you do them almost every day and doing it like it's no big deal has given me a little confident boost and wanting to try to see if I could do it…"

"It's okay to get a little afraid before it…it's only natural to be scared…"

"Yeah, but you sure have a good way to show it Mr. Fearless." She joked as she got up from the couch grabbing her cup, "You want some more?" She asked sticking her hand out to reach for my cup.

"Please." I said picking up my cup handing it to her, she walked around the coffee table as I rolled the dice moving my piece, "LADDER!" I exclaimed happily as I took the ladder on the board game up to the last piece of tiles I had to take to get to the finish line.

"Bitch, you have to be cheating." She said, we always jokingly called each other bitch and knew she wasn't really angry.

"Don't be hating that I am a better game player than you." I said as I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket, it was weird for someone to be calling me on a Sunday of all days but I pulled it out to see a number that I didn't recognize besides the area code because that same area code called when I got the NXT gig, "Shush!" I yelled as I waved my arm frantically in the direction she was in as I answered the phone, "Hello?" I asked waiting for a response on the other end as I glanced out to the kitchen seeing Brittney bent over onto the counter watching and contently listening to what was going on, I don't blame her because I know I would be too.

"Justin?" A man on the other side of the call asked.

"Speaking, may I ask who I'm talking with?" I asked as politely I could.

"I'm Howard, I'm the Director of Creativity in the WWE, I was calling to see if you will be willing to take the next flight out to come to Connecticut in order to discuss your future with our company." He said as I immediately jumped up to my feet.

"Absolutely, I can be at the airport within the hour…" I said.

"Okay, we are going to call Mr. Slater next to see if he would be willing to oblige as well and he will be heading out with you." Howard said.

"What about Wade?" I asked curiously as Brittney looked at me questionably.

"He is already here, I'm staring at him right now…"

"Oh…okay, I'll be there as soon as I could…" I said.

"Okay, safe travels Justin." Howard said.

"Thank you." I said hanging up tossing my phone onto the couch behind me watching it land before I looked out to the kitchen to Brittney and I spoke before she could say anything, "Game done, I am heading to Connecticut with Heath on the next flight possible and Wade's already there to discuss my future with WWE." I said smiling.

"Oh my god, why are you still standing here? Go pack your shit!" She said smiling and just as excited.

"Could you-" I begun to say.

"Give you a ride? Don't even have to ask, I'm going to go put my shoes on…" She said walking out of the kitchen heading towards her bedroom.

"You're going in your pajamas?"

"Why not? I'm just driving to the airport, it's not like we are going anywhere special." She said shrugging as I let out a chuckle as I went into my room grabbing the empty suitcase that I just emptied Friday fully, I immediately dropped my ring attire and boots into it before I did anything else and grabbed some other clothes but didn't know if it was just a day trip or if it was a 'do this meeting and we are sending you to do the shows' type thing so I wanted to make sure I had enough clothes to last until Wednesday. I finished packing my bag when I looked down realizing I was still wearing my pajama bottoms and tank top when I realized I had to dress better than that if I was going to a professional meeting at WWE when I went to my closet not knowing what would be best because I didn't own many suits, I had one but I hadn't worn it since I was doing interviews at local companies for jobs and that was when I first moved here like 3 years ago so I don't know if it would fit much less would I be comfortable in it for however long I'm on the plane. "You almost ready?" Brittney asked as she leant against the door frame of my room.

"Trying to decide what to wear today." I said honestly.

"What are your choices?" She asked as she pushed a strand of hair behind her hair as she then slid her hands into the pocket of the hoodie she slipped on.

"You can come in, nothing in here is going to bite you besides the possibility of me and I've already fed…" I joked as she nervously walked in and stood beside me looking into my closet as I showed her my options, I appreciated her opinion and she is a girl so she always knew what looked best and would know what would be the best look on me for any situation.

"I would say these pants with this shirt…you comfortable with those?" She asked as she grabbed the shirt pulling it out to view it better.

"Yeah, that will be good…thanks Brittney." I said, this was the first time I was ever worried about what to wear because I rarely ever picky about what to wear or have to think about what was okay to wear.

"No problem…I'm always here if you need help…" She said as she walked out of my room closing the door behind her as I locked it as I changed into the new attire putting said pajamas into my hamper that was pretty full realizing I had to do laundry next time I came home which meant going to the Laundromat considering this complex doesn't have a laundry place for its occupants to use but Brittney probably go with considering she may have to do laundry herself. I changed grabbing my bag as I headed out of the room seeing Brittney on my phone and holding two water bottles in her other hand. "He is right here, you want to talk to him?" She asked.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Heath…we're on our way…it's fine Heath…bye Heath…no Heath, bye…" She said hanging up the phone handing it to me, "We are picking him up and he is worried about this dang meeting but tried to tell him that it's a good thing." She said smirking as she grabbed the sets of keys leading me out of the apartment.

"Hopefully it's a good thing." I said.

"I think it'll be a good thing considering they called you to 'discuss your future' it's not like they called and said your fired and they won't fly you the 3-4 hours to their WWE building to discuss it if it's something small, so it's got to be big."

"You make a good point with that…" I said as she locked the door behind us and we went out to the car loading it up.

"Are you nervous?" She asked as she pulled the seat belt across her body locking it as I did the same before she started the car pulling out heading the normal route, it has became a second nature to do this routine.

"Nervous is an understatement, scared is more like it…especially at the fact Wade is already there." I said, I didn't know what Wade has, is or is going to be saying between when he got there, in which case I don't know when Wade got there, to when I get there is a big unknown and Wade will say what he wants to say to either make himself look better or to get us the job so he could have someone fun to travel with.

"I'm sure Wade was there to discuss his contract considering he did win the NXT competition and they probably had a change of mind and bringing you and Heath in, since you did come in 3rd and he came in 4th or something like that."

"What about David? He came in 2nd." I said.

"You don't know if David got the call…text him." She suggested as I did just that as she pulled into Heath's apartment complex seeing Heath already at the curb waiting and he loaded in driving the distance to the airport trying to think what was to take place today, Brittney was the one encouraging it more than anything and I think she was truly excited for us but I knew she worried and will feel lonely yet again. Brittney pulled up to the loading section stopping the car putting the blinkers on before she climbed out helping us with our bags, "Travel safe, look out for each other and text me when you land." She said as she pulled me into a hug tightly.

"Will do, you going to be okay alone?"

"Yes, I get the whole apartment to myself once again…it's going to be great because I can do a risky business type thing again…" She said smirking.

"Well, that will be more of an attractive look than the one you're wearing." Heath said sarcastically as she looked down at her Tigger pajama pants that had a matching spaghetti strap underneath her sweater.

"You're probably right…" She said smirking as she gave Heath a hug before she walked around the car climbing in pulling away leaving Heath and I to head into the airport going up to the counter hoping that our tickets were already purchased and they were, we had 20 minutes until it took flight so they rushed us through security and we ran across the airport to the terminal, well that cured my cardio for the day. We were the last two onto the flight, I pulled out my phone seeing that David said he had just landed in Connecticut so knew that maybe they took the top 4 or 5 of us or something was truly going on. I sat in my window seat that I always claimed, I don't know why but I loved the window seat and Heath and I discussed what was to take place at the meeting and that we need to stick together, have the others back that way we can go into this together that way we have at least someone else on our team. When we landed, we headed down to the baggage claim seeing someone there holding a sign that read 'Gabriel & Slater' on it, it looked weird but it would do for now, and since that was our character names, no one would expect to see us coming here, at least fan wise. We approached the man after trying to talk each other into doing so because we weren't sure if he was there for us.

"I'm Justin Gabriel, this is Heath Slater, are we who you are looking for?" I asked after Heath pushed me up there to talk to him.

"Yes sir, follow me." He said as we looked to each other then followed him out to his parallel parked town car that we were to share, I didn't mind but it was nice having someone picking us up though. I watched as the city passed us by after I texted Brittney that we had made it, in which she had insisted on asking questions what Connecticut looked like and if we made it to the WWE building yet, she was enjoying living vicariously through me and I loved sharing such details with her and when he pulled up to this skyscraper building to drop us off, we climbed out grabbing our bags and I was glad to see Heath packed a suitcase as well, we were on the same wave length then. I took a picture of the building sending it to Brittney before Heath and I walked side by side up the stairs into the building being greeted by a receptionist that had a headset on that probably got more calls through here than I could think of. We approached her not knowing where we were to go as we looked and soaked in the whole experience of being in the building.

"Excuse me miss, we are here for a meeting." Heath said.

"Mr. Slater and Mr. Gabriel?" She asked not looking up at us from the papers she was writing notes down on.

"Yes, you were expecting us?" I asked.

"Yes, you have any bags?" She asked looking up, "I assumed so since your co-workers had bags as well, follow me to drop your bags off in our locker area then I will take you up to your meeting." She said as we nodded when she punched in numbers on her phone before she spoke again, "Sir, Mr. Gabriel and Mr. Slater are here for their meeting, I'm bringing them up." She stated as she took her headset off after she finished speaking before she walked around the desk leading us to a men's locker room, "Each locker has a key to it, just remember what locker you had claimed." She explained as we headed into the male locker room not seeing any of the bags in the lockers recognizing David's and Wade's bags to the one side and assumed the others were from the other competitors of NXT.

"Do we need a locker?" I asked looking to Heath.

"I guess it's safe not to…saves us time and a hassle." Heath said as I shrugged putting our bags within the pile of other bags before walking out seeing her texting on her phone.

"Follow me…" She said as we followed her yet again to an elevator which we climbed on where she pushed the 25th floor button.

"Never understood why some of these 'claim' they don't have a 13 floor." Heath said as he was looking at the buttons on the elevator.

"I guess they are superstitious." I said shrugging.

"But wouldn't the 14th floor just be the same as the 13th floor but renamed?" Heath asked.

"I don't know Heath, I didn't build the building." I said, he had a valid point though and it reached the floor quicker than I had thought. Heath and I let her walk off first following her down a hall to a room where she pulled the door open letting us walk in and I pushed Heath in first because I didn't want to walk in first seeing rest of the NXT competitors already there besides Daniel Bryan sitting around the table seeing two seats left at the front of the table near Mr. McMahan himself and the one seat was next to Wade.

"I claim the seat next to Wade." Heath said as we separated around the table and I claimed the empty seat that was next to Skip and Vince, the creative team was sitting further down the table from me, I didn't get why us NXT members separated Vince from the creative team but who isn't afraid to sit next to their boss? Vince is the most powerful guy in this company and he can fire anyone at any moment.

"Now that everyone is here, we have came up with a plan for all of you and not just Wade, even though Wade will have a bigger part of this plan." Vince had stated.

"What's that?" David asked speaking up for all of us.

"We are going to have all of you form a group called 'Nexus,' in which all of you want to make your mark and we were impressed by all of you that we wanted all of you to take part of this." Vince said.

"What are we to do?" Heath asked.

"You are going to be attacking certain superstars on the roster to make your marks on the company, stars like Big Show, John Cena, amongst others to prove that you are here and that you want your time." Vince explained.

"Are you guys all okay with working this type of story line? You are going to be heels, the biggest heel stable and Wade is going to be the commander of the group, whatever he says you will do since he will be marked the leader of the Nexus and will do majority of the promos if any are needed." A member of the creative asked, I nodded as we all looked around at each other in agreement.

"How would you all feel if we were to add a Diva to the mix? I feel that if they want to take over the WWE roster or shows, they would want to concur the woman's division as well." Vince said as I leant back in my chair feeling my phone vibrate for the 2nd time since I had sat down, I tried to secretively pull it out seeing the texts from Brittney smiling and chuckling to myself as I texted her back that I was in my meeting setting the phone in my lap so if it were to go off again I didn't have to fight to pull it back out of my pants.

"I am speaking on behalf of everyone, I don't think any of us would have a problem working with a Diva…" Wade said smirking, of course he won't have a problem and I honestly won't either.

"Sir, we don't have any Diva's in mind nor have we reviewed any to possibly fill those shoes." The same member of the creative team spoke up feeling my phone vibrate in my lap, I flipped it over to see Brittney's name below the envelope that symbolized text message when it hit me, why can't Brittney fill the shoes?

"May I make a suggestion?" I asked raising my hand, I wasn't sure how it was supposed to go down when you went to speak.

"What do you suggest Justin?" Vince asked.

"Heath, Wade and I know a girl, her name is Brittney and she will be a great addition to the team. She is in FCW right now, she lost the Diva belt two weeks ago so she has proven herself worthy enough to hold the belt, I think she will get along with all of us and is very professional." I said trying to sell her without pushing her onto them.

"Brittney will be great, honestly." Heath said.

"She has worked with all three of you?" Vince asked.

"She was my valet for a year at least…" Wade said shrugging.

"I've tagged team with her a couple times in mixed tag matches and she has trained at the training facility with Heath and I." I said.

"I'm okay with it if the other members are okay with it." Vince said as I looked at the fellow NXT members.

"Don't you want to see her wrestle sir?" Another creative team member asked.

"I trust his judgment, these men are in charge of their future and if they think she can handle it, then I trust their judgment." Vince said as I was kind of shocked and smiled knowing he trusted us.

"I honestly would like to see more of this Brittney girl." David said, "I mean, I'm not saying I don't trust your judgment Justin, because I respect and love to hear your opinion but you three have worked with her personally where as we haven't so how do we know you aren't just trying to get her a job since she is your friend?" David asked.

"You're absolutely right, if I could get FCW up and working I can show you her match from the past week." I said picking up my phone leaving the text message trying to access the internet on my phone.

"Someone hook up the projector." Vince said as I glanced up from my phone that I had held in front of my face seeing a creative member pulling the cart that was in the corner forward putting it in a perfect position and turned the laptop on, they did everything to get the projector to project what the computer that was hooked up to it onto the screen that was slowly rolling down behind Vince. Vince turned around to watch what was to be done, I got up going to the cart helping them with the website and finding her match, we watched the mixed tag match with Brittney and Wade versus Ashton and Dean, they obviously knew who she was since they knew she was tagging with Wade. "I'm quite impressed…" Vince said after the match turning around to face the table.

"Me too." The one creative member said.

"I think it's a go." David said as the other members nodded in agreement with him, a smile was brought to my face knowing that Brittney would now be brought to WWE to travel with us and I wish that I could see her expression when she gets the call.

"Okay, we will contact Brittney to discuss her contract and have her come in to review it. As for all of you, you are to go to your hotel for the night and you all fly out tomorrow for Raw to begin this Nexus storyline. Congrats and welcome to the big time." Vince said smiling as we all looked around the table smiling knowing we all had made it and we were going to do this together. We all stood up shaking Vince's hand along with the creative team members hands when the one member stopped me asking for Brittney's information before I had followed the others out of the room, I honestly didn't know what hotel we were to stay at for the night but I'm assuming we would be told where to go, I was just waiting on that phone call from Brittney with her screaming in excitement about getting called to work with WWE.


	33. Chapter 33

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Brittney's Point of View-**

I dropped Justin and Heath off at the airport after a short notice from WWE, but to be a part of this company you had to do what you had to do, even if it was a last minute notice like that. They both needed to be there for the good of their future with this company, I couldn't wait to hear what was to happen with their careers or what WWE has planned for them, especially if Wade is involved I bet it is going to be something spectacular, well anything with WWE can be classified as spectacular. I got back to our apartment where I went inside instantly pulling the hoodie off tossing it onto the couch seeing the Chutes and Ladders board game still set up seeing that his piece was still ahead of mine looking at the dice rolling my eyes as I picked up the dice rolling them to get 8 in which case put me ahead of him by 2 spots smirking before I took a picture sending it to him for him to view when he was to land in Connecticut. I begun cleaning it up putting the pieces and board back into the box before putting the top back onto the box carrying it back to the closet putting it on the top shelf with the other board games that we had combined from my and his apartment. I grabbed my hoodie taking it into my room hanging it up on its hanger that I had pulled it down from before I went out taking care of the food that we hadn't finished eating, turned off the movie that was now on the menu screen from leaving it on whilst I drove him and Heath to the airport putting a CD into the DVD player as I begun cleaning up rest of the stuff that cluttered the apartment exchanging texts with Justin when he had landed until I received one saying he was in his meeting and I wrote back saying 'okay,' knowing he would write back with 'call you soon' or he will just call me when he gets out of the meeting. I was sitting with my back against the arm of the couch with a book leaning against the legs I had bent at the knee to hold the book up when I had noticed the buzzing sound of my phone vibrating on the now clean coffee table.

"He must be out of the meeting." I said aloud as I reached the distance to the coffee table realizing it was a call from a number I didn't recognize, "Weird…" I said as I debated within myself to answer it but I figured what was it going to hurt if I had answered it, "Hello?" I asked in a question tone not sure who was on the other hand.

"Hello, I am looking for Brittney Connor." A male on the other end said.

"Speaking." I said.

"Hello Brittney, my name is Howard with the WWE creative team…I got your name from selected members of our roster and I am inviting you to come up to Boston to discuss possibly a future career with our company." Howard said.

"I would love to, when do I leave?" I asked trying to hold in the screams of excitement trying to think of which one of the three people I can think of who would have told them my name.

"You will leave early in the morning, you will fly to Boston where Raw is being held, and the only thing we ask is that you to wear all black, at least black pants with a tank top and we will provide a black shirt for you."

"Why is that sir?" I asked curiously.

"If we are to bring you on as a talent and you will learn more about what is expected of you and your career tomorrow at the taping, but we don't fans to get suspicious or to get wind of you being brought in so we want to keep you on the down low so we want you to blend in as crew so that means you are to travel with crew members between the hotel and the arena and hotel to the airport, anywhere where fans will see you but once inside you can hang amongst the talent if that is what you wish." He said.

"Okay…I can do that…" I said nodding and completely understood how that can go because I don't want to ruin the plans that they have for me, that is my first job.

"Someone will be waiting for you at the airport, do you have an email that I can send you your ticket information?" He asked.

"Absolutely, it's brit2wrestle ." I recited out to him.

"Alright, see you tomorrow." Howard said knowing that I will be seeing him the next day at Raw.

"Thank you Howard, see you tomorrow." I said smiling even though I knew he couldn't see it, I heard the click of the call ending. I hung up on my end screaming as loud as I can from excitement and I jumped up pacing around the room as I couldn't believe I just had that conversation and couldn't believe that just had happened. I called Justin to tell him the good news even though I knew he probably already knew about it considering he was in said meeting. I listened to the ringing repeating 'pick up' in a whisper when I finally heard the click of it being answered. "I got the call!" I screamed into the phone.

"Told you that you would one day…"

"Who said my name?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Justin asked.

"Don't play dumb…he said that my name was given to them and I know of three people that know me."

"I can't say what happened, but I'm sure whoever mentioned you says your welcome and we are happy for you because you truly deserve it. When do you arrive?" He asked.

"Tomorrow in Boston, they said I can't travel with the talent…something about keeping me in hiding from fans." I said shrugging.

"Makes senses…"

"What happened in the meeting?" I asked trying and hoping to pry information from him to get an idea what was to be expected of me.

"You'll find out tomorrow…got to let you go because I have to check into my hotel, see you tomorrow." Justin said.

"Okay Justin, love you and night J." I said.

"You too Brit." He said as I smirked hanging up the phone with him, I paced around the living room before I told myself I had to go pack a bag for the travelling dates knowing that I would either fly home Tuesday night or Wednesday morning. I went into my room pulling out the only suitcase type bag I had setting it onto my bed going through my dresser drawers and closet pulling out a couple of black outfit choices I had, I had black jeans, slacks, and other forms of black working pants, he didn't specify which type of black pants one would need so I would rather have a choice than not bringing the right ones even though I think it didn't really matter as long as I was comfortable. I then begun searching through trying to see if I had black shirts that didn't have any big bold patterns because I'm trying to think what would a crew member wear and I snatched a few options along with tank tops for me to wear in case if they didn't like what I was to wear. I also put clothes in there to travel in, but I wasn't sure if I was able to wear those clothes because Lord knows I have heard times before that you sometimes you weren't able to go to the hotel before going to the arena and if I were to travel with the crew I wasn't sure what the crew schedule was to be opposed to the talent's schedule. I was scared because I was to be travelling with people I have never met opposed to being able to travel with someone like Justin who I know and they can teach me the ropes but I think I could learn a lot with being around the crew and I don't think the crew schedule would be all that different and I don't know what they mean as to me travelling with the crew, if that means they are going to put a crew member assigned to me to be my assistant type person to make it look like I am a crew member or if I am legitimately going to travel with the crew, I feared the unknown that was ahead but I was up for the challenge and for the experience that will attach to it. I finished packing my bag making sure I had my ring attire in case they needed me to perform or wanted to see what I could do, Lord knows I don't know what they were to expect of me. I pulled out my laptop taking it out to the living room loading it up to go to my email seeing the confirmation for my flight and the details going to grab a piece of paper writing down the vital information about my flight and who was to be waiting for me, a girl by the name of McKenzie, fortunately they gave me her number to text her and so we can keep in contact with each other, she was to take me to the arena straight from the airport to start the meeting with whoever I need to meet with and I swallowed my breath knowing what needs to be done needed to be done knowing that this was truly happening has finally hit me at the fact I was staring at this email with the ending makes me realize that this was a legit offer and I was legitimately going to Boston tomorrow. I tried to calm down and tried not to be nervous about what was to take place, I was scared that I was to oversleep or that I was going to miss my flight or that they would forget about me or that I don't live up to what they want or that I will give away that I was talent and that fans will figure it out or that I get sent back to FCW as soon as they realized that I'm not up to par as they want me to be, but obviously they contacted me so they must know my talents, right? I had constant thoughts running through my mind so I headed to the training facility punching the punching bag to get these thoughts out of my mind which helped most of the time when I stayed there until I was told by the manager that he was closing down so I went to my bag pulling my hoodie on sipping on my water bottle heading out to the car driving home grabbing some food eating when I got home watching whatever was on Lifetime channel trying to ease my mind as I ate and forced myself to go to bed early sending texts to Heath, Wade and Justin saying good night and that I'll see them tomorrow, I knew that they had flights earlier than mine and they were probably already zonked out to get up that early. I was more excited to hang with the guys and see if they are any different on the road than what they are at home. I laid in my bed looking up at the ceiling thinking about tomorrow and I couldn't sleep because I was so excitedly nervous of what was to come, I kept checking the time and it seemed like it wasn't going by at all, it seemed like the hands on the clock wasn't moving at all. I barely got an hour of sleep if I was lucky, I'm sure I had gotten more than that but I felt like I slept under an elephant but I was so excited and nervous I barely notice the lack of sleep I had. I got up dressing for the show, I wore a black pair of jeans and a black shirt that had a tiny logo on the right side of the shirt on my chest so hopefully that won't matter but I grabbed my bag taking it out to the living room where I grabbed myself a Special K bar and figured I will grab some coffee while I'm waiting around in the terminals for my flight, I made a quick carry-on bag to take with me as I headed out of the apartment looking inside for a few minutes trying to rack my brain if there was anything else I was to do before I left but drew blank so I figured to shut the door locking it before I headed out to the car driving myself to the airport, this time it was for me and not for anyone else, I haven't flown in years much less by myself. I parked my car in short term parking considering that I will be back in 2 days tops, and I had to remember where I had parked so I set it on my phone to remind me when I was to return with the boys. I went into the airport checking myself in and went up through security heading inside checking the list of flights seeing mine was ahead of schedule which was nice to know so I could get there sooner than I had planned, I went buying myself a coffee before I went to my terminal sitting in the busier terminal, it was closer to the afternoon so more flights were going in and out so it was the only thing to expect at this time. I watched as people got off the plane that was to be mine to fly to Boston, I got up walking to the floor to ceiling windows that looked out to the plane watching the crew members working on the plane by refueling it, checking it's tires, unloading then reloading the luggage along with other things that needed to be done as I sipped at rest of my coffee before I left the window tossing it into the trash can before I came back to the window watching some more as I heard that they were to start boarding it knowing that they were close to finishing the tasks that were to allow the plane to fulfill its flight to Boston. When I boarded the flight, I sat in my seat pulling out my phone from my pocket texting McKenzie and Justin that I had boarded my flight and that it was to arrive earlier than planned. I got a reply almost instantly from McKenzie saying that she had just gotten up, she will be there within the 2 hour time frame of the flight and from the texts we have exchanged over the night I think that I won't mind travelling with her and at least it's another girl I could get along with and go bug instead of having to be surrounded by the men. Don't get me wrong, I love Justin to death, Heath is bearable and our relationship has gotten better and I love Wade to pieces but sometimes it gets tiring being the only girl and I won't mind some girl time. I turned my phone off putting it back into my pocket for the duration of the flight as I pulled out my mp3 player along with the buds putting them into my ear looking out the window that I was seated by knowing this is what Justin has viewed multiple times because I knew him enough that he always grabbed the window seats but when I started travelling with them I hoped that I could grab one as well because I think I would fly better next to one. I listened to my music soothing me as I flew on the flight watching the clouds pass us by as we flew at the high altitudes. When the plane landed, I was blessed that I had finally made it and I turned off my mp3 player as I turned on my phone as I headed off the plane after collecting my things waiting my turn to walk along the small walkway to walk past the stewardess and the pilot thanking them as I walked by into the tunnel that led out to the airport that was different but yet similar to that in Florida.

"My new home, the airport." I said to myself in a whisper so others won't think I'm stupid.


	34. Chapter 34

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Brittney's Point of View-**

As I walked along the rows of seats to get to the main walkway, I had pulled out my phone to check the time to see the couple of texts that it had collected over the duration of the flight. McKenzie had texted when she had arrived and she had bought me a coffee at Starbucks, she said that she ran into Justin heading out of the hotel this morning and he told her what one I preferred and he paid for it for me, I loved that man. I used the bathroom before I came out following the arrows on the signs to the baggage claim going down a flight of stairs due to the escalators being out seeing a girl at the bottom with two Starbucks cups in hand and she was drinking from the one and she had her phone between her fingers in the same hand, we met eyes knowing she must be McKenzie. When I got towards the bottom of the steps she headed towards me, she must have known that I was Brittney and we met in the middle.

"I'm guessing your McKenzie." I said smirking.

"Only if your Brittney…this is for you." She said handing me the coffee she wasn't drinking out of.

"Thanks…" I said smirking as I took the coffee willingly.

"No problem…" She said smirking.

"What do you do with WWE?" I asked as we started walking together towards baggage claim.

"Nothing big, I just do the set up and tear down of catering…" She said shrugging.

"You get to travel for dealing with food?" I asked thinking that was awesome as I took a drink of my coffee.

"Not only is it that, you have to go shopping, got to deal with the trucks that will carry the food from one town to the next, got to set the food up properly making sure everything is prepped and prepped right, make sure there is enough water is the most stressful, you won't believe how much we go through." She said.

"I bet, so the food travels via truck?" I asked.

"Yeah, we have one of those freezer trucks that drives city to city with all the food that goes…during the off days we go shopping for the upcoming days because we can't use the same food over and over, because that isn't sanitary." She said.

"I'm guessing you guys shop bulk at like CostCo because that is a lot of mouths to feed."

"That we do, but sometimes we do get companies to come in and cater the event, like one time in LA we had McDonalds come in and feed those that wanted it."

"You got to be kidding me, McDonalds?" I asked.

"Not even lying…best day on the job, got to eat Big Mac's and got paid for it." She said smiling as she took a sip of her coffee.

"I bet, I would have loved that day on the job." I said as the siren went off.

"How many bags you have?" She asked.

"One and my carry on." I said.

"You travel light…" McKenzie said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Some of the stars have two suitcases AND a carry-on, I honestly don't understand why you need that much but I'm not the talent so I don't know what they all have to bring…" McKenzie said shrugging as I kept an eye on the bags that were coming out.

"Well, we got our regular clothes for the however many days we travel then we got our ring gear which consists of boots…ooohhh that's my bag…" I said stopping what I was saying hearing her laugh as I walked through a few people saying my 'excuse me' to them as I grabbed my bag setting it down rolling it back to her, "Sorry…but we have our boots, padding, the ring attire and whatever is involved in your character or attire, for example, look at Wade, his character wears the jacket so he must have a way to carry that city to city." I said.

"One bag for their regular clothes and the other for their attire, Lord knows you don't want to get your attire to get ripped, dirty or whatever else could happen while in the bag with your other belongings."

"Exactly, with the personal care products, you know how easy it is for those body wash bottles to spill and poof? I say this but I did it this time…" I said.

"Well, it is stupid for you to bring both bags…why did you even bring your attire? You're not wrestling this week remember? You're supposed to be on the down low, I'm supposed to be hiding you." She said as we walked through the automatic doors.

"I wasn't sure if they would want me to do an audition or would want me to show them what to expect." I said shrugging.

"I can see that, WWE does tend to change their minds a lot more than none." She said as she led me across the street to the parking lot finding her car or rental, didn't know if she rented it or if she owned it because I didn't know if she lived here or not. I climbed into the passenger seat after putting my bag into the trunk.

"Are we flying out tomorrow?" I asked.

"Nope, we are driving in the morning and we are sharing a hotel room, that is if you don't mind….I have two beds…" She said as she glanced to me as she then glanced down trying to find the cup holder putting her cup into it.

"No problem at all…I haven't had any complaints about being a roommate." I said smirking as I looked out the window.

"Have you ever been to Boston?" She asked.

"Nope, barely ever been out of Florida or California…" I said honestly as I glanced to her then back out the window trying to soak in the sites of the town as she drove through it to get to the arena.

"California, what part?" She asked.

"Southern California, in the desert." I said shrugging.

"As in near Bakersfield?" She asked.

"How'd you know about Bakersfield? No one ever knows about or goes up there." I said kind of shocked.

"I lived in Tehachapi for four years…" She said.

"No way, I lived in Rosamond for a few years along with the Air Force Base." I said.

"You were on the Air Force Base, so lucky…" She said.

"Not that lucky…" I said as I looked out the window.

"I'm sure it had its perks."

"It definitely had its perks, not going to lie about that…" I said smirking as she pulled into the parking lot that was next to this big arena. "Are all the arenas this big?" I asked as I noticed how big it was.

"Majority of them, yes…some have 400s and others only have 200s as their highest level…I don't know if there is ever any 500s or 600s, I'm sure there is…" She said as she pulled around trusting her to know where we were to go.

"How did you get into the WWE?" I asked curiously.

"I kind of used to date the catering department manager dude…"

"Used to?"

"Yeah, we broke up because he suspected me of cheating whilst on the road and his job didn't have him travelling with the guys and he knows how some of these guys could get."

"How do they get?" I asked as she showed her badge to the security officer, "Do I get a badge too?" I asked.

"A lot of these guys may be married or dating someone, but a selected few of those go by 'married or taken at home, single on the road,' type theory where as they think it's okay to bang whatever chick they can get while on the road because they think their girlfriends or wife at home won't find out. Then there are others that aren't taken and truly are single that have road wives or husbands where they travel together and are kind of like friends with benefits but aren't committed to each other so they don't have to do the ring rat thing. As for the badge, I would think so but I can't be sure." She said.

"Do you notice these things about a lot of these wrestlers? Like if I were to ask about a certain superstar, would you know the low down of them?" I asked knowing one particular person I would want to question about.

"Well, I can't be sure because I don't work directly with them but can name a few of these said people but I know a lot of crew members like it…sorry." She said.

"No problem…" I said as she parked the car in the empty spot unlocking the doors, I climbed out and didn't grab my suitcase, I was extremely excited and nervous what was to happen inside this arena. I looked over seeing fans lining the railing waiting and wanting to meet stars at their convenience, I think I would go sign autographs and take pictures with my said fans or anyone that would want one.

"Would you be able to handle all those fans calling your name and want your undivided attention?" She asked grabbing my attention from where I stared stepping out of the way of the door shutting it.

"I don't know, haven't dealt with that many fans before but it's going to be a lot of accustoming for me." I said nodding and swallowing the nervous ball in the pit of my stomach.

"Come on, you don't want to be late…" She said as I nodded walking with her towards the door adjusting my clothes as much as I could with my one hand getting weird looks from crew members and tried not to fangirl over the fact that I was here and tried to calm my nerves of who I was about to see and meet, all the famous stars already are going to be in the same building as me. I think that was my downfall was that I was a fan as well so I got so fangirlish about just being able to meet such stars. "Don't worry about the weird looks, new people always get them and a lot of times they don't know that someone new is coming in so they always get a little weird about who is who so that is why they stare."

"Oh, for a moment I thought I had a boogie or my underwear was showing or something." I said.

"No worries, you're good…" She said as she led me down a hall seeing crew members with head sets, crates and lots of them, along with talent trying not to make eye contact with them so they won't know I was trying to fight back the fangirl on the inside of running up to them and introducing myself. "I was told you had a meeting in this room, you are…" She said checking her phone for the time, just like me she doesn't wear a watch as well, "5 minutes early and I'm sure they would understand." She said.

"I just walk in?" I asked scared to do so.

"You knock obviously, then you go in when they say it's okay…" She instructed.

"Where are you going to be when I get done?"

"I'll be in catering, just follow the smell of food and the trail of wrestlers…mainly Mark Henry…" McKenzie said as I chuckled and she gave me this look.

"Right…I'll text you when I get out." I said as she nodded before she left me there to stand in front of the door.


	35. Chapter 35

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Brittney's Point of View-**

I stood in front of the door swallowing the nervous ball and trying to get the courage up to knock on the door knowing that someone big in the company would be on the other side that is expecting me, but who was on the other side of the door I wouldn't know. What if they were in a meeting with someone else? What if they weren't in? What if they forgot I was coming?

"There you are…" I heard someone say turning to where I had heard it seeing Mr. McMahan walking towards me doing his usual walk that I always made fun of looking at him knowing this was it swallowing down my nerves and vomit that had came up from my nerves.

"I'm here." I said smirking as I stuck out my hand, "Mr. McMahan, I'm Brittney." I said.

"No introductions, I was expecting you…come on in." He said as he opened the door turning the light on as he walked into the room and I followed behind him scared as I turned to look down the hall to see if there was any last resorts but no one, "I hope the flight wasn't that bad…" He said.

"Not at all sir." I said turning around walking in, "Do you want the door open or close?" I asked.

"Open, Howard will be here shortly…why don't you have a seat?" Mr. McMahan said as I slowly walked towards him sliding into the seat, "Don't be nervous…I was very impressed with what I saw…"

"What match did you see?" I asked.

"The one from Wednesday where you tagged with Wade, you surely got the aerial capability that I would love to have back in the Diva's division…" He said.

"Thank you?" I said not sure if I should take it as a compliment or what.

"Do you have any idea why you are here?" Mr. McMahan asked.

"Um, something about how I am supposed to hide as crew until next week when I make my debut and I'm assuming it deals with Justin, Wade and Heath considering those three are the only three that know me personally." I said as I tried to calm myself down.

"That isn't a bad thing, those three are very nice…before Howard gets here, let me give you the contract you need to sign and return before you are to perform next week." He said as he begun shuffling through the papers he had finding the contract handing it to me.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to finish talking with Jake about the scripts…Brittney, we spoke on the phone yesterday." He said as I stood up going to shake his hand but his hands were full, I stood until he had set things in a particular spot before he shook my hand.

"Nice to finally meet you." I said smirking as I waited until he sat to sit back down.

"So, what did I miss?" Howard asked.

"Nothing much, so Brittney, how would you feel continuing to work with the three men you had listed?" Vince asked.

"I would love to continue working with Wade and Justin, I think I am just used to working with Wade it's like a second nature since I have valet for him for a year. Justin and I have worked with each other in a few mixed tag matches when Wade couldn't make it, we blend very well together, we go to the training facility together so a lot of the moves he can do in the ring is the moves that I'm slowly learning and want to learn and as being best friends we have a very stable trust relationship. I haven't worked with Heath but I don't mind working with him, he's a friend." I said shrugging.

"Do you know any of the other guys that was on NXT?" Howard asked.

"I think I met Skip once before." I said.

"Well, what we are thinking on using you for is the female member of the new group that they are forming called 'Nexus,' it's all the rookies that were on NXT besides Daniel and we want a Diva, which is you, to concur the females division." Howard explained.

"So, what am I going to be doing exactly?" I asked kind of confused.

"You're going to be a Nexus member with Justin, Heath and Wade, but you will basically be the person attacking the Divas to try to get the Diva's belt…we want the Nexus to be able to concur the roster but they can't concur the Diva's division because they don't have a Diva in the whole group…"

"Which is where I play in?" I asked interrupting.

"Yep, see what we are trying to say?" Vince asked.

"I think so…" I said nodding.

"So, that leads us to next week…you are to jump in between Kelly's and Layla's match, I will introduce you to them later and you are to work with them to figure out a cue and what is to be done but we want you to go in there and clean house then Wade along with the other Nexus members will come out applauding then you are to take your jacket off revealing your identity and that you are a Nexus member." Howard explained.

"How would I reveal that I'm a Nexus member?" I asked.

"By wearing a Nexus shirt, it's being printed now in women's slim fitting sizes and you will get it on Saturday, you need to give me your size…do you understand what is to be done next week? The weeks following will be similar…" Howard said.

"I got a question, will I be participating with them in attacking the male roster?" I asked.

"Well…I mean, you can accompany them out to the stage or out to the ring to watch on, but I don't think it'll be best for the business for you to get involved…your job is to look pretty and to deal with the Diva's." Mr. McMahan said nodding, I hated the fact he wanted me to look pretty knowing I had to start making myself presentable and sexy before I do anything. I had to start beginning to wear those damn heels I had along with the slim fitting clothes I had, I hated being eye candy but what else was I supposed to do? "Any other questions?" Mr. McMahan asked.

"No sir." I said shaking my head 'no' to go along with what I said.

"Let us take you aroung to introduce you to some co-workers, you already met with McKenzie since you're here." Mr. McMahan said.

"Yep, she is pretty awesome and nice." I said as I stood up.

"I thought you two would get along well…the guys should be arriving soon." Howard said as I followed Mr. McMahan out of the room and Howard was behind me.

"She'll meet them sooner than later, especially if she is best friends with three of them." He said as I felt awkward walking between them as they led me down the hall telling me how things are done, they showed me where they shot promo's, where catering would be in almost every arena, where I can watch the show on the monitors, showed me where I was to go to get my hair and make-up done/checked to be TV ready and they introduced me to stars along the way, I was in heaven being able to meet everyone including Matt, Christian and Chris again. "This is the woman's locker room, the men's locker room is right there…" Mr. McMahan pointed out, I nodded realizing that our locker rooms were two separate men and women bathrooms that had showers and stuff but there was another designated area for all of our bags, I wasn't sure if I was to like that but I would get used to it. Layla walked out of the locker room fixing a strand of her hair before she adjusted the belt that was on her ring attire. "How are you Layla?" Mr. McMahan asked as it got her attention.

"I didn't see you guys there, I'm good sir, how are you?" She said hugging him.

"I'm great, this is Brittney, our newest addition….she is actually going to be working with you and Kelly next week, she is the one that would be interrupting your match…" Vince said introducing me.

"Ah…nice to meet you, aren't you a pretty little thing?" She said sticking her hand out, and I stuck mine out shaking her hand.

"I'm truly a fan of your work…I'll try not to mess up." I said nervously.

"You won't…it's hard to…I'll see you later, maybe we'll go get drinks with Kelly to discuss what is to take place next week?" She asked.

"That sounds great…" I said stoked.

"I got a match, nice catching up with you Mr. McMahan, Howard, and nice meeting you Brittney, catch me later and we'll exchange numbers." She said before she headed in the direction we just came.

"That will be good, get you three together and bonding, it seems that the matches do better when you are buds because you know each other's limits." Howard said.

"That is what we do in FCW, we tend to try to work together in advance to get to know each other's physical moves and how they work." I explained when for some odd reason something out of the corner of my eye caught my attention when I looked down that way seeing Justin, Heath and Wade. "Excuse me….Justin!" I said as I turned running down the hall to the three men jumping onto Justin for a hug, he wrapped his arms around me for a hug picking me up a little before setting me down.

"Hey, surprise to see me?" He asked smirking.

"I don't get a hug, I had a part of this." Heath said as he shoved Justin out of the way giving him a hug, I don't know why I was so excited to see them but it was registering that I was here and to work with them in WWE was a big deal. After my hug broke with Heath, Wade stepped forward after sliding his phone into his pocket and he made eye contact with me smirking.

"There's my beautiful lady, come here." He said sticking his hands out wrapping them around me pulling me into his embrace wrapping my arms around his waist tightly having my head rest against his chest momentarily for the hug enjoying it.

"Glad to see you guys made it." I heard Mr. McMahan's voice say behind me when I broke from Wade's hug.

"Well, this is your new partner…be nice…" Howard said as I smirked looking from him back to the three men in front of me as four more men came around the corner to join us, "Guys, meet Brittney…" Howard said.

"Hi, I'm Brittney." I said waving slightly looking at the four men knowing their names already from watching NXT.

"You got David, Skip, Darren, and Michael…" Justin said pointing out who was who and they each did a nod when their name was called.

"I can't wait to begin working with you guys, and thanks for letting me be a part of this." I said excited.

"Like we had a choice, they wanted a Diva and these guys recommended you…got to admit, you got skill." David said.

"Thanks…" I said kind of hurt at what he said as he walked by watching him walk by me.

"Don't worry about him, he will come around…I don't think he really wants to work with a girl or get shown up by a girl…you hungry?" Justin asked.

"Is that a 'I'm hungry and come with me to eat,' or is that a 'are you seriously hungry?'" I asked.

"Does it matter?" Wade asked.

"Yes…" I joked.

"Well, I will get back with you later…have fun you guys…" Howard said as him and Mr. McMahan headed back to their office.

"What did you do while we were gone?" Heath asked.

"I got the tour, discussed what my job was and laddy laddy la…" I said.

"You know you should have been listening right?" Wade asked.

"I did…to the important stuff…" I said.

"Well, thank god for that…" Heath said sarcastically.

"Yeah, thank god for that." I said smirking as I walked with them to catering where I saw McKenzie setting up things and restoring things. "Justin, that's McKenzie." I said.

"I know…I talked to her earlier…" Justin said.

"Oh yeah…thanks for the coffee." I said.

"No worries…" He said as Heath and Wade were grabbing some food and talking as Justin and I grabbed some water along with a few snacks heading to a table where we sat around it laughing at jokes that were being made when a PA came up.

"Excuse me, guys we need to get you fitted for a shirt and prep you for what is to take place…" She said.

"Coming…we'll see you later?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, I'll be here waiting." I said, "Good luck guys…" I said turning watching them walk out of the room to be here by myself for the duration of the show until McKenzie was ready to leave.


	36. Chapter 36

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Brittney's Point of View-**

I got up going to the area to where the monitors were sitting down crossing my legs putting the contract that I was given onto my lap flipping it open reading it over as I watched the taping of Raw being perform in front of me but when I finished reading through the contract that seemed pretty basic and good with me but it was only a half hour later not seeing any of the guys yet emerge knowing that they must be getting ready soon as I got up heading out of the monitor room sliding past Kofi and CM Punk as they were going in, I tried not to bump into them or not to say much to them because I didn't know what to say to them. I walked out heading back to catering trying to find something to entertain me considering I still have another hour and half left of the taping until it was done seeing Layla heading towards me out of breath and sweaty. "Hey Layla." I said smirking afraid that was too much and I got nervous saying that to her.

"Hey Brit, is that okay if I call you Brit?" She asked.

"Not at all, I get called Brit by everyone…how was the match?"

"It went well…come on…you must be bored…" She said as I turned following her towards the locker room.

"Don't get me wrong, I love being here because this is what I want to do and be for my career but not having something to do makes it seem so boring."

"Trust me, I've been there…when you get comfortable with the talent and this process, it'll be a lot more fun and less boring…" Layla said.

"I hope so…everyone seems nice but just afraid that I'm going to get ignored or the cold shoulder, I mean you guys seem nice but you guys are such idols and I'm such a fan that I'm just looking from afar…hopefully that doesn't make me sound creepy…" I said afraid that I was going to make myself look worse off on my first day.

"Not at all, I was like that my first week or so here…you don't know how to fit in yet, just be yourself and relax, the more nervous and stiff you are around us the more stuck up we may seem…" Layla said as she pulled open the locker room door grasping the door holding the door open letting her walk in first and I walked in behind her seeing a few other Diva's in there, recognizing Natalya, Beth and Michelle McCool. "Hey girls, this is Brittney…" Layla said.

"Hi…" I said waving sheepishly.

"Hey, nice to meet you…" Natalya said as she stood up sticking her hand out shaking mine.

"I'm just a big fan of all of yours…" I said.

"Thank you…" They all said in unison almost.

"You need to stop saying that, it may make some of us awkward." Layla said grabbing her clothes she had left in there that was in a neat pile under her Ugg boots.

"Yet but it's flattering." Michelle said.

"When do you begin?" Beth asked.

"Next week, I am to interrupt Layla and Kelly's match next week." I answered.

"Oh…your that girl that is joining that Nexus group that is rumored to begin tonight…" Michelle said.

"Yeah, that's me…" I said feeling my cheeks turning red.

"Why are you dressed like that though?" Natalya asked.

"They want me to hide out as part of the crew…I guess they don't want fans to figure out that I'm joining Nexus, but how would fans figure that out just seeing me?" I asked shrugging.

"Well, if you come driving in with any of the Nexus they are going to assume, photos get around…fans do that, rumors spread like wild fire…you got to get used to having to kayfabe things around here." Michelle said.

"I've heard about that, never really have experience doing that…" I said.

"Welcome to the company…" Beth said as I heard the shower running in the other room knowing it must be Layla when the door opened behind me seeing Eve slipped in.

"Hey Eve…" Natalya said.

"Hey ladies…don't think we have met, I'm Eve." She said sticking her hand out to shake mine.

"Brittney." I said.

"The new bait…" Michelle joked.

"Yep…" I said nodding agreeing with her.

"Aw, welcome…" She said patting me on the shoulder before she went to grasp her things to go shower. I sat down on the corner of the bench chatting with the girls listening to the stories and tips from them about what to do now that I was on the road, I exchanged numbers with them so if I needed anything or wanted to go hang out with them I can contact them, especially if I need any advice or help with being new. Soon enough, they all headed out leaving me alone to wander along the arena with a half hour left of the show going to the monitor room seeing more stars there watching knowing something big is about to happen, probably the debut of Nexus, I leant against the wall due to the lack of empty seats that were in there watching the three monitors that were seeing John Cena in the ring doing a promo when I saw Justin, Wade, Heath and the other Nexus members climbing over the railings surrounding the ring where he was wearing the Nexus shirts knowing that I were to get one this weekend that was a woman fitting t-shirt that matched theirs.

"They are putting these mofo's against John?" I heard CM Punk say getting everyone to chuckle, including myself.

"Would you rather it be you?" I heard Adam, Edge, say to him.

"At least I'll get air time." Punk responded laughing.

"They may come after you next but I don't know what the writers have planned for them…I heard some girl is going to join them." Adam said.

"There is…" I said jumping into the conversation.

"How do you know?" Adam asked.

"Because I'm her." I said sheepishly.

"Your foot is in your mouth, isn't it?" Kofi asked.

"No…" He snickered.

"Why aren't you out there?" Evan asked.

"I don't go on until next week…" I answered.

"Week vacation and getting paid for it…alright, your one of us already…" Adam said walking over giving me a high five.

"What's that?" I asked.

"A slacker." Adam said smirking.

"Slackers club…it's the best one around…" Matt joined in as I smirked as I crossed my arms over my chest watching what was taking place in the ring slowly joining in the conversation that were taking place enjoying it not being as bored as earlier. I stood by the door as the show came to an end after the group of men surrounded John in the ring after they did all their signature moves onto him and Justin's 450 Splash was the second to last then the show ended with it fading to black.

"That was nicely executed…" Kofi said.

"You have a lot to live up to next week sweetie." Adam said smirking before he got up as he winked at me as he walked by me to leave the room.

"Don't worry about him, I'll worry more about Punk." Matt said as he headed towards me, "Good luck sweetie." Matt said patting me on the shoulder as he walked out and I stood there as the stars walked by smirking at me or would wish me luck or welcomed me to the company. I waited until it cleared out staring at the empty room as I slowly turned around walking out of the room going to the gorilla position seeing the men all hyped up and energized, as ones would be after performing.

"You guys did great!" I said excited for them and couldn't wait to get out there to perform the following week.

"Thanks…you weren't waiting long were you?" Justin asked as he wiped at his brow.

"Nah…it was worth it." I said.

"You enjoy the show?" Wade asked smirking as he ran his hand through his beautiful black hair.

"Always." I said nervously talking to him.

"Thanks beautiful…" Wade said.

"Why are you thanking her? We are the ones performing." Heath said as Wade nudged him as I smirked as I played with the tips of my hair, I followed the three of them to the male locker room listening to how they felt and the feelings of performing. I smirked knowing that I will have the same jittery feelings the next week and made me more excited about the next week. When we got to the male locker room, Heath and Wade walked inside to get changed and ready before they go to grab their bags from the designated area.

"We giving you a ride back to the hotel?" Justin asked stepping in front of me running a hand through his hair that had that blonde dye he had in there coming out finally.

"I can't, we have to kayfabe it and I'm still hiding out as crew." I said looking down at my outfit, I wasn't used to wearing all this black and didn't realize that I had that much black.

"Right…but you want to do dinner?" Justin asked.

"I would love to but got to see what Layla and Kelly want to do…."

"Whoa, you are already making friends…" He said smirking.

"They want to plan the match next week, so it won't be much fun…" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"We'll get dessert…and no Wade isn't on the list."

"I am thinking vending machine…"

"Duh, we can steal things from it again…you still remember those tricks?"

"Absolutely." I said smirking.

"Oh yeah, look who I'm asking, that would be the one thing you would remember."

"If only I could use this good for something other than for evil."

"Why would you want to do that? Evil is fun." He said winking before he turned around pulling the door opened, "Some other people, including British descendants, love evil or bad sides…" He said smirking.

"Just go!" I said pointing into the locker room.

"Make me." He said as I lunged towards the door and he jumped into the locker room shutting it fast behind him. I went to catering to grab a water bottle seeing McKenzie dumping water into the cooler of ice.

"Hey…" I said as I stepped beside her grasping one of the bottles that she just put in there.

"Hey, where have you been?" McKenzie asked.

"Around, trying to keep myself busy…" I said.

"I'm sure there wasn't much for you to do, huh?"

"Not really…not much goes on back here compared to FCW." I said.

"How's that?"

"There, it seemed like something ridiculous or someone was being so loud backstage…something was ALWAYS going on but here, I'm sure there is chaos if you're at the right spot but it's quiet and no one is out doing weird things." I said trying to compare the two.

"I can assure you, there are some weird shit that goes on back here…just wait…" McKenzie reassured me as she begun packing up things.

"Tearing down now?" I asked pulling out my phone to check the time.

"Yeah, shows done and everyone is pretty much gone or is getting ready to leave, that is a sign for us to get our butts in gear to start packing up."

"Don't you have crew staying here longer to load up the ring and such?" I asked curiously.

"We do, but my duty is to take care of most of this stuff…we leave a few things out, like water obviously and we leave a few snacks that will probably be gone by the time they finished…those guys barely have the time to blow their nose…they have crunch time after each show and before each show…" She explained as she begun closing the box of fruit she had.

"I bet…how long does it take to set everything up?" I asked.

"Longer than one would think…" She said as she closed another box of snacks before she put the fruits on top of that box picking both up, "You want to come with?" She asked.

"To where?" I asked watching her start walking in a direction I had yet explored.

"The truck, come on, you won't get in trouble…" She yelled back to me as I looked behind me and around me as I let out a sigh running after her.

"How long does it take?" I asked.

"Well, we travel up to six hours driving away from one town to the next, that is the maximum amount of distance WWE has yet to make us travel so it doesn't seem like much but the ring itself takes one to two hours alone to set up along with another hour to bring in the material from the trucks. Each arena is different, it all depends on where the loading decks are and how it's set up, majority of the time they just unload and unload and unload, you see all these crates?" She asked nodding to the side of the halls seeing the numerous different colored crates. "They each will contain all the equipment that we own, very rarely do we use the arena's equipment because a lot of time you can't really trust them."

"I can see, rely on your stuff than that of someone that you don't know much and this is a big company so they should have enough money to invest in the best products." I said shrugging.

"That we do, but we also got a lot of work to be done than to sit here and relax all the time….we put a lot of work into the product, even down to us the simple catering employees that just organize the food…without us, the talent won't be hydrated or won't be able to eat."

"A job is a job, we are all here to put the best foot forward and to put the best show we can on…I think a lot of people that watch forget about the smaller jobs like the one you do when they hear about this company or watch it home."

"Very true…how'd you know you wanted to wrestle?" McKenzie asked.

"I'll explain all that tonight…I doubt we are going right to bed when we get back to the hotel." I said smirking.

"You want to finish helping me load this thing up?" She asked as she set the boxes onto the back of the truck seeing a man already inside the truck stacking boxes and organizing it.

"Absolutely." I said following her back and helped her carry things to and from, including tables and chairs that were to be taken with us. I walked back wiping at my brow of sweat after the work out that we have done, I pulled out my phone seeing that Justin had tried to call me and didn't leave a message. I called him back as I followed near McKenzie out to the parking lot that had fewer cars in it, no fans were around and it was already darker than I had imagined, due to the darkness it had seemed to be at least 11 PM already. "You rang?" I asked.

"I was worried about you, where were you? Hell, where are you now?" Justin asked and I could tell he was worried sick about me.

"I was helping McKenzie with her work, it gave me something to do." I said as I climbed into the passenger seat.

"Thank God…you going out with Layla and Kelly?" Justin asked.

"Not that I know of, they haven't texted or called…why?" I asked curiously.

"You want to come eat with Heath, Wade and I?" Justin asked as I looked to McKenzie who was turning the steering wheel to do a U-Turn to go out the way we came.

"Um…I'll get back to you…" I said not sure what she had planned and if it'll be okay.

"You heading back now?" He asked.

"Yeah, McKenzie is driving us to the hotel now, that's where you are right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm up in my room so text me when you get here."

"I will…" I said.

"Tell McKenzie to drive safe."

"Will do, bye J." I said.

"Bye Brit." He said as we hung up and I held my phone in my hand so it won't fall off my lap, I texted Layla asking if she wanted to do it that weekend instead of now because we had time to plan it.

"What are they up to?" McKenzie asked.

"They want to know if I want to go do dinner with them." I said shrugging.

"Why don't you go with them?"

"I wasn't sure what you had planned, don't want to leave you hanging." I said.

"You won't be leaving me hanging, I can't make you not hang with your friends and plus, I have plans of my own."

"You won't mind?"

"Not at all, just let me get the spare key to my room and you are free to venture." She said as I smirked knowing I can finally go hang with them but this time it was different, this time it was on the road with WWE, we had finally made it to where we all had wanted to be.


	37. Chapter 37

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY IN UPDATES, LIFE HAS BEEN HECTIC AND BUSY ALONG WITH STARTING UP ANOTHER STORY THAT WILL BE UP SHORTLY WHEN I GOT MORE WRITTEN OF IT BUT MOSTLY LIFE HAS GOTTEN TO ME. HOPE TO HAVE MORE UPDATES SOON.**

**Brittney's Point of View-**

McKenzie pulled into the parking lot of the hotel, it was a Sheraton and I had never stayed in such a nice hotel before, I was used to the Motel 6's or the smaller hotel chains like that considering that is all I could afford and it was mainly 4 of us to a room to cut costs, Justin and I sharing one bed and Heath sleeping on the ground and Wade got the other bed.

"This looks like a nice hotel." I said as I climbed out of the car heading to the trunk to grab my bag as she climbed out of the driver side pulling the tab for the trunk to pop.

"Get used to it, we usually stay in the higher class hotels…they sometimes separate crew and talent into two different hotels but I got the lucky end of the stick tonight where I get to stay with talent because I volunteered to buddy up with you." She said.

"Sorry." I said feeling bad.

"No worries, it's nice not having to be with the crew…" She said as I rolled my bag along walking behind her as she led me into the hotel seeing a few talent checking in but very few were actually around per say along with seeing fans outside that we had to walk by and selected fans that had snuck in to sit inside the lobby of the hotel waiting to try to snatch a star to get a picture or autograph or both. I tried to slide by hoping no one paid attention to FCW, Lord knows I wouldn't watch it if I wasn't on it or if Justin wasn't on it and it's not broadcasted, only on a local channel and many people don't get it so knowing that calmed my nerves of being recognized. I followed McKenzie onto an elevator as I pulled out my phone texting Justin that we were at the hotel and I was heading up to McKenzie's and my room right now to drop my things off for the night before heading out. "What time we have to leave in the morning?" I asked.

"We leave at 10 AM, so however long it'll take you to get ready, I'm assuming you're a big girl and can set your own alarm." McKenzie said.

"Do you guys always get up that early?" I asked.

"Yes, sometimes earlier…stuff needs to be done and it's a long process but won't change it for the world." She said as I followed her off the elevator when we got to the right floor remembering we were on the 4th floor.

"I guess…where we off to?" I asked.

"Um…I don't remember right now, after a while you just lose track of where you're going and where you've been because it all blends together."

"I bet…" I said as she pulled out her room key swiping it and pushed it open when it gave the green light to allow us in.

"Alright, here is the spare key…I'm not going to babysit drunk people and if you get drunk, expect to sleep with your head in the toilet, I'm not going to give you a curfew of when you HAVE to be back in this room because we are both grown-ups here, my only rule is do NOT bring a man back without giving me a heads up to get lost for a little while for you to do your thing." She said.

"Rules dually noted. I only got drunk once in my whole life, don't plan on getting drunk ever again. I won't stay out that late, probably midnight the latest and trust me, I don't have enough swag to bring a man back because there is only one man I have my eye on and he is clueless to how I feel."

"I'm in the same boat with the man problem…have fun." She said as I finally grabbed the spare key from her grasp moving my suitcase aside.

"Sorry for leaving you." I said still feeling bad about kind of ditching her.

"You're not leaving me, we didn't make any plans and this bed has been calling my name all day." She said jumping onto the bed, "Oh yeah…this is nice." She said scooting around a little to get comfortable.

"You enjoy that bed and I'll be back later…you want anything?" I asked.

"A foot massage."

"I draw the line at feet…I meant as in food or something to drink, I can stop by the vending machine on the way back…"

"No thanks…I was going to order room service and watch a movie on AMC." She said.

"Okay…have fun…" I said as I headed out of the room making sure I had my wallet, cell phone and spare room key. I walked out making note of the room number so I knew what exact room I was in before heading down to the elevator going to the lobby as I called Justin to see where he was. "Justin, where are you guys?" I asked.

"I think I see you…can you jump up and down for me?" Justin asked.

"Why?"

"Just do it…" He said as I rolled my eyes looking around the lobby trying to see if I could see him but couldn't.

"Fine…" I said jumping up and down.

"Now wave your hand in the air…like you just don't care…" Justin said as I stopped jumping trying to catch my breath pushing the strand of hair that got caught on my lip back to its place. "Did I say stop?" He asked as I could tell he was fighting back laughter and hearing Wade and Heath just dying in the background.

"You can see me, can't you?" I asked putting my free hand on my hip running my tongue along my cheek in a pissed off tone.

"Yeah…sorry, had to fuck with you somehow…" Justin said chuckling.

"Payback is a bitch Justin…" I said.

"I know it is…but good luck, it was Heath's idea…"

"Well, he is on top of my to do list on getting payback…where are you?"

"Look to the left…not that far…a little to the right…you see me?" He asked as I now saw him, Heath and Wade in the restaurant, Justin was waving his hand above his head as I saw Wade and Heath sitting in the booth, there was a straight view to their booth.

"You are ridiculous…I'll be right there." I said as I rolled my eyes as I hung up my phone heading in that direction and it was like a maze in the restaurant to get to them but finally got to their booth where the only spot left was next to Wade, I smirked. "May I sit here?" I asked nervously.

"Nope, I would like you to stand the whole meal…of course you can sit there beautiful, scoot on in here…" Wade said as I slowly slid in putting my purse between my feet on the ground as Wade slid the spare menu towards me. I smirked as I grasped the menu opening it to glance over it as I couldn't stop smiling when I felt the burn of someone staring at me, I looked up from my menu seeing and hearing the slight whispers between Justin and Heath, they were probably discussing splitting a meal. "You okay?" Wade asked curiously as I turned my attention to him seeing groups of fans who were sitting in the lobby looking at the four of us, a few who had cameras and were trying to snap photos, Wade turned his look to where I was looking. "Don't worry about them, the fans are harmless."

"You guys have to deal with this every night?" I asked.

"Yeah, we can't even go to any restaurant without some kind of fan finding us." Justin jumped in as I looked to him as his arms crossed resting on the table in front of him.

"That must be uncomforting." I said nervously as I begun to think about what if they figure out the upcoming storyline and that I was actually talent since I was hanging with them.

"We are used to it, as long as they don't interrupt our meals to ask for said autograph or photo we would usually stop since they were somewhat considerate to wait." Heath stated.

"That will be very inconsiderate and disrespectful if they did…has fans actually done that?" I asked.

"Not to us yet, but have heard stories from other wrestlers that it has happened to them." Wade said.

"Totally off the subject, but what if they figure out that I'm talent? I'm not supposed to ruin the storyline coming up…what if I ruin it by having dinner with you guys?" I asked kind of freaking out.

"They won't figure it out, we are in Boston and I'm like 99% sure none of these folks would watch FCW." Justin said.

"How do you know? Look at the original sign guy dude, he travels with the WWE a lot on his own expense and your telling me he won't figure this out?" I asked.

"Don't freak out…I got an idea to calm you down some." Wade said.

"You have an idea? I'm kind of shocked." Heath said.

"What's your idea?" Justin asked as I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear as I glanced to him waiting to hear this idea that will calm me down.

"We pretend you're my girlfriend for the night…"

"Like that would…" I begun to say when next thing I know his lips covered mine but his lips left mine as quickly as they captured mine, I'm sure my eyes were kind of bugged out but felt my face instantly blush and he wrapped his arm around me pulling me closer to his embrace.

"See, they aren't staring at you as much as they were…now they think you're here as my date." Wade said as I couldn't help but to smirk as I glanced to Justin who shrugged and looked down at his menu. I just smirked as I glanced to Wade not believing what had just happened, but the fans seemed to stop staring as much and it had worked.

"It worked…how'd you know that would work?" I asked.

"Trust me for once…plus, why won't it work? I'm a good looking guy and you're a beautiful girl, it'll tends to be how they pair off." Wade said.

"I guess I will get some hot chick." Heath said.

"I doubt that, you'll get someone just as equally ugly…" I said.

"What about me?" Justin asked.

"I can't judge that, you're like a brother to me…" I said shrugging.

"You want my opinion?" Wade asked.

"No thank you…" Justin said as Wade closed my menu and moved his between us to share.

"You want to split something?" Wade asked.

"I don't care…" I said shrugging as I looked up at him meeting eye contact with his beautiful eyes.

"We'll split something, I'm not that hungry…"

"Me neither…what do you like?" I asked smirking as I looked down at the menu then back up at him.

"You like bacon cheeseburgers?"

"I like bacon and cheeseburgers, so I'll assume I'll love bacon cheeseburgers." I said letting out a chuckle.

"You'll love it then…" Wade said.

"And it comes with fries…" I said dumbly.

"That it does…" Wade said chuckling as I felt someone kicking me as I looked across the table at Justin who just gave me this look to swallow my nerves, even though this wasn't a real date and he was faking this I needed to stay calm.

"How'd you like spending the day as the crew?" Heath asked.

"Eh…it was boring, I didn't do anything besides sitting on my butt and wandering around the halls." I said as the waitress came up to us taking our orders, none of which were alcoholic which was weird but nice.

"They didn't give you a job besides just to blend in?" Justin asked.

"Nope…I was just told to dress like this for however long…and you know how I hate black." I said.

"Get used to it, our shirts are black…" Wade said.

"Shirts are fine, you know how hot it is wearing this backstage?"

"Wait until you get under those lights, Jesus." Heath said as the waitress came back setting down our drinks.

"Are they that bright?" I asked curiously as I slid my straw into my drink.

"Not necessarily bright, it does take accustoming to but it can get hot out there…" Justin added as he took a sip from his drink.

"Are you able to see the fans in the crowd?" I asked.

"Well, at least the first few rows, sometimes further back depending on where you're at in the ring and how your eyes have accustomed to the lights." Heath explained.

"How did you guys feel about your performance tonight? Everyone in the back crowded the monitor room to watch." I said smiling.

"Did they? I guess everybody wanted to see how we were to do and how the fans were to react." Wade said shrugging.

"I don't think any of the fans would have suspected you guys to attack or to do what you guys did, it was brilliant." I said smirking.

"It's just going to get greater next week when you join in on the fun." Wade said smiling as I felt his fingers twirling a strand of hair between his fingers, I started blushing.

"Have they said if you are able to help us attack the men?" Justin asked.

"I asked about that." I said.

"What is with you and wanting to fight with the men?" Heath asked.

"Why not? I mean, I trust you guys and it'll only be fair." I said shrugging.

"So? Do we expect you to be in the fight?" Wade asked.

"Unfortunately no because they feel that it isn't the right time, they want me to stand there and look pretty while you guys do your thing." I said.

"Well that is going to be hard for you." Heath said sarcastically.

"I doubt that…" Wade said.

"Thanks…" I whispered glancing over to Wade who gave me a wink and smirked.

"Does that mean you actually going to start wearing make-up and wearing those heels that are lodged deep in your closet?" Justin asked.

"Maybe…" I said in a snarl, not wanting to think about having to start doing that and caring how I present myself.

"What is wrong with that?" Wade asked.

"I'm not much of a girly girl if you hadn't noticed." I said glancing to him and he smirked.

"Get out of here…" Heath said sarcastically as our food was set down in front of us and was given a spare plate along with a small thing of ranch for me to use to dip my fries in. We had a quiet meal rest of the time, Wade did simple small gestures throughout the dinner to make it seem like we were dating like he had fed me a couple of fries and he would peck me on the cheek or half on my lips to make it look more like an actual kiss until dinner finished and he even paid for the meal we had shared and my drink, I was trying so hard not to freak out at the fact that it was kind of like a date of sorts. I slid out of the booth grasping my purse pulling it onto my shoulder as Wade slid out behind me where he rested his hand on the arch of my back leading the three men out of the restaurant in a single row until we got to the lobby area where we had more room, he slid his hand off my back and into my hand where he intervened his fingers into mine. As we headed towards the elevator, fans caught up to us to see if they could get pictures. I looked at the three men, it wasn't really my decision because it wasn't me they wanted a picture with.

"You know guys, I appreciate the fact you guys waited until we finished dinner but I'm tired and I want to go up to my room with my girl and sleep with her tight in my embrace." Wade said smirking as he looked over at me getting me to blush and smirk a little.

"I don't mind Wade…I'll meet you upstairs." I said smirking as I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"You sure?" Wade asked as I nodded, "I'll be up there shortly babe." Wade said as I actually leant in with him meeting him for a quick peck trying not to think too much into it and enjoy it because this was the last time that I would be able to kiss him until if and when we kiss again.

"Good night Heath, Justin…" I said smirking as I gave them each a hug before I headed to the elevator to climb on, I got onto the elevator turning around looking out where the three men are when Wade looked back at me smirking and gave me a wink before the doors slowly started closing to allow the elevator to go up so many floors.


	38. Chapter 38

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Monday-**

**Brittney's Point of View-**

The last so many days on tour were more boring than the first night, but travelling with McKenzie made up for it because we had hit it off well and was now one of my best friends. We had talked when we were off the road, it was nice having a girl friend besides Ashton and someone to go hang with besides the guys. We decided to continue bunking together even when I debut tonight and she volunteered to take me to the arena early to work out with Layla and Kelly on how tonight's match was to go about and how I was to interrupt it. I got there before they did, but I had my duffel bag with my ring attire along with an outfit to wear with heels to wear and make-up along with things to doll myself up for the other segment with the guys but I remembered that they had employees that did the hair and make-up. I doubted I needed my ring attire but it will never hurt to have, I dropped my duffel off next to the stairs that they had placed outside the ring, but before I started to head up the shiny metal stairs I wiped off my shoes on the cement that hadn't been covered from padding heading up the stairs not to get it dirty and I climbed into the ring. I had never been in the WWE ring, it was just like the ring that FCW had but this, this felt different than that of the FCW ring. It feels different because it is in the middle of an arena that will be filled to the very last row on the 500th level with people screaming for their favorite diva or superstar, the lights above that were on their lowest setting and were being tested, I looked over seeing the commentators desk being set up with the cords and that the stage was being set up with the pyrotechnics and other things that were needed for the show. I looked around the arena before I shut my eyes trying to picture what it was to feel and look like tonight zoning out the sounds of the set-up of the arena feeling the ring bounce bringing me out of my concentration. I opened my eyes looking over seeing Layla and Kelly just now sliding into the ring smiling and knew that we were to begin planning how tonight was to go.

"Hey Brit…how does it feel?" Layla asked as she stuck her hands on her hips.

"Good…nervous about tonight…" I said realizing just how many people would be watching and forgot about all those that would be at home that would be watching as well, one tiny slip up and everyone will know.

"Don't be nervous, you'll do fine…" Kelly said.

"Right…if I remember what I'm doing and don't fall on my face…" I said chuckling as they let out chuckles too.

"You won't fall on your face…we only have a 15 minute limit tonight…do you know how to get to the back from here?" Layla asked.

"Well, there is two ways to get to the back…" Kelly said.

"What way would be better for me to come out of to interfere?" I asked.

"I would think from that side since that way you won't jump through the cameramen and they would at least be able to catch you…" Layla said pointing to the one side.

"So, I'll come from that side…there will be entrances it seems on either side of this section…." I said seeing the one seating section that fans would be in.

"That depends on how you plan on taking us out…what can you do?" Layla asked as I looked around.

"Well, that depends on where you guys will be during that time because I can't sit here and say I will do this move then this move and you guys won't be positioned for said move." I said.

"She's got a point…" Kelly said.

"Can you do aerial moves?" Layla asked.

"As in?" I asked.

"Like hurricanarana or a drop kick?" Layla asked.

"Psh, those are easy…" I said knowing I could do those without a worry.

"Alright, why don't I do the Layout on Kelly then you come in to do the drop kick from the top rope then after you get to your feet Kelly slowly begins to get to hers and you perform the hurricanarana on her?" Layla asked.

"Sounds good…" I said nodding.

"What would her cue be?" Kelly asked.

"Let me get out and watch you two work so I can kind of get an idea of how the match would go tonight and a better understanding of when I have to be here." I said as I climbed out of the ring as they begun planning out their match.

"Here." I heard a male say looking up from the seat I had claimed in the front row seeing Justin handing me a coffee.

"Thanks…when did you guys get here?" I asked as I stood up letting him slide in.

"Just a few moments ago…Wade wanted me to come and see how the planning was coming for your attack…you seem hard at work." Justin said sipping at his coffee.

"Yeah, I know my role, just watching them work so I know when to come in…Wade's worried about me messing up, huh?" I asked, after last week I couldn't help but to blush and be more sheepishly nervous around Wade thinking that things between us could turn out better than they are since he voluntarily did what he did and wanted me to be his girlfriend for the night.

"No, he's not worried…just wants to make sure everything is done to perfection, you are one of us now and you got to represent us, which means make us look good." Justin said as he leant forward onto the railing that was a pain to climb over earlier. "Are you going to be okay to jump over this thing in a rush?" Justin asked.

"I'm going to have to." I said as he chuckled as I let one out too thinking the same thing as I watched as Layla begun the crowd anticipation thing she does before performing the Layout move knowing this would be when I was to get in. I handed Justin my cup jumping over the railing as fast as I could as I ran up the stairs and up the turnbuckles faster balancing myself before Layla turned around performing the drop kick from where I was and she took it beautifully as I landed on my front getting to my knees quickly.

"Just like that." Layla said smiling from where she had landed as I got to my feet looking out to where Justin sat smiling as he took a drink from his coffee cup before I turned around seeing Kelly getting to her feet doing the hurricanarana on her and she took it as she should.

"Is that what you guys have planned?" I heard the familiar British accent ask as I looked up from where I was looking at Kelly to make sure she was okay to see Wade walking down the ramp.

"Yeah, you like?" I asked smiling.

"It'll do…" Wade said smirking cockily.

"What would you have planned then?" Layla asked.

"I honestly don't know…but that's my girl going after two different talents than just one…take notes Justin." Wade said sarcastically as I chuckled some as I looked over to Justin who just rolled his eyes. "Wardrobe wants you Brittney…do you know what you need to know?" Wade asked as I stood up looking to Layla and Kelly.

"I think so…was that good with you guys?" I asked looking to the other two divas in the ring with me.

"It was good, you know what cue to take?" Kelly asked.

"I think I got it…" I said nodding trying to remember the match in my mind and when I would have to make my mark.

"If you think you got it, then we are good…" Layla said as I nodded climbing out of the ring jumping off the apron walking over to the railing in front of Justin and he stood up handing me my coffee and his as he climbed over the railing himself before handing him the coffee back.

"It's weird that wardrobe wants me." I said as I walked up the ramp beside Justin and behind Wade, at least the ramp was made now opposed to earlier when I came in.

"To give you a shirt probably and have you try it on to make sure it fits the way they want it…" Justin explained.

"I hope they don't tell me I need to wear the heels I had packed." I said.

"You brought heels?" Justin asked.

"I'm more shocked she actually owns heels." Wade said from in front of us.

"Surprisingly enough, I own a few pairs you guys…even though I don't like them with a passion, doesn't mean I won't own any…" I said.

"You're probably be in luck today wearing tennis shoes since you are performing and you can't really perform in heels, I could be wrong because I have never worn a pair and nor would I want to." Justin said.

"Come on Justin, you know that you can rock a pair of those fancy boots…" Wade said.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure I could…" Justin said rolling his eyes as they led me to the wardrobe department, Wade left to do other errands before the show is to begin and Justin stayed with me as I was handed a Nexus shirt that was a slim fitting shirt accustomed just for women in the size I had given to Howard earlier last week. I went behind the little curtain foldable thing they had set up in the corner switching shirts before coming back out wearing the new shirt that I was given but I kept tugging at it. "That looks good…" Justin said.

"It makes me look fat…is there a bigger size?" I asked.

"You are not fat…you just feel that way because it's slim fitting…you look amazing in it." Justin said as Wade knocked on the door frame as he leant against it smirking.

"I agree with Justin, you look absolutely amazing in that shirt…it flaunts all the right attributes." Wade said smirking as I felt myself blushing a little more.

"You think so?" I asked as I look down tugging at the bottom hem trying to make it longer but stopped as I slid my arms to my side looking in the mirror.

"We all think so…" The wardrobe lady said.

"I think that is the perfect fit, you don't need any other size…" Justin said.

"Agreed…Justin, there is a meeting that we need you for…" Wade said as he nodded his head back.

"Do I need to go too?" I asked.

"We'll fill you in later…you focus on your attire and your match sweetie…" Wade said.

"Coming…you'll do great…I'll go with you as far as I can for moral support…" Justin said.

"Me too…" Wade said.

"Thanks guys…" I said smirking as Justin got up leaving my coffee there for me to sip on while the wardrobe took my measurements.

"Do you have your own ring attire?" She asked.

"Yeah, I can go get it…" I said.

"Please…" She said as I headed out of the room wearing the shirt trying to get accustomed to it as I grabbed my bag bringing all of it with me to the wardrobe room pulling out my attire hanging it up on spare hangers she had. "I don't think this will work with the Nexus, it's a tad bit too girly…I'll make you a new outfit and it'll be ready within a week…" She said.

"You sure about that?" I asked.

"It's my job, it's fine…as for tonight…we need to bundle you up…here is a black jacket, the jeans will be fine and tennis shoes would be fine…you going out with them when they attack John again?" She asked.

"I believe so but I don't think I am helping them attack him per say, I'm just looking on…" I said.

"I will just stick with the tennis shoes for today, it might change to heels come tomorrow or next week…" She said as I was letting out grumbles in my mind not wanting to wear heels but this is what I get for following my dreams to being a diva, I knew one day I would have to wear heels.

"Okay, these are the only tennis shoes I have and these jeans should work for today right?" I asked modeling what I had on.

"Yeah, that'll be fine…as for the sweater, pull the hood on and cover your beautiful dirty blonde hair of yours and as much of your face as you can so no one can make it out for your run in…obviously don't block your view." She said as I nodded.

"Will do…do you want me to come back for a look over before I go on?" I asked.

"No…think you got it…" She said as I nodded before I grabbed the shirt I wore earlier walking out with my bag as well going back tossing my bag with the others and put my shirt in there so I didn't have to worry about it laying around as I went to catering grabbing a water bottle.


	39. Chapter 39

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Brittney's Point of View-**

I walked into catering, I looked around seeing a few strangled crew members relaxing on a break along with a few wrestlers that probably were just grabbing a quick bite before getting ready. I walked over to the coolers, I opened one pulling one out and I noticed McKenzie standing beside me putting a box of fruit on the table.

"I knew it won't be that long before they tagged you too." McKenzie said.

"Yeah, tonight is my big debut…thank you for everything, teaching me the ropes and being a friend even if I was forced onto you." I said.

"No problem…you still have my number right? We can totally hang out sometime if you want." She said.

"For sure…on your terms, your more busy than I am." I said smirking.

"I'm more busy? You're the girl that is having to wrestle and…"

"And nothing…this is my life just like yours and yours is more hectic, I've been there…just take a break and watch tonight, please?" I asked.

"I'll stop by and see if I can sneak a peek…"

"Thanks…I think the guys and I are going out tonight, you are welcome to come…" I said as she began walking away to go do whatever needed to be done.

"I'll be there…" She said as she let a smile come to her face. I headed out of catering eating at a banana that I grabbed from the box she had set down and sipping at some water when I saw the group of men that I was to be working with tonight.

"Where'd you go?" Wade asked.

"I was thirsty so I went to get some water and grabbed a banana as well, you want some?" I asked offering both my banana and water to him getting a few of the guys to chuckle.

"No thank you…we were looking for you, we were discussing tonight…"

"Sorry…" I said shrugging as I looked to Justin who was trying not to laugh as I found a spot next to him to stand.

"I'll take a bite of that banana though." Justin said as I stuck the banana towards his direction and he took a bite from it, I didn't care if he shared a banana with me, it wasn't that big of a deal to me at least.

"Tonight, we are to attack John again…this time they want us to do it differently than last, so no going through the crowds unlike Brittney is doing for the diva's match…what do you guys suggest?" Wade asked as he glanced to me smirking and giving me a wink before he looked back to the men.

"We can go out via ramp, I mean that would be distracting during his match against Big Show…" David suggested.

"That is the only other logical place…as for you Brittney, it's crystal clear that you are not allowed to get involved in the attacks against the men…" Wade said.

"I know…I will keep my distance and won't get involved unless if I feel that I need to in order to protect one of you and if one is injured." I said wanting to be included in the attacks but had to do what I was told.

"Good girl…I want you look on from the outside of the ring and when the attack is done you could slide in to be included…" Wade said.

"May I at least do my signature?" I asked.

"At least let her do that…" Justin said standing up for me as well, I could always count on Justin for having my back.

"I'll think about it." Wade said as he walked over to stand in front of me and he lifted my face my his forefinger against my chin to make eye contact with him when he spoke "But don't get mad if it doesn't happen, sweetie…" He smirked as I tried to nod as he continued gripping my chin to keep the eye contact the way it was, "With that being said, I think you're up next sweetie…" Wade said as I simply nodded as he let go of my chin. I turned to look at Justin who gave me a reassuring nod and rubbed his hand on my back as I led them to where I was to take my mark to run out from, I had a good view of a monitor from where I stood and all the Nexus guys stood there with me, Justin and Heath stood close beside me.

"You'll do fine…just do what you planned and you won't mess it up, you have done it millions of times…good luck…" Justin said as he reached over my head pulling my hood on for me now that I started zipping my jacket to the highest point it could zip.

"Good luck…you got this." Heath said as I looked to him and he put his fists out for me to fist bump him and I did before Wade stepped in front of me.

"You got this, you don't need luck." Wade said smirking as he grasped me by the head pulling me into him for a hug before I stepped back and Justin gave me a side hug as I waited for a particular moment before I begun walking out through the crowd crouching down next to security who knew I was going to come through. When the moment Layla went to do the warm-up for her Layout I made my way through the aisle climbing over the railing and up the stairs as quietly as I could hearing the crowd yelling for Layla to turn around as I slowly got to the top turnbuckle balancing myself and held myself there. I stood up as I watched her turn around jumping from the turnbuckle performing the dropkick landing on my arms and stomach as I pushed myself to my feet looking to her as she laid beside me on her back.

"You good?" I whispered as she nodded as I slid to my feet turning around seeing Kelly slowly getting to her feet when she got her cue from Layla and I performed the hurricanarana on her, I landed and pushed myself to my knee and my other leg extended out beside me as I looked over to Kelly.

"I'm good." Kelly whispered as I looked to both of them as I slowly heard the silence of the arena not knowing what to do or expect after what I just did, there were few bursts of boos from the audience when I heard the single applause knowing it must be Wade as I slowly looked up to where the ramp and stage was seeing all seven men now formed into a pyramid type shape, Wade in the middle and Justin and Heath were on either side of him, the smile that was on their faces I knew that I had done good, I cared a lot of what they thought of my performances. I slid to my feet as I pushed my hood back to expose my long blonde hair and started unzipping my jacket exposing my Nexus shirt before I backed up against the ropes before I slid between the bottom and middle rope jumping off the apron realizing that might be the last time I can do that, I don't think that would feel good when wearing heels, and I headed up the ramp not even turning around to look into the ring.

"I want all of you to be introduced to the newest addition to Nexus, Brittney…she is here to concur the Diva's division and her eyes are set on the gold as well…she will take each one of you out until she gets what she wants…good job Brit." Wade said I approached the men, I smiled as I turned to face the ring and the audience when Wade wrapped his arm around me giving me a little squeeze before he let go of me stepping forward onto the ramp to continue his promo as I stepped between Heath and Justin.

"You did great!" Justin whispered as he wrapped his arm around me giving me a squeeze as well as I felt hands of the other members of Nexus patting me on the back.

"Thanks…I felt it was sloppy though." I said nervously.

"It was spot on…just like any other move you do…" Heath said.

"Don't' flatter me…" I said sarcastically.

"He's not lying…you might need a little work on timing but you only practiced it once and you didn't run the whole distance…" Justin said.

"My fault on that one…" I said.

"Learn from mistakes…" Justin said.

"We are all here to learn…that is why we are formed together to help each other…" Heath said as Wade turned around heading back towards us and we filed out to the backstage area and I stripped out of the jacket.

"Phew, it was hot in that jacket…" I said.

"I bet…" Justin said.

"You did great my girl…" Wade said giving me a big hug and it was a tight hug too.

"Thanks." I said smiling and pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Go freshen up guys for our turn…" Wade said as everyone pretty much went in different directions including myself, I went to wardrobe handing over the jacket and went to get my hair and make-up touched up before I went back applying deodorant and perfume again because I felt like I stunk from sweating already and I barely did anything. I went back to gorilla position grabbing water along the way since I had to toss mine earlier drinking almost half of it before I even got there where I saw John Cena stretching realizing that Big Show's music was already playing and I went to sneak away.

"Hey there…" John said, I was mentally kicking myself for coming over here by myself when I turned around nervously.

"Hey…" I said.

"I don't think we've met…I'm John." He said as he stuck his hand.

"I'm Brittney…I'm with Nexus…" I said as I shook his hand and looked down at the shirt I was still wearing.

"Ah….your one of them now…well nice meeting you and I think you're the prettier one of the group…" He said giving me a wink before his music hit, "That would be my cue…see you out there." He said smiling before he ran up the stairs to take his mark. I leant against the wall sipping at my water as the other members slowly joined me at the gorilla position. We all gathered around chit chatting until we were given our cue by the PA for us to go out and do our thing, I was the last one up and out onto the stage and I watched them run down the ramp.

"Come on!" Justin said stopping at the bottom turning to look at me as I ran down catching up to them. "You're one of us, you are included in all of this…"

"But-" I went to fight when he pointed at me.

"Don't fight me right now…" Justin said.

"Justin, leave my girl alone and get in here." Wade said, I smirked as Justin looked back at me and he rolled his eyes.

"Don't even lie that has to make you happy…" Justin whispered before he ran and slid into the ring to help them attack both John and Big Show, I stood outside the ring yelling into the ring and watching from the outside until I was given the okay from Wade. I couldn't help but to smile and think of how far mine and Wade's relationship has gone, he called me 'his girl' and if that doesn't mean something, I don't know what else it could mean. Things have slowly pointing in the direction that our relationship might move forward but I'm too afraid to make that step or give it the last push hoping that he will take that step and ask me out officially. I slid into the ring after they had rolled Big Show out and John was faking being knocked out in the corner where I held Wade's and Justin's arms in the air before I gave Justin a big hug before I was pulled into a hug from Wade, I could feel the burning of Justin staring into the back of my head and I don't know why but he seemed angry yet again for some odd reason. They celebrated their victory of sorts before we made our way out of the ring heading up the ramp when we got backstage.

"When do you guys have an official match?" I asked curiously.

"Until they figure out a way to give us matches we continue to attack people." Wade said as he had his arm slouched onto my shoulder.

"Who else can you attack besides John Cena?" I asked.

"Whoever else they want us to attack." Justin said shrugging.

"Well that is a sucky storyline…" I said.

"It gives us air time, so I'm not complaining." Heath said.

"But I bet the fans are…I would if I had to see your ugly mug every week…oh wait…" I said.

"You enjoy it though…" Heath said turning around smiling, "You know you think I'm a pretty ginger…"

"You are so not a pretty ginger…Seth Green is SO much prettier than you." I said.

"She got you there." Wade said.

"You think Seth Green is pretty?" Heath asked.

"Prettier than you." Wade said as I smirked.

"We going out tonight to celebrate?" I asked.

"I'm down…" Justin jumped in.

"Well, I was going to drag my BFF with me…what do you two say?" I asked in a hopeful manner.

"I'll go since my favorite girl is there." Wade said smiling.

"You're talking about me and not him right?" I asked pointing to Heath.

"Oh yes, I'm such a pretty girl…" Heath said in a girly voice.

"Just go." I said shoving him.

"Of course, who else can be my favorite girl?" Wade asked as he wrapped his arms around me in a hug before it broke and Justin grabbed me into a hug then Heath grabbed me into a hug.

"Catering in 20 minutes?" I asked curiously.

"We'll be there." Justin said as the three of them kept on walking to join the rest of the guys to change, I hope that the other guys could come with because I feel like I don't know them as well and felt like a horrible team player for that but it's not like they were putting in an effort to know me either so I didn't worry too much about it.


	40. Chapter 40

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Brittney's Point of View-**

I went into the changing room not seeing any of the girls around so I assumed they had all left seeing a pink heart shaped post it on the locker I had designated as mine.

"'You did great tonight! Sorry I missed rest of the show, I didn't feel too well! Hopefully you have the spare key, McKenzie.'" I read aloud letting out a breath hoping she was okay and that I should go up to check on her before I go out with the guys. I opened my locker pulling out the carry-on bag I had that I didn't put out there with my suitcase and I didn't have to change my clothes since I wore pretty much what I am wearing now. I walked out of the room practically running into Layla. "Phew, sorry about that…didn't know you were coming in." I said a little scared from not knowing she was there.

"No worries, I was actually looking for you….I wanted to congratulate you on how well you performed tonight, I just got done talking with Howard, he said he thought you did just as well and he wants to build a feud between you and I…he at first wanted to put you with Kelly but I feel me and you might have better chemistry, what do you say about that?" Layla asked.

"I think that is great…how is that going to affect the Nexus storyline thing I have going on? Do I have to talk to Wade about this or something?" I asked.

"First off, Wade might be the leader of Nexus but he isn't your father, you don't need to go to him about any decision that involves your career. Howard is in control of it not him, I don't know what you have towards Wade but you got to think for yourself. Second off, this feud will go right along with Nexus because the guys, all or selected few will accompany you to the ring and Howard is planning on giving me the belt sometime soon and that will play perfectly within this feud, but until we get matches against each other you are to continue attacking me in the matches I am given…trust in Howard and this company…what do you say?" Layla asked.

"I'm willing to give this a shot…" I said smirking.

"That's what I like to hear…" Layla said smiling.

"Good night Layla, and thanks…" I said giving her a hug before I slid by her after she said good night to me going to claim my bag and went back to the locker room changing out of the Nexus shirt so I won't get it ruined and put on my other shirt I had wore earlier in the day. I left the locker room heading towards the catering grabbing a cold water bottle.

"There's my girl, we're leaving." Wade said as I turned around smiling as he stuck his arm out waving for me to come along making me smile more as I sheepishly headed towards him with my things and he wrapped his arm around me with saying what a good job I had done tonight and we were discussing what was to be done tomorrow, the same as usual and I wasn't to run in on any of the girls matches unfortunately (unless if Layla had one, but that was to be announced), I was trying to think of a way to say what Layla told me and what better way until they had a few shots in them. I sat in the back seat with Justin enjoying the small distance ride with them, and was able to do the drives with them on the road, it was like a road trip with your best friends that you always wished to do but never had the chance to do and here I am living it. We pulled our bags out of the trunk, I wrapped my arm around Justin's but he slid his arm out of my grip wrapping it around me pulling me close to him cuddling close.

"I should have brought a jacket." I said shivering a little.

"That should be on the to pack lists…" Justin said.

"We learned that the hard way." Heath said.

"We got rained out one weekend, none of us had jackets nor umbrella's…" Wade said.

"That sucks." I said as we walked straight for the automatic doors that led into the hotel but we saw fans lining the outside knowing that we were going to be asked for autographs or photos.

"You going to be okay with this?" Wade asked turning around expressing concern.

"Yeah…I'll be fine…" I said looking behind him as much as I could not seeing any girl fans and very little amount of kids, which I was kind of shocked someone will have their kids out this late and it was majority of males.

"We will be nearby and if you ever feel uncomfortable, call for us." Justin said as I nodded.

"What is the worst that can happen?" I asked.

"You never know, but our job is protect you and if you ever feel uncomfortable we will be there instantly." Heath said as I nodded feeling well protected, from what I don't know and didn't nor would think any of these fans could do anything but I guess these men would rather be safe than sorry.

"You ready for this?" Justin asked trying to pump me up a little.

"Yeah…I guess this is the first sign of stardom, huh?" I asked doing a half smile.

"Look at you, your growing up on us girly." Wade said smirking as he reached out running his hand through my hair a little ruffling it and I immediately tried to fix it afterwards as Justin walked with me as his hand rested on the arch of my back when I watched the fans start bombarding and surrounding around Wade and Heath, Justin was pulled away from me as well and I was getting a circle of fans around me as they were trying to make their way from one to the other. I never had so many things were thrown at me to sign my name on nor have I smiled so much to snap photos with numerous fans before. I knelt down onto my knees to be eye level with a male boy who was nervous or shy, one of the two, talking to him and he warmed up slowly and he had earned himself a hug. "Brittney? Did we lose Brittney? Justin, where's Brittney?" I heard Wade as I looked up seeing them starting to panic a little and I slid to my feet.

"I'm right here, I'm fine…" I said.

"Inside now…you practically gave me a heart attack…sorry guys, maybe next time…we'll be checking out in the morning and may be down in the bar later…" Wade said as Justin wrapped his arm around me and we headed into the hotel. "What were you doing?"

"I knelt down onto my knees to be eye level with the little boy…" I explained.

"Never kneel down, you can squat but never kneel." Heath explained.

"Why?" I asked.

"It'll be harder for you to get away if it had come to be where you had to get away…" Justin said.

"I didn't know…" I said shrugging.

"You got some small lessons that can be easily taught…but everyone let's just go drop our bags off and go celebrate the show tonight…" Wade said as we nodded heading to the elevator riding up, my floor approached first leaving the elevator waving my byes before I headed down the hallway to my room not sure what to expect of McKenzie considering she was sick. I slid my key into the slot quickly sliding it out and got the green light to let me in pushing the door open walking into the dark room seeing her laying in the one bed and heard the slight snores of her being dead asleep. I bit my lip trying not to laugh at the sounds she made while snoring as I quietly snuck in putting my bag aside so she won't trip over it during the night if she were to have to use the bathroom as I slowly headed back out of the room texting Justin that I was ready and heading down to the lobby to meet them yet again.


	41. Chapter 41

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Brittney's Point of View-**

I got to the bottom floor of the hotel leaning against the wall across from the elevators waiting for the elevator that held the men I was waiting for. An elevator door opened showing the three men chuckling over something that I had obviously missed.

"Hey sweetie…you didn't change?" Wade said as he hugged me for some odd reason but I wasn't complaining as Justin rolled his eyes walking in front of Wade and I with Heath.

"Yeah, I didn't want to bother…my roommate is sick and she is already passed the fuck out so I didn't want to disturb her with turning the lights on or banging around in the dark." I explained.

"That's a bum wrap…do you have another place to crash?" Wade asked.

"It's fine…I have no problem bunking with her…plus, it's not like you will let me bunk with you, you never let anyone sleep in the bed with you…"

"I do too…" Wade said in an almost offensive tone.

"When?" Heath asked jumping in as he turned around stopping from walking when Justin turned around.

"When it's a beautiful woman like this one right here." He said smirking and gave me a wink, I was biting at my bottom lip trying not to read too much into it and felt my face turning red when Justin just turned back around heading into the bar that the hotel had and where we were heading.

"I bet…" Heath said as we all followed behind Justin into the bar claiming a booth that was obviously too big for the four of us, it was a circular booth and I sat between Justin and Wade which was okay.

"Everyone okay with shots of vodka?" Wade asked.

"I'm down." I said as Justin and Heath nodded in agreement, "I just can't get drunk…"

"Come on, be a little bit of fun tonight…" Heath teased.

"I have a sick girl up in my room, I don't think it'll be much fun in the morning having a hung-over me and a sick McKenzie." I stated.

"Plus, she isn't fun when she's hung-over…" Justin stated.

"He was there…" I said.

"He was there when?" Wade asked coming back sliding shots across the tables to us.

"When I was hung-over when I got drunk at the one pay-per-view party…" I stated as I spun the shot glass between my fingers.

"Oh yeah, I remember that…it was great…" Wade said smirking and chuckling.

"It was not…" I said.

"Alright, alright…guys, this is for tonight, the future, and being together during the process…" Wade said.

"For moral support from my best buds, for not getting fired and not fucking up my first night on the job…" I added as I clunked my glass against Wade's.

"For not landing on my head when I did my 450 splash, not killing anyone tonight and that Brittney is now one of us…" Justin said putting his with the two glasses that Wade and I are now holding in the middle of the table turning to Heath to say something.

"Give me a minute…" Heath said as he was obviously trying to think of something.

"Come on Ginger, the vodka isn't getting any colder…" Wade said.

"Alright alright I got it! Here is to free booze!" Heath said finally putting his in the middle.

"That's the best you'll get from him…" Justin said and he was right, Heath was never that good with emotional speeches or thinking of something on the spot like that, he is getting better at it but what else was he to say, everything was pretty much already said?

"Cheers." Wade said as we did one last clank before we all downed our shots together slamming our glasses onto the table simultaneously, "Oh I forgot, you want a chaser?" Wade asked concerned and worried as he slid out of the booth about to go buy me a drink.

"No, it's fine…" I said swallowing the burn, "I got to suck it up…" I said as he smirked and slid back in.

"That's my girl…" Wade said wrapping his arm around me and pulling me in for a side hug. "Another round?" Wade asked.

"Keep them coming!" Heath said.

"What do you say, princess?" Wade asked, that was the first time he had called me that as Justin looked to me and he leant forward onto his arms that rested on the table in front of us, I looked to Justin unsure if I should drink anymore.

"Just one more, I'm cut off after that…" I said.

"Wolf?" Wade asked.

"Wolf?" I asked looking to Justin.

"Yeah wolf…I have been thinking about calling myself the Capetown Werewolf if and when this whole Nexus thing doesn't work out…"

"I like it…" I said smirking.

"You in or not?" Wade asked.

"Oh, I'm in…" Justin said as it brought Justin out of the conversation he and I were slightly having.

"You going to grow your beautiful black hair back out? The hair I get super jealous about?" I asked as I ran my hand through his hair seeing the parts that still had the brownish blonde dye he was going for, he still looked good but I think he looked better with his natural black hair.

"Yeah, I'm just going to let it grow but not that long." Justin said pointing to Heath's hair, I had just noticed Heath had cut his hair and when he did I'm not sure.

"When did you cut your hair?" I asked remembering that he had it much longer when he wrestled in FCW, it was in a ponytail.

"Before NXT started, they said it would be better to handle than how long it was but after this whole Nexus thing end expect me to grow it out longer and go back to that one man rock band character I had." Heath said.

"Think you would need to embrace it more though…" I said.

"We'll wait and see what the creative team says, not saying I don't trust you but I'm going to let them do their job…" Heath said.

"As you should, it was a simple suggestion…" I said shrugging.

"What are you going to do after Nexus?" Justin asked curiously as he wrapped his arm around me as it rested on the back of the circular booth so it wasn't much of a wrap around me per say.

"Guys, Nexus just begun and you are already planning on what you're going to do after it ends…I'm not leading a bunch of quitters am I?" Wade said as he sat down setting the glasses of vodka onto the table before he did so.

"No Wade, we are just being realistic…we know that this isn't going to last forever, as nice as it is right now…" I said smiling as I looked at the three men around the table with me, "We got to think what is to happen when it does end, everything that is good ends sometime…" I said shrugging and the harsh realization of this whole Nexus thing was to come to an end sometime in the future, what was to come of us three then? After it ends, what is to say I won't get the boot? Or any of us? Worries that we should all have right now because the way storylines start and end so abruptly, who knows where it is going to go or when it'll end? We only know the day of and we are lucky if we know a week in advance.

"What are everyone's plans then?" Wade asked as Heath and Justin went over their plans again, "What about you princess?" Wade asked.

"I don't know…never thought about it…" I said shrugging.

"You have 3 different characters before you paired up with Wade, which one you liked most? It's who you want to be." Heath explained.

"I personally liked the girly girl character you had with the all pink attire…" Wade said.

"Really? You remember that? That was like the first month I had worked at FCW." I said shocked he remembered that, and more shocked he had even noticed me.

"Why won't I remember that?" Wade asked.

"I would go with the one with the skulls where you were a little more hardcore, but not the goth girl…you seemed happier then…" Justin said.

"Thanks guys for your input, but let's be honest, how much air time does us girls get anyway?" I asked.

"You do got a point, sorry you don't have a dick." Heath said.

"Heath, there is a woman present…" Wade said trying to be proper.

"Sorry?" Heath said in question as he downed his shot.

"I've heard worse…" I said honestly.

"She's living with me, remember?" Justin asked.

"But you have manners at least, I don't hear you using that kind of language." Wade said as he took his shot.

"Anyways…I just hope I don't get the boot after this thing ends." I said.

"You won't, you have too much talent for them to let go…." Justin said, as I realized this would probably be the best time to bring up what Layla said to me earlier.

"Especially if I do get the belt beforehand…" I said casually.

"We haven't begun discussing the belts…I know that the creative team was discussing the tag belts for two of us and one of us claiming the Intercontinental belt…" Wade said.

"Well…" I said biting at my bottom lip nervously.

"Spill." Justin said, I knew if anyone knew I had something to say it would be him.

"Layla and I ran into each other in the locker room, from what she is saying that I will be getting the belt from her…when I don't know…" I said shrugging like it was no big deal.

"Why are you saying all this like it's no big deal?" Justin asked.

"Because it's not…" I said spinning the full shot glass in front of me as I stared at it knowing that all three of them were looking at me.

"This needs to be celebrated…drink that shot so I can go get us more…" Wade said.

"This is it for me…" I said.

"No, you are going to have one more…" Wade said.

"Do I have to?" I asked.

"If she doesn't want one, she doesn't want one." Justin said as I took the shot.

"You want one princess?" Wade asked as I looked up at him then to Justin then up to Wade.

"No thanks…next time I'll drink more…" I said.

"Is that a promise I could hold you to?" Wade asked.

"Yes…" I said as he put his hand out with his pinky up, "You are not going to make me pinky promise you, are you?" I asked.

"You do it with him, why not with me?" He asked nodding towards Justin, I looked over at Justin who chuckled and shrugged.

"You told him I still do pinky promises?" I asked.

"And you have yet to break one might I add." Justin added.

"Fine…" I said rolling my eyes not believing he had told him folding pinky's with Wade before he walked away grabbing more shots.

"You are going to get your own feud…see, you didn't even need us!" Justin said shoulder bumping me.

"I did too…if it wasn't for you guys, I won't be sitting here, I won't even be on the WWE roster and I'll be at home right now reading a book…" I stated twirling one of the empty shot glasses between my hands

"That sounds like a good Monday night activity…" Heath said sarcastically.

"At least I read unlike some people at this table." I shot back, "I know that wasn't my greatest shot…" I said instantly knowing that it wasn't the best.

"What book are you reading?" Heath asked.

"I'm reading Wicked by Gregory McQuire." I answered.

"That the one the musical is based off of?" Wade asked snapping my head to look at Wade who stood at the edge of the table setting shot glasses down.

"That's the one…" I said.

"Have you seen the musical?" Wade asked.

"I wish…" I said.

"I believe we are going to New York sometime soon, maybe you can see it on Broadway…" Justin added.

"How can she see it if we have shows to put on ourselves?" Heath asked.

"I could at least go by and look at the billboards or stay an extra night to catch it…" I said.

"I'll go with if you want." Wade offered as I looked to him making eye contact and I couldn't help the smirk that came across my face.

"I might hold you to that." I said.

"I won't expect any less." Wade said as we spent majority of the night chit chatting about small things, it was nice just hanging out and alcohol was involved but none of us got drunk but if anything it just made us more relax.

"We should call it a night, it seems like they are closing…" I said noticing an employee putting chairs on the tables.

"When did it get so late?" Heath asked as he checked his watch, the only one in our group that actually did, I believe.

"Time flies when you are having fun." Justin said as Wade slid out sticking his hand out for me to grasp to help me slide out of the booth, I smirked as I looked up to him as he smirked as well waiting for me slide my hand into his. I sheepishly rested my hand on his and felt him give it a little squeeze as I stood up from the booth and I moved out of the way not sure if Justin was to slide out that side or slide out behind Heath on his side.

"Do you need a place to crash?" Wade asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot your roommate is sick." Justin said.

"It'll be fine…I'm just hoping it's not contagious…I don't even know what she has…" I said shrugging.

"Why don't you crash in Heath and my room? I don't want you to get sick…" Justin said.

"It might be for the better if you did crash for the night in one of our rooms…" Wade said, as much as I wanted to take the offer of staying in Wade's room knowing he only had one bed but I thought about it for a little bit realizing it might be better to crash with Justin since we have shared beds before and I felt more comfortable that way. I'm not saying I didn't trust Wade but I just didn't want to ruin what we had thus far. "Especially now, nobody likes performing sick and we don't need to worry about you more than we already do." Wade added.

"May I crash with you Justin?" I asked looking to Justin and Heath who walked beside me, it was weird that we all walked in a line majority of the time if we could.

"No problem at all…I'll walk with you up to your room to grab your things…" Justin said smirking.

"It'll be for the best…" Wade said.

"Thanks Justin for letting me stay with you guys…" I said.

"I didn't get asked." Heath asked.

"I'm not sharing a bed with you, so it doesn't affect you." I said smirking as Wade pushed the button for the elevator as we stood in the little area waiting for the elevator to come to get us.

"Yes, you may stay with us." Heath said.

"Thank you." I said rolling my eyes as the elevator tinged feeling Justin's hand rest on the arch of my back letting me lead the men onto the elevator pushing my floor button and Wade pushed his.

"You guys are all on the same floor?" I asked.

"Unfortunately." Wade said.

"We always end up on the same floor, I think they block off so many rooms or floors for us…I don't know how it works." Justin said shrugging.

"It'll be interesting to find out…" I said.

"I don't question, as long as there is a bed and a roof over my head I'm happy." Heath said.

"You're a simple man Heath." I said.

"I am…you all give me too much credit." Heath said.

"We really do." Wade said as the elevator tinged when we approached my floor watching the doors open from the middle climbing off and Justin was behind me when I saw Wade step in the way of the doors holding them there. "Night beautiful, I don't think I'll see you before we go to bed." Wade said.

"Oh yeah, night Wade…" I said giving him a big hug and I felt him press his lips to my cheek for a small peck.

"I like your perfume." Wade said.

"Thanks…" I said smirking and felt my cheeks begin to blush.

"You're welcome…" He said as he stepped back into the elevator with Heath and allowed the doors to shut.

"Am I the only one that thinks he has gotten weird?" I asked as I turned to lead Justin down the hall.

"What's wrong with him showing some affection? I thought that is what you have wanted all along?" Justin asked and with the tone he said it I didn't know how to take it.

"There is nothing wrong with that man and wanting to show me affection…I enjoy every minute of it…" I said smirking.

"Then don't question it…" Justin said as I trusted him and knew he was right, why was I to complain about it and I should just let it ride out because who knows where it was to lead.


	42. Chapter 42

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Brittney's Point of View-**

I led Justin to the room that I was to stay in that night, we stopped in front of the door pulling out my key to unlock it.

"You want to come in? We have to be quiet because she was asleep earlier…"

"I'll wait out here…" Justin said as I nodded as I let myself in and Justin slid in allowing the door to rest against his body to let limited amount of light into the room hearing her still snoring away, "Is she snoring?" Justin whispered, I turned to him nodding biting my lip as I can hear him trying not to laugh as well, we weren't laughing at her but the sound of her snores was what was so funny. We both froze when she started rolling over hoping she wouldn't wake up and wonder what was going on as I grabbed my bag and carried it out the door, Justin held it open and we tried to shut it as quietly as possible. "Did you leave a note to let her know you won't be there in the morning?"

"I'll text her…" I said as he nodded.

"Yeah, that'll be for the best…" Justin said, we walked down the hall climbing back onto the elevator and oddly enough we got the same elevator we were in earlier with Heath and Wade.

"It's always weird when you get the same elevator as you did earlier that day." I said as I looked across the elevator at Justin who leant back onto the wall and railing much like I was.

"How is it weird? The other one is probably just busy…" Justin said shrugging.

"I don't know, it just seems weird or eerie of some sort…I'm just weird I guess for thinking that…" I said shrugging as the doors opened two floors later as we got to his floor and I had no idea what room was his so I followed Justin to the room he shared with Heath.

"Dude, they are having a Star Wars marathon…." Heath said as I cleared the door letting it shut as I put my bag next to the bag I recognized as Justin's before I walked further into the room seeing Heath laying on the bed in a tank top and plaid pant pajama bottoms.

"What one is it?" I asked curiously.

"Empire Strikes Back." Heath answered.

"You want to go change into your pajamas?" Justin asked turning to ask me.

"Oh yeah, Justin you have to actually wear clothes tonight…" Heath said as Justin snapped his head giving Heath this death glare.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Nothing…" Justin said.

"Justin sometimes likes sleeping in the nude…" Heath said as Justin reached across the bed grabbing a pillow beaming it and hitting Heath right in the face.

"He's never slept nude when I have been around and that's a complete gentleman." I said.

"No, that's because no man wants a girl to see his junk unless if he plans on screwing her." Heath said.

"Dude! A chick is present!" Justin said.

"Like she doesn't know this already…" Heath said.

"I actually already knew this…I'm going to go switch…" I said knowing that Justin was embarrassed and about to kick Heath's ass, I went to my suitcase squatting down as I laid it down on the floor opening it up as I found a suitable pair of pajamas before going into the bathroom changing and bringing my clothes out laying them inside my suitcase that I had yet zipped up but figured it'll be fine where it was for the night and it wasn't in the way. I came around the wall to see Justin laying under the blanket and my side of the bed's blanket was folded back waiting for me to climb in under it with him. "You're wearing clothes under there right?" I asked jokingly.

"Yes, see?" He asked as he stuck his leg out seeing a pant leg knowing he was at least wearing pants as I slid between the wall and bed sitting down and slid in under the blanket pulling it over my body as I rolled over onto my side becoming face to face with Justin. "We haven't shared a bed in so long…" Justin said.

"Well, we usually don't have to anymore…" I said shrugging.

"That is true…." Justin said.

"Someone over here is trying to get some sleep." Heath stated.

"Bull shit, you're watching Star Wars…" Justin said rolling back a little to look to Heath as he said it. "Every night…." Justin said rolling his eyes.

"But you won't change it for the world…" I said smiling and a smile came across his face.

"No I won't…this is a wonderful life I live…" He said as it just seemed natural to scoot closer to him and he wrapped his arm around my waist holding me close to his embrace as my head rested against the soft skin of his chest as his other arm slithered under my neck letting my neck rest against it for support and I felt his chin rest against the top of my head. "Good night Brit."

"Night J…I love you…" I said.

"Love you too."

"You guys can't continue saying that, people are going to continue to think you guys are dating." Heath said.

"We aren't dating…it is not wrong to express the love you have for your friends." I said loud enough for him to hear me.

"How come you never told me yet?" Heath asked.

"We haven't reached that level yet." I said honestly, even though I have loved that red head even if I didn't want to admit it.

"Well, I love you Brit…" Heath said.

"I love you too Heath." I said.

"You do?" Heath asked.

"I love you as an annoying older brother, nothing more…" I said.

"I love you as my pain in my ass little sister." Heath said.

"That is definitely progress between the two of you." Justin whispered feeling the breath of him saying that hitting the hairs on top of my head.

"Yeah…I don't mind him…" I said smiling as I cuddled closer wrapping and snaking my arms around him holding him to my body as well, he didn't seem to mind as I fell asleep listening to the slight beat of his heart and feeling him breathe which seemed soothing nonetheless. The next morning I was woke up by the brightness of the sun hitting my eyes, my eyes squinted as I slowly rubbed at them and sat up looking over seeing Heath sitting on the edge of his bed tying up his shoes. "Nice shoes." I said now noticing that I had actually liked them.

"These are my new ones…you want a pair?" Heath asked.

"Sure, what colors do they have?" I asked as he pulled his pant leg over it, they were converse shoes that went to right below the calf.

"All different colors, and they have ones that go a lot higher up but I figured that would be way too girly even for me…." Heath said.

"I think it won't be that girly for me….where's Justin?" I asked curiously.

"In the shower…the water just turned off…there should be time for you to take one as well if you want." He said.

"I might need one to wake up…" I said as I scooted to Justin's side of the bed swinging my legs over the edge.

"You want to go shopping for those shoes tomorrow?" Heath asked.

"I have no plans yet so it sounds good." I said nodding as Justin came out of the bathroom and around the corner ruffling his hair with his towel.

"What sounds good?" Justin asked.

"We are going shoe shopping…she wants her own pair of my shoes." Heath said.

"I may tag along, I may grab myself a new pair of shoes myself." Justin said.

"It'll be fun…is the shower free? I would love to take one…" I said.

"Oh yeah, it's all yours…" Justin said as I got up heading to my suitcase grabbing an outfit, even though I felt like just going in my pajamas because they were far more comfy than jeans half of the time to be honest and we were driving 4 hours, so it would have been a whole lot better but you got to look your best because you don't know who will see you. I showered and got dressed before I towel dried my hair the best I could before running my fingers through it to get some of the knots out before I walked out seeing the two men pretty much ready to go.

"I'll hurry up, sorry…" I said.

"No worries…we didn't put in context that we had a spare person in our room, we have been used to just us two we didn't put into consideration you were here as well." Justin said as I knelt in front of my suitcase hurriedly brushing my damp hair into a ponytail applying deodorant and perfume. I grabbed a new pair of socks and my shoes pulling them on as fast as I could before I zipped up my suitcase finally ready to go. "You have everything?" Justin asked.

"I believe so…" I said looking around the room as I slid my phone into my pocket.

"Then let's go…" Heath said as we headed out of the room seeing Wade walking out of his room.

"I was just about to call one of you…" Wade said.

"Now you don't have too…well unless if you want too…" I said.

"I may…but later…" Wade said smirking as he wrapped his arm around me.

"I'll hold you to that…" I said as we made our way out of the hotel and saw more fans that we had saw last night and kind of promised that we would stop again in which we did this time but I had learned my lesson and made sure I was always visible in their eyesight, I had made eye contact with Wade, Justin and Heath at different times. I always knew that Justin was protective of me since he and I are as close as brother and sister, I loved him and never would want him to get hurt and vice versa, I knew Heath would do the same even when we pretended to hate each other's guts and Wade never really showed any real emotion towards me besides giving me tips and looking out for my career when we were working together. It just seemed weird how the road has changed the dynamic of our group but I liked the change though, it gets better every day it seems.

"We got to go, unless if we will be late…sorry guys…" Heath spoke up loudly as I finished signing that signature handing it back looking over to the red head that nodded towards the parking area.

"Sorry guys…" I said shrugging as I grabbed my bag following the guys that were breaking away from the fans. "Is it always hard saying no to them?" I asked looking over my shoulder at them wanting to go back to sign rest of the autographs and finish taking the pictures.

"It's hard saying no but you got to be stern and stand your ground…you can't put your career and job on the line over one autograph, it's not going to have a good outcome in the end." Justin answered.

"It's nice to do it time to time but you got to know your limit too…" Heath added as Wade popped the trunk of the car letting us toss our suitcases into the trunk.

"I got a lot to learn…I need to travel with you guys more to learn the ropes of the talent rather than the crew…" I said.

"Would love to have your company…" Wade said.

"It'll be fun…you just got to deal with the ginger…." Justin said as I slid the seat belt around my body buckling it as I repositioned myself to get comfortable.

"I think I can deal…" I said smirking as I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear as I looked out the window as Wade begun pulling out of the parking spot, I think I preferred Wade's driving over Heath or Justin's driving but he could be reckless at times, but we all could be. The four hour drive went a lot faster than what it would usually seem like if I was driving with McKenzie, when we arrived to the arena I had received a text from her saying she was heading home early from tour because she was so sick. "May I crash with you guys again? McKenzie is heading home due to illness, I don't know if I have a room for the night." I said.

"Yeah, no problem…you should talk to Margret because she does the talent relations and deals with all that." Justin said.

"Will you point her out to me? I've never met her." I said.

"I'll introduce you tonight…" Justin said as Wade and Heath slammed the trunk shut, and we headed into the arena where we tossed our bags with the others before all of us except Wade went to catering. I grabbed a bottle of water and an apple to munch on as we waited until Wade came back with the other guys with a sheet in hand.

"I got the outline of what is to take place tonight, so listen up…Brittney, you and I are going out for commentary during Layla's match, you aren't going to get a headset but I am to be doing the talking, you okay with that?" Wade asked looking up at me from the sheet, it wasn't him that had chose this but creative.

"Yeah fine…no biggie…" I said shrugging, easiest job of the night just sitting on my ass watching the match being performed.

"Alright, you are to distract Layla somehow and when she gets pinned you are to climb in and stare at the defeated Layla…are you able to work that out with her?"

"Yeah, I can handle it Wade…" I said nodding.

"Okay…onto the guys…we are to run out and attack during the three way match between Punk, Cena and Show…same as usual…Brittney, no involvement…" Wade said.

"I know…" I said rolling my eyes.

"She has the easiest job of the night…" Heath said.

"Should have been a girl…" David said.

"It doesn't matter, she is still a part of this team and whatever she is doing is leading to future brighter things…trust in this company and believe me…" Wade said as he made eye contact with me winking.

"I really wish I could get in there and fight with you guys, my hands are tied…" I said.

"I know…go get suited up, Diva's match is up first…" Wade said as I nodded feeling awkward as all the guys besides Heath and Justin seemed frustrated and angry that I was a part of the group, I walked through the group with my head hung low.


	43. Chapter 43

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Brittney's Point of View-**

I walked through the halls going to where all of the talents bags were, I found where I had put my bag grabbing my Nexus shirt that I was to wear along with a pair of skinny jeans and a pair of heels that I have yet to wear.

"Don't do me wrong heels…" I mumbled to myself as I stood up heading to the locker room where I set the things onto the bench to change when Layla came out from the bathroom part with Eve right behind her. "Hey guys…" I said cheerfully as I could.

"Hey…" Eve said.

"You ready for the match?" Layla asked.

"Yeah, I know I need to distract you tonight…what do you want me to do?" I asked wanting her input on it.

"We were thinking about having you trip her…" Eve said as they went move by move through the match and of when I was to trip Layla for Eve to get the win marking it down on my hand with a loose roaming pen that was in the locker room to help me remember. I changed into the jeans and shirt carrying the heels in my hand as I walked barefoot through the backstage area.

"I wouldn't walk around barefoot if I was you…" Punk said.

"I know I shouldn't but unless if you want to wear these then you would understand…" I said.

"Yeah, I would continue going barefoot…those just look painful…" Punk said.

"Thanks…good luck tonight." I said.

"Thanks…" Punk said as I continued on my way to wardrobe where she was kind of busy waiting for the others to get through before she turned to me tapping her finger to her lips as she thought.

"Take your shirt off…" She said as I pulled my shirt off willingly knowing I had a tank top underneath hearing gasps.

"Oh god, I thought you were crazy and didn't have a tank top…" Cena said.

"I'm not stupid…" I said smirking.

"I didn't doubt that…" Cena said as I turned my attention to the wardrobe lady as she started cutting at it and making it different. She cut the collar and shoulder part off leaving just the sleeves and cut strips off the back.

"Try this…without the tank top, it's more girlish…and I want to see it with the heels…" She said as I groaned as I walked behind the curtain thing pulling the tank top off and pulled the new designed shirt on and slipped the heels on as I leant against the wall as I walked out not being able to keep balance. "Better…do you have any skirts?"

"Not with me…" I said.

"How many you have at home then?"

"I have like two…" I said guessing.

"Bring them next week, I want to see the options but as for now you are good to go…" She said as I nodded and slipped the shoes off as I walked to hair and make-up. I was claimed by make-up first which I enjoyed.

"What kind of make-up do you normally wear?" The artist asked.

"None…" I said as I looked at the table that was half filled with make-up and the other half filled with hair care products.

"Well…do you trust me to do this for you?"

"It's your job to do make-up, so you will know more than me…" I said shrugging.

"Well true…you never wore any kind of make-up?" She asked.

"I used to do make-up but it was never done correctly and over used when I did a goth character, I was just never taught how to do all this make-up hair girly girl things…I was always a tom boy." I said.

"I am willing to teach you sometime…I believe you guys have a photo shoot coming up that I'm working so I'll help you then." She said.

"I'll really like that." I said as I closed my eyes letting her brush some of the eye shadow on, we went through the process of putting make-up on, it wasn't much and mainly just eye shadow, eye liner, mascara and lip gloss.

"I didn't want to over do it, I also put some foundation on so your eyes won't look sunk in and with the lights…" She explained.

"Thanks…" I said smirking.

"No problem…" She said as I stood up moving over to the other chair.

"You got such pretty hair…" The hair stylist said.

"Thanks…" I said blushing a little as she brushed my hair out squirting some water on it as she picked up a small clip that was in the shape of a flower brushing a small section of hair into it to clip than picked up one of the three curling irons she had checking to see if it was hot before she wrapped some hair into it curling random strands throughout my full head of hair.

"I think that looks great…let me just spray it…" She said as I covered my eyes as she sprayed hair spray over my hair before she stood in front of me curling my bangs and sprayed them. "There you go sweetie." She said as I said my thank you's again before I walked towards the gorilla position for my cue as I grabbed a bottle of water from the nearby pile of packs of water. I set the bottle of water down after I took a drink of it hoping it didn't ruin my lip gloss but it was just lip gloss not lipstick, I started slipping the heels on so I could get used to them to an extent but I leant back against the wall to ease some pain when I saw Wade walk around the corner in his trunks and Nexus shirt fixing his wrist tape.

"Hey beautiful…what happened to your shirt?" He asked as he wrapped me up into a hug and I stepped back hanging onto him so I won't fall.

"Wardrobe happened…they think this will make me girly…" I said shrugging.

"Well, it looks great…you look stunning…I love what hair and make-up did…is it that bad to be pampered a little?" Wade asked smirking as he ran a hand through my hair seeing him playing with one of the curly strands between his fingers.

"I guess not…" I said shrugging.

"Now, those heels, are you going to be able to walk?" Wade asked noting that I was hanging onto him.

"We'll see…" I said smirking looking up at him from looking at my feet realizing I needed to put some nail polish on when I got home to cover the hideousness up.

"Brittney, we need to put some things on the bottom of your heels, all Diva's have to go through with it…" A PA said.

"Oh right, no problem…" I said shrugging as I leant onto Wade as I bent one leg up letting the PA put some padding onto the heels and it made the heel more of a wedge.

"What does that do?" Wade asked.

"It helps the heels not scratch up the material of the stage and the padding…" PA explained when I put that foot down and lifted the other foot up when I saw Justin and Heath walk around the corner seeing them munching on chips knowing I couldn't steal any.

"Holy cow, look how fancy you are with your dolled up make-up and hair." Heath said.

"Don't get used to it." I said pushing a strand of hair behind my ear that had some curls in it.

"You look amazing…" Justin said as he wrapped me into a hug.

"Why does everyone have to come see me looking girly?" I asked blushing a tad and feeling very self conscious about it.

"It's not every day that you do it…" Heath said.

"I know….I'm just self conscious about it…." I said finally saying what I've been feeling.

"Why are you self conscious about it?" Wade asked shockingly.

"Wade, Brittney you're up…" The same PA from earlier said nodding as I took a few steps feeling more confident and comfortable in the shoes, "They are going to record your entrance until you get to the bottom of the ramp then we are going to go to commercial and then you are to get to the commentating table by the time we come back…there is one head set down there for you Wade and two chairs…" The PA explained.

"Okay…" Wade said as we went up the steps waiting behind the curtain until what was to be our new music hit, I actually kind of dug the song and Wade whipped the curtain open letting me walk out first and he wasn't far behind me hearing boos as we emerged and we stopped on the stage where I put my hands on my hips watching Wade just stand there so manly in his trunks and his skin tight Nexus shirt that showed off his big muscles. He stuck his arm out for me to hook onto like old times and I smirked as I hooked my arm with him walking down the ramp confidently looking at the different fans that had the ramp seats yelling or hanging over the railing trying to either get a hand slap or a better picture. We got to the bottom of the ramp noticing the lights dim some realizing that they must have just went to commercial, even though SmackDown wasn't live they still played it up of when commercials were so they knew when to cut and edit it and we walked around the ring to where the commentators table was allowing Wade to sit in the chair closest to the desk and I sat in a folded chair besides him reminding myself to do my part. "You know what to do?" Wade whispered as he leant onto the arm of the chair.

"Yeah, Layla and Eve went over it with me…" I said confidently.

"I'm proud of you." Wade said smiling. I sat there and I lifted my right leg up folding it over my left leg as I watched Eve and Layla make their entrances to their ring, Layla of course was first and when she came out she stood in front of the ropes facing me, I just stared back at her trying to play up tension between us. Layla and Eve proceeded with their match and when it got to a certain point I stood up walking closer to the ring with my hands crossed over my chest with my lips pursed acting like I wasn't impressed or happy that Layla was possibly winning and when Layla ran towards the ropes turning to bounce off them I did my job of grabbing her feet and pulling them back getting her to fall face first on the mat. I turned around heading away and holding my hands above my head like I didn't do what I just did, when I got a few steps away I turned back around seeing Eve get the pin smiling as I watched Eve celebrate. I felt someone step beside me turning to look at Wade and he watched on as well, "You going in there?" He asked as I looked up at him making eye contact.

"Yeah, when Eve gets out and the ref stops checking on her…" I said.

"Okay…" Wade said as I looked back at the ring seeing Eve roll out of the ring and headed up the ramp backwards as I slid into the ring and Wade headed up the silver stairs and climbed in after I did as I was already standing next to Layla who was laying where she was pinned and I squatted down next to her.

"How was that?" I whispered.

"Great…"

"I can do better than that…see you next week." I said as she winked trying to play up my character.

"You want to do your finisher?" Wade asked.

"You okay with that?" I asked glancing from Wade to Layla who winked giving me the okay, I grabbed Layla's two arms dragging her close to the one turnbuckle to where she needed to be for me to perform my move. Thanks to whatever the PA had put onto my heels, it allowed me to be able to climb the ropes with no problem and I got to the top turnbuckle balancing myself as Wade was leaning against a different turnbuckle waiting and watching as I stood up and performed my move which was very similar to Justin's 450 Splash getting everyone in the audience to boo and go to shock that I just did what I just did.

"That's your signature?" Layla whispered.

"Yep…" I answered as I looked at her from my kneeling beside her and my one leg extended out as Wade walked over sticking his hand out helping me to my feet as we stared down at her before Wade tugged at me to leave, we headed the short distance to the ropes where Wade pulled the middle rope up and pushed the bottom rope down with his foot. I stepped through and slid between the ropes heading towards the stairs that I didn't climb up and Wade jumped off the apron walking over giving me a lending hand helping me down the stairs and we walked up the ramp with my arm hooked with his.


	44. Chapter 44

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Brittney's Point of View-**

Wade and I got backstage and down the steps before I was practically tackled by a Justin, who was mainly trying to get a hug, I was able to catch him without falling and hugged him back rocking back and forth.

"That was great! You did it!" Justin said excitedly.

"I know, I can't believe I did a full 450…" I said wanting to run my hand through my hair stopping myself when I remembered that I couldn't mess it up because we still had to go on one more time.

"You did great, practice made perfect…" Wade said as he pulled me into a hug, "You did great…" He said as I felt him squeeze me tight before he let go when Heath finally came around the corner.

"What took you so long?" I asked.

"I was taking a piss, I'm sorry…." Heath said.

"You wash your hands right?" I asked.

"You want to find out?" He asked smirking.

"I wouldn't…" Justin said.

"Come on, shake my hand Brit." Heath said sticking his hand out which resorted in him chasing me, which hurt me more than him and he practically tackled me to the ground, luckily we were trained to take bumps and he landed on top of me.

"Get off me!" I exclaimed fighting with him, our hands were now interlaced playing kind of like Indian wrestling trying to get him off.

"Did I wash my hands?" Heath asked.

"I don't know, I just know they're wet and either way you cut it, I have to go wash my hands now…." I said.

"I washed them….they didn't have paper towels…" Heath said.

"You could have used your pants…." I said as he climbed off me and started dusting himself off before he even begun helping me up, I started dusting myself off when Justin finally found us.

"I heard a crash, you guys okay?" Justin asked.

"I caught her." Heath said smirking.

"I see that…" Justin said as I turned around so my back was to Justin.

"Is there any dust I didn't get?" I asked as Justin begun swatting at my back and down to my butt.

"I'm not trying to cup a feel…" Justin said as he begun swatting at it.

"I should really snap a picture of this…" Heath said.

"If you a snap a picture, what's it going to prove?" I asked.

"That he touched your butt." Heath said.

"Oh yeah, that's something…." Justin said as he continued swatting at my butt until he stopped, "You are good…"

"Thanks." I said.

"You could sure move in those heels." Heath said.

"They put things on them to make them wedges and it's a lot easier to walk in…" I said happily.

"I bet…" Heath said as I went into catering grabbing a bag of chips and water as they grabbed themselves something as well. We sat at a table, I was trying not to smear my lip gloss so I was eating my chips weirdly.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Justin asked.

"Eating my chips, what are you doing?" I asked.

"You are eating them weirdly." He said.

"You are." Heath said.

"I'm trying not to ruin my lip gloss." I answered, "That was the most girlish thing I have ever said." I said.

"Get used to it…" Justin said as he slipped his hand into his bag as Heath pretended to cry.

"She's growing up so much…she's turning into a lady in front of us…" Heath said as he wiped at his eyes as I kicked at his leg under the table. "Ow! Heels!" He said rubbing at his calf.

"That's what you get." I said as we sat there eating away when Wade came in nodding for us to come and we got up grabbing our things tossing them away properly before I followed close behind regretting running in those shoes earlier because I'm paying for it. We got to the gorilla position where Wade talked to the men, I just listened even though none of the stuff pertained to me.

"And for you beautiful, you are to go out there and stand ringside cheering us on…" Wade said as he twirled a piece of my hair that had a curl in it around his fingers.

"Okay….you just love the curls, don't you?" I asked.

"It looks good on you…" He said winking, "Alright guys, let's do this…everyone in…" Wade said sticking his hand in the middle as all the guys did it, I had never seen them do this before, "That includes you princess." Wade said grabbing my hand putting his hand in the middle with his on top of mine smirking, "One, two, three, NEXUS!" Wade said as they joined in on the last word before they started running up the steps to the x mark where they could stand. I stood on the middle step leaning against the railing watching the men chit chatting, I felt so left out and I looked down at my hands that was nervously playing together.

"Hey, you okay?" Justin asked.

"Fine…" I said looking up making eye contact with his big brown eyes giving him a slight smirk.

"You're a bad liar…" Justin said teasingly as he slightly nudged me.

"Leave my girl alone Gabriel…" Wade said.

"Tell me later?" Justin whispered as he leant in.

"It's honestly nothing Justin." I said as the cue was given and they filed out running down the ramp, I figured why run in my heels again since I won't be taking a part of it when I took my time walking down the ramp looking at my feet.

"Come on Brit, you can move faster than that." Justin said as I looked up from mid-ramp seeing Justin between the edge of the barrier and the ring.

"But-" I went to fight.

"But nothing, you're a member of this just as much as me…" Justin said as he stuck his hand out as he took a couple of steps towards me meeting me half way and he made me run the few steps before he slid in to help and I walked around the ring to the side where cameras would see me. I ran my hand along the apron until I stopped in the middle resting my hand there along with my other hand leaning forward as I watched them attack the men in the ring yelling random things that came to mind when I stepped back letting Justin climb through the ropes onto the apron in front of me where he went to the turnbuckle to do his 450 Splash. After he completed his splash, a few of the guys begun rolling the men, or helped the men roll out of the ring on a different side of the ring as I slid into the ring below the bottom rope and Justin immediately came over helping me to my feet.

"Thanks, I'm not used to these heels…" I said as he had his arm wrapped around me resting it on the opposing hip.

"No problem at all…" He said smirking as he looked from me out to the crowd as Wade leant against the top rope smiling and Heath was talking to David hearing the sounds of the boos. "You never played heel before?" Justin said in almost a question but yet a statement of realization.

"Besides when I was with Wade, but it was more him than me." I said as I glanced to him as I noticed the lights dimming meaning that it went to commercial or the show was at an end. I noticed as everyone was beginning to leave the ring and Justin led me over to the ropes sitting on the middle rope lifting the top one up for me, "Thanks." I said as I climbed through to the apron doing the same for him letting him climb through.

"Thanks." He said as he jumped off the apron, I begun to slide to the stairs because I didn't dare jump off in these heels, "Come here, I got you." Justin said as he stood in front of where I now stood sticking his hands up to pick me up like I was a kid.

"I am not going to do that." I said.

"Come on, I'm not going to drop you." Justin said, I knew Justin enough where he wasn't going to take no for an answer so I rolled my eyes putting my hands on his shoulders and he grasped my waist helping me down to my feet. That was one thing Justin and I were so much alike in, we hated hearing no for an answer because we are so determined and set in our ways but we are an equal balance because for some odd reason we tend to give in to the other because we trust the other person. Wade was in front of us and the others were straggled about in front of him heading to the back going down the stairs to let there be room for anyone else that were to go up there.

"Great job tonight guys…we are to do it again next week…don't forget, we all have a photo shoot Thursday I believe, you all should have gotten the information or will be getting the information." Wade said.

"We have a photo shoot?" I whispered to Justin who nodded yes as I shrugged, obviously I hadn't gotten the information yet, I know the make-up artist said there was to be one but didn't realize it was that soon. I just know now that when I get home I had to gather things for the photo shoot knowing what they would want photos of by now and knowing that there was a big group of us so I knew that it would take a whole longer than usual.

"Don't forget your Nexus shirts, ring attire and your Nexus bands…" Wade said.

"Nexus bands?" I asked confused, I looked to Justin who wrapped his arm around me letting it hang over my shoulder.

"You don't have one?" Justin asked.

"If I did, would I be asking." I rhetoric back at him.

"It looks like this…" Justin said as he reached in front of me locking me in his arms pretty much as he reached up his sleeve ripping the band off. "I usually hide mine under my shirt…" Justin said, and once again I am left out of this 'group' that I am supposed to be a part of and I knew it wasn't none of the guys faults because that could be on wardrobes or creative for not making sure I had one. "I'm sure you'll get one at the shoot…" Justin said as I simply nodded as if I believed him, I just felt secluded from everyone in this group that they are trying to put me in. I can't help them do their attacking storyline, I have to do my own storyline which is just me and Wade, which I shouldn't complain because it's more alone time with Wade and I know that a few of them weren't thrilled that they have a Diva in the mix and they aren't going to be happy when it comes to be when I get the Diva's belt sometime in the near future.

"Why the long face? You should be smiling beautiful." Wade said as he went to slide by Justin and I to go do something important I'm sure.

"It's nothing…" I said.

"It's something if you're frowning…Justin, what's wrong with my girl?" Wade asked in a stronger British accent, it was weird I have gotten used to hearing the British accent but sometimes it comes on stronger than others where I actually notice it more.

"She's not upset, she was just asking about our bands…" Justin said standing up for me.

"Oh…no worries, you'll get one…." Wade said as he winked before he turned around and walked away.

"Thanks…" I said.

"For what?" Justin said confused.

"Nothing…" I said smiling and he smirked as he pulled me closer.

"Come on, I'm tired and could sleep for hours…" He said as we begun walking back to the locker rooms like we used to do back in FCW. We got changed and found the other two members of our clan heading back to the hotel heading straight up to our hotel room.

"You never introduced me to Margaret…" I said.

"Oh yeah…we'll do it Saturday…" Justin said as he slid his hand under his head and his elbow was near my head so I slid a little bit away so it won't hit me.

"You guys are going to have to put me up for another night or two then…" I said as I poked at the ticklish spot on his side getting him to flinch.

"I don't mind…" Justin said.

"I do…she's cramping my style." Heath said.

"You don't have style…" I joked.

"He thinks he does…" Justin said as he poked me back at my ticklish spot getting me to flinch, which turned into this big ticklish wrestling war between us as Heath just laid on the other bed watching us and I got Justin pinned below me.

"Do you quit?" I asked.

"She got you…" Heath said.

"I haven't given in yet." Justin said as he was trying to get his hands free from my tight grip of holding them down against the bed. He tried to fight with me looking around trying to find a way, "Fine you win this round…." He said as I smirked and rolled off him smiling at my victory before I climbed off going to change into my pajamas coming out seeing Heath still wide awake because all I saw was the whites of his eyes now that the lights were off.

"Who turned off the lights?" I asked.

"The wolf over there." He said as I looked to the square form of the bed I was to share with Justin seeing the figure of him laying there in pretty much the same position as earlier.

"Is he sleeping?" I asked trying to whisper.

"No, why would the wolf sleep when there is a full moon outside?" Justin spoke up.

"Because you are the first one laying down and turning off the lights." Heath said.

"You haven't turned them back on either so you can be blamed as well." Justin said.

"He's got a point." I said as I slid between the wall and the bed before I sat down and slid into the bed under the covers.

"Whatever…." Heath said as I pulled the blanket up and got comfortable with my head on the pillow rolling to face Justin.

"You're not going to cuddle tonight?" Justin asked in a whisper as he looked over at me from where he was still laying on his back with his arm under his head.

"I didn't want to and make you uncomfortable." I said.

"I don't mind…" Justin said as I scooted closer resting my head on his shoulder feeling the arm that was once under his head wrap around me holding me close to his side as I laid close to him.

"You're warm…" I said cuddling closer to get warm due to how cold I was in the room.

"I'm warm blooded…." Justin said getting us both to chuckle and watched as Heath changed the channel to Van Helsing right when the werewolf transformed.

"There's Justin making his special appearance." Heath joked.

"I tend to think I am a sexier werewolf than that, I don't drool that much…" Justin said.

"You better not drool, it'll end up in my hair…" I said grossed out as I leant back to look up at him.

"No, I don't drool…but you do missy, I woke up with a wet mark on me…"

"Sorry…" I said embarrassed.

"It's fine…I showered and washed it off…" He said shrugging.

"You sure that you are still okay with this?" I asked.

"Yeah, fine…" Justin said as I rested my head back down where it was snuggling closer to him. I slept well through the night and this time I woke up when Justin went to slide out from beneath me to go shower. We all showered and got ready for the flight home, this time I did go through with just wearing my pajamas since we were just flying not caring if fans were to see me like that. As always, as we went to deplane Wade once again hit his head biting my lip not to laugh as well seeing Heath and Justin doing the same watching him rub at his head and the other members of Nexus saw it trying not to laugh and to be honest it was weird seeing all of them on the same flight, I was used to seeing a couple of them since I think a couple moved down here but we were never on the same flight. It was also weird that we all walked together like a group once again down to baggage claim, and once again I felt secluded because all the guys were paired off into twos or threes and there I was wandering aimlessly with them like some stranger. We stood around overhearing two different conversations and glad I wasn't a part of them because they were either too weird for my taste, or it wasn't something that I had no knowledge talking about, mainly how to pick up chicks which let's be honest like they would listen to what I had to say about that.


	45. Chapter 45

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Brittney's Point of View-**

After Wade, Heath, Justin and I all had our bags we said our good-byes and shockingly they all let me give them hugs which is an improvement and I was shocked that we made it to that level even though I still feel that I'm not liked. We went to where we parked Justin's car loading up our bags driving out paying the fee then went to Wade's complex dropping him off.

"See you all tomorrow, you all know what to bring?" Wade asked leaning into the car with one arm on the door and the other resting on the roof of the car.

"Yes Wade, we have all done plenty of shoots before to know what to bring." Heath said.

"Okay, night guys and my girl…drive safe." He said winking towards me, at least I'm saying it was towards me before he slammed the door going to grab his suitcase from the trunk before he slammed that patting the trunk before heading towards the apartment complex.

"Are we still going shoe shopping?" Heath asked.

"I don't care." I said shrugging.

"I ask because you are still in your pajamas." Heath stated.

"I will go in my pajamas, I have no problem with it or do you?" I asked.

"I have no problem, Justin?" Heath asked.

"None here." Justin said.

"It's the Converse shop on Lincoln Street." Heath said as Justin nodded.

"When did that get put in?" I asked.

"Earlier this year, where were you?" Justin asked.

"Obviously not at Lincoln Street, I've never driven by there…" I said.

"I only drove by on the way to the gym that one time." Justin said as he made a quick left hand turn before traffic came watching the buildings that we drove by until Justin pulled into a plaza parking near the Converse store climbing out heading inside getting weird looks but I didn't care as Heath pulled the door open holding it open for us letting us go in first. I went to the one side where it was obviously the women shoes trying to find the shoes Heath had or had discussed finally finding them about mid-way through the wall grabbing the displayed shoe to look at it closer. "Is that the type of shoe you want?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, I think I kind of like it." I said as I looked to him as he nodded and reached for the shoe letting him take it from my grip.

"It's either yes you like it or no you don't like it. Have you tried it on?" Justin asked.

"Nah…" I said shrugging as he handed me the black shoe back that was tall and looked to go mid-calf on me.

"You wear size 8 right?" Justin asked as he begun searching in that area for one as I put the shoe back on its little display area.

"Yeah…" I said.

"They have an 8 and a half." Justin said as he pulled it out setting the box onto the bench behind us as I sat down rolling up my pant leg along with my sock as far as it could go as Justin pulled out the proper shoe handing it to me. "It may be a little big." Justin said.

"Room to grow." I said shrugging as I slid my foot into the shoe tying the laces and it felt much like my wrestling boots but of a thinner material, well any shoe was made of a thinner material than our wrestling boots.

"How do you like them?" Justin asked.

"I think I like them…I may get them…just need to figure out when to wear them." I said.

"You'll find a way to wear them, it's up to you…" Justin said as he shoved his hands into his pockets turning to look back at the boxes of shoes trying to decide if I should get them or not when Justin picked one up from a different display showing me, "This one is just like the one you are wearing but with a heel." Justin said showing me, it was a wedge heel too which I knew I would enjoy as he handed it to me examining it nodding as I stood up walking with him with that shoe still on trying to see if I like the way it felt walking with it and it felt good but it was rubbing and irritating my skin but I don't have socks to separate between the two with me so I understand that will change the moment I wear those socks I had.

"Here is an eight." I said as I pulled out a box carrying it back with me sliding the shoe I had been wearing off and slid that one on. "It's definitely different with the heel." I said instantly noticing the difference between this one and the flat version of it.

"I bet." Justin said as I decided to put the other one on, Justin stuck his hand out helping me to my feet as I felt more stable on these wedge heels than the pointy heels the wardrobe department wanted me to wear. I strutted down the walkway and felt very comfortable in the shoes, I didn't even feel like I was going to fall and I turned around walking back. "Are you going to get those?" Justin asked.

"I think so…" I said nodding, "It's a pair of heels I could use as an option for wardrobe and they are a lot better than the other ones they had me wearing…" I said as I sat down pulling those off putting them back in the box putting that box on top of the other pair of shoes that were flats that I want to get. "Where's Heath?" I asked.

"Trying to work on his game, he didn't want me or you cramping his style." Justin said as I followed his look to the cashier area where Heath leant onto the counter trying his best to flirt with the female cashier.

"Why do I feel like laughing at him right now but yet feel oddly sick to my stomach?" I asked.

"Because Heath trying to have swagger is always sickening…he thinks he is hot, and the only thing that is on fire is his hair." Justin said getting me to laugh as I stood up following behind him to the cashier stand realizing this was the quickest trip to a shoe store for any girl possible, but I have never been a girly girl so this was a normal time for me.

"Are you ready?" The female cashier asked.

"Yes…" I said setting the two boxes down onto the counter.

"Hey bud…" Justin said patting Heath on the shoulder grasping it and gave it a squeeze.

"Hey…that was quick." Heath said as I could tell he was mad that we ruined his game or what he thought he had going with the girl but honestly we were saving him. I purchased the two pairs of shoes as she put the boxes into a bag and headed out to our car.

"So, how'd it go?" I asked curiously.

"I ALMOST got the number…" Heath said as Justin and I just looked to each other trying not to laugh as we both rolled our eyes, "I guess I got to come back here again by myself." Heath said.

"Right…" I said as we climbed back into the car, I sat in the passenger seat as Heath got the whole back seat to himself as Justin drove us to Heath's place dropping him off.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Heath said.

"Bye Heath!" I said turning to look into the back and out the door he had opened and he was leaning in to talk.

"Bye Brit, bye Justin…" Heath said.

"Bye Heath…you want a ride tomorrow?" Justin asked.

"Nah, I can drive myself and I got to go do some errands afterwards." Heath said.

"Okay…" Justin said, we waited until Heath got all of his things before Justin drove off to our place where we went to the apartment we shared and I went into my room to begin unpacking. I then put aside my ring attire that has yet to be worn to be put in the bag I was taking with me tomorrow to the shoot and I tossed majority of the other clothes into my hamper of dirty clothes. I then begun pulling out my newly bought shoes realizing I wanted to wear the non-heel one tomorrow to the shoot but I was packing the heel just in case they wanted me to wear it along with a different pair of heels because I wasn't sure how they were to feel of the newly bought heels. I then went to my closet pulling down a pair of skinny jeans that were clean along with the two pairs of skirts I had. I laid them onto my bed as I grabbed a top that could go along with any of them. I looked at the three bottoms laying on my bed deciding to wear the jeans because I didn't feel comfortable in the skirts even though I know that my ring attire are the same length as both and know that my ring attire that is being made right now by WWE's wardrobe could be a lot worse than the skirt so I had to get used to it. I put the skirts into the bag along with the Nexus shirt that wardrobe had designed for me zipping it up putting it aside before I went out to the living room plopping onto the couch and begun watching the television with Justin until it got late.


	46. Chapter 46

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Brittney's Point of View-**

The next morning, Justin and I both got up showering and prepping ourselves as much as we felt like doing considering that hair and make-up would be there to do their job, why not let them do it than them re-doing whatever I had already attempted to do? Justin drove us over there after we had grabbed our duffel bags that we had packed with the things we needed, I wore what I had set out along with a tank top underneath in case I needed to switch my shirt real quick. We arrived seeing only a couple cars not sure who was all there so Justin and I headed inside where we were greeted by Wade already being pampered by hair, even he didn't need much but it looked like they had put the whole thing of gel in his hair and David was sipping on his coffee mug talking to Skip not seeing Heath, Michael or Darren.

"Hey guys, you guys have your Nexus shirts?" The wardrobe girl asked.

"Yeah, mine is in my bag…" I said.

"Mine as well." Justin said.

"Alright, Justin that is all you would need and Brit, do you have those skirts?" She asked mentally smacking myself in the forehead knowing that would intrigue Justin's attention.

"Skirts?" Justin asked smirking as I glanced to him seeing Wade looking over with a curious expression look on his face smirking as he was trying to make me smile.

"Yeah, she said she had a couple…" Wardrobe said.

"You have skirts?" Justin said.

"Yes, I have two…" I said as I set my bag down squatting down zipping it open as I dug through to the bottom where I had put the two, "I have this one that is a pencil skirt…" I said holding up the black skirt that was wider on my hips then got tighter towards my knees. "And I have this one…" I said pulling out and held up the jean skirt that would go mid-thigh on me, my least favorite of the two.

"How come you never wore those before?" Justin asked.

"I don't…never have a place to wear them and just never feel comfortable wearing them when with the guys…" I said shrugging.

"That's changing today; I want you to wear the jean one…" Wardrobe said as I nodded not wanting to fight her. "You can change in the curtain, all the guys are ready already so none of them will be going in there, I'll be there in a few minutes to take a look." She said as I nodded as I walked over to the curtain as Justin went on to drop his bag down and do what he wanted to do as I went into the tent thing changing into the skirt and pulled the Nexus shirt over my tank top, I sat down on my bag so my skirt won't get dirty from the ground as I began pulling my shoes on again pulling my yellow toe socks higher so they will barely show over the black converse shoes I was wearing, I had never worn these yellow knee high toe socks before until now but I figured since the Nexus logo was black and yellow, I might as well wear it. I stood up and begun readjusting things on my clothes when I heard a slight knock on the wall. "You done?" She asked.

"Yeah…" I said as the curtain opened and closed behind her as she looked me over.

"I like your shoes and sock combo…the jean skirt works but let me tug it up a little bit more so it'll show a little bit more skin between your socks and the end of your skirt…you wearing a tank top?" She asked.

"Yeah, I can take it off if you want." I said.

"Would you please…?" She said as I pulled my Nexus shirt off before pulling the tank top off tossing that onto the bag pulling the Nexus shirt on and she looked at it. "Hm…is there a way to take the straps off your bra?" She asked.

"Um, I don't know…why?" I asked kind of scared.

"Well, your straps are showing and I don't think that will look good in the photos…I may have some bra's that are strapless available but I don't have a big selection…" She said as I tugged my shirt back off as she looked at the back of my bra and we both worked together getting the straps to come off, "I'll help put them back on afterwards…you comfortable with this?" She asked.

"I have to be…." I said swallowing my worries, insecurities and nerves of not having the straps and walking through these curtains in the attire I was wearing. I pulled my Nexus shirt back on as she tugged the sleeves to where the bottoms are bunching at my elbow and the shirt itself was like resting on my very small and nonexistent boobs, I was lucky if I was able to fully fit a B cup so I worried often about wearing shirts this low or that had to trust or rest on them because there isn't a lot there to hold it up.

"Is that heels?" She asked as I nodded.

"I have these ones which are just like these shoes with a wedged heel then I have this one that is straps and not wedged." I said pulling out the two pairs of heels I had hoping she liked the wedged ones from the squatting position I was in I was handing it up to her hoping that she couldn't see down my shirt.

"I want the wedge one, it'll be the same as those and it'll be perfect." She said as I sat down on my bag as I undid the shoes I was wearing pulling the heeled versions of it on and laced those up, she watched me do so, I stood up afterwards feeling more comfortable in these than I would in the non-wedge version. "That's great…we are good to go…" She said as she opened the curtain, "Hair or make-up should be ready for you." She said as I nervously smiled and nodded as I looked out the curtain taking the small step out turning to look over seeing Justin still getting his hair down, well the finishing of it. I swallowed all the nerves, at least tried to swallow them along with my fears, insecurities or whatever that was bugging me about wearing this outfit, even if it was a good outfit and glad that I was able to wear it but it was just not me. I might think it's cute but it's just not me, so I tried to walk as confidently over to where hair was. Justin glanced over to me and he had to do a double take and the smile on his face was ear to ear.

"Wow…that is all I can say…" Justin said as he reached out grasping my hand, mainly just the pinky.

"I don't feel that way…" I said.

"Why not? You look fantastic." Justin said as I shrugged, I didn't want to sit here and try to explain it to him again about why I didn't feel comfortable in these types of clothes, part of it could be because my whole life I have worn nothing but jeans and if I did wear shorts, it was past my knees.

"You ready?" Make-Up artist from Tuesday asked.

"Yes ma'am." I said as I stepped closer to her.

"I have a mini bag filled with make-up that I had gotten for you and I wrote out how to use them and what I think will look best on you, I'll go over it with you tonight before you leave." She said.

"OoohhH, did I just hear you are getting your first thing of make-up?" Justin asked smirking as the hair person gave his hair one last look over, it was weird seeing his hair brushed down flat opposed to how it usually was.

"Maybe…" I said blushing naturally as I trusted her do what she needed to do, which was pretty much the same make-up I wore Tuesday which I enjoyed, I just hated the mascara part of it because that annoyed me.

"Is that my girl?" Wade asked.

"Yeah…" I said blushing and felt instantly more uncomfortable in what I was wearing as the hair lady begun brushing out my hair after she plugged in a curling iron.

"You look amazing…I might get very accustomed to seeing you like this, I like it that much…" Wade said.

"I won't get used to it Wade…this isn't an everyday thing." I said.

"I believe it will be, she is getting make-up." Justin said.

"Are you? Someone becoming soft?" Wade asked smirking.

"I hate you guys." I said, I seriously loved them but I hated it sometimes because I always felt like I couldn't be a girl sometimes around them because Lord knows this girly stuff they don't know anything about.

"No you don't…you love us." Wade said as he put his hands over his chest as Heath had finally arrived, the last of us 8 to arrive and he was already dressed and had his bag for his ring attire I'm assuming. Hair pulled half of my hair up into a ponytail and let the other say down as she picked up the curling iron curling some of the strands of hair then did it to my bangs. I pushed strands of hair behind my ear and she pulled them back out.

"Quit doing that…" She said giving me the point that any parent would give their kid, which was a for sure sign she was a parent. I could hear Wade and Justin trying not to burst into laughter as I rolled my eyes as I walked out allowing Heath get his hair brushed out of his ponytail and sprayed before make-up put some things on him.

"Are we all ready?" The new photographer asked, it was weird not seeing Charles do it and was curious of what had happened.

"Yep…" Wade said as we all walked towards the photographer.

"Wade, you're the leader so you are to stand on the X." He said as Wade took his spot on the X that was on the floor. "Why don't we have you beautiful miss standing to the right of him." He said as I shrugged standing to the right of him. "No, be like behind him but out to the right…like trying to do a triangle without the back…" He explained as we all nodded as he filled it in, we had three on one side of Wade and four on the other. Justin stood beside me and Heath was behind me, Wade had his arms crossed over his chest and the rest of us were instructed to put our hands on our hips as he snapped photo after photo of that then he moved us to another position, and it was nothing but jokes with these guys, it was like a family because we were all laughing at the jokes that were being cracked. "I want to do solos in these outfits, when you're done change into your ring attire then I want to do a group set in the ring attire then solos in the ring attire." He said.

"Let Brittney go first, I have a new attire for her to try on." The wardrobe lady spoke up, if looks could kill, she would have been dead.

"Yeah, Brit, show us how it's done." Heath said patting me on the back as he made his way out of the shoot leaving me there to do my shoot, I let the photographer position me because he seemed more particular of how he wanted you standing or wherever so I would rather him put me there so I won't mess up. He had me doing all these girly poses where I had my leg bent and playing with my hair, trying to put me in more seductive poses which I was uncomfortable with because I had never done those type of poses and it made it worse seeing Wade watching, he was just standing next to one of the lighting poles with his arms crossed over his chest watching. Our eyes had made contact here and there and at one point I couldn't turn away from staring at him smiling, "Brittney! Brittney!" The photographer said snapping his fingers snapping me out of it.

"What?" I asked snapping my head to look at him.

"Will you lay down for me?" He said as it seemed weird as I did so.

"Why does she need to do these poses?" Wade asked finally as I only got to my knees sitting back at my feet waiting for the photographer to answer which got Justin and Heath's attention.

"Are you questioning my work?" He asked.

"Yes, these are my photos and I want to know why she needs to do these seductive poses? Yes, she's a diva but she is a Nexus member…a Nexus member would not do poses like that." Wade said.

"But-" He said.

"But nothing, you are to re-do the photos and make them tough…just because she is a girl, does not mean she has to be sold as a sex symbol." Wade said as I smirked, I was glad Wade stood up for it and could sense my awkwardness doing these photos, Wade walked over and helped me back to my feet. "Next time, you got to stand up for what you aren't comfortable doing." Wade whispered as we were mere inches apart and he still had a grip on my hand holding me that close.

"I didn't know, I just figured since I'm a Diva and not really a Nexus member that is why I had to do these photos." I said breaking the eye contact.

"You are a Nexus member, you are one of us and no matter what you feel or what these jack-offs say or do, your one of us…if you ever a problem, let me, Justin or Heath know and we will take care of it." Wade said as I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Don't roll your eyes at me, you know what I say is true…" Wade said.

"I know what you say is true, I just don't feel like I'm a member…." I said truthfully.

"I'll handle that…" He said as he winked and I nodded as he leant forward pressing his lips to my forehead, "If you don't feel comfortable doing any of the positions, just give me a nod." Wade said.

"Okay…" I said as he walked off the tarp letting me re-do my set when I posed myself in one I felt comfortable in.

"Brit, where's your arm band?" David asked as he was walking past the photo area to refill his coffee mug I had assumed.

"I don't have one." I said turning to look at him.

"You have to have one, your one of us, aren't you?" David asked.

"I would think so, but I guess not." I said shrugging.

"Here, have mine." He said as he ripped his off bringing it to me and he wrapped it around my bicep for me. "You need to pump some iron, you need a bigger bicep." He said.

"Anyone's bicep is smaller than yours…" I joked.

"This is true…" He said smirking as I smiled as well, it was the first time him and I had interacted, it definitely made me smile. He walked off letting me finish my set and after he had enough photos I walked off ripping the arm band off at the Velcro going to find David who was chatting with Michael.

"Thanks for loaning it to me." I said.

"No problem…I told wardrobe so she is trying to get one for you." David said.

"Thanks…" I said smiling as I turned and went to find wardrobe and she was coming out of the tent.

"There you are, you done?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready for the ring attire." I said as she nodded leading me into the tent area where I saw this ring attire that was hanging up in there which was SO not like what I usually wear.

"I know this is probably different from what you usually wear huh?" She asked as I nodded.

"Much…" I said as I grabbed the shorts that seemed like Daisy Dukes just looking at them and don't even get me started on the top, it was much like a bra with long sleeves.

"Will you please at least try it on, I have worked hard on it." She said.

"Yeah…I'll try it…may I put the straps back on my bra?" I asked.

"Yeah…" She said as I pulled my Nexus shirt off and she helped me hook the straps back onto my bra before she stepped out to allow me to change as I turned to look at the outfit letting out a sigh as I started stripping from what I was wearing one item at a time pulling on the new attire she wanted me to wear. I begun with the 'shorts,' they were more like underwear in my world because they literally had my butt cheeks hanging out, at least it felt like they were and they were very short.

"God, I'm going to have to put hair spray on these and baby powder so I don't get rashes from chafing." I said to myself but soft enough so those outside the tent couldn't hear me. My shorts were black which I didn't mind and it had a yellow belt with a silver buckle that I had to do when they were on, it wasn't an actual buckle, it was more for show than anything. I pulled my Nexus shirt back off, I had put it on when she had went to leave, and I pulled the top off the hanger nervously pulling it over my head sliding my hands though the long sleeves and pulled the top down over my breasts. It was much like Kelly's top but it was twisted in the middle between my breasts, one side was black and other side was yellow, mine wasn't sparkly like hers and I didn't like it because it made it emphasis the fact I had no boobs so I kept tugging at it. I stayed in there playing with it trying to somehow make it seem like I had boobs even though I didn't when I heard the knock again knowing it was wardrobe.

"You done?" I heard the female voice.

"Yeah…" I said as she slid in.

"That looks great…as for shoes, wear the flat of those shoes and I'll find or get you wrestling boots just like it…other than that, how do you feel?" She asked.

"Um…"

"You don't like it?" She asked.

"No, I love it, it's just I'm uncomfortable with this whole showing skin and boobs thing…" I said.

"Why?" She asked, "You look fantastic…" She said as I tried to accept the compliment.

"Thanks…it's just I have small boobs and I feel like this just emphasis the fact my boobs are non-existent." I said, "As for the showing of skin, I may not like it and not comfortable with it but I know it will come with time, Lord knows the men out there walk around in speedo type trunks." I said.

"Hm…" She said as I knew she was trying to think when another knock came to the wall.

"Everything okay?" I heard Justin's voice.

"You can come in." I said, I trusted Justin and he slid in.

"Whoa…is that your new attire?" He asked.

"Yeah…well, part of it…" I said.

"What's wrong with it?" He asked curiously.

"I'm going to go get that arm band." Wardrobe said sliding out letting Justin and I be alone.

"It's just…" I said trying to think of how to say this without making this uncomfortable, I loved Justin as a brother and you just don't talk about your boobs around men because they won't understand.

"What?" Justin asked as he put his hands on his hips realizing he was already changed knowing they were all probably out there waiting on me to get done, 'why do they always have to wait for me?'

"It shows off the non-existent boobs I have." I said as he just burst into laughter, "It's not funny." I said.

"I'm sure it isn't…just give me a minute…" He said wiping at his eyes, I just crossed my arms over my chest waiting until he finished and he did. "Look, you have boobs…if anything it flaunts how big they truly are." Justin said.

"Bull shit, you are telling me that I have big boobs? I don't think so…" I said.

"Is this what it's all about? Are you that self-conscious about your perfectly sized breasts and your afraid that these guys are going to judge you on that? Their men, they don't care what size your boobs are, boobs are boobs and they are not going to pay attention to that." Justin said.

"But I do…" I said.

"Of course you'll see it because it's you….I honestly think their perfect just like you…what can I do to prove it to you and help you?" Justin said.

"You can go get some napkins." I said.

"You are not going to stuff your bra…" Justin said.

"It's the only thing I can think of." I said.

"Fine, I'll do it just to make you feel better even though I don't see a problem with the way you look." Justin said as he slid out, I sat down on my bag pulling on my shoes lacing them up and made sure my socks stuck out. When I got the last shoe tied getting to my feet I heard another knock, "I'm coming in." I heard Justin say when the curtain opened a little and he slid in. "This is all I could grab, is this okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks Justin." I said.

"I can't believe I did this…you owe me." He said as he turned his back as I shoved the napkins down my top trying to make it even and bigger.

"I do…" I said, "You can turn around." I said as he turned around.

"I honestly don't get what the big deal was…you looked perfect the way you were…"

"You are supposed to say that…" I said as he rolled his eyes as he opened the curtain stepping out and turned around to continue holding it open for me.

"They aren't going to laugh." Justin said.

"I just…not comfortable with all this being exposed…" I said waving my hands in front of my stomach.

"You look great…they aren't going to pay that much attention to it…plus, look what we have to wear…" Justin said as I took note of his trunks that were always smaller than the last pair that I saw him in I swear, he wasn't wearing a shirt and I was so used to seeing him not wearing one that I never questioned it. I let out a breath and slowly and sheepishly stepped out from the thing wrapping my arms over my chest, my stomach was whatever and I fixed the back of my shorts as much as I could so my butt cheeks weren't falling out too much. I walked behind Justin as I noticed a few of the guys weren't paying attention to me but to the conversations they were having so I went quickly over to where hair and make-up was letting them redo some curls, re-apply some hairspray, wipe away some excess of my eye liner and reapplied the lip gloss that must have came off from biting at my lips. After I got through them, Wade and Heath walked back into the room from wherever they had went and with them who honestly knows where that was.

"We ready to go?" Wade asked as he clapped his hands together, we all pretty much nodded except David.

"Brittney needs an arm band." David said as I gave him a dirty look for calling me out now, when I am the most uncomfortable state as everyone pretty much looked at me.

"I can go without…it's fine…" I said shrugging pushing a strand of hair behind my ear and Justin immediately fixed it.

"You're one of us, you need one." Skip said.

"Yeah, you need one…you already did one set of photos without wearing it…" Wade said as he put his hands on his hips.

"I got it…" Wardrobe said as she came into the room with a spare armband, "It must have fallen out of my luggage." She said as she walked through the men that were spontaneously splattered between the door and I handing it to me.

"Thanks…" I said grabbing it from her and looked at the black band with the yellow and black symbol which was a yellow square and a black N on it.

"You're one of us…don't worry about it now…" Justin said wrapping his arm around me pulling in for a side hug and giving me a squeeze before he stuck his hand out. "I'll put it on for you." He said as I gave him the fabric lifting my arm that was the yellow sleeve, I figured since it'll stand out more on that side and it was my right arm so if I stand where I stood last time it will be shown. "There we go…now you are officially one of us…" Justin said smiling.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked jokingly.

"I think it is…." Justin said smiling his bright smile, he wrapped his arm around me pushing me towards the tarp to take our marks and we filed into the positions we were set up in. I got more comfortable wearing my attire as we stood there in that one position because no one said anything and I am glad they didn't, I honestly don't think I could handle it if someone had said something positive or negative about this ring attire that I now had to wear. The photographer took just as many shots as he had took the set prior then it came to my solo turn, I got nervous doing my shoot again because everyone was to be staring at me in my ring attire that I wasn't quite comfortable in yet. I was comfortable up until now because they were all being posed with me and wasn't staring on at me opposed to now. I swallowed my nerves and just tried to zone them out, Justin said that they won't even notice and thus far they haven't and I trusted Justin's word. I did my shoot without anyone really saying anything and I realized that I could get used to this but I still didn't like the whole thing, but I will have a long while until I will have to wear this again in the arena or anywhere period so I knew I had to start wearing it around the house until I build up courage and confidence in it. After I finished, I hurriedly stepped off heading towards the changing tent thing that was designated as mine since I was the only girl and the guys changed out there or waited until I got out to change or they went to the locker room or bathroom to do it there if they weren't comfortable else wise.

"Hey Brit!" I heard the British accent of Wade from behind me, I stopped in my quick pace of walking to the tent turning around to see the 6'2 man walking towards me.

"Yeah?" I asked nervously as I quickly wrapped my arms across my chest under my breast even though I wanted to cover them but I wasn't sure if I wanted to do so with the tissues in there.

"Is that your new attire?" Wade asked doing a half smirk as he stepped in front of me being a lot closer than I had planned on him being taking a small step back so we won't be as close.

"Yeah, wardrobe made it and I'm surprised she finished it…I'm not a big fan of it right now…"

"Why not? I love it…" Wade said.

"You do?" I asked shocked biting at my bottom lip looking down at my attire and feet when I noticed he was bending and trying to look up at me getting me to laugh, "Stop it!" I said, he always did that when I wouldn't look up at him and make eye contact with him and he knew it'll always get me.

"Yes, I love it…why don't you?" Wade asked, I shrugged and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Come on, it's something." Wade said.

"Just not comfortable wearing this revealing type of clothing." I said which was part of the truth, I wasn't going to tell Wade that I didn't like my boobs and yet I had no problem telling Justin, why am I so weird like that?

"You'll get used to it and you look absolutely amazing in them…just remembered, no one can be as beautiful as you princess." Wade said as he gently ran his thumb over my chin smiling as I did a slight smirk hearing him say that. He gave me a wink before he turned heading to where the door was, I had no idea where he was going but I watched him walk enjoying the view letting out a sigh as I snapped myself back to reality before he had caught me checking him out to an extent turning around hurrying into the tent thing changing back into the outfit I had worn to the shoot packing my bag so others could us it, I hung the attire I have now up on the hangers she had it on carrying it out with me seeing Justin doing his shoot and I walked closer wrapping my arms over my chest realizing I had forgotten to take the tissue out of my bra but I can do that when I got home.

"Are you done?" The make-up artist asked.

"Oh, yeah…" I said nodding.

"Here are the products I had collected for you, you want to go somewhere more private so I could teach you?" She asked as I nodded and I turned to Justin, I got his attention pointing to her so he knew I was going with her and he nodded as I followed her to the back corner behind the whole set up and a secluded area. I sat down in the one free chair after I made sure everything was set down and my attire wasn't touching the ground so it won't get dirty as she pulled out one thing at a time explaining it and instructing me on how to use it, she allowed me to use her face as a test dummy and she told me what I did wrong or right, so I was getting there slowly but surely.

"How's it coming?" Justin said from behind me, I turned around seeing him walking towards us with his duffel resting on his shoulder smiling.

"She's got the swing of most of everything…if you want to call it a day…" The make-up artist had said.

"Yeah…thanks so much…." I said.

"No worries at all…I expect you to be wearing some on Monday…" She said.

"Why not Saturday?" I asked.

"I don't have the Saturday and Sunday shift…" She said shrugging.

"Oh…okay…thanks…see you Monday." I said as I picked up my things following behind Justin with the stuff and everyone was pretty much gone by now, I felt bad for not saying my good-byes to Heath or Wade but they didn't come find me either and it wasn't that big of a deal either cause I'll be seeing them tomorrow or Saturday when we were to go fly out.


	47. Chapter 47

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Monday-**

**Brittney's Point of View-**

I had gotten up early, I went down to the hotel's gym to get a work out in and I tried to hit the gym a lot more considering I now knew what my new ring attire was. We had driven in last night arriving here at like 5 AM and I had checked in going straight up to my room falling instantly asleep. Justin had introduced me to Margaret and she was able to get me rooms but I had to stay in Heath and Justin's room Saturday night so luckily she did her magic last night and tonight along with tomorrow night. I got to the gym working on cardio first then went to the weights, I then headed up to my room showering and got dressed in skinny jeans along with a skinny black Pink Floyd shirt I had gotten pulling on heels to get used to them, I wanted to be more girlish and get used to these types of things because that is what a 'Diva' is supposed to be is girly but tough. I went into the bathroom pulling the towel that I wrapped my hair up down and I begun blow drying my hair as I brushed it out getting it to have more volume to it than I had ever expected and I ran a hand through my hair making it messy but yet not too messy spraying some hairspray on it to keep it like the way it was. I then pulled out the make-up the artist had given me doing what she had told me with the different kinds of make-up she had given me. I stopped the music I had playing through my phone that I had moved into the bathroom with me to charge in the outlet as it played, and I went to the main screen seeing that I had to go meet the guys to go to the arena in ten minutes so I quickly unplugged my phone sliding it into my pocket as I went out to the main room grabbing my duffel and purse taking it out of the room with me after I had made sure I had my room key. I headed down to the lobby but try to stay out of sight of fans but I honestly wasn't sure if there were any here yet or if they had already left to go to the venue. The men were down shortly, Wade had arrived a few minutes before Justin and Heath.

"Well, look at you all dolled up and looking precious today." Wade said smiling as he walked over snaking his arms around my waist pulling me in for a hug and I wrapped my arms around him as well.

"Thanks…this is the first time I did it…." I said sheepishly as I nervously pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I love it…" Wade said, it gave me a little bit of a confidence boost that he had noticed and was complimenting it, he wrapped his arm around me resting it on my hip as we stood there waiting for Justin and Heath. We made small talk about the past shows we had done and how tonight is pretty much a repeat of what we had don't the last couple shows. Justin and Heath walked off the next elevator, the first thing they did was have to say something about my make-up.

"God guys, is it that bad where it's noticeable? I tried to make it the least amount of noticeable as I could and obviously it didn't do its job." I said, I get one of them noticing and saying something but for all three of them to say something made me more self-conscious about it.

"No, it's not that noticeable…we only notice because it's a nice change…." Justin said.

"It's just makes me self-conscious when all three of you instantly notice something that small…it's not that big of a deal." I said running a hand through my hair and begun to fix what I had messed up.

"It isn't a big deal but it is a change that we all are going to have to get used to…you have to get used to it more than us." Heath said.

"There isn't that big of a change that we need to get used to….I just want to be girly is all…" I said shrugging as I tossed my bag into the trunk with the guy's bags. I begun to think maybe I shouldn't do this whole hair and make-up thing if they were going to constantly compliment or make a big deal about it. We drove the short distance to the arena pulling into the back parking lot and we parked in the closest spot that it could be. We climbed out grabbing our bags taking them inside so we could check in on time, Wade parted going to creative to get the schedule for tonight as I made my way to the locker room putting my stuff up claiming a locker to be mine tonight until a knock came to the door.

"Brittney, you in there?" I heard the male British voice say, I looked over seeing a crack in the door.

"Coming." I said as I immediately shut the locker door heading to the main door opening it and slid out to stand in front of Wade.

"Tonight, you are doing a run in on Layla but it's not until after the match and she wins…you know what to do now?" Wade asked.

"Yeah, I'll work with Layla when she comes in." I said nodding.

"Okay, that is taken care of…then the group of us are to run in on Cena and Show's match again…you know the drill."

"Not to get involved…" I said.

"Look, I know you want to but it's for the best…Show is a pretty big dude and John isn't that much smaller…well he's much smaller compared to Show but he isn't like Justin or I who are close to your stature." Wade explained, he had a point because Show was a giant and John is all muscle so he will definitely do more damage than anything.

"I know…I trust you guys and it's a man company, it's saver if I stuck with the girls…" I said shrugging.

"One day, you will get the shot to shine with us guys…just not today and when it does happen, I'll be proud to be your friend." Wade said smirking.

"Why? There's nothing to be proud of…" I said shrugging as I went to go into the locker room where he grabbed my arm pulling me back.

"There is…and I'm proud of you right now princess…" Wade said as he winked heading away leaving it at that, he was such a weird man but I couldn't help but to smile every time I had heard him call me princess or any other cute name. I pulled open the locker room door going inside the locker room pulling out my duffel bag setting it on the bench opening it pulling out the jean skirt and Nexus shirt I had brought along with the yellow socks I had to wear with it.

"I have to go get more pairs of these damn socks, they stink." I said as I slid them on grossed out that I had to do it. I pulled them to the upmost point they could go before I stood up and slid my feet into the jean skirt buttoning it when the locker room door open and Layla walked in with Kelly and Eve.

"Why are you always here so early?" Eve asked.

"I thought we have to be here by 2." I said.

"Psh, none of us listen to that rule anymore." Kelly said getting them all to chuckle.

"Layla, I'm supposed to come out and attack you again after your match…I just know your to win and I'm supposed attack you while you do your victory thing." I said.

"Okay…I need to go see who my opponent is…" Layla said as she set her bag down heading back out of the locker room as I zipped up the zipper and pulled my shirt off to be just in my tank top before I tossed that shirt into my bag along with my pants and shoes. I pulled out my Nexus shirt setting it down on the bench as I pulled off my tank top pulling the Nexus shirt on. I put my tank top into the bag as I pulled out my new flat shoes out of my bag sitting down next to my bag as I pulled on my shoes lacing them.

"Are you allowed to wear those?" Kelly asked as she sat down beside me with her phone like she was texting someone.

"I am assuming so…if not, wardrobe will tell me." I said.

"I like them…they fit the look your going for." Kelly said smiling as I smiled.

"Thanks…I love these shoes and they make me feel a lot more comfortable than wearing something like this skirt or my new ring attire." I said honestly.

"Your new ring attire can't be that bad…I actually like that skirt on you…" She said.

"Thanks…just not used to being so girly…" I said shrugging.

"Welcome to WWE, where you HAVE to be girly…" She said.

"But tough…" Eve said.

"Isn't that how it always is." I said getting us all to chuckle as I stood up fixing my skirt when Layla walked in.

"Kelly, you and I are up at it again." She said.

"Again?" Kelly asked.

"They want to set up a feud between you and me so I can get that Diva belt from you so I can give to her." Layla said nodding to me.

"Alright, I'll suit up…when we up?" Kelly asked.

"Second…" Layla answered as I nodded knowing I had things to go do so I went out heading to wardrobe getting instantly approved then went to hair and make-up getting hair to put curls in my hair. I am always wondering why she wants curls in my hair but if that she wants that then that is what she wants. I moved to make-up where she just wiped off eyeliner that had ran and re-applied lip gloss, in which I was told to reapply it again if I were to drink or eat before I went on. I went out to catering grabbing some water and an apple eating and drinking as I waited until it was time to go on. I headed back towards the women's locker room, I went in seeing Layla and Kelly talking as they were finishing up lacing their boots and putting on lotion.

"Hey guys." I said before I took a bite out of my apple.

"Hey…you ready to go?" Layla asked.

"As ready as I ever could be…what am I doing?" I asked.

"A simple drop kick then that amazing signature of yours." Layla said.

"Simple enough…" I said shrugging.

"Next time, you got to plan this…" Kelly said.

"Alright…" I said shrugging nervously, I was nervous about planning the next run in because I feel that I may not be good at planning even though I have planned full matches before but WWE is different than FCW and I feel like 'what if I'm not as good as they are?' type of feeling.

"Don't be nervous, I know you are…it's just like any other match, I know you have planned matches before and this is nothing different than that…you got to stop psyching yourself out." Layla said as I nodded. We walked together to the gorilla position where we watched the match that was being performed out in the ring on the monitor, in which I was to stand and watch Layla and Kelly's match hoping I would know when to make my run in happen.

"Hey princess." I heard Wade's voice snapping my head away from peering at the monitor to the tall British man that was in his Nexus shirt and trunks.

"Hey." I said as he wrapped his arm around me resting it on my hip.

"That's where the last apple went." Wade said.

"When I was in there, they had plenty." I said.

"Oh…" Wade said.

"Would you like a bite?" I asked offering and he gladly obliged taking a bite from the nearly done apple before I went and tossed it away as the men that just did the match came back at different times. I retook my spot next to Wade watching over the monitor as Kelly and Layla were to make their entrances. "Are you going out with me?" I asked as I thought about what I said, "I meant out there, not in any other sense." I said trying to correct what I meant.

"Yeah, I'm going to go out onto the stage and watch, that is unless if you don't want me to." Wade said.

"I would love for you to do so." I said smirking as I looked back to the monitors watching the match that Layla and Kelly had put together, I watched as Layla rolled Kelly up for the pin and I knew I was to get ready to make my entrance running up the couple of steps near the entrance to the ramp looking at the monitor from where I now stood watching as the ref signaled for the bell to ring that Layla had won and she immediately stood up to get her hand rose in victory. I ran out from behind the curtain and down the ramp, I didn't wait for Wade knowing he would do what he needed to do. I ran down the ramp as fast as I could sliding into the ring, I slid to my feet now realizing that I was a few inches taller than her. We stood across from each other just staring each other down and I smirked trying to make it evilly but I couldn't see what I was doing so I'm sure I looked creepier than I had expected. Layla ran towards me and I ran towards her back dropping her in a dropkick like she had instructed me to do then I rolled to my knees staring at her before I stood to my feet again looking up to the stage seeing Wade standing there with his arms crossed over his chest looking on with a smirk getting me to smirk as I pulled Layla over to where she needed to be to perform my signature. I climbed through the ropes and up the turnbuckles to the top one balancing myself before I stood fully up letting out a deep breath before I jumped off the turnbuckle with as much momentum as I could performing the move correctly. I rolled off her and got to my knees, one being straight out to the side and other bent as I stood up slowly as I watched her as I backed up until I hit the ropes across the ring from her before I climbed out of the ring onto the apron and jumping off the apron onto the ground walking up the ramp to where I met with Wade who gave me a high five then pulled me into a tight hug. I turned around to the ring seeing Layla slowly sitting up with the help of the ref that had slid in, we made eye contact from the distance between us knowing that this will be the beginning of our feud. Wade tugged at my arm getting me to turn around going behind the curtain with him and down the stairs excitedly, he pulled me into a tight hug that seemed like it had lasted forever.

"That is how you do it…" Wade said as he broke the hug and I stood beside him with his arm still wrapped around me.

"You did amazing…you executed everything perfectly, I'm so proud of you!" Justin said hugging me and after I hugged him Heath pulled me into a hug.

"I am going to hate saying this, but you did great tonight Brit." Heath said.

"I may shed a tear…" I said as I wiped at my eyes getting some of the eyeliner and mascara that had ran.

"It's an emotional step." Heath said sarcastically.

"It truly is…" I said.

"Well, guys get ready for ours…we go on in a couple of matches…" Wade said as he patted me on the back and headed down the hall to do Wade things, he was always suspicious when he disappeared, and I was always curious of where he went all the time. There was no way he had 'Nexus' things to do because let's be honest there isn't much to do other than hair, make-up, and talk with creative member to get the match list or what is to be done that night.


	48. Chapter 48

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Brittney's Point of View-**

I hung around the gorilla position with Heath and Justin who were already ready to go on in their trunks and Nexus shirts, I ran my hands through my hair not caring since I wasn't going to be noticed that much.

"Quit playing with your hair, your ruining the curls." Justin said smacking at my hand.

"Make me! Like it even matters…" I said as I rolled my eyes and looked the other way as I continued playing with a strand of hair.

"It does matter…what is this about?" Justin asked.

"Nothing…" I said shrugging, I don't know why I was getting so upset and mad, I guess it was just all the feelings of feeling secluded from this group even after the photo shoot we did I still had these feelings and the mix signals and feelings I had with Wade and all this attention and deal the guys are making about me being girly has me self-conscious all the time.

"It's something, Wade's not around…you can tell us." Heath said as I glanced to him, I trusted Justin with these kinds of things but I trusted Heath but was I ready to trust in Heath with these kinds of problems? Heath is a good friend and I need to start trusting him but I sort of was afraid of him judging me because I have never went to him for help or issues like this before.

"I'll tell you guys later…" I said.

"You've said that since Thursday, so obviously something is bugging you." Justin said.

"What's going on?" Wade asked as he came around the corner with the other guys behind him ready to go.

"Nothing…" I said giving Justin and Heath looks.

"Yeah, nothing…" Heath said as Justin grabbed my hand cupping it and I made eye contact with his brown ones knowing that I couldn't say no to him hearing John's music hit breaking our eye contact where I stared at the curtain that John just ran through.

"Are you nervous?" Justin asked as I didn't realize I was shaking nervously.

"No…just have this bad feeling." I said shrugging which was sort of a lie, I have had this bad feeling since the first event that something was going to happen and now was when it felt the worse.

"Do you not want to go out there?" Justin asked.

"No, I got to face this…" I said, Justin knew how my bad feelings went and he knew if I had a bad feeling either something bad was truly going to happen or it was just nothing and me being a worry wart. Wade stood behind the monitor as we all kind of moved closer to him watching from where we stood, Heath rested his arm on my shoulder leaning on me as Justin stood behind me resting his hand on my other shoulder waiting and watching for the perfect spot to go which was when Wade nodded and headed towards the curtain. When that happened, all of us individually bolted through the curtain and down the ramp, even I ran down the ramp keeping up with the guys as I walked around the ring watching them do their thing when I saw David drop in pain, I slid into the ring and went straight to him as he sat next to the set of ropes closest to the commentators and he leant onto the bottom rope. "You okay?" I asked.

"I think I tweaked my knee…" He said.

"You need help to the back?" I asked concernedly as he nodded as I lifted the bottom rope helping him roll out when Justin ran over to me seeing John being rolled out on the opposing end to make less people in the ring but there was still Show along with all of us.

"You need to get out." Justin said standing in front of me as I watched the others trying to take Show down behind him.

"I only got in to help David, he tweaked his knee." I said honestly.

"Okay, he's out and needs your help to the back…"

"I know, I'm going…" I said.

"Then go, you shouldn't-" He said as I saw Show running towards us to do a clothesline.

"Move!" I yelled as I shoved Justin out of the way and he slammed face first into the turnbuckles, but he protected his face as he should if he was to take that shot, Show's arm came into contact with my throat as I grasped the top rope pushing myself over it by jumping and following through with his arm. I went to land on my feet on the ground and to take the bump properly but my footing slipped and I fell straight back, I unfortunately forgot to tuck my head in and bashed my head right into the mat. The next thing I remember is opening my eyes and Justin was squatting next to me in a panic.

"Thank God…I'm so sorry!" Justin said as he wrapped his arms around me as I looked to the ring seeing Show looking down at me with a concern and scared expression.

"What happened?" I asked trying to focus my eyes, right now I saw two of him and it felt like the room was spinning.

"You got knocked out…you forgot to tuck your head when you took that bump…"

"I took a bump?" I asked confused.

"I need to get you to the back." Justin said as Wade came jumping onto Show until he saw me and he immediately jumped off Show's back climbing to the apron.

"Brittney, what happened?" Wade asked jumping off and came to my side holding my hand.

"She took Show's clothesline and her footing slipped so she took the fall harder than planned." Justin explained.

"Brittney!" Heath exclaimed as I saw him trying to climb out as well as Wade put his hand up.

"Finish him!" Wade said trying to get the show to continue on while they figured out what to do about me, the idiot who took the damn bump wrong. "Why the hell was she in the ring?" Wade asked in an angry tone looking to Justin.

"It's not Justin's fault, I went in to aide to David…how's David?" I asked sitting up, "Whoa…things need to stop spinning." I said as I grabbed onto Justin and Wade's arms.

"I think you may have a concussion…" Justin said.

"Shit…I don't want one of those…" I said as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Justin, escort her to the back to the medics to be checked and I got some ass to kick." Wade said looking to the ring where Show was trying his hardest not to outdo all the members in there.

"Wade, take it easy, it was my fault…" I said.

"No, this is personal…he doesn't hurt my girl...he still did the clothesline…that was uncalled for." Wade said as he stood up from his squatting position and climbed back into the ring to take care of business. I watched a little bit as I felt Justin's arms slide underneath my knees and the other wrapped around my back as he stood up picking me up into his embrace as he stood up.

"Put me down." I said scared as I tightly wrapped my arms around his neck digging my nails into his shoulder.

"I got you, I won't drop you…plus if your dizzy and having double vision, it's going to be really hard for you to walk…" Justin said as he begun carrying me around the ring and up the ramp to the back where he carried me all the way to the medic's office where he sat me onto the one bench. "Still feel like the room is spinning?" Justin asked.

"A little and you are not as much of a double person…" I said as I stuck my hand out to try to cup his face, "Don't be upset, it wasn't your fault…" I said.

"You shouldn't have went out there with that bad feeling…" Justin said.

"I did and this is a minor setback…I'll be back on the horse tomorrow, it's no big deal, injuries happen…" I said.

"They do, but I should have been the one taking that clothesline." Justin said when the medic finally got to us after he finished putting ice on David's knee.

"What happened?" The medic asked.

"She took the bump wrong and bashed her head, she was out for a few minutes." Justin said.

"Okay, follow this tongue depressor." The medic said as I tried my best to follow it and he nodded as he did a few other tests like asking me questions to test my memory, "Well you got a concussion for sure…you may feel queasy due to how much swelling you may or may not have, you may get dizzy spells, double vision and other symptoms like that for the next 24 hours, some people do and others don't. You can NOT sleep for the next 24 hours so I want to report to my office at SmackDown at 3 PM to see how the swelling is and I will determine if you can go on." He said.

"Thanks doc." I said as I went to stand up but both Justin and the doc pushed me back down on the seat.

"I'll recommend you sit for a little while longer until you feel the room stop spinning and feel like you can walk." The doc said.

"I feel fine." I said as they let me stand up, I took three steps then I fell into the wall and Justin came over grabbing my arm wrapping it around him and helped me back to the bench. "Does it normally do this?" I asked.

"It's being dizzy, it happens…" Justin said.

"Tonight is going to suck…I have to stay up all night…" I said as I leant back onto the back of the bench running my hands over my face.

"I'm going to stay up with you, it's the least I could do." Justin said.

"You sure? You are going to perform tomorrow no matter what, you need sleep." I said.

"I can perform tired, it's no big deal and there is coffee."

"You can only drink so much coffee and then it won't do its job."

"You don't worry about me Brit, worry about yourself." Justin said as I smiled, Justin smiled as well as I grabbed his hand giving it a squeeze because I knew no matter what we had each other, we were always there for each other when we were hurt to help each other out when Wade came storming into the room with Heath more worried and concerned than angry behind him.

"What'd the doc say?" Wade asked.

"She has a concussion…" Justin said.

"I can speak for myself…I have a concussion, I have stay up for 24 hours with symptoms and to report to SmackDown at 3 PM to get checked, he said tomorrow he will determine if I can perform that night or not." I said.

"What possessed you to get into the ring? I thought I told you to not go in there." Wade said.

"Only if I had a good reason and I had a good reason, David was hurt so I went in there to help one of our own out…I do not regret my decision." I said.

"You should, you are our key person, you are going to get our first belt and you are setting us back a night…you need to think logically and safely…what if it was a worse injury more than a concussion? You are lucky this time!" Wade said.

"Wade, that is a bit harsh….it was a mistake…" Heath said.

"And you Justin, where were you during this?" Wade asked putting his hands on his hips going to stand face to face with Justin.

"Better question was, where were you? If you are such the great leader of our group, you think you will do a better job protecting one of your own…I didn't see you trying to protect her or checking on her until I was already there…You have no reason to be mad or upset…" Justin said standing up for it.

"If anything, be mad at me….I pushed Justin out of the way to save him from taking it…Justin honestly had no idea what was to happen…" I said.

"I'm very upset and angry that this happened…think next time Brit!" Wade said as he ran a hand through his hair before he stormed out of the room.

"Well, glad to see he is so concerned about me." David said getting us all to let out chuckles. Big Show walked in and he looked worried.

"I'm so sorry!" Big Show said as he came over pushing Heath out of the way.

"What the heck?" Heath asked grabbing his head.

"It's fine Show…" I said truthfully.

"First, call me Paul and secondly, it's not fine…what possessed you to take that?" Paul asked.

"I thought I could take it…obviously these shoes aren't good…" I said.

"They need more traction on them." Heath said.

"Thanks captain obvious." I said giving him a dirty look.

"Is there anything I can do? I feel absolutely horrible." Paul said.

"I can go for water…" I said shrugging.

"I'll get you water…" Paul said as he left as I sat up again getting used to that then I stood up hanging onto Justin. Paul came in handing me a water bottle and I took a drink of it, it was quite refreshing.

"Thanks Paul…" I said smiling as best as I could because I was letting what Wade said and his feelings get to me.

"You feeling okay?" He asked.

"Just still getting used to standing…" I said shrugging as I took a step, Justin and Heath stepped with me as I was hanging onto them tightly.

"You want me to carry you?" Paul asked.

"No thanks…I hate being carried…" I said.

"You let him carry you…" Heath said.

"He did it without my permission and he better not do it again." I said turning to Justin giving him a death glare.

"Unless if it's a life or death situation? I mean, what if you were laying on a railroad track?" Justin asked.

"I am never going to be just laying on a railroad track randomly." I said.

"You never know, shit happens…" Justin said.

"Whatever…" I said as Paul pulled the door open letting Justin and I walk through then Heath followed behind us, I was doing pretty good walking but I did feel a bit queasy so I begun walking faster and whenever I felt dizzy I hung onto Justin tightly so I won't fall. We got to the woman's locker room where I pulled the door open, "I got it from here." I said.

"You sure?" Justin asked.

"I feel fine…" I said nodding as I could tell he was more concerned than I was. I slid into the room walking through the room feeling fine besides a headache which was normal and I went into the first open bathroom stall kneeling down vomiting when it felt like coming up. "God, I'm going to hate the next 24 hours…" I moaned as I flushed the toilet and got to my feet leaning onto the wall but realized I didn't feel that dizzy so I pulled the stall door open walking out to the sink washing my hands and splashing water into my mouth and spat back out to try to get the vomit taste out of my mouth. I dusted at my knees that didn't have much dirt on them but it felt like it, "Did I perform tonight in a skirt? What was I thinking?" I asked as I ran a hand through my hair stopping when it hurt at the back of my head.


	49. Chapter 49

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Brittney's Point of View-**

I went out to the locker room area pulling out my duffel, I pulled my cell phone out of the special spot I had put it and where it stays during the shows. I wish there was a way I could take it out with me, but tonight was a perfect example of why you don't take it with you because shit like that happens and I don't want to ruin my phone, I mean no one planned that it was going to happen and shit happens but that is one key reason why they tell us to leave it in a safe spot. I turned it on as I set it aside as I begun pulling out my jeans and shirt to wear when a knock came to the door, I looked to it knowing it was either Justin, Heath or Wade, I was hoping it was Justin or Heath because I didn't want to deal with Wade because I was already feeling bad enough don't want him to continue his angry rant. I went to the door opening it seeing Justin standing there with a concern expression.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine…I was about to change, which is what you should be doing." I said as I leant against the door frame and let the door rest against me.

"Well excuse me for being concerned…plus, there are too many people in our locker room."

"We have a locker room?" I asked.

"The whole Nexus got their own locker room…for some odd reason they all decide to use it at the same time and it's worth just waiting…" Justin said shrugging, I leant back and he lunged forward grasping my waist, "Whoa…" he said.

"What?" I asked.

"I thought you were fainting." Justin said.

"No, I was seeing if there were any other girls in here…you want to come in?" I asked, I trusted Justin and he usually would turn his back to me when I was to change and I did the same when we had snuck into the other dressing room.

"Well, let me go grab my things and I'll come back…" Justin said.

"Alright…knock when you come back…" I said.

"Are you going to be okay until then?"

"I'll be fine…" I said grasping his hand giving him a reassuring look that I'll be fine and he nodded as he wandered off, I could tell he felt guilty and bad about what had happened even though it wasn't his fault at all. I went back into the locker room begun changing into my jeans and I had just gotten my tank top on when a knock came to the door going to answer it, I opened it for Justin letting him in with his bag and he set it down on the opposing bench as the one I was using. I sat down so I could put my shoes on and he begun getting change, I'm assuming and I pulled my shirt on over my tank top when I got done with my shoes. I sat there until Justin had finished getting dressed, I stood up pulling my bag onto my shoulder and we walked out.

"You seem to be walking fine…" Justin said.

"I don't feel dizzy or experience any of the symptoms, not since I vomited…" I said.

"Thanks for sharing that wonderful news with me." Justin said grossed out.

"You're welcome." I said smirking as we made our way outside seeing Heath and Wade loading up our rental, I stiffened up when I saw Wade and it was weird, I never done that. I still loved Wade but knew he was still pretty upset and angry over what had took place tonight and there was no one to blame but myself.

"Look, don't listen to him…let him go in one ear and out the other…" Justin said.

"It's hard…" I said looking up to Justin.

"I know it is Brit, but you know what you did was the right thing to do and Wade just doesn't see it the way you and I do…he wasn't in your shoes…" Justin said as I nodded, I knew Justin was right that Wade wasn't there to see what exactly happened and he only knows what had happened.

"I know, but I can't help but to think he is right…" I said when Justin was going to go speak when Wade yelled to us.

"Come on you two, we don't got all night." Wade said, he may not have all night but Lord knows I do since I can't sleep. Justin and I walked the distance to the car tossing our things into the trunk and found our spots in the backseat, we had listened to Wade the whole ride back to the hotel how we must not have a repeat of tonight ever because it was embarrassing or whatever. I couldn't help but to let what he said get to me because it was all because of me. We got back to the hotel, we were greeted by fans and we walked through them, I promised I'll come back down along with Justin, what better way to pass time than signing autographs and taking pictures with fans? I mean, that has got to pass some time and all I have is time. I went with Justin up to his and Heath's room where he grabbed his suitcase rolling it down the hall to my room where we were to drop our things off heading back downstairs greeting the fans, they seemed so shocked that we would come back down. We spent quality time with each of them, it was nothing but laughs and good times and I remember being a fan myself, so I know how much it means to someone to meet someone, even if they may not be your favorite or even your number one but they are still someone. After we got all the fans, we headed back into the hotel up to my room where we lounged on the bed watching the television, every time I went to slip under the sleeping spell Justin would wake me up.

"You can't sleep…" Justin said.

"I know, but it's hard…" I said sitting up crossing my legs into Indian style running my hands along my face trying to wake up and checked the clock seeing it was 1 AM.

"You hungry?" Justin asked.

"I could eat…" I said.

"Come on, let's go get some food and that might give you some energy and wake you up some…" Justin said as he rolled off the bed slipping his shoes on as I did the same, I followed him down to the lobby seeing that the little deli shop they had was still open shockingly. "What sounds good?" Justin asked as I looked over the sandwiches.

"I was looking at the BLT sandwich." I said honestly.

"I was looking at the spicy chicken sandwich…" Justin said.

"At 1 AM?" I asked.

"You're getting a BLT at 1 AM, why can't I have a spicy chicken sandwich at 1 AM?"

"Whatever…you and your spicy foods." I said, I never understood how men can eat those spicy foods at any given time. I ordered my sandwich along with a vanilla latte to help give me caffeine in my system as Justin got just a coffee, I found us a table which was the easiest task of the night. I sat down leaning back looking out the glass wall they had that you can see the lobby that was dead besides a few people going through it.

"What you thinking about?" Justin asked sitting across from me.

"Everything…" I said honestly as I rested my arms on the arm rest and my hands fell onto my knees.

"Like what?"

"This whole Nexus thing…" I said honestly when the clerk told us our stuff was ready, it was quite quick but I guess it could be since we were the only two retards eating at 1 AM. I went with Justin grabbing our orders and sat back down at the table I claimed setting my drink and basket onto the table in front of his things.

"Why are you thinking about this Nexus thing?" Justin asked.

"I just don't think I'm ready or cut out for it…"

"Why do you think that? You're doing great, obviously the creative like you enough if they are going to let you capture the Diva's belt…" Justin said.

"It's not my talent that I worry about…obviously they like the talent I have and think that I am a great asset if they allowed me to come up and do what I'm doing, I'm getting more confident in that it's just…" I said letting that wander off, "I just think the other guys don't like me around or that I am holding people back, because let's be honest I don't do much than just stand there and look pretty." I said.

"Look, the guys appreciate you being there and they just need to warm up to you, honestly I think they are just jealous because they aren't getting the recognition that you are getting…won't you get jealous if it was vice versa?" Justin asked.

"Is that why I feel secluded all the time because of jealousy?"

"You feel secluded?"

"Sometimes…" I said looking down at my sandwich after I took a bite not wanting to make eye contact with him.

"They don't know that, it's hard being the girl in a group of men…none of them have worked with a girl before so they are just iffy on working with one now…they aren't deep with their emotions and know how a girl thinks…" Justin said.

"Gosh, make us girls sound so bad…" I said.

"No offense…"

"Now you say that…" I said jokingly.

"If you ever feel secluded, just know we don't mean it…it's just we have known each other a lot longer and we have formed a bond where you were kind of…"

"Thrown into the mix…I get it…" I said nodding.

"Yeah…if you ever feel secluded just tell me or jump into the conversation because I bet a lot of times they feel uncomfortable talking about things with you because they don't know you personally like Heath, Wade and I do." Justin said as he was probably right, they don't know me as well as those three.

"Don't even bring up Wade…"

"Brit, don't let what he said get to you…"

"But I can't stop it…he's right…I fucked up…what if I get fired?" I asked concerned.

"You won't get fired, you know how many people have gotten concussions or worse injuries while performing? They will look at what you did from all aspects and see you did the right thing…what were you supposed to do let Paul continue doing what he is doing and possibly hurt not only you, but me as well? Shit happens…you have to be proud of yourself because you did good tonight, you took it like a man and if anything they may look at that and may let you start working with us on these attacks because you are obviously not afraid…" Justin said.

"But is it wrong to be angry at myself for getting Wade upset and angry?"

"That's because you care about others feelings and you hate hurting others…"

"That doesn't matter…he won't be mad at me forever will he?"

"No, it'll blow over come tomorrow…or next week…" Justin said shrugging, I think that was the biggest thing that was getting me was that I hated when someone was upset and angry because of me or at me, I think that is why I was letting it bug me so much because I cared so much about Wade and knowing he was angry and upset at my actions made me feel horrible. Justin and I sat there eating at our late dinner, I pulled my feet onto the arm chair with me as I leant back sipping at my latte as we were talking about anything trying to keep the other up. "How you feeling?" Justin asked as I had my head resting against my hand with my fingers knotted into my hair.

"Tired…my head hurts…" I said honestly.

"As it should…" Justin said, "You want to go for a walk?" Justin asked.

"Sure, what time is it?" I asked.

"It's 4:30 AM…" Justin said.

"We seem to waste three and a half hours sitting here…" I said shocked but yet can't believe how slow time was going, it seemed so much later than that. "Where are we going to walk to at 4:30 AM?" I asked curiously.

"I think I saw a Wal-Mart and a Starbucks down the road…but I think we should go get a jacket first." Justin said as I nodded in agreement as we went up to my room grabbing our jackets and headed back out walking the so many blocks to Wal-Mart walking through Wal-Mart, we took our time going through every single aisle even though we weren't purchasing anything and we spent most of the time in the clothes section grabbing things that caught our eyes holding it up to ourselves laughing at the clothes that were so ridiculous or not us. I found a couple of shirts and skirts I liked but didn't feel like bothering to purchase them and having to lug them back to the hotel and all that, I just wanted to sleep. We then walked out of Wal-Mart empty handed, walked across the street to the Starbucks that was just opening, I caught glimpse of their hours reading that it opened at 6 AM.

"Is it really 6 AM?" I asked almost excitedly knowing that it's getting a lot closer to when we were to be leaving.

"It's actually 6:30." Justin said checking his phone as I got excited about that ordering another coffee as did Justin, we sat down drinking and chatted while we drunk rest of our coffee, the Starbucks was nice to refill our drinks free of cost as we walked the distance back to the hotel where we went up to my room. "You want some breakfast?" Justin asked.

"I can go for something small or if you want to split something." I said.

"You want to split the pancake platter…it's 4 pancakes, 2 eggs and 2 bacon…" Justin said as he looked up at me from the menu.

"That sounds good…get me a coffee, I'm going to go shower." I said.

"Alright, what flavored creamer do you want?"

"French Vanilla if they have it…" I said as I got up from the bed going to my suitcase grabbing a pair of clothes to change into as I went into the bathroom taking a shower, the water definitely helped wake me up and I just let it run over me after I finished washing what needed to be washed, I just loved the feeling of the water falling on me and rolling over my body because it eased the pain in the back of my head and it helped me think. I heard a knock at the door, wasn't sure if it was the bathroom door or if it was the main door so I turned the water off listening to see if it knocked again and nothing but I heard people talking outside so I knew it was the main door. I grabbed the towel wrapping it around my body as I stepped out and begun drying myself before I got dressed wrapping the towel up in my hair before I walked out putting my dirty clothes into my suitcase and walked around the wall seeing Justin on my bed with the plate of food sitting in front of him.

"The coffees are up there…there isn't anywhere to put them over here." He said as I followed where he nodded seeing the coffees, one was obviously his because his was a darker shade of black than mine. I went and sat next to him where we separated the meal onto a spare plate that was brought up to us, Justin turned the television to the news to watch while we ate at our breakfast.

"Thanks for staying up with me." I said as I glanced to him smirking.

"I know you would do the same for me, and I kind of owed it to you for looking out for me like that." Justin said.

"It was nothing…" I said shrugging as we ate breakfast, I loved the fact that he was willing to do this with me rather than leaving me alone to do it because let's be honest I would have been asleep a long time ago. We ate breakfast, after breakfast Justin went in to take his shower as I sat on the bed brushing out my damp hair that I would blow dry when he got out rest of the way and I begun doing my make-up in the mirror that was hanging in the room along with other things when Justin came out allowing me to go in there to blow dry my hair and put half of it up into a ponytail. I came out collecting things, "You want me to put a thing of coffee on to take on the road with us?" I asked.

"Please." Justin said, I'm sure he was dying as much as I was as I zipped my bag rest of the way going into the bathroom using the complimentary coffee machine and coffee that they had provided making enough coffee for us two to drink. I poured the coffee into two of the cups they had provided pouring sugar into both, I wasn't much for sugar but that was all that was provided into the hotel room taking them out seeing Justin slide his sunglasses onto his face. "Thanks Brit." Justin said as he grasped a cup from me taking a swig of it.

"No problem." I said as I grabbed my cell phone off the charger, it didn't charge much but something was better than nothing. I pulled my charger out of the outlet as Justin checked me out of the room as I put that up heading out of the room and down to the lobby where we met with Heath and Wade a few moments later.


	50. Chapter 50

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Brittney's Point of View-**

We went to our rental loading up for the drive to SmackDown and we got there about 1 PM. We went inside with our duffels and tossed them aside as we went to catering to grab some lunch, and I was needing another coffee and a much needed Tylenol but wasn't sure if I could take any with having a concussion, hadn't taken any all night so it probably would be for the best if I didn't start. We ate lunch, Wade barely said anything so I assumed he was still mad or upset at me from the performance last night but after lunch we chilled slowly drinking away at the coffee that wasn't doing its job from all the coffee I have already downed over the last so many hours.

"Come on, you got to go see the medic." Justin said as it was closer to 3 PM.

"Okay…" I said standing up sliding my chair in.

"I'll come with." Wade said as he stood up joining us as we went to the medic's office where I was examined again by the same medic from last night.

"It seems like it has passed rather good, I am not clearing you to get into the ring tonight to be on the safe side of things but you will be able to return to action this weekend…" The medic said.

"Can she still come out to the ring to accompany us or to interfere in a match?" Wade asked.

"She can accompany you to the ring all she wants, but she is not to perform one move, besides maybe like tripping someone or distracting the ref." The medic said laying out what I can or cannot do tonight, which was probably the smartest thing to do.

"May I sleep?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am, would you like to lay in here?" The medic asked, I looked around seeing other talent that needed attention.

"Nah, I'll find somewhere else to cuddle up and nap." I said not wanting to take up space from others as he nodded as I stood up following Wade and Justin out of the room after thanking him.

"You two go get some sleep, you two look absolutely exhausted." Wade said.

"We will…" Justin said as Justin led me in a direction opposing from where Wade went and we found this spot between two crates that seemed in a quiet part of the arena, Justin pulled his jacket off that he was wearing laying it down and he laid down on very little of it, if any at all. "Lay down…" Justin said as I nervously laid down, his arm rested under my head as I scooted closer to him and he scooted closer to me on his jacket, he wrapped his other arm around my waist as I rested my head against his chest hearing his beating heart and his chin rested against the top of my head. I don't know how he could be comfortable in the position he was in but I wasn't going to question him as I got comfortable within his embrace falling asleep not caring how we looked. I slept for what seemed like mere seconds until I felt a hand run through my hair and Justin whispering, "Brit, you got to wake up."

"What time is it?" I asked as I slowly looked up at him making eye contact with his brown eyes.

"It's 6 PM, we got to get ready…well you do, cause you are first up…" Justin said.

"I'm going back to sleep, you heard the doc, I can't go out there…" I said as I went to lay back down, and he was fighting me the whole time.

"No you're not, your still doing a run-in on Layla's match…Wade came by…" Justin said.

"Did you get any sleep?" I asked questionably.

"Don't worry about me and my sleeping habit…come on…" He said as he stood up, he extended his hand out helping me to my feet, he picked up his jacket wrapping it around me feeling the cold air from the outside breeze in from the open door that was open for the trucks and he led me to the locker room.

"Are you going to be okay to perform without any sleep?" I asked feeling bad that I had fallen asleep and he didn't.

"I'll be fine, I've done it before…"

"Liar…"

"Brit, I'm just worried about you…please, just go get ready and let me worry about me?" Justin asked as he leant forward pressing a kiss to my forehead, "Stop being a worry wart…" He said smirking as he turned to walk away and I couldn't help to worry and feel bad as I went to grab my duffel going into the locker room changing discussing what was to happen during Layla's match.

"I can't do that, I'm not medically cleared…" I explained as she planned out what was to happen.

"Medically cleared? What the fuck happened last night after I left?" Layla asked.

"I took a bump wrong and gave myself a concussion." I answered.

"Yeah, but what she isn't saying is that Show gave her a clothesline…" Kelly said as she rubbed lotion along her legs.

"May I borrow some of that lotion?" I asked as I adjusted my skirt.

"No problem." She said handing it to me.

"What can you do?" Layla asked.

"I can distract the ref and I can trip you again." I said shrugging.

"Distract the ref, we haven't done that yet." Layla said.

"Okay…when would this be? When you go for the roll up?" I asked.

"That will be perfect." Layla said.

"Count on it then." I said smirking as I was excited that I was still able to work tonight even though I was not medically cleared, I walked with the two girls out to the gorilla position and Justin was standing there with his head rested back against the wall and he looked like he was about to fall asleep any minute. "Hey, why don't you go take a nap and I'll come wake you when you are needed, you are already dressed…" I said.

"No…I can do this…"

"No you can't, you're not superman…" I said.

"Alright…a little power nap might be helpful…I'll be where we were earlier." Justin said.

"Get some sleep, love you J." I said as I hugged him and watched him walk along the hallway to where we laid earlier.

"Are you two dating?" Kelly asked.

"No…" I said kind of grossed out by it then looked back down the hall worried about Justin, I knew how tired he must have been and couldn't help but to worry about him. Wade came around the corner in his Nexus shirt and trunks.

"Change in plans tonight, we aren't attacking tonight but doing a promo…" Wade said.

"So we have to change our plans?" Layla asked.

"No, she's still going out there to interrupt your match but us Nexus will be doing a promo to address what happened last night." Wade said.

"Okay, good…" I said nodding.

"Have you seen Justin?" Wade asked.

"I sent him to take a nap…" I said.

"Okay…I won't disturb him then, will you fill him in?" Wade asked.

"Absolutely." I said nodding as Wade smirked and gave me a wink before he headed where he came from.

"You like Wade, don't you?" Kelly asked.

"Shut up." I said as I shoved her playfully.

"You do…ooohhh!" Layla said.

"I've been barking up the tree for a while and it has finally been paying off it has seemed." I said as I looked down the hall to where Wade went when the PA got Layla's attention to do her entrance.

"Don't worry, it takes time…sometimes men are clueless." Kelly said giving me reassurance and I nodded in an understanding as she made her entrance, I watched on the monitors until I saw Layla doing her signature when the PA signaled me holding the curtain open as I ran through and down the ramp jumping onto the apron getting the ref's attention so that Layla won't win the match and I jumped off right when Layla was grabbed and pulled back by Kelly to get pinned getting Kelly to win by pin fall. I headed up the ramp backwards smiling as Kelly rolled out of the ring being handed her belt when a filmed segment with Teddy Long was projected onto the screen above, I had no idea that was to happen, I got to the stage where I turned around to head behind the curtain but the PA told me to stay there.

"Layla, at TLC you are to have a match for the Diva's Championship against Kelly Kelly…with that, Brittney…you are banned from ringside and from interference to guarantee a clean fight." Teddy Long announced, I knew that TLC was 3 weeks away or about there so I knew that up until then I had work to do in doing these run in's. I knew that at TLC Layla would be getting the belt and that the following pay-per-view is when I'm getting my match. I looked from the monitor down to Kelly and Layla who we all looked to each other not knowing how or what to express so I went backstage to let them do what they needed to do. I headed down the steps, I stopped at the bottom turning to look at the PA.

"When does Nexus go on?" I asked.

"You have about 45 minutes…" He said.

"Thanks sir." I said as I went to catering grabbing myself a water bottle chugging it down feeling dehydrated from all that coffee I had drunk so I down bottle after bottle until I felt that I had to pee knowing I was now hydrated so I went to the bathroom then went back to catering grabbing two bottles and a cup of coffee taking it with me as I walked through the halls to find Justin curled in a ball taking a nap. I set the coffee and bottles down on the crate before I squatted down next to Justin putting my hand on his shoulder giving it a light shake. "Justin, it's time to wake up buddy." I said as he made this groaning noise and he rolled over to look at me wiping at half his face.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"Show time…I got you a coffee and water to drink…no performing tonight, just a promo…" I said.

"Thank God…" He said smirking as I let out a chuckle and he slowly sat up, he rubbed at his eyes before he got to his feet grabbing the coffee and the one bottle. "How'd your match go?" Justin asked.

"I did my job…Teddy Long announced that Layla is having a title match at TLC, I don't know why he didn't choose Survivor Series since that is this weekend, but I guess since there is already enough matches on the card. I am banned from interfering and ringside so until then I have work cut out for me." I said.

"Layla going to win then?" Justin asked.

"I would assume so and I will win the belt from her…" I said shrugging.

"Well, one small step…" Justin said.

"Too tired to finish that famous quote?"

"Yeah…" He said as we got to the gorilla position when Justin tossed his coffee cup away and popped open the water bottle drinking as much as he can before our music hit and we filed out, Justin pushed me up the stairs before him and I was stuck behind Heath. We walked down to the ring where I walked up the stairs and Justin stepped on the bottom rope and pulled up the middle rope for me as I slid in. I then sat on the middle rope for him and along with Skip and Michael who was after him. I walked over to the empty spot between Justin and Heath trying to mock their poses not sure how we were to pose or what not as Wade walked over grabbing a microphone doing the promo the way it was written. It was pretty much straight forward of what we were to be, the mark we were trying to make and that what had happened thus far is just the beginning. After his promo, we headed back to the back and that is all we were to do tonight, not even a run-in so it was nice to be able to leave earlier than we usually did prior to tonight. We went back to our hotel, I just went straight to my room flopping onto my bed and slept through the night.


	51. Chapter 51

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Saturday-**

**Brittney's Point of View-**

We had flown in this morning to do the show, I would have liked to fly in last night since we are in New York for tonight and tomorrow and there would be no way to escape to explore broad way or see a broad way show unless if I go during the morning before we drive the couple hours to the next show, New York can't be that big of a state plus we don't have to report until later in the day since it's only a house show. We were already at the arena, I was leaning against the wall playing with the water bottle that was in my hands nervously because I was nervous to go on tonight afraid of a recurrence of what had happened last week but knew that was an onetime thing and I can't sit here and be afraid my whole life because we all hit our head especially when we were training to do this. I watched as Justin and Heath were in front of me practicing and stretching for the tag team match tonight which was odd but it's a house show and I think creative wanted them to capture the tag team belts in the future so what better way than to start putting them into matches to get them working with the talent so they can start blending together to do better matches.

"Hey sweetie…" Wade said as he stepped beside me, I looked up at the taller man smirking as he wrapped his arm around me as he leant back against the wall beside me, "You think they are ready?" Wade asked.

"They are the best people for the tag team job…." I said shrugging as I looked from Wade to the two men who were trying to rehearse a tag team move that they could perform together.

"What about you? You nervous about your match tonight?" Wade asked.

"I don't have a match…I'm just running in." I said.

"Oh right, that's next weekend isn't it?" Wade asked as I shrugged knowing that sooner than later I was to perform a match for the first time in the WWE, which was the most nerve wrecking thing, even though I have performed numerous matches in my lifetime thus far, it's more nerve wrecking when you have made it this far and you have to impress your employer or you will be sent back to that one place you came from, FCW.

"Yeah, against Layla…they want her and I to begin warming up to each other in the ring for next month or so when we have a match for the title." I said.

"Right…what are you doing tonight?" Wade asked as I looked up at him smirking as I felt myself blush trying not to get my hopes up that this might lead to a date as I looked down at my feet than glanced up to Justin who was glancing over at us and he probably was hearing all that was going on.

"I don't know, why?" I asked.

"Well…I was going to see if you would want to go get something to eat then get some drinks…if nothing comes up, I would love to take you out…looking good guys…" Wade said as he smiled at me before he turned to the two men in front of me and headed down the hall to do whatever he needed to do, I couldn't help the smile that was on my face from what just took place, I couldn't believe Wade was partially asking me out on a date and Justin came over giving me a hug.

"You have to say yes, you have worked so hard for that simple invite." Justin said as Heath joined in the conversation.

"It's just one dinner and drinks, who knows where that will lead to…I say go…" Heath said as they were right.

"I got time to think…" I said nodding as I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"To think of what? He is practically falling in your lap…" Heath said.

"Heath, let the woman think and make her own decision…" Justin said shoving Heath for me, "Do what you want to do, not just what your heart wants but what your mind wants to do…" Justin said poking at the top of my left breast where my heart was then poked at my mind.

"I will…" I said nodding, "Now get back to work…" I said as Justin smirked as him and Heath went back to work to get this move down, I honestly had never seen this move done before but it looked good and sounded good from what they were trying to describe what was to be done when I walked with them to find the tag team they were competing against that night, I wasn't really paying attention to what was being said and all I could think about was tonight with Wade.

"Brit! Earth to Brit!" Justin said waving his hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I asked shaking myself out of it.

"You escorting us?" Heath asked.

"Yeah, yeah…that's fine…" I said as I fixed my Nexus shirt and the skirt that I just recently bought to match the outfit. I escorted Justin and Heath out to do their match, I didn't do much besides what any valet would do, and that is what I do best since I have done that majority of my career. I was squatting beside Justin who was faking being hurt as Heath got the roll-up over the one guy, I didn't catch their names but Heath slid out helping me lift Justin who did most of the getting up himself as he wrapped his arms around both Heath and I as we made our way up the ramp to the back hurriedly as the other team pretended to be angered from us winning. We got backstage for a little bit when I saw Wade walking along the walkway towards catering and I had made a decision about tonight.

"We are heading to our locker room, you know where it's at?" Justin asked as he followed my eye line to where Wade had went then he looked back to me. "Go get him, don't be too nervous and just remember he asked you, not you asking him." Justin said as I nodded.

"Yeah…I'll meet you two back at the locker room, how do I look?" I asked knowing I had at least an hour until I went on again for the Diva's match.

"Perfect, just wipe under your eyes." Heath said as I wiped under my eyes getting eyeliner onto my fingers as Justin played with a few strands of hair.

"Perfect…see you at the locker room." Justin said smiling as he patted me on my arms for last minute boost of confidence before I nodded going after where Wade had just went hearing his British accent further down the conjoining hall going down it following said voice when I saw him standing in front of a girl that looked like Alicia Fox, his hand rested on the wall on the one side of her head as he leant forward against it as they spoke making out the conversation only because he is a loud speaker.

"Hey sweetie…" I heard Wade saying seeing Alicia push a strand of hair behind her ear as she turned to look at him.

"Hey Wade…what are you doing?" She asked.

"I came to see my favorite girl… I'm free tonight, why don't you and I go get some drinks and see what happens?" Wade asked.

"I don't know Wade…"

"Come on Alicia, are you really going to say no to free drinks? When was the last time you and I hung out?" Wade asked.

"I probably won't say no to free drinks…but may we at least do more than just drinks?"

"I was planning on doing dinner…I would love to spend more time with my princess…" I heard him say as I watched him run a finger along her cheek gently as it felt like someone had punched me in the stomach at the fact he was trying to get another girl while trying to get to me, I can't believe what I just heard or saw feeling sick to my stomach as I saw Wade kiss her on the forehead before I dived between two crates hiding as I curled into a ball feeling like I was to cry at any minute that I was so foolish to his games and I hid there until I watched him walk by, I peeked out seeing Alicia walking the other way but kept looking back at the British man that just walked by me. I got up storming to the Nexus locker room hoping that the locker room wasn't where Wade was heading. I was trying not to let any tears slip until I got there knowing how relentless these men will get if they see you crying. I got to the door knocking quickly on the door looking both ways down the halls fighting the tears back as I barely heard any chatter on the other side of the door hoping that meant not a lot of them were in there but feared no one was in there due to the quietness when the door opened.


	52. Chapter 52

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Brittney's Point of View-**

I stood there looking up from my feet when I heard the door opening seeing Heath standing on the other side of the door and I instantly broke down and started crying when I saw him.

"Oh no, no crying…come here." Heath said wrapping his arms around me holding me in his embrace, I rested my head on his bare shoulder cause he was wearing a tank top, and he pulled me into the locker room shutting the door behind me hearing the deadbolt lock before I felt his hand rubbing at the back of my head. "It's okay…sh…calm down…" Heath said trying to sniff up the tears as he got his fingers stuck in my hair and kept rubbing at the back of my head and my back until I calmed down enough standing up wiping at my eyes and nose. I usually cared about Heath seeing me crying but I didn't care because I trusted Heath, he was now a closer friend than we ever were, and I knew that he wouldn't tell anyone.

"What's wrong?" Justin asked as I looked over seeing him sitting there leaning forward with his hands gripping the bench next to him feeling all the emotions rushing back at me.

"It's your problem now…I'm going to go get her some water and chocolate." Heath said as he walked away not wanting to deal with me crying on his shoulder anymore, Justin came over wrapping me up into his embrace and walked me over to the bench sitting me down across from him resting my head on his shoulder until I calmed down enough to talk about it. I ran a hand through my hair messing it up more than it already was, Heath handed me a bottle of water that he had went and got along with some paper towels to wipe at my eyes and some chocolate candy.

"Wade…Wade…" I said as that is all I could get out as I wiped at my eyes, "He doesn't like me…" I said thinking that is the only way to say it.

"What do you mean?" Heath asked.

"He just asked Alicia out for tonight even though he just asked me out…he's just playing me…" I said.

"I'm so sorry…" Justin said pulling me into a hug, I held Justin tightly to my embrace as Heath walked over patting me on the shoulder to show me some comfort and I broke the hug.

"You want us to go beat him up?" Heath asked.

"He doesn't know I know…" I said.

"But still, will it make you feel better if we beat him up?" Heath asked.

"No physical harm…I just can't believe I got played…" I said.

"Why don't you play him?" Justin asked.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked as I looked to him confused as he shrugged, "Come on Justin, you obviously have an idea or plan if you suggest that." I said as Justin smirked.

"I still think I would feel better if we beat him up…" Heath said.

"The lady said no physical harm, Heath…" Justin said.

"Nor do we want to bail your ass out of jail…" I said, "So tell us your plan so this red head doesn't go to jail…" I said as I looked to Justin who smirked again.

"Why don't you pretend you have a boyfriend to show him what he is missing?" Justin asked in a suggestive tone.

"Kind of like when we went to dinner that first night?" I asked.

"Exactly like that...you never know how much you want something until someone else has it…" Justin said.

"Get him at his own game…" Heath said smiling and letting out chuckles.

"But who will go along with this evil plan?" I asked standing up pacing the room rubbing my hands together thinking of who will go along with it but won't get offended and won't get too upset over it. I looked to the red head that was sitting on the left not seeing myself being able to classify myself dating him nor doing relationship things with him, I trusted him and all but I don't think anyone will logically believe that we would date with how much we harass each other. I looked to the dark haired man on my right that I consider like a brother thinking about the possibility that we could pull off this lie of dating, when I flash backed to the conversation I had with Kelly and Layla when they thought we were dating and everyone already thinks we were dating, and I tried to think if I would be okay doing relationship things with him, it's not like we aren't touchy feely already.

"Why are you staring at me?" Justin asked.

"Will you be my fake boyfriend?" I asked.

"Why me? What about Heath?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, what about me?" Heath asked.

"Heath and I won't be believable, whereas you and I will be a whole lot more believable than him and I…plus, I don't think I can deal with him that long without getting queasy…" I said.

"She's right…" Heath said.

"I don't know Brit…" Justin said.

"Please…for me?! I'll owe you so much if you go along with this…" I said walking over sitting beside him putting my hands together in a begging position and did a puppy dog look.

"Gah…fine…only because I hate seeing you cry and Wade needs to learn to not hurt my best friend." Justin said giving in.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said hugging him happily that he is going along with it when a knock came to the door.

"Guys, why is the door locked?" We heard David ask from the other side of the door.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Time for you to go get ready for your Diva's match…" Justin said.

"Okay, see you guys later…" I said getting up walking over to the door unlocking it and pulled it open to see David.

"Hey Brit…what's wrong?" David asked.

"It's nothing…" I said looking back at Justin thinking of the evil plan that Justin had just came up with to get back at Wade, Justin looked very uneasy about this and he tried to give me a smirk. As I walked along the halls to go get ready for what was to take place tonight, it hit me what Justin and I now had to do and was it worth it in the end? I begun to wonder if this plan would even work, it had to work because he won't know what he could have until it's gone and who better than Justin, his one best friend? The competition men have amongst each other and I know Wade enough that he will not like the fact that Justin has something that he doesn't. I went into the women's locker room trying to make the puffy redness around my eyes less noticeable before I fixed the make-up that got ruined from the tears I had shed over this whole scenario. I walked out grabbing a water bottle along the route to the gorilla position seeing that the Diva's match had already started and Wade was standing near the position pacing knowing he was worried and wondering where I was. I swallowed all the emotions that may have came back from knowing what he was doing, I walked over to the spot knowing my role of this match and when Wade turned around now seeing me stand there watching the monitor waiting for a specific spot and I knew that Layla and Kelly were probably worried that I won't hit my mark but I was.

"Where were you?" Wade asked.

"Not here…" I said in a snarl.

"What's your problem princess?" Wade asked.

"Don't call her princess." Justin said as he walked over with his duffel on his shoulder wrapping his arm around me.

"Why not?" Wade asked as I smirked knowing Justin was going along with this.

"We're dating…" I said.

"Dating? I thought you two just liked each other as friends…" Wade said.

"Like I said, feelings could always change…" Justin said as he glanced to me, "And they obviously did…" He said smirking as I could tell Wade couldn't wrap his mind around this when I checked the monitor of what was taking place in the ring.

"Excuse me you two…" I said slipping past Wade and went up the stairs running down the ramp sliding into the ring doing a double clothesline on both Layla and Kelly. I knew I was to do this same run in tomorrow and come Monday or Tuesday I would be doing a similar run-in to make it a triple threat match at TLC, the thought I were to have my first televised match next week and in a month or so time I will have my first pay-per-view match made me nervous, but I shouldn't be nervous because the boys have a match at Survivor Series which is next week. I looked at the two girls in the ring that I just knocked over as I dragged both over to lay close together near the turnbuckle as I climbed up to the top turnbuckle doing my signature move completing the full 450 spin before I landed, half on Layla and the other half on Kelly before I sat up on my knees beside Layla smirking evilly before I slid to my feet slowly climbing out of the ring watching them as they pretended to painfully get up checking on each other making my way to the back being greeted by Justin. "Where's Wade?" I asked.

"He caught a ride with someone else…Heath is grabbing something to eat in catering…just waiting on you…" Justin said.

"Thanks for earlier and thanks for going along with this…" I said pushing a strand of hair behind my ear as I turned to head down the hall.

"I just hope it works…Wade didn't seem all that thrilled that we were together so it may work." Justin said.

"It has to work…if it doesn't, then at least we know we tried." I said.

"I guess…" Justin said shrugging as I went into the locker room leaving Justin out in the hall as I switched quickly grabbing my things heading out seeing Heath and Justin laughing as I joined them heading back to the hotel, it was nice not having to pretend to date Justin right now because honestly I didn't know how to fake a relationship so I think tonight I would have to think of ways to make this work. I walked to my room letting myself in after I yelled 'good night' down the hall to Heath and Justin that were like 3 rooms from me, I went in and begun the process to get ready for bed and laid in my bed flipping through the channels not knowing how to feel right now knowing that Wade was probably out having a good time with Alicia so I wanted to sob that the man I loved was out having a good time with another girl but yet hoping that this idea Justin had will work, won't it work? I rolled over snuggling with the spare pillow that I wasn't using and tried not to let tears roll out upset over the fact that Wade was with another girl or the idea that he was playing me. I fell asleep thinking of all these different things and how this may pan out, the big what if's and if I had made the right decision in all of this because I was thinking with hurt emotions.


	53. Chapter 53

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Brittney's Point of View-**

I woke up in the morning to the alarm that I had set on my phone to wake me, I got up getting ready and even did my make-up because won't that be what any girl in a relationship would do? They would want to look presentable for their boyfriend, right? I packed up my bag and finished getting ready right when a knock came to the door, I went to the door expecting it to be Justin but I flung the door open.

"Good morning Ju-" I begun to say when I saw Wade, "You're not Justin…" I said backing up a little.

"Surprised?" Wade asked smirking.

"Kind of…you want to come in and wait?" I asked pushing a strand of hair behind my ear nervously as I stepped aside pulling the door open more for him to come in.

"So you and Justin?" Wade asked as he now stood across from me with his suitcase beside him.

"Yeah…" I said nodding as I turned around walking further into the room feeling awkward as I pushed some clothes into my bag zipping it up.

"I thought you guys were just friends…" Wade said.

"We were…" I said as I glanced over seeing him leaning onto the wall.

"What changed?"

"Does it matter?" I asked looking over at him, I kind of perked at the fact he was intrigued to know this information.

"No…but just curious…" Wade said shrugging as another knock came to the door, "I got it." Wade said as he got the door letting Heath and Justin in.

"Hey babe…" I said walking over wrapping Justin into a tight hug.

"Hey?" Justin said questionably as I gave him a quick peck on the cheek before I stepped back glancing over at Wade who was watching every move we made. I went over grabbing the remote checking out of the hotel via television. I pulled the suitcase I had off the bed pulling the handlebar up pulling it behind me as I slid my arm around Justin's waist which I felt comfortable with right now and Justin wrapped his arm around me like it was no big deal, of course we are used to walking around like this since we usually walked around like this because some friends walk like that. We got to our rental tossing our bags into the trunk before slamming it shut and Wade begun walking to the driver's side.

"The love birds can sit in the back seat." Wade said.

"Love birds?" Justin asked as I nudged him, "Right…" Justin said rubbing at his side as he glanced to me as I gave him a dirty look before Justin walked me to the passenger side pulling the door open for me. I slid in and Justin shut the door after I got in all the way letting him walk around to get in on the other side of the car, Wade drove us the few hours to the next town as Justin and I sat awkwardly in the back, I was trying to get the guts to grab the hand he had resting in the seat between us but I couldn't do it for some odd reason. We got to the arena in time, we climbed out grabbing our things that needed to be took in and I walked beside Justin as Wade walked beside us mainly, Heath was behind us checking his phone knowing that if I wanted to fool Wade to believe that Justin and I were dating, something drastic and realistic had to be done for him to believe we were dating. I thought of the only thing that seemed perfect at that time and I went with it as I started running my hand down his back trying to slide my hand into his butt pocket. "What are you doing?" Justin asked in an exclaim jumping a little getting Wade to look as I blushed a little.

"Um…I was trying to grasp your butt you…you fine piece of ass…" I said as I heard Heath trying not to burst into laughter behind us as he walked past us.

"Justin, what's wrong with your girl wanting to grab your butt? You shouldn't be complaining about it, just enjoy it…" Wade said as he let out a chuckle and nudged Justin a little, "If he doesn't like you grabbing his butt, you are welcomed to grab mine…if that's okay with your boyfriend." Wade said giving me a wink then looked to Justin before he walked past us to continue walking into the arena holding the door open for us as I finally got my hand to slide into Justin's butt pocket and Justin returned the gesture, unfortunately I didn't have pockets so it was just his hand resting on my butt. We got to where the hallway intersected another as I watched Wade turn down one way grabbing Justin pulling him the other way pushing him against the wall.

"Jeez woman…" Justin said.

"Sorry…are you going to do this or not? If you don't want to do this, let me know right now…" I said getting frustrated and wanted to know the truth, Justin looked down the hall where Wade was walking and looked back at me, he looked to his feet like he was thinking then he looked me in the eye and he had the most beautiful eyes, it was just now that I had noticed.

"I am going to do this…" Justin said.

"I know it's going to be awkward at first, but we got to get comfortable with each other…I want to go balls to the wall on this because we got to make this as legit as possible…it's acting much like when we go out there to do these storylines…we got to go full force, no half ass shit Justin…" I said pointing at him.

"Balls to the wall…promise." Justin said sticking his hand up with his pinky being the only finger standing up. I looked to the pinky then to Justin, I hooked my pinky with his holding it there tightly.

"Balls to the wall…" I said as I unhooked my pinky from his heading down the hall to the locker room to get ready for tonight when a knock came to the door.

"Anyone in there?" A male asked on the other side, I went to the door opening it seeing Howard, "I was looking for you…come with me." He said as I was kind of concerned or worried as I went with him to an office where Kelly and Layla were already sitting. "Alright, creative is going to do a storyline where you will continue attacking Layla and Kelly…not just Layla and it will become a triple threat match, are you going to be comfortable with that?" Howard asked mainly looking at me as I leant back against the bookshelf that was oddly placed in there.

"I'm okay with it…" I said shrugging.

"I think we are all okay with it Howard, we are all professionals and we have been working with each other enough, especially by then and we will be able to put on a good show…" Kelly spoke confidently.

"Alright…I'll have creative hand out upcoming matches and plots for you guys…tomorrow it's going to be announced that it'll be a triple threat so Kelly and Layla get suited up for your match tonight, consider it dress rehearsal." Howard said as we all nodded shaking his hand, we walked back to the locker room talking and I actually liked working with these two girls as I begun changing into a pair of skinny jeans and the Nexus shirt not wanting to dirty all my skirts on house shows. I headed out of the locker room going to catering finding myself some water and a snack, I munched on the bag of chips until I found a crate near the gorilla position jumping on it to sit down letting my legs hang over the edge of it as I ate at my chips and drunk at my water when Justin and Heath joined me. Justin sat on the one side of me as Heath sat on the other, I offered some of my chips to Heath who obliged by grabbing his normal handful and I handed it to Justin to grab some and he took just one. I enjoyed just hanging out with those two until it became time for the diva's match, Wade was nowhere to be found and it was odd for him just to disappear but right when I was thinking that he had arrived when I turned to Justin who jumped off the crate standing in front of me resting his hands on my hips.

"Good luck out there babe…" Justin said as I smirked trying not to chuckle knowing that he was just playing it up.

"Thanks honey…." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck hugging him, we broke the hug and he helped me up the steps and stood with me until I ran out of the curtain to do the same moves I had done the night before at the other house show. When I came back to the back, Justin was right behind the curtain greeting me hugging me again picking me up a little before we walked down the steps with his hand resting on my back.

"You did great babe…" Justin said as I couldn't help myself from smiling or let out a chuckle hearing him say that word but had to hold back the chuckling part.

"Thanks…when do you two go on?" I asked curiously.

"After the next match…" Justin said.

"Brit, why don't you go get the boys some water? I don't want you distracting your boyfriend too much before his match…" Wade said as there was a little sting to it, maybe because I wanted this plan to work so much that I was hoping and thinking he had sting behind it.

"I will…I'll be back honey…" I said as I hugged Justin.

"Hurry back…I'll miss you…" Justin said as I headed down the hall playing with a strand of hair and kept looking back making eye contact with Justin who would look back at me getting Wade to smack him and look at me as well. I went into catering grabbing four water bottles along with another snack for myself, I was oddly hungry today as I headed back handing out the water and watched as Heath and Justin stretched for their match rehearsing that move yet again.

"You should be proud…" Wade said as he stepped beside me as I watched Justin, who was supposed to be my boyfriend.

"I am proud…" I said smirking as I glanced to Justin then back to Wade who looked over at me making eye contact.

"You and Justin legit?" Wade asked, which is odd because this was like the third time he had asked us.

"What kind of question is that?" I asked pretending to be offended and Justin stood up walking over when he heard that, he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me to his embrace and held me tight to him.

"What's going on?" Justin asked.

"Nothing…just that you two don't seem too legit of a couple…" Wade asked shrugging.

"What makes you think that?" Justin asked curiously.

"You guys have been acting off all day like something is up your sleeve and you two haven't really been acting boyfriend girlfriendish…" Wade said.

"What do you expect? We just started dating yesterday…" I said.

"How would you like us to prove our relationship to you?" Justin asked.

"We don't need to prove anything to him…Justin you need to get ready for your match…" I said turning around the best I could in Justin's grip trying to push him away from Wade.

"Kiss." Wade said as I snapped my head back to look at Wade.

"Fine…" Justin said as the moment I snapped my head back to look at Justin to argue with him over it he pressed his lips to mine for a kiss. It seemed so awkward since I wasn't really giving much into the kiss and I was more like on the receiving end of it, it wasn't that bad of a kiss per say, so I give you kudos and applaud you for being a good kisser Justin but it seemed awkward and obvious we weren't used to doing it. I didn't know where to put my hands since I haven't kissed someone on the lips much less passionately since college, I was in shock that Justin was actually down for doing this, much less actually doing it right now so all I could do was stand there letting him kiss me, I was like a stiff board. Justin had his one hand cupping my face as the other who the hell knows where it was, he broke the kiss that lasted of what seemed like minutes later but it was in slow motion for sure. "That suffice?" Justin asked as I just stared at Justin confused and shocked that he just did that as I turned to Wade making sure a smile was on my face.

"Yes…congrats you two…" Wade said smirking as he oddly reached out ruffling Justin's hair before he headed down the hall as I turned around to Justin.

"Are you the same man?" I asked looking at him in different angles.

"What?" Justin asked shrugging.

"That just shocked me that you would do that…you were the same guy that didn't want to do this thing…"

"Balls to the wall remember?" Justin asked.

"May I say something?" Heath asked jumping into the conversation.

"You're going to say it anyway…" I said putting a hand on my hip.

"You need to practice that kissing…" Heath said.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Justin asked.

"I didn't see the passion, it looked awkward…" Heath said.

"It was quite awkward…" I said.

"It was, wasn't it?" Justin asked.

"Maybe it'll come with time, but if you want to pull this fake relationship off, you need chemistry and work on that kissing…." Heath said.

"For once, I think he's right…" I said shockingly.

"It's kind of scary…" Justin said.

"I'm a part of this plan too…" Heath said as he swung his arm in front of his chest stretching it a little before he did the same with the other.

"You can be our consultant." I said rolling my eyes.

"I bet…" Heath said.

"Well good luck out there guys…" I said hugging Justin as I saw the other tag team heading through the curtains.

"You're not coming with us?" Justin asked as I stepped back from his embrace.

"You want me to go with you?" I asked.

"Please?" Heath asked as I smirked feeling wanted as I accompanied them to the ring tonight, after their victory we headed back to the back where Justin walked me to the women's locker room with his arm wrapped around me which was normal and we stopped in front of the locker room door.

"Give me a few minutes, it shouldn't take long…" I said.

"No worries, I'm going to go change myself…you know where the locker room is?"

"I believe so…all as fails, I'll call you…" I said pushing a strand of hair behind my ear as I looked to my feet then looked back at him seeing him leaning forward causing me to back up a little, "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm going for a kiss…we need practice…" Justin said as I looked around the hall before I begun to speak.

"Don't get me wrong, we need the practice but save that for saying 'good-night' at the hotel…" I said, I knew this was supposed to be a fake relationship but I was mainly putting the show on for Wade.

"Right…don't want to over-do it…" Justin said nodding as I hugged him before going into the locker room.


	54. Chapter 54

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Brittney's Point of View-**

I went into the locker changing my shirt, but stayed in the skinny jeans I had wore tonight because I didn't feel like changing them nor my shoes. I pulled my bag onto my shoulder walking out walking down the hall by myself grabbing a water bottle along the way saying good-night and good show to anyone I had walked by that night, whether they be crew or talent. I found the locker room Justin was talking about knocking on the door getting the door to open with Justin on the other side, he stepped out closing the door behind him.

"You don't want to go in there…" Justin said.

"I believe you…" I said nodding as he wrapped his arm around me leading me through the halls out back where we went to our rental waiting on the two other men. "I never thanked you…" I said as I climbed onto the trunk of the car.

"For what?" Justin asked rolling his head to look at me as he was leaning against the car beside me.

"For going along with this…I know how awkward and weird this is…it must be hurting your game having to pretend to date me and not be able to go after any girls because it will ruin what we are trying to do." I said realizing that.

"What girls? It's not like I was trying to bark up any trees…" Justin said shrugging.

"But still…thank you…" I said resting my hand on his shoulder giving it a squeeze, he patted my hand with his symbolizing that it was okay when I looked over to the door as he continued holding my hand seeing Heath walk out first with the taller man behind him when Justin pushed himself off the car standing in front of me leaning forward onto the car with his hands on either side of me causing us to be mere inches apart.

"Is this good?" Justin whispered as he smirked.

"Perfect." I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You know, most friends won't do this…"

"We aren't like most friends…" I said chuckling.

"Not on my car you two…" Wade said as Justin stood up helping me slide off the trunk when Wade unlocked the trunk getting it to pop open putting our things into the trunk. I climbed into the backseat with Justin where I buckled up looking at Wade and Heath in the front before I looked to the man that was sitting beside me, he was looking out the window as I slowly reached out resting my hand on top of his that rested on the seat between ours getting him to jump snatching his hand back and he looked back at me, I nervously pushed a strand of hair behind my ear looking the other way hoping Wade didn't see that as the car was pretty quiet as Wade drove through the night to the next city which was a few hours away, we went into the lobby checking into our rooms. "Don't you two want to share a room?" Wade asked.

"Just because we are dating doesn't mean we are going to share a room…I'm going to be a gentleman…" Justin said.

"You can share a room without anything happening…" Wade said.

"You can share my room Justin…" I said as I gave him a look.

"I don't want to if you don't want me too sweetie." Justin said as he rested a hand on the arch of my back as we climbed onto an elevator to go up to our rooms.

"I don't mind…" I said shrugging, "But I think it'll be better if you stayed with Heath…next weekend we can share a room…" I said.

"Why's that?" Wade asked.

"You are not a part of this relationship, you don't need to question her motives…" Justin said.

"I'm just a curious bystander…" Wade said as the elevator tinged allowing us to walk off the elevator.

"I don't feel comfortable…I mean we share an apartment, but we are still in the fragile state of our relationship…" I explained.

"Justin can be a wild animal…" Wade said chuckling as we approached my room first, and Heath's and Justin's were literally the room next door, "Night Brit…may I hug her?" Wade asked looking to Justin.

"No problems, hands above the waist though…" Justin said as he crossed his arms over his chest watching as I gave Wade a hug good night and he walked down the hall, I gave Heath a quick hug as Justin stepped in front of me, "Don't let Wade get to you…I think he is trying to call our bluff, I think he thinks we aren't truly dating but keep it up…" Justin said as he rested his forehead against mine feeling him running his hands through my hair getting tangled.

"Wouldn't you?" I asked smirking.

"When it comes to us, yes…" He said smirking, oddly I felt myself pushing forward to press my lips against his soft lips for a soft peck, it was nothing compared to the awkward kiss we had earlier and he kissed me back.

"Night…" I said.

"Night…was that better?" Justin asked.

"Much…Heath?" I asked looking down the hall seeing neither Heath nor Wade anywhere, "We did that for nothing…" I said as I put one hand on my hip as my other continued resting on his shoulder.

"It was still practice…" Justin said winking.

"That it was…I think Heath would say we'll need more…" I said smirking, "Night J…" I said.

"Night Brit." Justin said as he headed down the hall to his room, I turned around letting myself into my room and I got ready for bed before I zonked out for the night. The next morning, I had gotten up early going down to the gym attached to the hotel doing a quick workout before I went up to my room showering and got dressed for the show, making sure my hair and make-up were presentable. I got a text message saying that the boys were down in the lobby waiting for me, I grabbed my things going downstairs where Justin greeted me with a big hug with a kiss on the cheek before we headed towards the rental car loading up driving the short distance to the arena. We climbed out of the car grabbing our duffels from the trunk where we begun walking into the arena, I got the guts reaching over grasping Justin's hand getting him to pull it away, trying it again and he kept pulling his hand away getting Wade to give us a questionable look to what was just happening.

"Justin, go along with it…" I whispered as Justin looked and realized it was my hand where he reached over grasping my hand interlacing our fingers together.

"Sorry, I'm not used to this whole…" Justin said.

"Thing…" I whispered interrupting him.

"Yeah…it'll take time, huh?" Justin whispered as he pulled open the door holding it open for me as he walked in behind me. He grasped my hand again interlacing our fingers, it felt awkward for the first so many seconds but I think I could get used to this feeling. Justin walked me to the women's locker room that was literally next door to the Nexus's locker room, we stopped in front of the door turning to face each other where Justin grabbed my other hand, "I'll miss you…" Justin said.

"I'll miss you too…" I said smirking, he leant forward and I met him in the middle for a quick peck on the lips and I pushed a strand of hair from my face after the kiss before I turned around heading into the locker room pulling out my skirt and my Nexus shirt staring at the ring attire I haven't wore since the photo shoot. I pulled it out and decided to wear it tonight for some odd reason, I felt like wearing it so I begun pulling it on confidently when I was joined by Kelly and Layla.

"Is that your ring attire?" Layla asked.

"Yeah, my new ring attire…figured to wear it to start getting used to it…" I said shrugging as I adjusted the top a little.

"I like it…" Layla said.

"Me too…I have heard that you and Justin are dating…" Kelly said.

"Who told you that?" I asked curiously.

"Wade…he was talking about it with Alicia, she told me…" Kelly said.

"Oh…" I said as I tried not to let my emotions get to me about Wade and Alicia, especially the jealousy.

"So?" Layla asked.

"Yeah…we just started dating, we figured why not give it a try…" I said shrugging as I grabbed my make-up bag along with my hair supplies going into the bathroom setting my stuff onto the sink counter. I freshened up my make-up and did my hair the way that I knew the hair employees would do it leaving it at that.

"You don't seem very happy about it." Kelly said as she joined me in the bathroom with a bottle of lotion.

"What scent is that?" I asked.

"Warm Vanilla Sugar…I'll hook you up with some left over ones I have, there is plenty of lotions I have that I don't use anymore…"

"Thanks…I'm happy about it, but right now it still seems awkward because it's different opposed to our old relationship…" I said shrugging as I pushed a bobby pin into my hair holding strands of hair there.

"That is with any new relationship…as long as you guys like each other enough and willing to make that step…" Kelly said as I smirked nodding knowing she was right as I grabbed my things going out putting my stuff into my bag spraying some hair spray onto my butt for my trunks so they won't ride up. I slid the small thing of lip glass into the small pouch/pocket the wardrobe had put on the inside of my trunks for me to use if needed, I think it was meant for blades but I will not be using any in the near future so I slid my lip gloss in there before heading out of the locker room going to catering grabbing some water for myself and one for Justin heading back out bumping into Justin and Wade as I was heading towards the gorilla position.

"I was looking for you babe, I got you a bottle of water." I said smirking as I handed him the bottle as he grabbed it from me smiling himself as he grabbed my waist turning me to walk with them to wherever they were going.

"Why are you wearing your ring attire?" Wade asked.

"I figured why not? I need to get used to wearing them sometime…." I said shrugging.

"I think you look absolutely beautiful…." Justin said trying to make myself blush at his compliment.

"That she is…" Wade said as I was trying to read his emotions and tone but couldn't as we ended up going back into catering where I sat beside Justin watching them munch on their snacks, I reached over snatching some of Justin's apple slices.

"Tonight they are going to announce that it's a triple threat for the Diva's belt…" I said breaking the silence that had emerged over the table.

"You're going to win right?" Justin asked.

"Yeah…I would assume so…same night you and Heath win the tag titles I would hope…" I said smirking.

"Oh, you know you're boo and that ginger will win the tag titles, isn't that right?" Wade asked.

"I guess…" Justin said shrugging.

"Brit, it's time…" Layla said peeking into the doorway as I nodded standing up grabbing the water bottle to go with me as I went to walk around Justin, he grasped my hand turning me around and he stood up.

"You want me to come with?" Justin asked.

"No, I'll be fine…enjoy your snack…" I said smirking as he leant in giving me a peck on the lips, it still felt uncomfortable and awkward.

"Good luck out there…" Justin said smirking.

"Thanks…" I said as I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear looking over to Wade who swallowed what he had in his mouth.

"Good luck Brit, do us proud…" Wade said doing a side smile as I smirked as I turned heading towards the door and out to where the gorilla position was to do the same thing that we had done the last couple of nights and it was performed almost identical. I climbed out of the ring heading towards the ramp seeing the titantron screen change to an image of Teddy Long for it to play the promo he had shot earlier.

"Hold it right there Miss Brittney…since you can't seem to keep yourself out of Layla's nor Kelly's matches as of late, how am I to know that you won't interfere in their match at TLC? What do you say if I make it a triple threat match for the Diva's belt and you being the third component?" Teddy said as I nodded smiling as I turned around looking at the two girls in the ring helping each other to their knees looking at me as I continued smiling evilly running my hand through my hair walking backwards up the ramp waving at them when I approached the stage. I went back to the back grabbing a free roaming water bottle in one of the 24-packs that were always laying around the backstage area leaning against the wall near gorilla position catching my breath from the excitement of what just happened when I heard the familiar sound of Justin laughing so I headed down the hall seeing him sitting on a crate holding a water bottle that rested on his knee, Heath, David and Wade stood around him in a circle of sorts, it seemed like they were talking about something.

"Hey guys…" I said as I approached them.

"Hey babe…" Justin said extending his arm out to try to grab me as I stepped between Heath and David to stand beside him but he pulled me in front of him leaning back against the crate between his legs and he wrapped his arms around me resting his hands on my waist, oddly enough I collected all of my hair moving it to my one shoulder so it won't be in his way.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked curiously as I looked around at the men then over my shoulder at Justin who was resting his chin now onto my shoulder.

"Our experiences in the independent leagues and the crazy things we saw…" Heath answered.

"David, tell her the story you just told us…" Wade said as I looked from Wade to David anticipating the story, I listened to David tell this insane story that was causing me to chuckle feeling Justin's lips press against the curve of my neck getting me to jump a little not expecting it so I turned my head to that side smirking a little, this was the first time I had felt comfortable about this whole thing, even though kissing isn't normal in our friendship but the way we were relaxed and the way we were positioned would be like how we would be when we were friends.

"You're up!" The PA said getting me to snap my head from looking to Justin as I smirked breaking from Justin's embrace allowing him to jump off the crate and when he got to his feet he slid his hand into mine interlacing his fingers with mine, I couldn't believe that this was happening. It felt weird hanging onto hands with him but I knew it had to be done to get the man I truly wanted. Justin and I walked hand and hand to the gorilla position where Justin turned around grabbing my other hand.

"Will you be here when I'm done?" Justin asked.

"Always." I said smirking.

"Brit, why don't you accompany your man to the ring, we don't want him missing you too much." Wade said rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest annoyed as we glanced to him smirking.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Go before I change my mind." Wade said as Justin and I ran up the steps taking the mark with Heath as we continued to hold hands until we stepped through the curtains breaking the grip, I knew better than to do it out in the view of the audience because we were to not be dating even though I'm sure some fans have caught us in hugs or in positions that gave away we were 'dating.' I escorted them to the ring, I climbed into the ring with them standing with them while their opponents made their entrance when Justin pressed the bottom rope down with his foot and pulled the middle rope up helping me climb out of the ring onto the apron then I jumped off the apron.

"Do I get a kiss?" Justin asked leaning through the ropes.

"On live TV?" I asked.

"Right…" Justin said smirking as he stood back up to do the match, I wandered along the one side of the ring watching the match screaming and smacking at the ring when I yelled at them. Justin did his 450 Splash after Heath did his Sweetness. Justin pinned their opponent as Heath climbed out of the ropes and helped me onto the apron as he got the 3 count climbing into the ring excitedly, I ran and jumped onto Justin, he had his arms wrapped around me holding me up spinning us a little before he set me down, our faces were mere inches apart knowing this would be a good time for a kiss, I felt myself wanting to break the distance between us but knew right now wasn't a good time. Justin and I just stood there exploring each other's eyes and he smirked his adorable smirk when he wrapped his arms around me again pulling me in for another hug rocking back and forth before Heath broke in holding both our hands up as we climbed out of the ring heading up the ramp to the backstage area and down the stairs.

"What was that?" Wade asked.

"What?" Justin asked as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder letting it dangle as I wrapped my arms around his waist keeping myself close to his embrace.

"You two almost blew it…you almost kissed on live television…if you can't control your loving tendencies, then you shouldn't go out there together…" Wade said.

"We didn't kiss though…we controlled ourselves…you need to stop worrying Wade…we are mature adults…" Justin said.

"You better not slip up because it is your butts…." Wade said as he stormed off angrily as we waited until he got out of ear shot before we bursti into laughter, he has fallen hook line and sinker into this trick.


	55. Chapter 55

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Wednesday-**

**Justin's Point of View-**

I sat in the middle seat beside Brittney who took the window seat, she sat there looking out the open window beside her and I looked out it myself as I would randomly glance to her smirking. Wade sat in the other seat reading the newspaper he had grabbed at the airport, I don't know why he had to sit in that seat but he had to sit there. I grasped Brittney's hand that rested on the arm rest interlacing our fingers seeing her looking down at the hand then up to me making eye contact smirking. It is weird because it seemed Monday night everything just kind of clicked in this fake relationship we are doing, the only thing that is still off is our kissing ability without making it seem awkward. We hung onto hands until we landed on the runway, I couldn't help the smile that was on my face as we held hands and it was a weird feeling. We stood up deplaning heading through the airport still holding onto hands until we broke to go use the two different bathrooms only to rejoin afterwards finding our way down to the baggage claim where I stepped behind her wrapping my arms around her waist pulling her back into my embrace and she leant her small frame back into my solid frame pressing my lips against the curve of her neck hearing her let out a chuckle.

"That tickled." She said.

"Sorry…I didn't shave this morning…" I said rubbing at my chin feeling the stubble of the beard I was thinking about growing.

"It wasn't that…that felt good…" She said smirking.

"MMM…you like stubble?" I asked, it came out more of a moan than I had intended, "I did not mean for it to come out like a moan…" I said in an apologetic tone.

"It's fine…" She said smirking and chuckled.

"There's your bag." I said noticing her bag, I broke from her grip going to grab it for her seeing mine a few bags down waiting for it to get to me grabbing mine as well rolling them back to where she stood. "Here you go sweetie." I said rolling her bag towards her.

"What a shame, you're going to make your girlfriend roll her own bag…" Wade said.

"Just because I'm her boyfriend doesn't mean I'm her slave…" I said.

"I can take care of myself…" Brittney said as she grasped her bag as she stuck her hand out reaching for my hand as I grasped it cupping the hand not bothering to interlace our fingers as we waited until Heath and Wade gathered their bags heading the distance to my car putting our bags into the trunk before we climbed into the car, I opened the passenger side for Brittney leaning over into the car where she sat giving her small peck on the lips and it still felt awkward, I think she was uncomfortable with this whole thing and she needed to relax. I think she is uncomfortable with always having an audience and it being with me, maybe she will be up to practicing in the comfort of our own apartment. I walked around the car climbing into the driver's seat starting the car and begun the drive home as I felt something resting on top of mine as it rested on the ignition. I smirked as I looked over at Brittney as she was looking at me smiling as I looked back ahead turning at the next stop sign to go towards where Wade's apartment complex was. I drove the few blocks to his apartment complex pulling into the parking lot and stopped in front of the one door turning the hazard lights on while Wade got out and grabbed his things.

"See you all Friday…same time…" Wade said.

"Alright, bye Wade!" Brittney said.

"Bye Brit, Justin take care of my girl." Wade said.

"She's my girl and don't worry about it." I said as I rested my arm on the passenger chair as I looked back at him then glanced up at Brittney who made eye contact with me a little smirking as he said bye to Heath before shutting the door grabbing his belongings from the trunk before he slammed it shut heading into his complex and I begun driving towards Heath's apartment dropping him off then drove home to our apartment. "That car ride seemed awkward…" I said as I pulled the trunk door open.

"It's only going to get more awkward…" She said as set her suitcase onto the ground as she pulled the handlebar up and I shut the trunk after it was empty of our things. "I think Wade is starting to buy our relationship…" She said as she pulled open the door into our apartment complex.

"That doesn't mean that our relationship doesn't need work…"

"What do you mean?" She asked as she stepped aside to walk beside me as I shrugged, "Don't just shrug it off…you have always been the kind of person that says what you mean…so what do you mean?" She asked as we approached our apartment letting ourselves in.

"I just mean that I think the kissing could use some more work…"

"You notice my awkwardness, huh?" She asked as she pushed a hand through her hair making it messy compared to what it was. We stepped into our apartment and I closed the door behind her locking it as she got to the entry way of her bedroom.

"Yeah, I felt it…but not sure if the others could sense it…" I said as I re-gripped my suitcase rolling it through the apartment going to my bedroom setting it down to take care of later, I walked back out going into the kitchen to make myself a sandwich pulling down a plate when Brittney walked into the kitchen.

"You were thinking the same thing I was…" Brittney said.

"Hunger always wins…" I said smirking as we were helping each other out as we begun the process of making our sandwiches, "What makes you so awkward about kissing me?" I asked curiously as I licked at the mayo that I had gotten onto my finger.

"I don't know…it's just weird kissing my best friend, and with Heath and Wade staring, it makes it seem more pressured…" She said shrugging.

"You can't consider me your best friend, you got to look at me like I'm your boyfriend…pretend I'm Wade…" I said trying to help her out as I slid the knife into the sink after I had cut my sandwich diagonally across turning to look at her as I leant onto the counter with my hip watching as she put the top piece of bread onto her sandwich.

"I don't know if I can do that…" She said.

"Just try…if you think and pretend I'm him then it might work…I'm sorry that you wouldn't think of me as boyfriend material, but it might make it easier if you think of me as someone else…" I said suggestively.

"Is that what you do with me?" Brittney asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"It doesn't matter what I do…" I said.

"How would I know if it works?"

"The kiss won't feel awkward on either end, and if it doesn't work, we can try other things…" I said as I could tell she was contemplating it as she grabbed a paper towel wiping her hands off on it oddly, I think she did it out of nerves about doing this.

"Just once then I'm going to devour this sandwich." She said.

"By all means." I said smirking and letting out chuckles that all she cared about was eating that sandwich. We slowly stepped towards each other, my hands gently resting on her hips as her arms snaked around my neck as I leant down as she stood up onto her tip toes pressing herself into my hard frame as we pressed our lips together feeling her fingers getting tangled into my hair holding me there as the kiss she was given me was the most passion felt kiss I've experienced. The kiss broke for a moment to catch a moment of breath as I pressed my lips against hers again wanting to taste the sweetness of her lips pressed against mine and didn't want the passion to end feeling her moan against my lips. I found my arms rubbing against her back and playing with the tips of her long hair, I broke the kiss to get some air when she immediately pressed her lips back to mine pulling me closer to her feeling her fingers tightening and tangling in my hair more. The kiss begun to heat up more and we couldn't seem to break away until Brittney broke the kiss moments later stepping away from me wiping at her mouth as all I could do was stare at her wanting to kiss her more and felt myself possibly actually wanting to be her boyfriend without the word fake attached it.

"I'm going for a walk…" She said as she ran a hand through her hair messing it up more, she turned on her heels heading out of the kitchen and I took a couple of steps behind her.

"Brit-" Is all I got out before the door shut behind her not being able to say anything else to her as I turned around on my heels running my hands along my face not knowing what she felt or thought about what just happened, the fact we practically just made out and could have possibly gone farther if she hadn't stopped it. I smacked the cupboard next to me out of frustration before I cupped at my mouth rather than rubbing at my face and as I paced in the kitchen trying to clear my foggy mind of feelings that were overpowering my mind. I worried about Brittney out there on a walk, she was a big girl but I wanted to talk this over with her but knew she needed time alone to think and I knew I needed time to think as well about what just happened. Needless to say, that was the best kiss we have had since we had begun this relationship ploy we had. I grabbed my sandwich going out to the deck sitting in one of the chairs lifting my feet up onto the balcony slowly taking bite after bite of the sandwich I had made thinking about Brittney and if the feelings I begun to feel for her were what I truly felt or if they were just momentary feelings due to the kiss we had just done. I ate my sandwich going back inside and put her sandwich into a Ziploc bag sliding it into the refrigerator for her to eat when she returned from her walk going into my bedroom unpacking when I heard the front door open after I had just unpacked the last item in my bag. I wasn't sure if she was ready to face me or not so I tried to find something for me to do in my room when I heard a slight knock against my door frame.

"Hey…" I heard her soft voice say, I slowly turned around to see her leaning against my door frame with her hands slid into her pants pocket.

"Hey…" I said, I could feel the awkwardness between us and even though I didn't want it to be awkward because I enjoyed it. "Look…." I begun to say breaking the awkward silence.

"Don't…it's fine…that was one hell of a kiss…can you imagine Wade's face if he saw that one?" She asked as I felt a little hurt trying not to show it to her as I could tell she seemed still awkward about it.

"His face would have been pure horrid…" I said forcing out a chuckle.

"I think it would have been hysterical…Heath would have been impressed." She said chuckling.

"Well, Heath is impressed with anything because when's the last time has he even kissed a girl much less have that good of a kiss." I said.

"You're probably right…" Brittney said chuckling.

"I put your sandwich into the fridge, I would think how hungry you were earlier that you would be pissed if I threw it away…" I said as she hunched over laughing as I couldn't help but to laugh myself due to her beautiful laughter getting me to laugh.

"I am starving…" She said.

"I bet…" I said as she turned around heading towards the kitchen trying to tell myself not to check her out as she walked away from me, I smacked myself lightly on the face telling myself 'no' and that I couldn't possibly have said feelings for her.


	56. Chapter 56

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Friday-**

**Justin's Point of View-**

Brittney and I headed out of the apartment going to pick the guys up at their apartments to head to the airport. We went through the process to check in going up to the terminals finding a restaurant to eat at, it was a sushi restaurant

"I've never had sushi…" Brittney said.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't eat here then…" I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Sushi is an acquired taste and you may get sick off of it." I said.

"Psh, I've never had a problem before with any foods…" Brittney said.

"Okay…" I said letting her make her own decision as Heath and Wade didn't even bother to help me in this argument, she ordered the same thing I had ordered because she didn't know what to get or what was good even though I knew she wasn't going to like it because it was going to be spicy. We collected our food going to our terminal eating the little plates we were served our sushi on, I watched Brittney's expression the whole time hoping that she doesn't get sick or that she likes it enough to eat the food I just paid for.

"Kind of spicy but not bad." She said.

"If you don't like it, then just hand it over to me, I'll eat it." Heath said.

"I like it Heath and stop mooching…" Brittney said as I slowly ate at my food as we didn't speak much as Wade just stared at us from across the row as we ate. I wrapped my arm around Brittney after I finished pulling her to my embrace as she leant over the armrest that separated our seats. Our flight was called, we begun boarding the plane allowing Brittney to get the window seat as I sat in the middle seat with Wade on my other side. The plane took off only to hear an announcement that we were going to hit turbulence hearing a soft moan from Brittney of discomfort.

"You okay?" I asked in a whisper giving the hand I was holding a little squeeze getting her to look over at me from looking out the open window.

"My stomach is upset." She said as I could tell she was embarrassed to admit it and she said it in a soft tone so not everyone could hear her.

"Told you not to eat that sushi." I said cockily.

"Shut up…" She said.

"You aren't going to puke are you?" I asked concerned this time.

"No…at least not right now." She said as I could tell she was in real pain by how much water that was filling her eyes, I lifted the arm rest wrapping my arm around her pulling her to my embrace running my hand through her hair soothingly as she brought her legs up onto the chair with her leaning into me kissing the top of her head. I saw the stewardess heading down the row as I leant over Wade to stop her.

"Excuse me miss, may we have a ginger ale and some saltine crackers?" I asked as politely as I could.

"Yes sir." The stewardess said as she turned around heading back the way she had came.

"That's an odd request." Wade said.

"She isn't feeling well." I said.

"Do you have to tell everyone?" Brittney asked.

"At least I'm not saying you feel like you're going to puke." I said.

"This is going to be a fun few hours." Wade said as I gave him a dirty look when the stewardess returned handing me the can of ginger ale and a small box of saltine crackers knowing that Brittney won't eat those.

"Why don't you drink some ginger ale to help soothe your stomach?" I asked as I opened the can trying not to spill any from the slight shakes from the turbulence knowing that this is probably what is making her the sickest if the sushi hadn't played its part. I handed it to her and she took a small sip of it holding it between her two hands resting it on my knee as I kissed at the top of her head again rubbing at her bicep knowing that we had to be at least half way through the plane ride or over half through it, she had finished the whole can by end of the flight but hadn't touched the saltine crackers.

"I'm grabbing these for the car." Wade said as he grabbed the barf bags from the three seats in front of us.

"You are the worse person when dealing with someone who is sick." I said.

"I don't like barf…especially when we are renting a car…" Wade said.

"Don't listen to him." I said smacking Wade in the back as I could tell Brittney was embarrassed but I can't tell her not to be and how she shouldn't be because we all get sick but it doesn't help that you have Wade making it worse. I walked with her down to baggage claim with my arm wrapped around her waist holding her near me, her arms wrapped around her stomach holding it tightly as I carried her carry-on along with mine and the saltine crackers for her in case she wanted to try to eat some to help her upset stomach. I stepped behind her near the baggage claim wrapping my arms around her pulling her back into my hard frame kissing at her neck.

"Not now Justin…" She said pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry babe…I love you…" I said.

"I love you too…I'm not in the mood…" She said as I could tell she was holding back tears as I saw her bag.

"I got it…" I said going to the claim pulling her bag off seeing mine just now being spat out onto the claim waiting for mine to come around to where I stood pulling mine off rolling them back over to where she stood.

"I can roll mine." She said.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah…" She said as I nodded and I wrapped her up in my embrace as much as I could kissing at her forehead, just by the touch of my lips I could tell she didn't have a fever so I knew it wasn't a bug or the flu which was a great sign. She folded into my embrace so I didn't unhook my arms holding her in my embrace as she rested her head against my shoulder keeping eyes on Wade and Heath to see when we were heading out. I saw Wade heading back to us from the rental place looking at the paper in his hands with the keys dangling from the key ring that rested on his finger.

"You going to be okay until the hotel?" I asked running a hand through her hair after I lifted her face to look at me, she nodded yes and I leant in pressing my lips to hers for a kiss that I have forever and now enjoy as the emotions and feelings for her on the inside have grown. I hated seeing her in pain and discomfort and sick, or all three mixed together as I grabbed my bag and she grasped the handle bar of her bag rolling it out by herself, I grasped her free hand interlacing our fingers together and oddly even though she is sick, these tiny moments and interactions with her make me want to smile with happiness because I think I truly loved her, imperfections, mistakes and on her bad days, I can still smile because I was with her and realize she is human just like I am. I pulled her bag into the trunk for her so she won't strain herself and she climbed into the car herself and I climbed in on the other side of the back seat buckling up as I reached over grasping her hand giving it a supportive squeeze, she looked over at me giving me a insecure smirk and I knew she wasn't feeling the best along with being embarrassed. Wade drove us to the hotel where he parked closest to the lobby, we climbed out grabbing our belongings not even wanting to bother to try to find another spot after checking in for the night. I walked into the turnstile with Brittney standing behind her slithering my arms through hers and around her waist resting them gently on her stomach. "How are you feeling?" I asked in a whisper into her ear, she turned her head slightly to where I had whispered into her ear.

"Queasy…" Brittney said.

"Wade has the vomit bags…" I said.

"I'm not going to get sick…at least not right now…" She said as I pressed my lips against the curve of her neck.

"Are my hands making it worse?"

"No…" She said as she rested her hands on top of mine as we slowly moved forward a couple of steps awaiting our turn hoping she doesn't get sick at any moment. We checked into her room claiming an elevator going up to the fifth floor, she honestly didn't look that good and looked like she was going to blow at any moment. We got to our floor heading down the hall to her room first where I opened the door for her and she went in.

"You want to hit the gym in the morning?" Heath asked as I heard the bathroom door slam shut, it didn't lock but just shut loud enough to get my attention.

"Um…I'll text you…" I said.

"Right…" Heath said nodding.

"She might need these." Wade said handing me the barf bags chuckling as I smacked him across the chest with them before I went into the room letting the door shut behind me rolling my bag over next to where hers was and I went to the bathroom door lightly knocking on it before I turned the doorknob slowly opening it looking in at Brittney who was knelt in front of the toilet just staring.

"You okay?" I asked sliding into the bathroom leaving the door open since no one else was here besides us two.

"Why won't it just come up?" She asked.

"It'll come up when it's ready." I said as I walked over sitting on the edge of the bathtub before I slid down to sit on the floor beside her leaning back against the edge of the bathtub, I reached out grabbing her arm pulling her across the floor to me, I moved her onto my lap and I could see tears in her eyes.

"Why must I be so stupid and not listen to you?" She asked.

"There's no reason to be crying….we all get sick and it doesn't help we hit turbulence on the plane…that will get anyone queasy…" I said as I ran a hand through her hair as she leant into my embrace resting her head against my shoulder as I further played with her hair as my other arm wrapped around her resting on her hip. I sat with her on my lap gently giving her kisses on the curve of her neck or her head in a soothing manner even though I meant every single kiss I had given her. She finally jumped off my lap diving towards the toilet putting her face as close to the bowl as she could hearing the noises of her vomiting as all I could do was stand on my knees beside her look anywhere but what she was doing holding her hair back for her, when she stopped making noises I reached over flushing the toilet for her. "Feel any better?" I asked curiously as she sat back on her feet wiping at her mouth.

"Yes…" She said as the color begun to return to her face, I stood up and I bent over scooping her up into my embrace. "Put me down Justin…I can walk…" She said as she instinctively wrapped her arms around me.

"Don't fight me girl…" I said smirking as she smirked back at me as she tightened her grip around my neck, at least she wasn't digging her nails into me like she had done last time carrying her through the door and out to the single bed we had laying her down gently seeing the darkness come in from the window we had in the room knowing it must be late. She scooted herself up the bed laying comfortably against the one pillow as I went to grab a chair to slide over.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she propped herself up on one elbow looking at me.

"I'm going to sleep in the chair to give you room." I said, even though I was dying to cuddle with the girl that I was falling for and wanted all of her attention.

"You don't have too, I'm not contagious…" She said as I nodded starting to put the chair back, "Plus, your warm like the werewolf you are and very soft to cuddle with…." She said which got me to smile as I walked the short distance to the bed sitting onto it beside her laying body, I leant over her on the arm that I rested on the other side of her body and I leant back against the headboard as my legs extended out restlessly as I reached for the remote turning the television on flipping through the channels until I heard her soft voice, "Leave it here…" She said as I stopped where it was setting the remote back down on the nightstand watching whatever it was she wanted me to turn it on feeling her arm snake around my hips and she cuddled closer to my embrace to the point where she rested her head on my stomach that wasn't flat considering I was in a sitting position, I ran my hand through her thick hair smiling because I would love to spend forever doing this. I loved how comfortable she was, the way her body meld to mine, her little giggles whenever someone made her laugh, the slight tint of red her cheeks were when she got embarrassed, the way she walked made her hips sway back and forth, the way she smelt, and how she never wanted different treatment. I sat there as she fell asleep cuddling against my stomach and lower body before she rolled over instantly wrapping her arms around my arm which wouldn't allow me to move any way without her knowing. Somehow I got the great idea to want to snap a photo of this so I slowly slid my phone out of my pocket trying not to make any big movements to wake her turning the camera on turning my phone to snap the photo of us two, I couldn't help but to smile in the photo. "Delete that photo. Right. Now." She said.

"How'd you know I took a photo?" I asked looking down at her relaxed figure.

"I know you too well Justin…" She said chuckling as I hit save instead of delete setting my phone onto the nightstand beside me. "It deleted right?"

"I deleted it, I promise." I said.

"Good." She said as I felt her cuddle closer to my arm, her two arms wrapped around it holding it closer to her frame knowing I couldn't get the arm back. I propped my head up against the top of the headboard feeling the kink in my neck already that I would have in the morning from sleeping like that.


	57. Chapter 57

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**J****ustin's Point of View-**

I laid in that awkward position trying to sleep the best I could until I heard the vibrations of my phone on the nightstand sitting up feeling the stiffness of my neck knowing that I had to get it out before the show tonight. I reached over with a free hand when she finally rolled over reattaching her arms to my waist but this time it was the loosest grip she has ever had. I read the text from Heath that asked if I was up and wanted to hit the gym, I texted him back to give me a few minutes before I set it back onto the nightstand looking down at the sleeping beauty of mine still attached to me smiling as I ran a hand over her hair trying to smooth it out the best I could. I rolled out of the bed trying to slip through her hands without waking her but I guess I did it unsuccessfully since I heard her voice in a groggy tone ask "Where are you going?" I turned around in the standing position I was in looking down making slight eye contact with her beautiful blue eyes that were barely open, it was oddly adorable that she was concerned.

"Heath and I are going to hit the gym this morning…go back to sleep…" I said pulling the blanket back up on her to cover her that I had pulled over us last night.

"Oh…have fun…" She said before rolling back over to go back to sleep, I smirked as I grabbed my things trying not to disturb her anymore and I came back out from the bathroom to go sit so I could slide my shoes on seeing her snuggling with the pillow I was once using and I couldn't help but to snap a picture setting it as my background because it was so cute and I couldn't help the smile on my face as I grabbed my shoes going and sitting in one of the chairs provided pulling the shoes on. I grabbed the things I would need for the gym before I leant over the bed pressing my lips to the side of her head.

"Sleep tight princess." I whispered as she just let out a soft moan as if she heard me, I stood up heading out of the room after I made sure I had a room key seeing Heath coming out of the room him and I would usually be sharing.

"Hey Justin…" Heath said.

"Hey…" I said.

"She not coming?" Heath asked.

"Nah, she's tired…" I said honestly as a smile crept onto my face.

"I bet…she didn't look very good last night…"

"Nah, we spent a lot of time in the bathroom…not like that…I held her hair for her…" I said honestly not wanting to remember last night as I leant forward pressing the down button for the elevator.

"You seem to be in an oddly good mood for not getting a lot of sleep…"

"I can't be happy?" I asked as the elevator tinged.

"I didn't mean it like that…it's just most people won't be in such a good mood like you are for having a night that I am assuming was miserable." Heath said.

"I did it because it was for the girl that…" I said stopping myself realizing I didn't want to come to terms with my feelings even though I was feeling them, I was afraid to put them to words especially to him.

"Girl that?" Heath asked as he pushed the lobby button watching the doors close.

"That is like a sister to me, I don't like seeing her sick or in pain…" I said shrugging as he nodded.

"Understandable." Heath said. We rode the elevator down to the lobby and went to the hotel gym that was empty besides a few other wrestlers that were doing their own thing or other guests that felt like using said gym for different reasons. I went to the one machine and Heath went to his own machine as we begun our work-out trying to get out the different mix of emotions I had built in me when Heath walked over handing me a water bottle, "Here…you can pay me back later." He said as I gladly took the water bottle as I wiped at my brow with my other hand.

"Thanks…" I said as he sat on the bench for free weights across from me.

"So…how's things working out with Brittney?" Heath asked.

"Things are going great…" I said smiling thinking back to that kiss we had shared and whenever she is mentioned or around all I could do was smile.

"Do you really think Wade is falling into this?" Heath asked as he brought the water to his lips.

"As far as I care, Wade doesn't deserve her…" I said as I stood up going to a different machine not wanting to talk more about it.

"What do you mean by that? You do realize this whole relationship thing you're in is fake and it's because she wants to get Wade, right?" Heath asked.

"I know…it's just…" I said as I sat down leaning forward holding the water bottle between my knees not knowing what to say.

"It's just what? I'm here for you man, you can talk to me…I have no room to judge." Heath said as I knew he was right, he was probably the only person I can tell and talk to about this without them judging me, or trying to affect what is going on.

"I think I'm falling for her…I think I love Brittney…"

"You think? How about I know you do…it's about damn time you realize it…" Heath said as I looked up at the red haired man that was smiling and letting out chuckles.

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's just it's been obvious to everyone around here besides to the only two people it affects…"

"Why didn't you tell me this before and stop me from going into this bull shit I'm in now?" I asked standing to my feet angrily, for some odd reason I was angry at him and I don't know why.

"What was I to say? I learned not to get into my friends love lives and I couldn't think of a way to say it without you two questioning me…I'm a whole more afraid of her than I am of you."

"But now we are into this relationship chaos, it's done worse than it has done good…thanks Heath…" I said storming out of the gym frustrated.

"Justin…" Heath yelled after me, I couldn't believe that I just spilt my heart out about this and Heath couldn't even help me out by telling me not to go into this situation I'm in now and rubbing it in as well. I walked along the halls towards the lobby where the elevators were walking past the gift shop or store that is in almost every hotel then I stopped turning around going back to the store going in to buy a snack to eat since I was starving since I haven't ate anything since I ate the saltine crackers that Brittney didn't want to eat last night, even those aren't filling. I went in going to the coolers grabbing a ginger ale and a bigger water bottle than the one Heath had gotten me, I put the water under my arm to carry as I went down the aisles grabbing a box of saltine crackers and myself a bag of trail mix, it wasn't much of a meal especially after a half ass work-out but it will tide me over until we get to the arena. I purchased what I had grabbed trying to be a good person as I walked out of the store finding the elevator taking it back up to our room letting myself in seeing her feet hanging off the end of the bed knowing she was still fast asleep. I rolled my eyes as I quietly shut the door behind me as I walked further into the room setting the stuff down on the round table that the room was furnished with. I turned around seeing her cuddling with the pillow that was to be my pillow if I had fallen asleep on it last night, it made me chuckle more as I walked over slowly sitting onto the bed next to her.

"Brit…it's time to wake up…" I said as I ran my hand through her hair.

"Gah…that was a short work out…" She said as she wiped at her face before she looked up at me with her blue eyes.

"Yeah…" I said not wanting to get into it, "I bought you some more ginger ale and some saltine crackers since I kind of ate the pack yesterday." I said looking over at the table where I had set the things down.

"Do I have to eat the saltine crackers? They are so plain…" She said as she sat up to be the same level as me as she leant back onto her hand.

"Well, don't want to upset your stomach again…" I said worriedly.

"It feels fine, I feel fine…" She said as she reached out cupping my chin making me look at her.

"Doesn't mean anything…you don't want to aggravate it and get sick again…"

"I'll drink the ginger ale…whose trail mix?" She asked.

"Of course you'll see that…" I said jokingly as I stood up going over to the table grabbing the ginger ale, my bottle of water and the trail mix knowing she will end up stealing some of the trail mix from me.

"You can have all the almonds…" She said as she dropped an almond from the handful of trail mix she had back into the bag.

"Oh, jeez…thanks for letting me have some of the trail mix I had gotten for myself…" I said jokingly as I wrapped an arm around her resting it over her shoulder and she scooted closer to me.

"You're welcome…" She said smirking as I shared my trail mix with her but I snuck some swigs of her ginger ale too so it was payback of sorts.

"We should get ready, the guys will be ready to go soon…" I said looking over seeing the time on the alarm clock that the room was furnished with.

"Do I have time to shower and at least brush my teeth? I feel so yucky after last night."

"Yucky?" I asked.

"Don't hate me for using it…"

"I'm not, never heard someone use it before now besides when I was a kid…."

"I still use it, get used to it…" She said as I just chuckled.

"Yeah, you have plenty of time…" I said smirking as she climbed off the bed the other way going to her suitcase grabbing a new outfit and she went into the bathroom to tidy herself up. I sat there thinking about my feelings and what Heath had said, I knew he was right and honestly, what could he have said to me to get me not to do this, especially with her around? I think it's just a mix of all these new feelings I was feeling for Brittney, I don't want to confess my feelings to her yet and ruin this whole thing because I don't know how she will react to it if I tell her that I think I'm in love with her, I don't need this to go back to the awkward state we were in before I begun feeling these things ruining the whole plan and this plan alone, knowing that in the end I am going to bow out, putting these feelings aside to let Wade Barrett, the man that I honestly think doesn't deserve the girl, is going to win out. Knowing Heath couldn't really do anything or say anything, I guess it is just frustrating because it's like knowing this would happen it's still like this could have been prevented or something. I texted Heath and told him I wanted to talk to him one on one when we got to the arena, I figured an apology is better done face to face rather than over the phone or via text. Brittney emerged from the bathroom, "Feel better?" I asked curiously as I moved onto the bed to be able to see her better without making my neck cringe trying to look over my shoulder at her.

"Yes…I don't feel like I spent my whole night with my head in the toilet…thank you for taking care of me…" She said as she sat on the other edge of the bed reaching out resting her hand on my knee that I had bent onto the bed.

"You'll do the same for me…" I said shrugging.

"I'm sorry for not listening to you about the sushi…next time, I'm going to trust you…" She said.

"Now that you have learned your lesson you will…"

"Yeah…I should trust you when you say that stuff instead of trying to man up and do whatever I want…"

"I honestly didn't think you'll get sick, I just thought you won't like the taste of it…" I said honestly.

"Well…ha…in your face…I take back my apology then…" She said smirking as she stood up putting stuff into her duffel to take with us to the arena. "Are you going to shower?" She asked.

"I'll snag one at the arena before we go on…" I said.

"Alright…are the boys ready?" She asked.

"If not, I'm sure we can find something to do in the lobby." I said as I stood up grabbing my bag pulling it over my head onto my opposing shoulder as she did the same making sure we each had a key to the hotel room before we headed out of the room, I reached out grasping her hand sliding it to where I was able to slide my fingers between hers locking our hands together and felt hers locking over my hand making the interlacing of our hands complete. We headed down the hall to where the elevators were climbing onto the one that had opened for us and pushing the lobby button going down, I had texted Wade and Heath saying we were ready when they were.

"I'm starving…come with me…" She said tugging at my arm that was connected to hers being pulled to go with her to the gift store I was in not that long ago.

"Girl, can you wait until we get to the arena? They have free food and probably better stuff…" I said.

"Coming from the dude that had trail mix…"

"You had half of it…" I argued back.

"That's not the point…" She said as I rolled my eyes going down a different aisle than she was in grabbing myself a snack as well, and she joined me in the aisle with a bag of sour gummy worms.

"Gummy worms?" I asked.

"At least it's better than Pringles…" She said.

"Don't be hating…" I said.

"Split, 50-50?" She asked as I contemplated if I was willing to give up half of my chips for half of her gummy worms, we would sometimes do this when it came to something we both wanted or liked.

"Deal." I said as we headed to the front, I picked up the tab on the items carrying them out to a bench in the lobby where we sat and she was fighting with the bag to get it open.

"Can you open this?" She asked after I could tell she was getting frustrated, she was so cute when she was frustrated.

"I got it…" I said as I grabbed the bag opening it without a problem.

"I weakened it for you." She said as she snatched the bag out of my hands.

"Don't be jealous you don't have these big of muscles." I said jokingly flexing my muscles and she gently rested her hand on top of it giving it a squeeze, I couldn't help the smile that had came across my face at the simplest touch and interaction between us.

"I'm not jealous…who said I didn't weaken the bag for you?" She said as she crossed her legs seeing that she was wearing the heel version of the boots.

"You went with the heels?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah…I felt like being girly today, even if that is the only girly thing I am wearing today…" She said.

"You are always girly in my eyes…" I said wrapping my arm around her realizing how stupid that must have sounded.

"Thanks for that…remind me of that later when I continue being embarrassed that you saw me with my face in the toilet…" She said.

"It wasn't new…I saw that when you got drunk that one time…"

"You always draw the short stick on dealing with me, huh?" She asked.

"I look at it as this, I trust myself and I trust you…those two guys…" I said nodding towards the two men that so conveniently got off the elevator at that moment, "May not be as sweet as I am when it comes to dealing with you…"

"Why do you say that?" She asked.

"They aren't used to dealing with girls…or the tenderness of the situations…they don't care besides themselves…" I said, I didn't realize how harsh that could sound but I trusted them and all but knew that they wouldn't have done what I had done in the situations I were in with her.

"You're over-exaggerating." She said.

"What is he over-exaggerating about?" Wade asked curiously.

"It's nothing…" I said.

"Well, it's obvious that he doesn't want you to tell us, why don't you and I go out to dinner tonight and we can discuss it?" Wade asked blatantly.

"Dude, she's my girlfriend." I said standing up becoming toe to toe with him and I just looked up at him feeling my blood boil that he was trying to ask Brittney out, even though this relationship is allegedly fake even though my feelings prove otherwise, it's still he doesn't deserve her and he should not ask a girl out when she has a boyfriend and much less in front of said boyfriend. He needs to become a man and real quick.

"So? I believe that decision is up to the little miss…" Wade said smirking as I clenched my fist as I looked over at Brittney trying to play nice with Wade in front of her.

"Wade, I already have plans…I'm going out with my babe…" Brittney said standing up wrapping her arm around my arm smiling down at her.

"Ooohhh! Gummy worms…" Heath said as he snuck his hand into Brittney's bag of gummy worms pulling some out.

"You seem back to normal…" Wade said smirking.

"Yeah…my babe took care of me…" She said smirking as she cuddled closer to my arm rubbing her face against my shoulder as she rested against it.

"Aw…how sweet…come on guys, we don't want to be late…" Wade said as he had a change of tone in the middle of saying that, I picked up Brittney's and my bag.

"I can carry it…" Brittney said sticking her hand out to grab her bag from me.

"You sure?"

"Yep…" She said as I handed it to her watching as she pulled the strap over her head letting the strap rest on her shoulder to carry the bag, I grasped her hand cupping it instead of trying to interlace our fingers together. We followed the guys to the rental car tossing our bags into the trunk as I pushed the trunk shut with Wade.

"May I have more worms?" Heath asked.

"No, I want some and Justin has yet gotten his share…" Brittney said as she snatched the worms out of his reach in a protective mode.

"Just one more…" Heath begged trying to reach for them as Brittney did the only thing I knew she would do and that was to shove it down her shirt. "I am not going to go after those, Justin?" Heath asked looking to me and I knew I was going to be timid on this, I didn't feel comfortable doing this especially knowing the feelings that were growing on the inside for her and what was to say that I did this and I were to get turned on? Or what if she doesn't want me to do this? I mean, I would usually be okay about doing this because it was no strings attached but now that we are doing this fake relationship thing, my feelings are blatant that I love this girl, and I know Brittney enough that she would trust me enough to do this without looking. I had to ask myself, could I do this without looking?

"If he doesn't do it, I'll do it!" Wade said eagerly as I snapped my head back at him giving him an evil glare.

"You are not doing it…" I said in a serious tone as I walked the distance to where Brittney was pulling her shirt open sticking my hand in pulling the bag out before I let the shirt go for it to take back its shape. Brittney looked at the bag I now held in my hand then up to me with this shock expression that I just did that, "Just give him one…" I said smirking as I leant down pressing my lips to hers for a soft kiss, even if I wanted to make the kiss last longer than it did I knew that wasn't necessary nor welcomed. Brittney opened the bag giving Heath just two, which is more than what I would have given him as we went to the seats we have been pretty much designated, we have been so used to sitting in those seats it has become a normal routine for all of us to sit there.


	58. Chapter 58

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Justin's Point of View-**

I looked over at Brittney who was slowly eating worm by worm seeing her face contort due to the sourness of each worm.

"May I have one?" I asked as I reached over resting my hand near hers where our fingers barely touched each other. Brittney held the bag out towards me allowing me to reach in snatching a couple eating them myself as I realized I hadn't opened my Pringles yet. I opened the can that I had rested on my lap offering them towards Brittney who had grabbed a few chips to eat between the worms, probably to try to get the sour taste out of her mouth. Wade pulled the car into the parking lot and found a parking spot, we climbed out grabbing our duffels, and I wrapped my arm around Brittney's waist resting my hand on her hip hoping I didn't stain her shirt from the grease on my fingers from the mix of the sour gummy worms and Pringles. I walked with Brittney and Wade to the creative room where we were told and given what was to be done tonight and plans for tomorrow.

"I'm going to go get ready…I'm up first…" Brittney said turning around to face me resting her hands on my chest as my hands gripped her waist above her hips.

"You sure you're going to be okay to perform? I don't want to have a recurrence of last night." I said.

"I'll be fine…trust me…I love you." Brittney said as she stood up on her tip toes pressing her lips against mine as she ran one of her hands through my hair, little things like this made me want to love her more and I watched her as she walked down the hall popping worms into her mouth, what was that saying? I hated seeing her go but loved watching her leave. I shouldn't be having these thoughts, huh? I had never noticed how beautiful and hot she was, I always thought she was beautiful and hot but I guess now that I have these feelings that I may or may not have had for a while but just now realized it I think these thoughts have blossomed in my mind and are trying to tell me it's okay.

"Justin…Justin…you need to stop zoning out….if this keeps happening, I'm going to take her away from you…" Wade said which finally got me to snap out of the trance.

"You are never going to get her from me…" I said through gritted teeth as I pushed through him heading to the locker room trying to let the anger of Wade getting Brittney in the end subside the best it could but it's always hard when you have to work with both the girl you love that possibly doesn't love you back because they are blinded by love for the man that you think doesn't deserve the girl you love. I pushed the locker room door open seeing Heath sitting there wrapping his black athletic tape around his wrists.

"We are second up, right after Brittney's match…" I said, I didn't mean for it to come out in an angry tone but I guess it did.

"You still angry at me?" Heath asked.

"Oh…no…I'm not angry at you…it's just something Wade said…" I said as I ran a hand through my hair.

"You need to control it…even though I'm sure it's hard with the way Wade is and the things he says, but you can't let him get to you…." Heath said.

"How can you say that? He wants the girl I love and he will get her sooner than later…let's be honest, soon enough she is going to come to me and say 'Sorry Justin, but Wade wants me and I want to break this fake relationship off…' leaving me here with crushed feelings…" I said.

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

"So she can laugh at me in my face?" I asked as I sat down running my hands along my face before I ran my hand through my hair, "I'm sorry Heath for blowing up at you at the gym this morning and sorry for this…I know you are just trying to help and there is nothing you could have said to prevent what is happening now and honestly if you did say something I doubt I would have believed you that I had these feelings towards her…" I said.

"No, I understand and I don't blame you for being angry or frustrated…I wish I knew what to say to help…we are both in a rock and hard place because I want her to be with you, I don't want to see her leave my best friend for Wade who honestly doesn't deserve such a sweet girl such as herself…I secretly hoped she won't be this blindsided by her love or lust for Wade…" Heath said.

"Well, one would think she would since she has loved the man for years now…it's dedication now and maybe once she is with him and realizes that she doesn't need him…but I could be experiencing wishful thinking…" I said shrugging.

"Look, take your anger out in the ring…I don't know what is to happen in the future and I am going to hate seeing you miserable…" Heath said as he came over sitting down next to me resting a hand on my back, "But whatever happens, I will be here to bail your ass out of jail and to support you and to help out the best I can…I helped you get in this mess so I'm going to help you out of it…" Heath said.

"Thanks man…" I said patting his knee.

"Now get suited up, we have a match to perform…" Heath said as I nodded knowing he was right as I got changed into my ring attire lacing my boots up and adjusted my athletic tape on my wrists before I begun doing a few stretches in the locker room before I headed out with Heath behind me grabbing a lose roaming bottle of water carrying it with me to the gorilla position seeing Brittney chatting with Layla and she just burst into laughter, I couldn't help but to smile because she was so adorable when she laughed and she had the cutest laugh ever. "Dude, you forgot your Nexus arm band." Heath said.

"It's a house show, it's not like its being taped or anything…" I said shrugging.

"Are you risking getting in trouble for that?" Heath asked.

"I'll go back to get it…" I said jogging back pulling the band out of my bag putting it on as I walked at a fast pace back hearing Layla's music already playing seeing Brittney about to go up the stairs. "Brittney!" I exclaimed running over to the stairs standing on the other side of the railing as she stepped onto the bottom step.

"What?" She asked.

"Good luck…I love you…" I said as I smirked reaching up running a hand through her hair pulling her down to meet me for a small kiss.

"Thanks…love you too…" She said as I could see her eyes dart behind me smirking a little bigger than she was as I turned around seeing Wade now joining us feeling blood boil.

"Do us proud Brit." Wade said as I looked back to Brittney as she ran up the couple of steps to do her entrance once our song hit. I leant forward onto the railing watching as she emerged out onto the ramp from walking through the curtain. I stood up not wanting to turn around to face Wade so I begun stretching watching the monitor that was set up from the stationary camera that was out there of Brittney doing her match against Layla. I squatted down stretching my one leg out to the side before I did the same to the other side watching how they executed every move with worry constantly floating through my body that she may get hurt, I always worried about her and knew that injuries could occur randomly but every once and a while it would be you that would get injured. I stood up knowing that Wade had stepped forward standing beside me as I crossed my arms over my chest so I won't get the urge to use my fists on him. "She sure is beautiful isn't she?"

"Yes she is…" I said.

"You're lucky you got to her first…" Wade said as I gave him a side glance not sure what to think from that.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"I'm just saying…once with me, she won't want to be with anyone else…" Wade said as Heath grabbed my arm pulling me towards him.

"We got to practice…" Heath said as Wade cockily smirked as I was fighting against Heath knowing that I could break his grip but knew that I shouldn't.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

"I know, but look….he's not with her, you are so enjoy it while it lasts…" Heath said as I nodded letting myself take deep breaths when I heard our song playing looking over seeing Brittney standing up on her own with her hand being raised in victory, I couldn't help the smile on my face that she won and performed well tonight.

"Guys, your turn…tell Brittney to stay…it'll be worthless for her to be back here…" Wade said as I nodded as Heath and I ran up the steps and out of the curtains as Brittney looked to us from the ring seeing her smile as Heath and I made our way down the ramp to the ring climbing in. I pulled Brittney into a hug not wanting to break my grip on her, I just wanted to hold her to me forever as her hands wrapped around me keeping each other in each other's embrace for what seemed like forever. I kissed the top of her head resting my lips and nose against the top of her head as the music of our opponents and a part of Cena's team at Survivor Series tomorrow music hit and I broke my grip on Brittney.

"Am I supposed to stay out here?" Brittney asked.

"Yeah…you okay with that?" I asked.

"See my babe and the ginger fight, I think I can deal…" She said smirking as I walked with her over to the ropes opening the middle and bottom ropes for her until she slid out onto the apron and watched as she jumped off the apron.

"Goodness graces, you're going to give me a heart attack…"

"You now know how I feel every time you do it." She said turning around giving me a smirk.

"Note taken." I said smirking as I was dying to lean through the ropes more and plant a kiss on her but knew that I couldn't without giving it away to the fans. Heath and I competed in the match getting a victory over the opponents, Brittney walked between Heath and I as we leant onto her for support we didn't need. We got to the back, I walked Brittney to the women's locker room before heading to the Nexus locker room changing before I went to catering grabbing food for myself and Brittney going and finding a crate near the women's locker room where I was to wait when Heath walked over joining me along with David and Skip before Brittney emerged. "Come here princess…" I said grasping her hand seeing her slightly blush as I pulled her in front me and helped her onto the crate where she sat between my legs wrapping my arms around her waist holding her in my embrace as I rested my chin on her shoulder after she moved all of her hair to one side so I could rest my chin on her clear shoulder. I gently pressed my lips against the softness of her skin on her neck smelling the cucumber melon scent she usually uses as a body wash or lotion, and it smelt great on her, I was always one for smells and I couldn't help but smell every time I had gotten close to her. I then smelt the slight scent of strawberries from the strawberry shampoo she had recently bought, the mixture of the two probably weren't a good combination but it triggered my sense of smell. I held her close to me enjoying the warmth of both of our bodies together, enjoying holding her in my embrace and showing that she was mine of sorts to these men, even though logically I knew that one day I would have to give this up to Wade and I was not looking forward to it and nor did I want to. Brittney and I both ate at the food I had put on a plate from catering as we chatted away with the fellow Nexus members that didn't have any matches tonight but had to be there anyways. Wade came around the corner joining in, I was hoping he won't try to hit on my girl again because I think I won't be able to hold back as much as I have been recently. For once, he didn't say much besides let out a few chuckles and when the conversation came to an end I couldn't help but to stare evilly at him hoping now wasn't the time he would say anything.

"Alright guys, tomorrow is the big day…our first pay-per-view…we all need to get some good quality sleep, especially our two love birds, no late night round de vu's…don't freak out too much and just think of it as any other show…time to head out and get the much needed sleep…" Wade said as we all nodded as I held Brittney's hands from sitting behind her as she slid off the crate onto her feet stepping out of my way as I jumped off the crate grabbing the trash and my bag, I grabbed Brittney's hand with my free hand as we headed down the hall together tossing the trash in a trash can along the way and even though nothing much was said between us, I still enjoyed Brittney's company. Wade drove us back to the hotel to where we climbed out leaving our duffel's there since there was nothing we would really need for the night and was to be heading out in the morning. We got to the elevator where I leant back against the railing the elevator had wrapping my arms around Brittney's waist pulling her back to lean against my embrace kissing at her neck again wanting to shower her with kisses since sooner than later I knew that I won't have the chance to give her a kiss or wrap her up into my embrace. We got to our floor climbing off heading down the hall getting to Brittney and my room first. "Night Brittney…remember, if the werewolf isn't your type, the Barrett barrage is always sailing…" Wade said as he hugged Brittney getting me angry.

"I think I'm sticking to my werewolf…" She said as she glanced to me smirking, it calmed me down a little bit but it still angered me at the fact he was blatantly trying to steal her away from me in front of my face and knowing that it will get to me. "Good night Wade…" She said as I was surprised she was man enough not to throw something back to him about being with Alicia and a Fox or something because I would have done so but she wasn't me, I guess that is one thing I loved about her was she knew when to grow up and move on and not to play these mind games and to be the better person, hell I feel like a better person knowing her.

"Good night Brit…" Heath said hugging her, I trusted him because I had to because he knew too much now after today, even if he claimed he knew long ago that this was going to happen. I slid my key into the door pushing it open for us, I shut it behind me and she sat onto the edge of the bed.

"You want room service?" She asked as she laid back onto the bed seeing a little bit of her skinny stomach that was white like rest of her body, nowhere near as white as that Sheamus dude though, I saw the bottom of her belly button and oddly enough even her belly button was cute.

"Sure…what sounds good to you?" I asked as I went over to the table picking up the menu flipping through the pages as I carried it back sitting beside her as she sat up resting her arms on my shoulder and she rested her chin on her arm. "The double cheeseburger looks good…just can't eat the bun…that's what you guys do right?"

"Yes ma'am…I'll get one too…what do you want to drink?" I asked.

"A milkshake…might as well gain the calories I had lost last night…"

"Ew…" I said grossed out.

"You're grossed out at that? You and I have both said worse things than that before…" She said lightly smacking me playfully.

"I know but still…." I said as I got up from my spot going further up the bed to where the phone was calling down to the room service ordering the food as she turned the television flipping through the channels finding the Lifetime channel that was playing the same movie that was on last night. "I didn't get to watch all of this." She said.

"You want me to ruin it?" I asked as I covered the receiver.

"Don't…" She said as I chuckled as I finished going through ordering our food before I hung up leaning back against the headboard and the pillow that was mine and she tossed the remote up towards me as she slid backwards up the bed towards me and she slid closer to me leaning her head against the arch of my armpit near my shoulder as she grasped my arm wrapping it around herself willingly making me smile as she snuggled closer to me, "You're always so warm…"

"I am part werewolf, remember?" I asked smirking as she let out a few chuckles, I would run my hands through her soft hair until our food arrived eating our meals while we watched the movie that was being played only to lay down and fall instantly asleep with her wrapped in my embrace, her head rested against my chest with her one arm slung over my waist as the other bent up resting against my chest as well as my one arm gave was resting under her neck for support as the other wrapped around her waist, like any typical cuddlefest we would have.


	59. Chapter 59

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**2 Weeks Later-**

**Wade's Point of View-**

The last couple of weeks, I have been trying to pry into this relationship that Brittney and Justin have. I honestly think that I like Brittney and think she can do better than Justin, she has been all flailing over me until Justin got his nose into this. I knew that my little antics of trying to ask her out, that is subtle but yet blatant and to the point was slowly getting to Justin. Justin has been holding back his anger or Heath has stepped in to break it up before it even started, but my plan was falling into place. We stood around the table of food in catering grabbing a plate of food before the show was to start, we had time to eat since both of the matches were towards the end of the show getting the slight scent of Brittney's perfume lingering in my nose.

"I like your perfume…I would love to see how it'll smell when it's mixed with my cologne after we-" I begun to say, I was interrupted before I could have ventured further into that sentence and get into the dirtier side of things.

"Wade…." Heath said.

"Stay out of this Heath…" Justin said.

"What?" Brittney asked, I know she wasn't that clueless to what was going on and she made me feel smarter but yet not so smart sometimes because she was a whole lot more knowledgeable about things I wasn't so we complimented each other well.

"Before I was interrupted…I was just saying how lovely it would be if you were to stay the night with me…I can't help to find your scent lovely and would love your opinion on my cologne…" I said knowing that wasn't what I was going to say originally, Justin slid between us and he was full with pure anger at me.

"Wade, she is my girlfriend…how many times do you have to hear no?" Justin asked through gritted teeth.

"I haven't heard no…I believe it's the little ladies decision, not you're decision bud…" I said smirking cockily. "I would love to get drinks beforehand, I think I'll be more fun than Mr. Werewolf who only comes out to play on full moons…" I said letting out a chuckle when unexpectedly Justin shoved me with all of his force causing me to stumble backwards falling onto an empty table behind me.

"Justin!" Brittney yelled from behind him, I was trying to stop the smirk that was coming to my face knowing that this has worked finally as I glanced over to Heath who had his palm covering his face and Justin turned around. Brittney grabbed Justin's arm dragging him out of the room knowing that he was to get yelled at knowing that the tension has finally started to brew between those two so I can slide in and get the girl.

"Just the way I want it…" I said smirking standing up rubbing my hands together knowing my plan to get Brittney was going perfectly well.

"You're such a jerk…" Heath said before he turned leaving me alone there heading out the door that Brittney and Justin had just left. I grabbed the plate I was originally feeling up with food continuing what I was doing for a few minutes going to find a table until Brittney walked in watching her body language as she ran a hand through her hair as if she was stressed or in disbelieve.

"I'm sorry…I didn't know he was going to act like that…I was just-" I begun to say.

"Wade…just stop okay…I'm sorry for his behavior…" She said as she ran a hand through her hair.

"You don't need to apologize for him…so that drink? I think I'm owed one after the way your boyfriend assaulted me…" I said smirking.

"I don't know Wade…I don't know what got into Justin and I think that-" She begun to say to turn me down.

"It's one drink…plus it'll give him time to think of his actions…" I said knowing she was thinking about it as she ran a hand through her hair again looking over her shoulder back at the door then back at me.

"Fine…just one drink…I owe you at least one…" She said as she nodded before she turned around walking away mentally saying 'yes!' that I have gotten myself into this little thing.

**Brittney's Point of View-**

I stood between Wade and Justin as I was trying to decide what I wanted to eat as Heath was standing sort of behind us, which was odd for him. Wade has been trying to pick me up, he has tried everything in the book which made me believe that this thing was working but my question would be when the good time was to end this fake thing with Justin and it still be believable.

"I like your perfume…I would love to see how it'll smell when it's mixed with my cologne after we-" Wade begun to say only to be interrupted.

"Wade…." Heath said.

"Stay out of this Heath…" Justin said from behind me, I honestly had no idea what was going on or what Wade was going to continue to say.

"What?" I asked.

"Before I was interrupted…I was just saying how lovely it would be if you were to stay the night with me…I can't help to find your scent lovely and would love your opinion on my cologne…" Wade said, Justin slid between Wade and I and I had no idea why he did such thing just staring at his back and Wade's face from over Justin's shoulder.

"Wade, she is my girlfriend…how many times do you have to hear no?" Justin asked through gritted teeth.

"I haven't heard no…I believe it's the little ladies decision, not you're decision bud…" Wade said smirking. "I would love to get drinks beforehand; I think I'll be more fun than Mr. Werewolf who only comes out to play on full moons…" Wade said letting out a chuckle when unexpectedly Justin shoved Wade with all of his force causing him to stumble backwards falling onto an empty table behind him, at least he didn't fall through the table.

"Justin!" I yelled shocked that Justin would act this way, Justin turned around to face me not knowing how to read his expression and just gave him the best bitch face I had to let him know I was not happy. I grabbed Justin's arm dragging him out of the room trying to think of what I was to say to the man to make him understand.

"Brittney….just listen…" Justin tried to say when I stopped turning around shoving him back against the wall.

"No you listen…what in the world caused you to do this? Do you not remember why we are doing this all 'us' thing? Obviously not…I'm trying to get with that man and I can't with you going and using him as a punching bag…" I said as I ran my hands through my hair and paced in front of him trying to think of what else to say.

"Well, he's obviously interested in you now so why is there even an 'us' thing anymore? Go get your prize, I'm not stopping you princess…" Justin said as he pushed himself off the wall I shoved him into walking away from me.

"Justin…wait…" I yelled as he turned around.

"It's not worth it…" Justin said as he turned back around and I can't win for losing tonight, I ran a hand through my hair as I turned around to see Heath.

"You're not going to say anything or do anything stupid too?" I asked as I stopped my hand on the top of my head.

"No, you seem stressed enough right now…I'll go talk to Justin…" Heath said.

"Thanks…" I said as I ran my hand rest of the way through my hair trying to process everything that had happened and said. I got to the doorway to catering slowly stepping into the doorway knowing I had to make a decision right now. I walked towards Wade's table that he had claimed running a hand through my hair again as I got closer to him.

"I'm sorry…I didn't know he was going to act like that…I was just-" Wade began to say.

"Wade…just stop okay…I'm sorry for his behavior…" I said as I ran a hand through my hair again.

"You don't need to apologize for him…so that drink? I think I'm owed one after the way your boyfriend assaulted me…" Wade said.

"I don't know Wade…I don't know what got into Justin and I think that-" I begun to rhetoric and not sure that getting a drink with Wade would be a good idea because I didn't know what got into Justin.

"It's one drink…plus it'll give him time to think of his actions…" Wade said as I begun to think about it and I at least owe him one drink for Justin's actions and I don't know if I would want to talk to Justin to see what got into him, but that will take time until he and I both calmed down.

"Fine…just one drink…I owe you at least one…" I said nodding before turning around walking away going to go get ready for my match and try to get my mentality out of what just happened and what to do now with the two men. I went to the women's locker room plopping down on the bench in front of my locker leaning forward wanting to hit my head against the locker, 'What had gotten into Justin?' was one of the biggest questions on my mind.

"I would ask how you're day was or ask how you are but it looks to be you don't want to be bothered and already have had a heck of a day." Layla said.

"Thanks." I said.

"You want to talk about it?" Layla asked.

"No…I'm just trying to make sense of it right now…but the match…." I said as I shook all the thoughts and feelings behind as I worked with her about the match hoping it'll ease the thoughts. We got changed and headed out to the gorilla position where I begun to stretch glancing over seeing Justin leaning back against the wall and I had caught him looking and the moment I made eye contact with him he immediately looked away.

"Your boyfriend looks like he needs cheering up." Layla said nodding towards him, Justin did look sad or guilty.

"Well, I'm mad at him…" I said as I pulled my right arm across my chest glancing over to Justin.

"Well, he could only fix his right if you talk to him…" Layla said before she ran up the few steps to take her mark knowing she was right. I waited until he looked back at me giving him a slight smirk hoping he noticed before I ran up the couple of steps feeling weird not hearing him nor Wade telling me good luck or to be careful. I couldn't let him or Wade cloud my mind while in the ring because we all know what could happen if my head wasn't in the game. I performed the match winning over Layla like I was supposed to, and I knew next week my opponent would begin to be Kelly and it'll switch to some nights where I won't wrestle at all to get Layla and Kelly time to wrestle without me interfering which will be no work for me nights. I walked up the ramp turning around looking at Layla as she sat up leaning back against the ropes grasping at hear head in shock as I turned around heading behind the curtain and down the stairs seeing Heath and Justin with Wade nowhere in sight. I slid past them not even wanting to talk to Justin right now without wanting to yell even if I tried to be calm about it. I went to the female locker room where I changed back into my clothes and pulled my bag onto my shoulder heading out to catering to grab an apple and water to consume while I sat on an empty crate watching people walk by randomly getting 'hey' by other workers where I would say 'hey' back.


	60. Chapter 60

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Brittney's Point of View-**

I sat on the crate looking down in my lap letting thoughts consume me until I was brought out of them by a familiar voice.

"Hey princess, you ready to go?" Wade asked jumping onto the crate beside me.

"Yeah…is Heath and Justin ready to go?" I asked.

"I've already talked to them…well at least with Heath, and they are going to find another ride back…" Wade said.

"You sure? I mean, that seems kind of rude…" I said.

"Heath said they are fine with it…I mean, it's not like we are leaving them here and driving to the next town without them, we are just going back to the hotel and there are cab companies that come to the arena to pick up stars if need be…" Wade said, I contemplated it and I eventually gave in watching as he climbed off the crate and he grasped my hips picking me up off the crate and gently set me down on my feet. I was unsure about this whole leaving Heath and Justin behind but I trusted Wade's word that they'll be fine with it and I think it'll give both Justin and I time to think, him more than I. Wade wrapped his arm around me resting his hand on my hip but I gently grabbed his hand tugging it off, even though I didn't want to but I didn't know whether this fake relationship with Justin is still a go or not. Wade removed his hand from my body leaving us walking beside each other awkwardly to the car we had drove in with putting our things in the trunk driving the distance to the hotel where we climbed out leaving our bags in the car for tonight only. We walked the short distance into the hotel following him to the bar where he led me to a booth across the bar where he stood behind me as I slid in and he slid in behind me as he shifted in the booth to look at me better as his arm rested on the booth behind me. "I'm glad you came out with me tonight…you look absolutely beautiful…" Wade said as I pushed a strand of hair from my face putting it behind my ear.

"I think you're lying…I'm all disgusting and stuff after my match…" I said.

"No you're not…why put yourself down like that? I said you were beautiful and what I say goes…" Wade said as I smirked.

"Well, I think you said something about drinks…" I said smirking cockily.

"I did…what would my lady want?"

"An apple martini please…" I said politely.

"I'll be back…" Wade said as he got up going to the bar, I begun to wonder if I should even be here with him but I kept reminding myself that I wanted to be with Wade but after today's happenings I felt awkward about it. I was happy to be spending alone time with Wade though because I didn't have to worry about Justin or Heath having to jump in to the conversation and just see where this goes, maybe Wade has fallen into the trap that we had planned. I sat there thinking what must have gotten into Justin this afternoon to act that way, he has never acted like that before around Wade of all people. I think I zoned out for a little bit until I saw the martini glass filled with the green liquids. "Here you go princess." Wade said as I looked up to him smiling as I reached out grasping it.

"Thanks…" I said bringing it back to me.

"No problem sweetie…" He said sliding back in getting himself comfortable again.

"I'm sorry about Justin earlier…" I said trying to break the awkward vibe between us.

"Psh…no worries, I can handle myself…he's never…" Wade said trailing off.

"No, no, no…never…." I said shaking my head no.

"Good because if he did, I will have to kick his ass…" Wade said taking a swig of his beer, "No one hurts my girl…" Wade said getting me to smile, "You need to smile more…you have a bright smile…"

"I thought I do smile a lot…"

"You do, but maybe I just never noticed how cute it was…" Wade said as he smirked before he took another swig of his beer, "So, you and Justin still together after today?"

"I haven't talked to him since…" I said shrugging as Wade nodded as he heard me say this.

"So, what do you like about Justin? It's obviously not his anger problem…" Wade said.

"That was the first time I have ever seen Justin act like that…I don't know…Justin is just so nice, friendly, caring, funny, and just so sweet…"

"Am I any of those?" Wade asked.

"Yeah…why would you think you weren't?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know…" Wade said shrugging.

"Well, any girl would be lucky to have you…" I said as I looked down at my drink then heard the familiar southern tang of Heath's voice looking up seeing him dragging Justin who looked furious through the lobby to the elevator as I swallowed the breath in my throat.

"There is a girl I've been trying to impress but she has a boyfriend…" Wade said.

"What's that saying? All the good ones are either gay or taken?" I asked playfully.

"Yep that's it…would you date me? I mean…if Justin wasn't in the picture…"

"Possibly…" I said.

"But enough of this relationship conversation…how do you feel about this storyline you have going on with Layla and Kelly?" Wade asked as I let out a nervous chuckle smiling as we begun just chatting about things less sensitive than that.

"I'm beat…plus if I have one more apple martini I will be an apple…" I said jokingly looking at the four empty glasses in front of me.

"But a sexy apple…" Wade said winking at me.

"Thanks…" I said as he slid out offering his hand to help me stand which I kindly oblige taking it as I stood up and he rested his hand on the arch of my back, I didn't bother to tell him take it off. We rode the elevator up to our floor and he walked with me to my room stopping in front of it just staring at the wooden door before I slowly turned around to face the man I loved. "Thanks for tonight Wade….it was fun…" I said nodding and smiling.

"My pleasure sweetie…maybe we can do it again sometime…" Wade said.

"We'll see…" I said as he leant down giving me a hug that I willingly accepted before he turned heading down the hall and he kept glancing over his shoulder at me as I slid my keycard into the slit unlocking the door letting myself in and shut the door behind me locking it. I turned around seeing Justin sitting on the edge of the bed in the dark besides the light that shined above me as if he was waiting up for me.

"You with Wade now?" He asked softly.

"No…we went to have drinks…I think I kind of owed him that at least after the way you acted this afternoon…"

"The way I acted?" He asked offensively as he looked up at me.

"Yes…do you not remember that you shoved him back into a table for no apparent reason?" I asked as I walked further into the room as he stood up to become face to face with me, but more like my face to his chest.

"I was protecting my girlfriend…he has been barking up your tree ever since he found out we were together…he has no right trying to manipulate you to go out with him, that's cheating…"

"Justin, do you not understand this relationship 'we' have is fake? We are in this relationship to get him to show interest in me…what about earlier when you questioned why there was even an us? There is and was an us so I could get him…"

"It sure seems like that you two are buddy buddy now and that everything is going to work out between you two…enjoy it while it lasts…" Justin said as he shoved past me.

"Why are you acting like this Justin? You knew this was going to happen…." I asked and wondered why he was making such a big deal about this. He stopped in his tracks, he stood there for a few moments as if he was trying to think of what to say before he turned around with a little bit of hurt shown on his face.

"I thought we were close, if you know me so well you'll know why I'm doing what I'm doing and did what I did or hell why I said what I said…if this was a true relationship, you wouldn't have went down there and had a drink with Wade, and hell you won't even want to be with that jerk-off…but I guess what I thought about you Brittney certainly isn't true…good night Brittney…" Justin said as he grabbed his bag violently as he pulled the door open.

"Where are you going?" I asked, like that was my biggest concern not even processing what he had just said to me and more worried where he was to sleep since we were supposed to share this room.

"Heath's…at least Heath cares about my feelings…" Justin said as the door begun to slowly shut behind him watching it slowly shut. I stood there staring at the now shut door shocked that Justin and I actually fought more than the casual what channel we were to watch and it's nothing that I can cure by going and buying him an ice cream cone. I then begun to think about what Justin actually said to me, and it actually kind of hurt and stung on the inside. How can he think I don't care about his feelings? I cared more about him than Heath ever did, and I knew him like the back of my hand, but I still didn't expect him to do what he did. I can't think of what gotten into him, I just kept thinking how he has became like Venom from Spiderman and don't know what side I'm going to get or he is experiencing the male version of PMS. I plopped onto the bed trying to get comfortable rolling to my side pulling the spare pillow to me cuddling with it trying to hold it tight to my embrace staring at the clock on the nightstand and it wasn't the same than having Justin laying beside me.


	61. Chapter 61

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Brittney's Point of View-**

I found myself eventually dosing off, but it could possibly be to the amount of alcohol I had in my system only to wake up to my phone ringing loudly. Luckily they called me, because I would have continued sleeping because I forgot to set an alarm this morning.

"What?" I asked grumpily.

"Um…sorry sleepy head, you need to get up because we are waiting on you…" Heath said.

"Oh…what time is it?" I asked.

"It's 11:15….hurry up…" Heath said as I knew he went to hang up.

"Wait!" I yelled through the phone.

"What?" Heath asked.

"Is Justin still really mad at me?" I asked.

"I'm not in liberty to say at this moment…we'll talk later…" Heath said, with that it probably meant Justin was right next to him and couldn't answer properly.

"Alright thanks Heath…" I said hanging up with him hurriedly getting ready having to settle that I would have to shower at the arena. I headed down to the lobby seeing Heath and Justin first off, I looked around not seeing Wade and I bit the bullet walking over to the two men. "Where's Wade?" I asked as I glanced to Justin who just continued looking at his phone like he was doing something so much more important.

"He went to pull the car around." Heath said as I nodded when it went quiet and awkward, I looked out the clear glass doors watching for the car that Wade would be driving. When I saw the car, I led the way to the car loading my suitcase in claiming my normal seat in the back when instead of Justin sitting beside me Heath slid in and Justin claimed the passenger seat. The car ride went slower by usual because of the tension and awkwardness that had overwhelmed this car, I think if I had a steak knife I could cut this tension but even then I don't even know if that would make a slit into this tension. I stared out the window at the stuff that passed by us to the next city for Raw, and tomorrow we were to fly out because we weren't going to be needed for SmackDown for once. We arrived to the arena where we grabbed our things needed heading into the arena where we separated to the different locker rooms, I left the locker room going to catering to grab a snack and water feeling a headache coming to me and not from the alcohol but from stress and tension. I rubbed at my forehead closing my eyes as I stood in front of the table wondering if the trainers would have Tylenol for me to use.

"I didn't get you too drunk did I?" Wade asked.

"No…no…I'm fine…just stressed…" I said.

"It's going to be fine…don't stress out too much…come on, I'll take you to the trainers to get you some medicine to make you feel better princess." Wade said as he grasped my hand leading me to where the trainers were asking them for Tylenol for me and I took the two pills swallowing them with some water before we headed out. "Would going out for drinks help relieve some of this stress you're talking about?" Wade asked as we headed back towards catering.

"Maybe…I don't know…" I said shrugging.

"It's our last night on the road….just one drink…" Wade said.

"We said that about last night and see how that worked out…" I said jokingly and let out a soft chuckle.

"Come on it's me…go talk to your boyfriend and make sure it's okay…" Wade said.

"I'll see Wade…" I said smirking as he gave me a quick hug before he continued going straight down the hall leaving me at the entrance to catering really wanting to go out tonight as well even to just spend time with Wade because right now that is the only escape I have with the life I'm living. I let out a breath knowing I needed to go talk to Justin because let's be honest we haven't had a decent conversation without fighting with each other within the last day. I went to the locker room where I knocked on the door nervously awaiting for the door to open trying to think of what to say. The door opened seeing Heath on the other side of it looking back at me, "Is Justin in there?" I asked as he looked to his left then back to me and he nodded yes. Heath stepped aside letting be slide in watching as he slid out of the doorway shutting the door behind him leaving me in the room with Justin alone. I looked from the door to the back of Justin who was wearing a grey shirt and blue jeans, he leant forward onto his arms that rested on his knees and I knew he was tensed. "May we talk?" I asked.

"I have nothing to say, but you have the freedom to speak." He said as he didn't even bother to turn towards me.

"I'm sorry for whatever I did or said…I just want to know what our relationship is because Wade is wanting to take me out and I need to know if we are still a thing or if it's over?" I asked.

"I thought I already told you that we were over? I mean, this whole thing was fake wasn't it?" Justin asked in an angry tone as he stood up pulling his shirt off, I turned around knowing he was about to change out into his ring gear because Heath was already in his.

"It was, but with the way you have been acting I don't know what to think or say…you may or may not have said that…it seems like you don't want me to even be with Wade…" I said.

"What gave that away? The fact I pushed his sorry ass into a table or almost ran into the bar last night to kick his ass?" Justin asked.

"What do you have with Wade? You two were the best of buds and now you have this thing with wanting to kick his ass?" I asked as I heard his pants hit the ground from behind me and shuffling before he even spoke.

"You can turn around now…you want to know what my issue is with Wade?" Justin asked as he was now facing me.

"Yes, I do…tell me why you don't like him and what the big deal is if I'm with him?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"He doesn't deserve you…" Justin said as he picked up his Nexus band carrying it with him towards the door.

"Hold on, what does that supposed to mean?" I asked pushing the door shut so he can't pull it open and he stood in front of me, we were mere inches apart.

"Wade doesn't deserve a girl like you…he's a jerk, he only wants you because he wants what he couldn't have….do you really want a guy that only would want you for a couple weeks until he gets in your pants then leaves you hanging dry? I honestly don't want to sit around until you come running to me crying because Wade doesn't want to have you anymore…he's a liar because the truth of the matter is all those times he bailed out to tag team with you and I had filled in, he was out doing shit and one night he was even with another girl getting laid…yes I covered for his sorry ass because I didn't want to be the bearer of bad news and like you would even listen to me…does that sound like a guy that loves you Brittney? After the way he has treated you? He could care less about you, he doesn't like you…"

"Then tell me Justin, who do I deserve?" I asked curiously.

"You deserve someone that will support you and not put you down, someone that will listen to you, care for you, take care of you when you sick, someone that doesn't want you because they want to get in your pants, someone that loves you…" He said as I could tell he could go on and on but I interrupted him.

"Tell me someone here that loves me Justin…I'm sure any man here can do rest of them if you gave them time…" I said.

"Brittney…I…I…" Justin said as he looked around the room before he pinched at his nose between his eyes as he squeezed his eyes shut during so.

"You what?" I asked.

"I love you Brittney…there, I said it!" He said pulling the door open storming out of it, I couldn't do anything, I was kind of frozen there not knowing what to do or think or to say. I stood there running a hand through my hair letting the three words sink in that Justin just said to me, could he really love me? I walked over sitting on the bench feeling almost weak in my knees for no apparent reason, it was just overwhelming me with feelings until David walked in.

"Um…Brittney, you do know you're in the wrong locker room?" David asked as I looked up to him before I looked around.

"Right…sorry…I'm a little out of it right now…" I said as I stood up walking towards the door he held open for me.

"No problem…good luck out there…" He said.

"Thanks…" I said as I went to the locker room designated for women changing breathing deeply to try to push everything aside as I headed out to the gorilla position just in time to see Kelly make her entrance.

"Cutting it close princess…where have you been?" Wade asked as he wrapped his arm around me as I fixed my socks then my shorts, I glanced over seeing Justin with Heath further down the hall still in their ring attire unsure if they went on smirking a little hearing his voice in my head repeating 'I love you Brittney,' and I don't know why that made me smile.

"I had things to take care of…no worries…." I said pushing it off as I looked to Wade then back to Justin who was looking anywhere but at me before I ran up the steps taking my mark. I went out performing my match without a problem coming back to the back that the tag match was the last match of the night and I found my way to catering for a water bottle. I honestly was filled with mix emotions, I had Justin saying he loved me, but did he truly love me or did he love me like a sister? I mean, I love him too but more as a brother and was curious if what he said about Wade was true. I took my water with me to the locker room changing back into my regular day clothes and was glad to go home tomorrow but unsure how living in the apartment with Justin was going to be with the way we have been acting towards each other and after this little breakthrough.


	62. Chapter 62

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Brittney's Point of View-**

I walked out of the locker room to go plop down at a table in catering until it was time to leave to think about what was said today when I ran into Wade who looked like he was ready to leave at any moment.

"You ready to go?" Wade asked.

"Yeah, we going to leave them again?" I asked almost instinctively knowing that we were.

"Yeah…don't worry about it…they are fine with it…" Wade said as I don't think they did as I walked with him to the car, I honestly didn't see Wade being what Justin said and I don't think Wade would lie to me. I loved Wade, he hasn't done me wrong ever before and yeah he has hit bad times, but who hasn't? Things come up and shit happens, you can't blame it on him and say he is lying. Why didn't Justin just tell me the truth and provide evidence of said lies? Maybe he just doesn't have evidence and is trying to convince me to fall for him because he loves me. I rode in the car with Wade not saying much, Wade reached over grasping my hand into his, and it was quite soft and his hand was bigger than mine and it was the simplest gesture but I loved it. We got to the hotel heading in, he allowed me to go put my bag up even though we were leaving in the morning I wanted it up in the room and I met him back down in the bar seeing him already having my apple martini sitting on the table. He stood up sliding out letting me slide into the booth when I approached. "So, what business did you have to take care of today?" Wade asked.

"It's nothing." I said shaking my head no pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Well, I'm always ears when you're ready to talk…" Wade said as I smirked nodding as we talked about other things until Heath and Justin walked in with David, I couldn't help but to stare at Justin drawing in a sharp breath, it seemed like slow motion watching him walk through the lobby with his duffel carried on his shoulder and we caught eye contact, his eyes were cold with anger, jealousy and yet softness with love and caring. I couldn't help but to follow him with my eye to where they disappeared into where the elevators were. "Justin a jealous type?" Wade asked as I snapped out of it.

"I don't know…I think so…" I said shrugging.

"You two still together?" Wade asked curiously stretching his arm out behind me.

"No…we broke up today…we just couldn't stop arguing over the last couple days and I guess we just haven't seen eye to eye lately." I said nodding feeling tears in my eyes oddly as I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear glancing to him not wanting him to see the tears forming.

"I hope it wasn't a bad break up…" Wade said as I felt his hand rest onto my back rubbing it softly.

"I've experienced a lot more sourer break-ups but I've had better…" I said.

"It comes with the territory…." Wade said as he leant forward onto the table, "I guess then you won't be as offended if I were to ask you out again? I mean, it might be too soon to go out with someone again but I truly like you Brittney…" Wade said, I didn't know what to say or think right now.

"May I get back to you? Let me think about it…I'll tell you this weekend?" I asked.

"Take your time….you going to be okay living in the same apartment as Justin?"

"I have too…I will try to see if I could get my apartment back…" I lied, I don't know if I wanted to move out without giving Justin a warning and I still wanted Justin as my BFF, I didn't want this to ruin our friendship.

"Well, I have a spare bed if you need a place to crash if you feel uncomfortable where you are at right now." Wade offered.

"Thanks…" I said nodding as he pulled me in for a hug trying to comfort me and we spent rest of the night talking about past relationships and what was wrong with them but yet things we liked about them. He walked me up to my room where he gave me a hug good night along with a kiss on the cheek before I unlocked my door letting myself in laying down on my bed after switching into my pajamas staring blankly up at the ceiling, I couldn't sleep because I had too many thoughts and knew that Heath was probably zonked out and I didn't bother to call and wake him up because Justin was probably out as well.


	63. Chapter 63

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**2 Weeks Later-**

**Friday Before TLC-**

**Brittney's Point of View-**

Today we were to fly to Houston, Texas and I was excited because I hadn't been to Texas and TLC was this weekend where I'll perform my first PPV match in Austin. For some odd reason, they were flying all the talent in a day early, it was probably to make sure everyone was able to catch their flights and that everyone is available for the big show Sunday. Wade and I had been 'dating' the last couple of weeks, it was mainly hanging out more than dating, I have felt so uncomfortable with holding his hands, hugging him in a loving way, and even the kisses seemed weird to me. I still loved him but I think that what Justin had said to me has meant a lot to me more than what Wade and I are having right now, I think I trust what Justin has said than I do Wade because I know Justin and have known Justin longer than I have Wade. Even if Justin and I haven't talked more than a couple sentences to each other since our fights until know, I still wanted him to be with me and I think during this time I have realized that I too have feelings for him, I hate not being with him, not talking to him, not having him there to wrap his arms around me, to make me laugh, to cuddle with, to watch horror films with and hold me tight when I get too scared, and I don't think I have truly smiled since we stopped talking. I think I miss his touch, his kisses, and just him, he was passionate about everything he did and I loved that. He was just so happy all the time, he made me happy and I would like to think I made him happy. I opened my door seeing him in the kitchen as I walked quickly through the living room not wanting a lot of contact with him even though I couldn't help to stare at how well he looked in that skin tight baby blue polo shirt he had on and the tight dark denim jeans he had on as he made his two raw eggs for breakfast, I still don't understand how they could do that. I showered, I dressed and did all that needed to be done, i.e. hair and make-up, before grabbing everything walking out of the bathroom practically bumping into him.

"Oh…I'm sorry." I said.

"We're late, hurry up." He said, which is pretty much all we would say to each other, just couple of sentences to each other along with nods in understanding as I went into my room pulling my shoes on and tossed last minute things into my bag before zipping it shut rolling it out to the living room grabbing my special K bar before I followed Justin to his car where he drove us in silence, I sat in the back seat behind the passenger seat trying not to stare at him trying to get my feelings straight about if I loved him or not. We picked up Heath and Wade, Wade sat beside me in the back seat as we rode to the airport where we checked in going up to our terminal, Justin spent most of his time walking around the airport and he always claimed he needed to stretch or his 'restless leg syndrome' he randomly diagnosed himself with. We boarded the plane, I got the window seat with Wade sitting beside me and his hand rested on top of mine interlacing our fingers together as I looked down at them then up to Wade who was looking ahead cheerfully with a smile on his face as I looked in front of me seeing Justin resting his head back against the seat he was sitting in, which conveniently was the one in front of me. I let out a deep breath knowing I needed to make a decision and I think I knew what it was, but I guess this plane ride was a good time to clearly think it out. We landed in Houston where we grabbed a rental along with our belongings heading to the hotel we were put up.

"You want to go get dinner and drinks?" Wade asked as he wrapped his arm around me as I looked at him then out of the corner of my eye I saw Justin glance over then immediately snapped his head forward as if he heard it and was still trying to be the protective man I loved him for as I nodded yes, I had questions I had thought of on the ride here I wanted to ask him. We checked into the hotel going up to our rooms that were spread out on one floor, which was nice but wasn't so nice at all. I went into my room freshening up before I heard a knock at the door knowing it must be Wade trying to grow the courage to ask the questions I had, one in particular before I grabbed what I needed letting out a breath before opening the door to see the man in front of me who obviously changed.

"Whoa, I'm underdressed…let me change into my heels and skirt real-" I begun to say as he put his finger to my lips.

"You look fine, absolutely beautiful…shall we?" He asked sticking his arm out for me to hook with his which I did, I pulled the door shut behind me as we went down the hall getting onto an elevator going down to the lobby letting him lead me out of the front door and down a couple of store fronts to a restaurant we had passed earlier today. It was a nice Italian restaurant, which made me want to laugh at the irony that he was British not Italian, but it looked nice as we were seated at a table. Wade pulled my seat out and pushed it in when I went to sit and I had a clear view of the entrance we had just came in.

"May I take you're drink order?" The employee asked.

"A water please." I said.

"Same, but may I have a lemon wedge?" Wade asked.

"All waters come with a lemon wedge sir." The employee asked, in a non-sarcastic way trying to bite at my lip not to laugh at the exchange and I knew that if Justin was here he would be laughing at what went down.

"Thanks for the invite…" I said as I crossed my legs not even opening the menu yet, I wasn't sure if I wanted to order anything because I was nervous for tomorrow, nervous for what was to happen tonight and nervous about what I was about to decide.

"Anything for my princess…" Wade said.

"About that…" I said.

"What?" Wade asked.

"Do you like me Wade?" I asked bravely, it just slipped off my tongue shocking myself that I actually said it.

"What kind of question is that?" Wade asked when our water was set down and the employee immediately left knowing this was going to get heated.

"It's a good question….do you like me Wade or do you just like the fact of having me with you? Did you just want me because I was untouchable because I was with Justin? Did you want what you can't have?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"Where is this coming from? Did Justin tell you that?"

"It doesn't matter who told me, are they right?" I asked.

"Well…" Wade said.

"That's all you need to say…" I said standing up hearing the screeching of the chair sliding against the tile floor.

"Where are you going?" Wade asked as he stood up.

"I'm not going to have a dinner with someone that doesn't like me, or with someone that doesn't deserve a girl like me, or that doesn't respect me…and I know how you lied to me every fucking week, you manipulated me…you knew how much I liked you and you knew you couldn't do any wrong in my eyes…well guess what, I grew a pair of balls that you never will have…good night Wade…" I said as I went to storm past him and he grasped my hand turning me around.

"My girl isn't going to leave me to eat alone." Wade said trying to smooth it over by calling me his girl, I reached over grasping my glass of water tossing the contents in his face.

"I'm not your girl and never will be, jerk…" I said as I slammed the cup down storming out of the restaurant hearing him call after me feeling tears roll down my face not believing that I was such a moron and didn't listen to Justin this whole time. Why do I never listen to him and not trust him? He has always tried to look out for me and protect me from aching and pain but I do whatever I want, why am I so stupid? I continuously asked myself these questions as I walked the distance back to the hotel and up to my room crying and wiping at my eyes not wanting to be alone and knew what I had to do. I pulled out my phone texting Heath if he can come over and that I needed a friend, Heath was all that I had. He texted back saying he will be right over and that he won't tell Justin like I had asked him to do. I sat there on the edge of the bed trying to hold it together until a knock echoed through the room, I jumped up going to the door checking and seeing Heath, just making sure it wasn't Wade running after me as I pulled the door open and pulled him in the room immediately hugging him after I slammed the door shut just crying on his shoulder, he manhandled me over to the bed where we sat on the edge until I calmed down enough to talk.

"What's wrong?" Heath asked.

"Justin was right…he was right about everything….Wade is a giant jerk and he doesn't even like me much less love me…" I said wiping at my eyes and Heath ran a hand through my hair so it won't get caught to my face.

"He doesn't know what he's missing…you had to see for yourself…some things you can't be told, you have to experiment…"

"But…but Justin loves me…he told me so…does he still love me?" I asked.

"That depends, do you love him?" Heath asked awaiting my answer as I sat there thinking about it and knew the answer, so I don't know why I had to think about it.

"I think so."

"It's not 'I think so,' or a 'maybe…' Brittney, it's either 'yes I love Justin,' or 'no I don't love Justin…' He doesn't like getting his emotions played with, you have already hurt him once doing this escapade with Wade…you have to be serious about this…" Heath said as I nodded knowing he was right as I thought about it and that kiss kept coming back to me, I felt something and it just clicked in me, there was sparks and there was something there between us.

"I love Justin." I said confidently knowing I was right.

"Finally you admit it…"

"Finally?"

"I said the same to Justin…everyone pretty much knew you two loved each other, just waiting until you guys discovered it yourself…" Heath said smirking as I smacked him upside the head, "Ow! What was that for?" Heath asked rubbing at it.

"For being a dick and not saying anything…now help me…"

"What about Wade?"

"I have already took care of that…I'll finish it tomorrow before the show if he hasn't took the hint…"

"What'd you do?" Heath asked curiously.

"I kind of tossed my cup of water in his face out of anger…" I said.

"Oh, he wasn't happy about that I bet…"

"Not one bit…how can I get Justin back? He won't even talk to me…" I said as I stood up turning walking in a pace manner towards the door putting my hands behind my head as I would if I were thinking.

"Well, you have access to his hotel room…I share a room with him…." Heath said as I turned around.

"I'm not looking for a rendezvous Heath, I want to apologize and confess my love…"

"I know that Brittney, but why don't we switch rooms tomorrow night? I mean, Justin usually is nothing but moping in his bed and falls asleep awfully early even for himself…I sneak out and hand off the key to you and you can hand yours off to me…"

"What about my stuff?" I asked.

"It can stay in your room, I'll just bring the stuff I would need in my duffel for the show so we don't need to bother rolling the bag out." Heath said.

"You'll let me in?"

"Well, I'll be dumb if I didn't…" Heath said.

"Will it work?"

"It has to work? Where will he go if you are pretty much barricading him in his room? Plus with him sometimes sleeping in the buff I don't see him being able to really run…" Heath said chuckling.

"You know, I never gave you enough credit." I said pointing at him.

"I like to surprise people…you okay?" Heath asked.

"I'll be fine…" I said nodding, "Thanks…" I said smirking as he stood up walking towards me.

"No problem…" He said hugging me and I willingly hugged him back as I walked the short distance with him to the door opening it for him and shut the door behind him hoping that tomorrow will go well trying to think what I was to say when I got into the hotel with Justin tomorrow night trying to recite it in my head laughing at myself at the way I acted at the restaurant with Wade.


	64. Chapter 64

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Brittney's Point of View-**

I fell asleep happily hoping tomorrow my life will turn around and become the happy life that I have once had it, being with the man that I loved if he was to take me back. I woke up to the sound of my alarm smiling as I turned it off hurriedly getting ready knowing what was to happen tonight, I wasn't happy nor as nervous about tomorrow when I win my first ever WWE Diva's belt but just the mere thought about tonight possibly being with the man that I love and freely admitting it to the world. I met with the guys, we went to our rental driving to the arena which was quiet and short, I was first match on like how tomorrow is going to be during the PPV and Heath and Justin were to go on after me so I could stay out there during their match which meant we could leave early tonight to get to the hotel sooner. I headed to the women's locker room knowing I had to get ready and prepared to go first on, bouncing foot to foot shaking out nerves of going on and what is to happen after the show. Unlike tomorrow, tonight it was only Kelly and I in the match since her and I had the least amount of matches together. I headed out towards the gorilla position stretching my arms out in front of me and pulling my legs back as they bent at my knee to stretch them both before I were to go on.

"Brittney, you're up." The PA said as I nodded heading up the stairs looking over at Heath and Justin who just came around the corner smiling from where I stood before I went up the last step to the red X mark they had for the talent to stand until they got their cue, I knew that tomorrow I was to be the first one to make my entrance for our match so I heard our music and the PA nodded as I walked through the curtains and around the titantron set up making my way down the ramp by myself, and hearing the boo's from the crowd as I confidently made my way to the ring putting on the match becoming victorious over Kelly standing to my feet smirking as the ref held my hand up above my head before I looked up the ramp wondering if Justin and Heath were to emerge but nothing so I rolled out heading to the back where I walked through the curtain almost bumping into them as they stood on the X mark.

"Good luck you guys…" I said as I looked at Heath then glanced to Justin making eye contact and instantly breaking it as I slipped between them to go down the steps.

"You're not escorting us?" Heath asked as he leant over the railing to yell down the few steps to me.

"Why waste my time when I can do that tomorrow when I have the gold?" I asked smirking as I turned around.

"I'm holding you to that promise." Heath said pointing at me.

"You better." I said as I turned around becoming face to face with Wade, I went to slide past him but he kept stepping in front of me.

"Are we going to talk about what happened last night?" Wade asked.

"There's nothing to talk about…"I said.

"I think there is…" Wade said.

"I think there isn't…what I said was pretty clear…" I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I wanted to say that I'm-" Wade said.

"Don't…like I said, we are over…" I said as I looked back to see the two men still on the X mark stepping aside to allow Kelly who was faking getting help by the ref, the two men were smirking and Justin let out a chuckle, "There's someone better…" I said as I turned back to Wade.

"You got to be kidding me…you're going back-"

"I'm sure as hell going to try and you can't stop me because let's be honest, he is a whole lot better than your dumbass…good night Wade." I said as I pushed past him smiling knowing I was right and knew that I was done with him, I couldn't believe I had spent so much time chasing him. I went to the women's locker room knowing Kelly was close behind me taking a quick shower before I got dressed into the pair of clothes I had packed to wear, I knew that I would possibly have to wear it again tomorrow depending on how tonight goes. I stood in front of my claimed locker tugging my skirt down thinking it was too short as I sat down pulling on the tiny heels that was merely less than half an inch because I wanted to work up to bigger sized heels and this was the only way to do so. I grasped a bottle of lotion I was given from Kelly applying some to my legs when Kelly finally joined me. "Where have you been?" I asked curiously.

"At the trainers office, you have to get cleared after every match or show…" Kelly said.

"Oops…" I said letting out a couple of chuckles.

"They honestly don't keep track half of the time of who performs due to the amount of chaos that goes on throughout the show, but I go just to be on the safe side and they do check personal issues you may or may not have going on since they all have medical degrees." Kelly said.

"Not a bad deal…" I said.

"No it's not…you look very pretty tonight…what's up?" Kelly asked.

"Nothing….just trying to impress someone…"

"Well, I'm impressed…I just suggest maybe use black eyeliner instead of the blue one next time…" She suggested as I thought the blue eyeliner would be erotic and match the baby blue shirt I was wearing.

"Thanks…" I said smirking as I stood up pulling my bag onto the bench, "Well good night Kelly…see you tomorrow…" I said as I pulled my bag onto my shoulder pulling my hair out from under the strap that rested on my shoulder. I walked out of the locker room walking the halls saying the usual 'hey,' 'good show,' 'good match,' or 'night' to any employee as I grabbed a water bottle and a napkin that was in catering taking it to a table where I shuffled through my bag finding a pen that probably didn't work trying to gather my thoughts writing out possible things to say to Justin.

"Brit, we're ready to go…" Heath said as I looked up from the napkin that had horrible penmanship from trying to write on the napkin, I nodded as I stood up capping my pen slipping it into the pouch zipping it up folding the napkin before crumpling it up tossing it in the trash on the way to the door to walk with Heath trying to remember what I had written out on the napkin but rearranging it to see what sounded better. We got to the car sooner than I had expected tossing my bag into the trunk before claiming my spot in the back seat where I buckled up enjoying the night skylight and darkness of the scenery that we had passed to the hotel we were to stay at tonight. We grabbed our bags heading up to the rooms we had for the night knowing in the morning we had a few hour drive to the PPV. I tossed my bag aside trying to pull out an outfit for the morning putting it on top of my bag but yet made sure my undergarments weren't exposed for Heath to see, I think he won't want to see that and I know I won't want him to see it. I was keeping myself distracted as much as my thoughts distracting my mind until a knock came to the door knowing that it had to be Heath for this little switch we had planned hoping it will go well. I stood up grasping my phone to take with me and headed to the door looking through the peephole seeing Heath standing on the other side with his duffel he said he will have with him, I pulled the door open allowing him to come in.

"The key is on the table, I set my clothes out for the morning so please don't use all the towels if you go to take a shower, and don't wreck it too much because the room is in my name."

"I won't…good luck…" Heath said sticking the room key up reaching out grasping it from him, "We are room 325, you know my number and if it doesn't work out, you can always come back."

"Well, I sure hope so considering this is my room and I don't see me wanting to stay there if it doesn't work…"

"It'll work, I'm sure of it…" Heath said patting me on the shoulder giving me confidence as I let out a breath as I slipped out of the door going into the hall closing it behind me as I turned heading down the hall reciting softly what I was to say to Justin.


	65. Chapter 65

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

*******WARNING! STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT! NOT SAFE FOR WORK!*******

**Brittney's Point of View-**

I got to the Justin's room unlocking it with the key that I was given from Heath slowly pushing the door open trying to be as quiet as possible and not let the light spill into the dark room. I slid in and as quietly as possible shut the door behind me hearing the click of the door locking turning the deadbolt to lock it officially. I softly walked further into the room to see his restless body laying on its side, his one hand resting on the pillow beside his face and the other under the pillow, from the faint shadows due to the darkness in the room he was such an adorable sleeper and I couldn't help but to stare at him trying to gain the courage to sit down and wake him up to say what I wanted to say to him, the three words I have been holding in to say it at the right moment. I looked over his dark hair that has always been so soft to the touch and perfect, the smooth brownish tint of his skin, and his amazing biceps that were hard to touch, he was so strong.

"Do you have to stare?" Justin spoke scaring me.

"You're awake?" I asked surprisingly.

"Obviously if I'm talking…" Justin said as his eyes open, the one looked up at me making slight contact as he rolled to his back and slid up the bed pulling the blanket with him, I was unsure if he had underwear on or not under there but I was to not worry about that right now as he reached over turning the light on. "How'd you get in here?" Justin asked.

"Heath gave me the key." I said showing the room key I hadn't slid into my pocket yet tossing it onto the nightstand beside his, he was like routine work because he always kept his keys, including room keys, and his phone on the night stand. I walked a little further into the little walkway between the two beds that the room had sitting on the bed bringing the one leg bent onto the bed to face Justin better. "I had to talk to you, this was the only way I could get you and I alone and for you to listen to me without you running away because let's be honest you're either naked or only wearing underwear so I don't see you wanting to escape from under the blanket to run out of this room." I said.

"Alright…" He said nodding, "Talk, I'm listening." He said folding his hands in his lap looking at me intently as I let out a breath looking down at my lap as I try to form what I was going to say.

"I'm sorry for what I had done, I'm sorry for not believing you, for not trusting you, and hurting you with my actions. I wasn't thinking and if I was, it wasn't with my heart or mind, I'm truly sorry because in the end I didn't hurt just my best friend, I hurt the man I love….when you said you loved me, I kept hearing it repeat in my head with your voice, it was a constant reminder and what you said about Wade was constantly bugging me, and eventually had to know and like always, you were right…I realized I never wanted Wade, I had what I truly wanted all along and I gave it up because I thought I wanted something that turned out to be worse than anything…I'm sorry…I love you Justin…" I said finally looking up at him making eye contact with him, he smirked as I stood up from where I sat turning around about to walk away when I felt my hand being grasped tugging me to turn around looking at my hand then up at the brown eyes of Justin.

"Stay with me Brittney…" Justin said as I slowly sat back down on the edge of the bed.

"Do you accept my apology?" I asked nervously pushing a strand of hair behind my ear as I looked to my lap when I felt his finger graze my chin lifting my face up to look at him and he leant forward pressing his lips against mine, when our lips parted a smile crept onto my lips.

"Does that answer your question?" He asked smirking as he leant onto his hand beside him making us closer together.

"Much…" I said smirking feeling my cheeks blushing.

"You're so cute when you blush…I'm sorry for being such a jerk and being jealous…" Justin said.

"You weren't a jerk…you were being a jealous type and protective of me which I thought was cute…" I said as I rested my hand on top of his as I felt my lips gravitating towards his pressing our lips together for another kiss, our kiss broke but another kiss was immediately started and I couldn't help but wanting more of his kisses, I felt Justin's free hand run through the roots of my hair tangling into my hair on the back of my head holding me close to him. I scraped my teeth against his bottom lip as our lips went to break for air running my hand through his hair a couple times before I grasped a chunk of his hair pulling him back in for a kiss moaning into his lips. I maneuvered my leg onto the bed trying not to break our kiss as I stood onto my knee crawling over to his lap straddling his lap leaning forward breaking our kisses finally to catch our breath before I pressed my lips against his for another kiss a little bit more aggressively as I grinded forward against his pelvis and I felt his hand run down my sides resting them on my hips before wrapping them around to cup my butt pulling me closer to him feeling his bulge through the sheet knowing he must have been wearing underwear underneath moaning into his lips again feeling his hands roam up my back playing with the hem of my shirt.

"Your shirt…" He groaned out when our lips parted lifting my hands above my head as he pulled the garment from my body tossing it whatever which way he had decided. I leant back down pressing my lips against his before I slowly left butterfly kisses down to his neck where I begun scraping my teeth against his soft skin before I flicked tongue over the tender part that I just bit pressing my lips against it before repeating as I ran my hands over his hard pectoral muscles finding his sensitive nipples glazing my thumbs over them before running them down his abs tracing each ab that he had. I sat back on my legs when my hands reached the sheet that covered his bottom half of his body smirking evilly as I grasped it tugging it down as I climbed off the sheet so I won't go with it seeing the white briefs barely holding his thick hard cock licking my lips before I crawled back over him straddling his lap grinding against him moaning myself as he sat up more pressing his lips against mine as he dug his fingers into my hips before he slowly maneuvered me to a laying position where his fingers trailed to the button of my skirt watching his fingers as he was now straddled over me focusing on undoing the button and his fingers slowly sliding the zipper down its route, it seemed like slow motion as I lifted my hips up helping him slide the skirt down my legs and he tossed my skirt in another direction, not giving a care of where it had went. Justin crawled up the bed restraddling me, I sat up meeting him in the middle for a kiss where I got my fingers tangled in his hair as we continued our aggressively but passionate kissing feeling his arms wrap around my body to the clasps holding my bra on breaking the kiss.

"Don't…" I said sternly.

"But Brittney…"

"You know how I feel about-" I begun to say when he pressed his lips against mine roughly moaning a little when he broke the kiss leaning his forehead against mine feeling his hands run along my back to the arch of it.

"I know but I love them…let me love them like I love you…" He said as I was contemplating it, I was looking down then looked up into his dark brown eyes that were full of love and lust.

"You won't laugh?" I asked.

"Did I laugh when you asked me to help stuff your bra?" He asked as we both couldn't stop the small chuckles that escaped our lips, mine more out of nervousness. I smirked at him pressing my lips against his more softly sucking gently on his bottom lip, "Does that mean I can continue on?" He asked feeling his hands slowly sliding up my back giving me a light chill and I gave him a little nod before he smirked pressing his lips against mine as I tangled my fingers into his already messy hair grinding into him as the kiss deepened feeling his fingers going to work unclasping my bra trying to swallow the nerves I had when Justin was tugging the fabric from my body sliding my hands through the straps as he tossed it away from the bed. He started leaning forward and I started leaning back with him until I was flat against the bed, he pressed his lips against mine for a quick kiss before he started leaving a trail of kisses to my neck where he was doing the same thing I was doing to his neck earlier feeling the sharpness of his teeth grazing across the softness of my skin before his tongue lapped over it then it was gently sucked at, it was the part right below my earlobe. He begun leaving kisses down to between my two small breasts watching his every move running my hands through his hair trying to fix whatever I had messed up which was only making matters worse seeing him look up at me when he reached my breast seeing him smile widely before I watched as he went to my one breast as his hand grasped the other massaging it letting out a soft moan seeing Justin's ears perk and the one side of his lips curled up in a half smirk before he flicked his tongue over my sensitive nipple that was already in a point. He twirled his tongue around my sensitive bud before he wrapped his lips around it the best he could feeling his teeth slightly grazing over it letting out a soft discomfort yelp. "Sorry…I like to bite…" He said as he immediately took his mouth off my nipple feeling his other hand rubbing at the nipple he had just encased with his mouth.

"It's fine…" I smirked as he went to do the same ritual to the other breast as his hand would massage my breast before he would rub his thumb over my sensitive nipple and tease it between his fingers. I watched as he slid back up my body pressing his lips to mine but his hands slid down my body to the panties that didn't match my bra, which was partly my fault on that but didn't think this would have happened and his fingers slowly hooking under the hem of them. I willingly lifted my hips letting him slide the panties down my legs seeing them fly across the room before he smirked his evil and devilish smirk as he slid back up the bed staring down at me kind of nervous from the smirk he had given me, he leant down pressing his lips to mine wrapping my arms around his neck when the kiss broke shorter than I wanted.

"You look absolutely more beautiful than I could have imagined…" Justin said as he leant his forehead to mine.

"You imagined me naked?" I asked.

"Maybe…" He said making me blush and smirk as I pressed my lips to his for a slight kiss feeling his knee sliding between my legs nudging my legs open more than they were smirking underneath his lips knowing what may to come. He slid his hands down my body along with leaving butterfly kisses almost identical to the route his hands did a little prior as he begun backing up on the bed where he was positioned between my legs, his hands rested on my thighs, my legs were rested over his bent legs as he sat back on them seeing his evil smirk before he pulled my leg over his shoulder before he leant down to where my pussy was slowly feeling the sensation of his tongue sliding up my clit arching my back out of pleasure.

"MMM…" I moaned out when I felt him push my legs more open to give him more room as I looked down at him from where I threw my head back seeing his brown eyes staring back at me as if he was watching my every move of enjoying what he was doing to me. He slid his tongue along my clit again letting out another moan flinging my head back against the mattress below me, his tongue licking at it again and he was making sure his tongue was flat and wide against my clit, "Uh…fuck Justin…" I moaned as I was trying not to grind against his tongue as he sped up the pace of his tongue sliding against my clit. I ran my hands through his hair tangling my fingers in his hair trying to hold him there when his tongue twirled circles at my clit, "Shit…uh…yes…" I moaned out louder never really feeling sensations like this before, I think Justin knew I never experienced being ate out by a guy because my ex-boyfriend never did it to me so he was trying to make up for lost time. His lips wrapped around a part gently sucking at it letting out a hiss feeling his hand slide up my inner thigh and traced my chamber, I tightened my grip on his hair feeling him slide a finger into my tight chamber instantly finding my g-spot, "FUCK!" I exclaimed arching my back throwing myself back against the mattress when he slid the finger out pushing it back in as he continued sliding his wet soft tongue along my clit. "Uh…yes….fuck…Justin…oh god…" I moaned out as he continued his torture, he slid a second finger into my chamber moaning out in pleasure biting at my bottom lip trying to hold back moans of pleasure. His fingers sped up the pace and he sat back on his knees seeing him lick his lips watching his fingers at work, I couldn't help to surrender my whole body to this man because I loved him. I sat up wrapping my arms around his neck tangling my fingers in his hair again pressing my lips against his muffling the moans and cries of pleasure his fingers continued to give me and I could taste myself on his lips. He broke the kiss smirking as he leant his forehead against mine trying to catch my breath when his fingers were thrusting into me faster hitting my g-sport harder letting out whimpers, my other hand dug it's nails into his back as I was unraveling slowly feeling myself getting close to my first orgasm of the night. "Oh god…Justin…" I moaned in a whisper feeling my walls tightening around his fingers, he had to know that I was getting close to my climax.

"Cum for me Brittney…" Justin whispered back pressing his lips against mine for a soft kiss as he was moving his fingers faster trying to push me over the edge.

"Uh…uh…yes…yes…FUCK JUSTIN!" I exclaimed as I felt myself shake a little in orgasm feeling my cum and juices squirt over his fingers that were pleasuring me. I opened my eyes from clenching them shut seeing him smiling back at me and his brown eyes met mine, he leant forward pressing his lips against mine.

"I love you." Justin said.

"I love you too." I said smiling as I felt his fingers slide out leaving me empty watching as he slid them into his mouth licking them clean before I felt him pulling me to the edge of the bed where he got down on his knees pushing my legs open and I was able to watch his tongue escape his mouth licking up my clit hearing him moan clenching my hands on the edge of the bed, "Uh…fuck…oh god…" I moaned out watching this when a knock came to the door getting him to stop looking up at me making eye contact. He sat back on his legs wiping at his mouth, "You expecting anyone?" I asked in a whisper as he shook his head no.

"Who is it?" Justin yelled from where he sat.

"It's Heath, everything okay in there? I heard Brittney screaming." Heath said as we both chuckled.

"Everything is fine, it was screams of pleasure." Justin said as I slapped him playfully for pretty much telling him what was going on.

"Oh….OH!" He said as it changed tones, "I'm so sorry…since you have stopped momentarily, may I get my laptop? I kind of forgot it." Heath said as I saw as Justin roll his eyes standing up from his spot on the ground grabbing the laptop bag and cord walking oh so manly in his briefs that weren't doing a good job protecting his hard thick cock that was begging for attention and there was a tiny wet mark from the pre-cum that has already leaked out. I heard the door open as I maneuvered myself to sit on the bed leaning back against the head board bringing the sheet I moved from Justin over me covering me up some until I heard the door click shut again unsure if Heath was to come in.

"That guy, I swear…" Justin said rolling his eyes as he came around the corner, "Why'd you cover up?"

"Wasn't sure if Heath was going to come in…you have a condom?" I asked thinking about that as he nodded going to his suitcase pulling out a box of condoms his size carrying it with him tossing it onto the nightstand seeing two in the open box that was made for three, "There's only two." I said noticing.

"Yeah?" Justin said confused as he sat on the edge of the bed near where I sat.

"This box was supposed to come with three…what happened to the other one?" I asked becoming somewhat jealous that he could have possibly used it on another girl while we weren't dating.

"It's not what you think." He said.

"Than what is it?" I asked trying not to sound too jealous or offended.

"Heath and I went out one night, he landed a girl and he left before me and I told him that I was to get a girl too but she went to the bathroom so I had to do something to make him believe I landed a girl so I had to…" He stopped himself staring into his lap.

"You masturbated into a condom in order to make your friend think you got laid?" I asked piecing it together.

"Pretty much…pretty stupid huh?" He asked scratching at the back of his head, oddly enough I wasn't jealous anymore but somewhat upset that I missed the free show of him masturbating as I leant forward turning him to face me pressing my lips to his for a kiss.

"Not stupid at all…you had to keep your man card…" I said smirking as I reached over sliding a condom out of the box ripping it open carefully pulling out the condom. "Undies…" I said as he stood up sliding them down his long muscular legs letting his long hard cock stand at attention without being restraint seeing the little bit of white pre-cum flowing out licking my lips as I pulled him to sit back down resting the condom on the night stand before I leant down flicking my tongue over his tip picking up the pre-cum hearing him hiss in pleasure before I wrapped my lips around his tip tightly giving it a soft suck.

"Uh Brittney…yes…uh…" He moaned as I slid inch by inch into my mouth till his tip was hitting the back of my throat relaxing my gag reflexes so I won't gag on his length nor width sliding it out completely before I ran my tongue all around his cock feeling his fingers tangling in my hair before I rewrapped my lips around his tip sucking on it feeling his fingers tighten against the hair he had smirking the best I could as I begun bobbing my head on his cock, "Uh…fuck Brittney….shit…" He moaned as he begun thrusting his hips slightly up to help meet the thrusts of bobbing my mouth when I wrapped a hand around his thick cock jerking it up his length as I continued bobbing my head, "Jesus….fuck….uh….uh…" Justin moaned out in a pant as I slid him out of my mouth letting my hand continue its work as I grabbed the condom wrapping it around his tip. I stopped my hand leaning down rolling the condom down with my mouth, I slid him out of my mouth before I licked my tongue around his cock making sure my tongue paid particular attention to underside of his cock knowing that is the most sensitive spot hearing a hiss every time I did so. "Fuck Brittney…" Justin moaned out as I smirked to him pressing my lips to his so he could taste himself on my lips. He tugged the sheets down to expose my naked body again pulling me by the legs down to a laying position giggling as he did so. He slowly slid up my body wrapping my one leg around his waist as he leant over my body pressing his lips to mine. "You ready?" He asked concerned.

"Yes…fuck me Justin…" I said exploring his brown eyes as he smirked pressing his lips to mine again as his hand hooked onto my leg holding it there as the other positioned his hard cock against my chamber feeling him slowly inch by inch push into my chamber letting out gasp at every inch he had pushed in until his tip hit my g-spot. "You're so big…" I moaned.

"Everything is bigger on a werewolf…" He said getting me to chuckle as ran a hand through my hair and brushed some out of my face feeling him slowly slide back out only to slide back in. Justin was slowly working up a pace, I wrapped my other leg around his waist locking it with my other foot pulling him closer to me thrusting down on him as he thrust into me, he worked up to a faster pace that I could handle.

"Uh…uh…fuck Justin…oh god…oh god…" I moaned as I had my hands clenched on the sheets beside me throwing my head back against the mattress below me trying not to clench my eyes shut. Justin leant over my body pressing his lips to my neck feeling his teeth graze over the spot before licking it wrapping my arms around him digging my nails into his back with every hard thrust, "Justin…uh….right there….Justin….uh…." I moaned as I felt my walls clamping down around his hard cock not wanting to hit another orgasm but knew this would be a confidence boost for him.

"Cum Brittney…fuck you're so tight…" He moaned into my ear as he nibbled at my earlobe, it sounded so hot and it went straight to pushing me closer to the edge and with one more powerful thrust of his I lost control getting him to smile but continued his hard fast thrusts into me. I wrapped my arms around him pulling myself up onto him where he thrusted up into me since he was standing on his knees, my legs wrapped around his body along with my arms digging my nails into his back thrusting down onto his cock as he thrusted up into me.

"Uh….uh…fuck Justin…" I moaned as I bit at the mark that was forming on his neck from earlier. He started slowing the speed of thrusts getting me to whimper as I tried to speed it up myself.

"I'm going to cum and you're not close to another climax…" Justin whispered into my ear as I managed to tighten my muscles around his cock getting him to let out a moan himself.

"Faster Justin…." I moaned as I somehow overpowered him onto his back where I begun bouncing onto his cock and his hands rested on my hips helping me as much as he could, I watched as he bit at his bottom lip concentrating at the action taken place in front of him, "Uh….uh…fuck yes…oh god…Justin…uh Justin…." I moaned, I loved moaning his name.

"Brit….Brittney…" He stuttered out in a moan as he begun thrusting up into me with force feeling good when it hit hard against my g-spot when he threw me onto my back going back at the fast pace he had set earlier in the night pulling him down for an aggressive kiss moaning into his lips as my fingers scratched at the back of his neck not even getting tangled in his hair.

"Uh…uh…cum Justin…" I whispered into his ear as I lightly bit at the mark I had made hearing him let out a growl as he thrusted harder into me getting me to whimper.

"If I'm going to cum, you're going with me…" Justin growled in a threatening tone as he slowly grinded his hips into me, unexpectedly I felt another climax coming digging my nails into his back. "Yeah…that's it…" Justin growled as he smirked as he knew he was getting to me when a few more thrusts I heard him yell "BRITTNEY!" Through gritted teeth, it sound much like a yowl a werewolf would do feeling his tip thrust hard into my g-spot and seeing his expression of hitting his orgasm pushed me to hit mine as well folding into his embrace.

"JUSTIN!" I exclaimed as he held me close until I calmed down from my high and he leant above me as still as I was, he smirked as he leant down pressing his lips to mine for one of the softest kisses of the night. I ran my hand through his hair, couldn't tell if it was messing it up more or fixing it, smiling back at him as he did the same to my hair, "I love you." I said.

"I love you too…I'm going to go clean up…" He said pecking me on the lips lightly before he slowly slid out of me watching as he climbed off the bed, I sat up leaning back on my hands before I climbed off the bed myself feeling my knees be weak as I looked around finding my bra and underwear in two different sections of the room grabbing them, I went back to the bed setting them on the end of the bed to pull on. I grabbed my underwear stepping into the holes slowly sliding the underwear up my legs when I felt arms slide around my waist knowing it was Justin smiling. "Why are you getting dressed?" Justin asked as he kissed at the curve of my neck that I knew was bruising from the bites he was given.

"I'm not getting fully dressed, I'm just pulling on my undergarments." I said correcting him.

"My bad…" He said as he kissed my neck again as I fixed the band of my underwear to make it feel more comfortable. Justin kept his arms around me holding me to his warm embrace and it was nice as I grabbed my bra going to try to hook the clasps together behind my back by myself as he kissed my neck, "I got it." He said as I collected my hair pulling it over my shoulder holding it out of his way, "Second one right?"

"It's sad you know that after undoing it only once." I said smirking as I looked over my shoulder at him.

"I have a good memory." He said smirking as he clasped it for me.

"Thanks." I said as I slid the straps onto my shoulders and fixed the cups to make sure my boobs were fully in.

"Tired?" Justin asked kissing at my neck.

"Yeah, and a little hungry…" I said honestly.

"I'll go get us something from the vending machines…" Justin said as he broke from my embrace watching as he went to the underwear he had took off sliding them and pulled on a pair of jeans grasping some money from his wallet as he leant over pressing his lips to mine as I sat on the edge of the bed, "I'll be back." He said smiling.

"You're going without a shirt?"

"Why not? Show off my love marks…" He said as he pulled open the door heading out as I slid up the bed climbing under the sheets claiming a pillow until Justin came back with two cans of soda along with a couple bags of skittles. He set them on the bed as he slid his shoes back off and tugged his pants down his legs stepping out of it, I sat up folding my legs Indian style as he climbed into the bed beside me wrapping a hand around me as we sat there eating our snack and drinking the soda he had purchased. After we finished eating, I slid down the bed getting comfortable as Justin reached over me turning the light off.

"Wait, I got to set an alarm." I said as I rolled over, I climbed out of bed searching the floor for my skirt, "Where'd you throw it?" I asked.

"I don't know and I don't care…you don't need it…" He said as I saw the whites of his teeth smiling at me, I rolled my eyes as I could tell he was watching me as I found my skirt pulling out my phone, at first I made sure it wasn't harmed from being thrown during our escapade carrying it with me to the bed where I was shivering from coldness sliding under the covers still feeling cold as I scooted closer to Justin as I set my alarm for the morning rolling back setting it on the nightstand rolling back around scooting closer to Justin who wrapped his arms around me holding me tightly to him resting my head against his chest cuddling close to him, I felt him press his lips to the top of my head, "I love you." He said into the top of my head feeling him pull me closer to him folding into his embrace.

"I love you too." I said smiling as I slowly fell asleep in his embrace.


	66. Chapter 66

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Brittney's Point of View-**

I slept until I heard my phone ringing from the alarm I had set, I leant against the tight grip Justin had around my waist reaching for the phone turning my alarm off before I squirmed around in his grip facing the man that laid behind me smirking as he had this smile on his face. I don't know how it ended up where I had rolled over to have my back against him because I fell asleep facing him but whatever.

"You suck at fake sleeping." I said smiling.

"I can't I sleep when I have Backstreet Boys randomly blaring through the room waking me up…" He said as I chuckled.

"You know you like it." I said

"Not as much as I like you." He said as he leant down pressing his lips to my forehead, "I love you…."

"I love you too…" I said as he ran a hand through my hair that was probably more messed up than it was before I fell asleep. "I should go shower, I smell like sex…" I said.

"Me too…but I like the smell of it on you…do you want me to go get your clothes?" He asked.

"Nah…I'll just wear what I wore last night if it's not too damaged…or I'll just steal some of your clothes."

"Won't people question what you did last night?"

"Who cares what people think? I enjoyed it…" I said smiling as I sat up looking down at him before I slid out of the bed collecting my shirt and skirt that were in two different spots carrying them with me to the bathroom setting them onto the sink before I turned around turning the knob for the water to run out of the bathtub faucet splashing the water waiting until it gets hot enough pulling the tab turning it to the shower head when a knock came to the door. I walked over to the door opening it seeing Justin leaning against the small part of the doorframe that was available.

"May I join you? We are running late because Heath has already texted saying he was ready and wanting to come back to the room." Justin said.

"Sure…no frisky business…"

"I know, no sex before a performance…" Justin said as I smirked turning around on my heels walking further into the room and Justin walked into the room, he closed the door behind him setting the pile of clothes he had onto the sink opposed from mine as I begun to slowly get undressed stepping into shower, I was in there for a few moments letting the water run over me before Justin stepped in closing the curtain from where he had stepped in joining me under the water feeling his arms snaking around my waist pulling me into his embrace smirking feeling the warmth of his body. "You smell so good…"

"Thanks…" I said smirking as I looked over my shoulder at him seeing him smile before he pressed his lips against the curve of my neck.

"I hope you can cover these markings…I like to bite…"

"No worries, I got make-up in my bag…"

"I'll just bite you more you then…"He said smirking more as I bent over reaching for the small bottle of shampoo the hotel provided pouring some into my hand handing it to Justin as he did the same. I turned around to face him so I won't get my hair or shampoo onto his body foaming up my hair to get rinsed out, "You like this look?" Justin asked putting his hair in a wacky style.

"I think you could rock it…" I said chuckling.

"I like yours better." He said pointing at me as I smiled before I stuck my hands under the water rinsing off my hands with the water before I stepped under it, this time facing each other tilting my head back letting the water run through my hair as Justin rested his one hand on the arch of my back holding me up feeling comfortable and confident I won't fall with his hand on my back. I stood up properly running a hand through my hair feeling for any soapy parts as I stepped back letting him have his turn rinsing through his hair, he stood back up shaking his head much like a shaggy dog laughing.

"You truly are like a werewolf…" I said smirking.

"I live up to the name." Justin said smiling as he grasped my hand pulling me to him as the water ran over us some more before I grasped the body wash doing the same. "I'll get your back if you get mine." Justin said sarcastically as I chuckled.

"Okay…" I said as I was rubbing the body wash over the front of my body when I begun to feel his hands slowly massaging over my shoulders rubbing down my back really lathering in the body wash, after he finished I turned around doing the same thing to him seeing the scratches I had put in his back knowing there are some on my back as well. We both turned around feeling the water run over us with his arms wrapping around me pulling me into his embrace holding me there enjoying being there along with feeling the warmth of his body heat and the warmth of the shower water running over me, I honestly didn't want to end this moment feeling him leaving small kisses at my neck.

"We should get you out of here before you become way too wrinkly…" He said as I noticed the prune type parts on my fingers.

"Yeah…" I said as I reached down turning off the water as Justin climbed out grabbing a towel wrapping it around his waist as he grabbed another one holding it open for me. I stepped out of the shower, he wrapped the towel around me as I tightened the towel as I leant forward pressing my lips to his, "I love you…" I said as I ran a hand through his hair.

"I love you too…" He said smiling as I walked over to my pile of clothes debating if I wanted to wear my dirty underwear.

"Is Heath coming over?" I asked.

"Yeah, he tossed your clothes into your bag and is bringing the stuff down here, I told him give us a half hour." Justin said as I nodded as I slid the skirt on, "Going commando?" He asked as his one ear perked and he raised his one eyebrow.

"Until Heath gets here…" I said as I smirked as I rubbed the water off my upper body before I wrapped the towel into my hair as I begun putting my bra and top on as Justin begun to get dressed when a knock came to the door knowing it must be Heath, Justin pulled the door open for Heath.

"Am I in the safe zone?" He asked joking knowing what he heard and almost walked in last night if he had the key.

"You're good…" Justin said glancing to me smirking and giving me a wink as Heath looked to me then back to Justin as Heath walked in and I followed Heath going to the suitcase that was mine that he brought with him. I pulled it onto the spare bed that wasn't use pulling it open finding what I needed going back into the bathroom seeing Justin finishing up what he was doing.

"You done?" I asked.

"Almost, it's full reign for you…I only have to spray cologne on and splash aftershave on…" Justin said.

"I won't be long…what about your?" I asked scratching at my neck to give him the hint.

"Is it an easy fix?" Justin asked as he leant back onto the sink behind him as I nodded as I set the make-up down on the sink pulling out what I needed applying it to the mark that I knew I had caused.

"How's that?" I asked as he turned around looking in the mirror admiring it.

"That'll do…hopefully it won't wipe off during the match."

"It'll be dry by then." I said as he smiled leaning over pressing his lips to my forehead smiling as he smiled back at me as he turned around to keep Heath company as he shut the door behind him as I pulled my underwear on and put a new outfit on before I covered up my marks along with applying my make-up and doing my hair, not as much as I would when I got to the arena. I walked out slipping the shoes that were out on zipping my bag up setting it down as I watched as Justin checked out of the room. "Did you check me out?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am, I even grabbed you're phone cord." Heath said.

"Thanks." I said smirking as Justin grasped his bag and his other hand grabbed my hand pulling me with him as we headed out of the room down to the lobby where we awaited Wade, when he arrived we went to the car we had rented tossing our bags in and once again Justin was in the back seat with me, he reached over grasping my hand holding it as we drove the few hours to the arena where the PPV show was at. We climbed out staring at the arena that I was to win my first championship feeling arms wrap around me turning to see Justin behind me.

"Are you ready champ?" Justin asked.

"Only if you're ready…" I said smirking.

"I'm always ready." He said as he went to press a kiss to my neck, "Which side is the make-up side?" He asked.

"This side." I said pointing to the opposing side he was at as he smirked as he leant in pressing his lips to the curve of my neck.

"Come on you two!" Wade yelled as I turned around as I walked with Justin to the trunk grabbing my bag carrying it as Justin grasped my hand interlacing our fingers, this felt right for once as it seemed like slow motion as we got into the arena going into the women's locker room changing into my ring attire pulling my Nexus shirt over my head and put the arm band around my upper arm walking out of the locker room going to grab a water and made myself a sandwich cutting it diagonally and grabbed a bag of chips going to find a crate near the locker room Justin was at waiting for him, he walked out joining me on the crate where we shared the meal when a PA walked by saying it was meeting time so we jumped off following others to this meeting. Justin sat down in a chair that was available not seeing many more available as some were already standing and Justin tugged me down to sit on his lap feeling his arms wrap around my waist holding me in his embrace. We listened as Vince along with a few creative members talking about what we were to do today, how it was supposed to go smoothly, what the plan was, how we are to put on a good show, congratulating the winners and said to work our ass off.

"You got that?" Justin asked.

"What?"

"Work your ass off." Justin said.

"What do you consider this is?" I asked smirking as he started tickling me and picked me up throwing me over his shoulder kicking to get off setting me down after a little while, I went to run he grasped my hand pulling me back to him and he wrapped his arms around my waist, my hands instinctively resting on his shoulders playing with the back of his hair smiling. "Will I get a reward tonight for winning?" I asked.

"Only if I get one back." He said smirking as I leant forward pressing my lips to his for a kiss, I turned around grasping his hands from behind pulling him with me as he walked with me to the gorilla position waiting until the show begun. "You nervous?" Justin asked wrapping me up in his embrace as I leant back into his embrace as he leant back against the wall.

"Yes…I'm excitedly nervous…afraid that I will fuck up, nervous about getting the belt because what if I'm not ready, and this is like one of the biggest events of a wrestler could do beside Mania…any PPV is big…" I said ranting on as he leant his head against the back of mine.

"You'll do fine…you got this…you deserve this and they have big things planned for you…" He said as he smoothed my hair away from my neck.

"I know…but-" I said as he turned me around to look at him looking down.

"You'll do fine…you deserve this…you have passion in here and in here…" He said pointing at my heart then pointed at my head, "You got this…it's like any other match…I'm proud of you baby." He said leaning forward pressing his lips to mine, the kiss broke and I couldn't help to smile, "There's more where that came from…" He said smiling.

"You got to wait though." I said smirking, "You ready for your match?" I asked.

"As ready as I could ever be…" He said smiling, "Plus, I'll have my good-luck charm with me." He said as he ran a hand through my hair.

"Like you need any luck."

"Luck brought me you…" He said getting me to blush when I saw Kelly and Layla come around the corner knowing it must be close when I grasped Justin's hands interlacing our fingers squeezing his hands tightly nervously as he walked with me to the monitor where we saw the pre-show WWE entrance then watched the pyrotechnics they had worked on displaying.

"Brittney, Layla then Kelly, that's the order…" PA said as he read off the list of entrances, "Good luck you three…you have a 15 minute time limit…" PA said as we nodded already having our match planned out in advance as we nodded when Justin walked with me up the stairs and held me in his embrace on the red X until I heard the song play seeing the PA point for me to go I gave Justin a quick kiss before I walked out making my entrance to the ring. I did my pose on the turnbuckles when I heard Layla's song blare through jumping off the turnbuckle walking to the opposing one sitting down on the bottom one so Layla could make her entrance and watched Kelly make her entrance when Layla had made it to the ring. We looked around the ring at each other remembering what was to be done tonight, we went move by move getting a step closer to getting the pin over Kelly. I ran and dropkicked Layla off the apron before she could climb back in seeing Kelly where she needed to be dragging her to a spot so I can do the 450 flip onto her then pulled her further away from the ropes lifting her leg up getting the three count rolling off her feeling tears sting my eyes that it had actually happened. Even though I knew this day was to happen, I couldn't believe it had finally happened and not only that, but I'm in a good part of my life the ref walked over grabbing the belt bringing it back to me handing it to me as I rested it on my legs smiling and wiped at my eyes as I slowly stood up looking up the ramp seeing the other Nexus member, even Wade, standing on the stage clapping and Justin had this bright smile on his face as the ref held my hand in victory towards them as I held the belt up seeing Justin be the first one to run down the ramp and slide in. He got to his feet standing in front of me opening his arms.

"What'd I tell you baby?" He asked as I couldn't help but to roll my eyes and smile going into his arms wrapping my arms around him hugging him tightly, as bad I as wanted to kiss him right know I knew that I couldn't. He grasped the belt from me wrapping it around my waist buckling it behind me as I hugged Heath, David, and the other members besides Wade who seemed like he didn't want anything to deal with me, he was probably still angry with me. "That belt looks great around your waist…" Justin said wrapping his arms around my waist resting his hands above the belt.

"Thanks." I said blushing as the other members of Nexus climbed out leaving Heath, Justin and I in the ring when the announcer announced Heath and Justin as the opponent for the tag team belts seeing the other tag team make their entrance. Justin held the ropes open for me as I slid out onto the apron, I turned around to face him leaning forward slowly pecking him on the lips hoping no one had noticed, "Good luck." I said smiling as I turned around getting to my butt sliding off the apron walking around the ring to the proper spot for me cheering for my men as they did their match watching as Heath performed his signature then tagged Justin in as he climbed up the turnbuckles steadying himself before doing his 450 splash onto the opponent pinning him as Heath held the other opponent back as Justin got the pin, Justin and Heath immediately jumped out of the ring where the ref climbed out grabbing the belts for us as Justin grabbed me pulling me with him over to the bottom of the ramp where the ref handed them the tag belts that they just won and I held their hands up in victory. I turned around hugging Justin immediately, his arms wrapped around me pulling me into his embrace tightly as we rested our foreheads together smiling and felt so happy that we just pressed our lips together passionately reminding me of last night knowing we might do it again tonight in celebratory this time. We broke the kiss smiling as I looked deeply in his brown eyes seeing him smile just as wide back, "I love you."

"I love you too." Justin said.

"Guys, we're on air…" Heath said as it broke our moment looking over at him then the fans in attendance then back at each other chuckling before we leant our foreheads together.

"Let them see…" I said as I brought him in for another kiss before I turned back to face the ring walking hand and hand with both Justin and Heath holding their hands up in victory as we got behind the curtain knowing that Justin and I may get in trouble for what just happened. We ran down the steps being stopped by Howard knowing this couldn't be happening turning to look at Justin in a panic then back to Howard.

"Justin, Brittney…may we have a word?" Howard said as I swallowed the ball of nerves in my throat before nodding, Justin grasped my hand giving it a confident squeeze before we followed Howard to his office, "I must ask, what was that out there?" Howard asked.

"Sorry sir, I take full responsibility…we're dating and we have been trying to hold it off air but out there was just so proud and excited it came out…sorry sir…" I said knowing and thinking that he will yell and let Justin off with a warning then tell me I was to lose my belt next week on Raw.

"Don't be sorry, I loved it…it shows a love angle…why did you guys not tell me this before?" Howard asked as Justin and I looked to each other then back at him with a 'huh?' expression.

"We have been trying to rack our brain to think of a storyline between Brittney and a member of Nexus, you guys just did it on your own…congrats…" Howard said.

"So, we aren't in trouble?" I asked.

"Nope…" Howard said.

"Thank God." Justin said as we both chuckled letting out a breath.

"I'll talk to creative and see what we can do from here." Howard said smiling, "Congrats on the belts you two." He said as he stood up allowing us to stand up following him to the door where he held it open for us. We walked out laughing hugging each other again pressing our lips for a small kiss before we walked hand and hand to catering grabbing water before we separated to get dressed into our regular clothes. Last night and today were probably the best two days of my life, I won the Diva's championship belt, the one thing I have worked hard for my whole life and had my eye sight on since I started wrestling and to get the man of my dreams, Justin. The man that I love, the man that I can see myself spending rest of my life with, the man that made me happy, made me a better person, was supportive, protective and completed me. This truly could lead to a clear and better future.

**A/N: THIS IS MORE OF A POLL TYPE THING, THIS WAS PRETTY MUCH THE WHOLE STORY THAT I HAVE PLANNED OUT, ACTUALLY IT LASTED ONE EXTRA CHAPTER BECAUSE I WAS GOING TO END IT AT THE SEX SCENE BUT FIGURED INCORPORATE THE TITLE SHOT IN HERE. I HAVE ONE MORE SEX SCENE TYPED UP THAT NEEDS SOME WORK ON IT, WOULD YOU THE READERS WANT THE CHAPTER OR WILL EVERYONE BE OKAY IF I JUST FINISH IT HERE?**


	67. Chapter 67

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

*****WARNING! STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT! NOT SAFE FOR WORK!*****

**Brittney's Point of View-**

I got into the women's locker room immediately getting sprayed with champagne that Layla was squirting trying to dodge the liquids but was laughing and screaming at the cold sensation.

"CONGRAULATIONS!" The whole locker room yelled as the bottle had stopped spraying.

"Thanks you guys…" I said wiping at my face already feeling sticky.

"This is normal…let me wash up the belt for you…" Kelly said as I took it off handing it to her trusting she knew how to do it since she had it before me.

"We don't do normal hugs here." Alicia said as I looked to her, "I don't think we've met, I'm Alicia." She said as I stuck my hand out shaking her hand as others introduced themselves. Kelly came back with the belt nicely cleaned and set it beside me on the bench as I grabbed my bag going into the shower area showering trying to get the champagne off not believing that it had finally happened that I had finally got the Diva's belt, the one thing I have been aspiring to do since I had started this training and here I was owning the prestigious Diva's belt working with my boyfriend and the love of my life, Justin who also won his first major belt and knew only better things were to come out of this. I got dressed still feeling sticky from the champagne but knew if I didn't get all of it that Justin would find the champagne on my body later hopefully. I walked out not seeing anyone in there anymore, I started getting dressed in a new outfit assuming either everyone had left or was out watching rest of the show hearing a knock at the door going to open it seeing Justin on the other side dressed holding his duffel strap.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah…I had to shower the girls kind of sprayed me with champagne…" I said running a hand through my wet hair.

"I got the same thing." He said smirking.

"You want to come in?" I asked as he nodded as I stepped aside letting him slide in shutting the door behind him locking it so no one can come in and make a big deal that a man was in here. "I'm curious why they do that?" I said.

"Spray the new champs with champagne?" Justin asked as he pulled his duffel off tossing it on the floor.

"I get it now…champ and champagne…" I said chuckling as I went to my locker pulling out the bottle of lotion I had left out from before the show. "Do you know where everyone went? It seems quite eerie no one is being loud or anything opposed to an actual taping?" I asked curiously as I sat down on the bench facing him as he sat down on the other.

"Probably in catering for the little party thing or whatever…"

"Party?" I asked.

"Well, for Mania they have an after party elsewhere but for other PPVs they have the party in catering if they can't find a club within the city to host it…"

"You want to go?" I asked as I squirted some lotion onto my hand.

"Honestly?"

"Yes, honestly." I said looking up at him pulling my leg up onto the bench with me forgetting that I was wearing a skirt and that he probably could see up it but oh well.

"I would rather be in here and spend time with you…" He said smirking, I glanced up at him from rubbing my lotion smiling at him and he stood up clearing the way between us lifting my chin up pressing my lips against his in an odd form.

"In here?" I asked questionably looking to the door seeing that it was locked looking back to him for confirmation.

"Why not? Doors locked and no one else is in here….there is a lot of flat services and there are showers." He said as he knelt before me rubbing his hands over my skirt covered thighs licking his lips eagerly.

"It won't hurt trying it just once huh?" I asked.

"Not at all." He said smirking as he grasped my waist picking me up as he stood up wrapping my legs around his hips as he climbed over the bench pushing the items off laying me down positioning himself between my legs that had fallen from being wrapped around him and he leant over me resting one of his hands on the bench above my head pressing his lips to mine for a kiss as his hand was running down my shirt seductively to the hem sliding his hand under it rubbing at my stomach first before it slowly slid further up my body feeling him grasp my bra covered breast moaning into his lips. He broke the kiss sitting up as I sat up with him pulling my shirt over my head as he did the same tossing it not caring where it went as I pulled him to me for a kiss as his hands immediately went to work to undo my bra tossing it aside as well and he leant forward leading me to lay back against the cold hard bench below me as I held onto the bench above my head as he slid down my body feeling him kissing at my neck. I wrapped my arms around his body digging my nails into his back before rubbing it around his body running it down his upper body to the hem of his pants trying not to get in the way of him as he slowly begun kissing down to my breasts. I was able to pop his button undone trying to grasp the zipper getting Justin to grasp my arm. "Eager?" He asked as I made eye contact with him smirking as I looked back down seeing the bulge in his jeans licking my lips.

"Maybe…" I said smirking as he smirked back as he flicked his tongue over my nipple flinging my head back from pleasure letting out a soft moan. I watched as Justin twirled his tongue around my nipple before he wrapped his mouth around my sensitive bud gasping, "Uh Justin…." I moaned as he flicked his tongue over the nipple in his mouth arching my back into him trying to push my breast further into his mouth as he slowly slid the nipple out of his mouth sliding to the other breast doing the same ritual before he slid his tongue down my body.

"I can still taste the champagne…it's so much sweeter on your body…" He moaned out as he reached the hem of my skirt.

"I tried to wash it all off but there was so much of it…"

"No…you should have left it on…I love the taste of it…its sweet, but not as sweet as you…" He said as he pressed his lips against my skin right above the hem of my skirt.

"Trying to butter me up for something?" I asked smirking as he smirked back at me.

"No…" He said as he smiled evilly as I watched him undo my skirt, "You need shorter skirts, these aren't doing for me…" He said as I lifted my hips to help him slide them off my body.

"We'll go shopping then…" I said rolling my eyes as he looked down at my body seeing the thong I had decided to go with covering half of my face with my hand embarrassed as he smiled down at me.

"This…this I like Brittney…" He said as he ripped the thong from my body with the amount of strength he has.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"You don't need it…" He said smiling as he sniffed it.

"Ew! What is with you men and smelling women's underwear?"

"I'm werewolf, I love your scent…" He said as he leant down resting his hands on my thighs as he scooted himself down the bench until his face was level with the junction of my legs feeling his breath on my pussy before feeling the soft wetness of his tongue lick up my clit.

"Oh yes Justin…." I moaned out grasping the bench above my head, his hands slid up my thighs pushing them further apart as he slid his tongue up my clit again letting out a soft moan arching my back before I ran a hand through his hair grasping a part of it tightly with every flick of his tongue, "Uh Justin…" I moaned out looking down making eye contact with his brown eyes feeling his tongue lick up my clit getting me to shiver. I sat up leaning back against my hand that was digging its nails into the bench with every lick as my other hand got its fingers stuck in his hair holding him where he was, "Fuck Justin…uh…oh god…" I said as my head fell back as my eyes clenched shut feeling his hand slowly slide up my thigh, "Uh…yes…" I moaned knowing what was to come anticipating the touch but he didn't do what I expected as his hand pushed my thigh open more as I felt his tongue circling my chamber letting out a soft moan when he finally slid his tongue into me getting me to gasp and tighten my grip on his hair, our eyes made contact as I thought I may have orgasm then from how pleasurable it had felt and a smirk came across his face the best it could before he slid his tongue out of my chamber before he flicked his tongue over my entrance. "MMMM…uh…Justin…" I moaned as he did it again but this time his tongue flicked around inside my chamber, "Oh god…yes…uh…" I moaned trying to express how pleasurable it was before he slid his tongue out feeling a finger tracing where it just was as Justin slid up my body feeling the electricity flow between our skin and his lips softly pressed against mine as he slid the solo finger into me gasping as he watched my facial expression contort to pleasure. I wrapped my arms around his neck grinding against his finger as he slid it out and pushed it back into me, I leant forward pressing my lips to his for a kiss moaning into his lips with every thrust of his finger especially when he pushed his second finger into me breaking our kiss letting out a moan before I attached my lips to his neck working at the mark I had left the night prior as I felt him do the same running my hands down his upper body to his pants working the zipper undone sliding my hand into his pants grasping his thick hard cock through his briefs getting him to throw his head back in pleasure. "You…you…need boxers…" I moaned as he begun thrusting his fingers faster and harder against my g-spot knowing that he was trying to push me closer to my edge.

"Why?" He whispered into my ear as he nibbled at my earlobe as his fingers hit my g-spot roughly.

"Uh…yes…because…it's…fuck Justin…" I moaned knowing that I was slowly unraveling in his hand as he smirked knowing that I was enjoying it and he licked his way down my body, his tongue feeling cold amongst my heated skin where I finally felt his tongue flick over my clit again adding pleasure to my sensitive area grasping a chunk of his hair tightly. "Uh…yes…oh god…shit…JUSTIN!" I exclaimed as I felt myself finally reaching my orgasm and my cum and juices squirting over Justin's fingers as I looked down at the man still placed between my legs feeling his fingers slide out of me watching him suck them clean before he stuck his tongue out flicking his tongue up my clit moaning from pleasure until he then begun kissing up my body pressing his lips against mine. "You're overdressed…" I said after our kiss broke and he smirked.

"Why don't you fix that?" He asked smiling as he sat back swinging his leg over facing the lockers as I stood up climbing between his legs tugging his pants down his legs tossing them aside running my hands up his legs to his inner thighs pushing them slightly more open to accommodate my body standing up on my knees hooking my fingers into his briefs licking my lips as he lifted his hips helping me as I slid his briefs down his legs tossing it whatever way I threw his pants looking back to see his long thick cock resting against his fit stomach and slight glisten of pre-cum already coming out of his tip. I leant forward flicking my tongue across his tip picking up the pre-cum hearing him hiss and his fingers running through my hair as I slowly wrapped my lips around his tip gently sucking it feeling his fingers tightening in my hair. "Oh god…" Justin moaned as I smirked with his cock in my mouth slowly sliding inch by inch into my mouth until I reached the base and begun slowly sliding his cock out of my mouth, "Uh…fuck Brittney…." Justin moaned as I reached out gently grasping one of his balls massaging it seeing him throw his head back gritting his teeth as I reached his tip and begun sliding back down his cock to pick up the pace with the help of his hand guiding me. "Uh…yes…fuck yes….shit Brittney…" Justin groaned as I bobbed my head on his cock faster before my free hand grasp his cock gently jerking up and down his cock along with my mouth working him closer to his edge, I looked up watching his facial expressions trying to install these little moments in my mind to remember forever thinking I saw his eyes roll in the back of his head and he thrusted up into my mouth and hand trying to match my movement. "Oh god…fuck…I don't want you to stop…fuck yes…but you have too…" He moaned as I slowly slid his cock out of my mouth after giving his tip one last suck leaving my hand jerking up and down his long thick cock.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm going to blow before we get to the best part…" He moaned smirking as I slid to my feet straddling him with my knees on the bench on either side of him and leant down pressing my lips against his grinding against his hard cock.

"You have a condom?" I asked as I rested my forehead against his before pressing my lips to his for another kiss.

"No…shit…" He said as I could tell he was angered as his hands rested on my hips and I could tell he was looking somewhere else as if he was trying to think, I turned him to look at me making him keep eye contact with me.

"Let's go without a condom…" I said seriously.

"What? You still on the pill?" He asked.

"No, but want to get back on it sooner than later…there is the morning after pill if we want to look into that and I love you Justin, I trust you…I wouldn't want to do this with anyone other than you." I said honestly as he smirked as he pressed his lips against mine.

"It's ultimately your decision." He said as he ran a hand through my hair as I sat there contemplating it looking deep into his brown eyes smiling.

"I'm serious…" I said as he smiled and he pressed his lips against mine feeling his fingers being tangled in my hair before he replaced one hand on my hip as the other one slid between our bodies helping guide him into me gasping at every inch that had filled me. I slowly pushed myself off his cock beginning to work up a pace of both of us thrusting to work together fueling our pleasure, "Uh….fuck yes…god yes…uh…uh….shit…" I moaned as I leant my head forward resting my forehead against his digging my nails into his back with every thrust that was met. "Right there….oh god…Justin…fuck…" I moaned as he stood up picking me up with him as my knees bent onto his hips holding myself up as he pressed me back against the lockers as he begun thrusting up into me feeling him taking control of the pace liking the new fast pace.

"You like this?" Justin moaned in a whisper as he nibbled at my neck letting out a soft whimper of pleasure as my legs opened more to accommodate his body.

"Fuck Justin…uh…oh god yes…uh…uh…yes….yes…" I moaned as he kept thrusting harder and faster up into me throwing me back against the lockers softly with every hard thrust of his leaning my head back against the lockers as I dug my nails into his back, "I'm…I'm…going to orgasm…fuck…." I groaned as Justin begun thrusting harder into me, hearing him moan against his gritted teeth and my walls clamping down around his tight cock.

"Fuck Brittney…" Justin moaned as he grazed his teeth against my neck.

"Uh fuck Justin…" I moaned out from the bite he just did when he pushed into me again hitting my g-spot hard pushing me over the edge. "JUSTIN!" I exclaimed arching my back against the lockers pushing my body into Justin's and Justin slid out pushing into me one last time feeling the warm cum of his shoot into me.

"BRITTNEY!" He exclaimed practically staying where we just finished letting ourselves calm from our high, Justin placed a couple soft kisses against my neck as I fall into his embrace with my arms still wrapped around him looser than before and I rested my head against the curve of his neck, he carried me back to the bench where we sat down and felt his hands run through my hair.

"I love you…" I whispered.

"I love you too…" He said as I felt him kiss the top of my head, I looked up at him and he pushed a strand of hair out of my face that was sticking to the sweat.

"I should go shower." I said.

"To wash this sweat and sex smell off…we don't need people finding out what we just did." Justin said smirking as I stood up off his lap feeling empty but Justin stood up wrapping his arms around me following me to the shower area.


	68. Chapter 68

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Brittney's Point of View-**

Justin followed me to the shower area claiming the first shower station, I hated how this one didn't have individual shower stalls like most arenas, it was a group shower but we were the only two here so it didn't bother me much so I turned on the first one we had approached. We stood under the shower head just letting the water run over us before I turned around feeling his hands rest flat against the arch of my back pulling me closer to his embrace as my hands rested flatly on his chest smiling at him as he met me in the middle for a kiss and I couldn't help but to smile.

"Were you serious about what you said?" Justin asked.

"What part?"

"About how you wouldn't want to do this with anyone else?" Justin asked as I could tell he was self-conscious about it.

"Dead serious….I would love to have kids one day, and I wouldn't want to take that risk with someone other than you…I love you Justin…" I said truthfully getting him to smile.

"I love you too Brittney…I would love to have kids…"

"How many?"

"Two…one of each gender…"

"What would you name the girl?" I asked curiously as he ran a hand through my wet hair replacing it back on the arch of my back.

"Angel Lynn…" Justin said almost immediately.

"You have that name planned for a while?"

"No…"

"Why would you go with Angel as a first name or a name at all, there aren't a lot of those?" I asked curiously.

"I would hope that she would look like her mom who looks like an angel from heaven." Justin said feeling myself blush and felt like saying 'awe,' I smiled as he smiled back at me as I stood on my tip toes pressing my lips against his for a kiss. "What would you name a son?" Justin asked.

"Justin Nicholas." I said.

"I think where you are going with that one." Justin said smiling as he smirked knowing what I was thinking.

"But of course he would be called Nicholas, not Junior." I said.

"Nicholas is way better than Junior." Justin said smiling as we just let the water run over us and we washed ourselves off before we walked back out to the locker room area pulling our clothes back on.

"You owe me a new thong…I don't have any underwear in here besides my dirty ones…" I said shuffling through my bag trying to find possibly another pair.

"Then go without." Justin said smirking.

"You'll enjoy that too much but I might have too." I said as I slid my skirt off and pulled the skinny jeans I had in there on so I didn't have to worry about people possibly looking up my skirt. We pulled our duffels onto our shoulder unlocking the locker room door finally walking out hearing the loudness of said party in catering walking the distance seeing not very many people there that I would think would be there besides Wade, Heath, Alicia, and a few other people I have yet to meet. "Would you mind if I talk to Wade? I think I kind of owe him an apology."

"What'd you do?"

"I kind of threw water in his face and I want to smooth things over to make sure we are still cool." I said as he nodded.

"I would want you to do the same thing to me if it was the other way around." Justin said as we kissed each other as I watched as Wade went to the table to grab some food meeting him there.

"Hey…" I said.

"Hey…you sure you should be talking to me?" Wade asked sarcastically as I watched him and followed his look to Justin who was looking over at us as I watched him walk towards a table where Heath was.

"It's fine…look…I'm sorry for what happened, but let's be honest you never liked me in the first place and I was doing you a favor…" I said as Wade stopped what he was doing turning to look at me.

"No Brittney, I'm sorry…I shouldn't of played with your emotions the way I did…I got jealous because you were always kind of like the back-up girl, no offense and I just got jealous that Justin, who is the wiser choice, got you before I got a shot but truth is there is another girl that I kind of been falling for…I think I was trying to find a way to get her to notice me."

"Alicia?" I asked.

"Yeah, how'd you?" Wade asked.

"That's why I did what I did, I saw you trying to flirt with her…she said yes once, she will say it again…plus look how angrily jealous she is getting right now." I said glancing over to her and Wade chuckled. "So we cool?" I asked.

"Yeah, we cool…no hard feelings then? I really don't water thrown in my face again."

"I won't do that again…well unless if you absolutely need it." I said smirking.

"Well agreed…hug me darling." Wade said as I hugged the bigger man, breaking the hug, "I'm pleasantly surprised you don't smell like sex…" Wade said.

"Why would you say that?" I asked worried.

"We all heard you two going at it as we walked by the locker room…" Wade said.

"Oh…" I said feeling myself blush.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about…it's natural…" He said smirking said as he wrapped his one arm around me pulling me in for a side hug. I smirked walking around him to go find where my boyfriend ended up. He was sitting at a table with Heath, Layla, Kofi and Ted, I straddled Justin's one leg as he wrapped his arms around me holding me close to him on his lap as we sat there laughing and sharing stories.


	69. Chapter 69

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Epilogue:**

**Two Months Later-**

**Brittney's Point of View-**

I sat in catering with Heath, Wade and Justin sitting around the round table, Justin sat beside me with a plate that had a sandwich which that bad along with saltine crackers that I knew he was going to try to get me to eat and I held a can of ginger ale between my hands not wanting to eat much afraid it'll come back up, plus the only thing I would eat Justin would try to get me to eat would be soup, I didn't mind the crackers but they were never feeling. I looked at Heath and Wade who were eating whatever the caterer had cooked them, like most of the time WWE brought in some unknown caterer to cook along with the food WWE always has. I could smell of the food cooking but Wade and Heath's food was the strongest smell hitting my nose making me more queasy than I was running my hands through my hair before I leant forward onto my hands pressing my face into my palms.

"You got to eat something, you haven't ate since Friday before we flew out…" Justin said as he pulled his chair closer to me rubbing at my back feeling tears in my eyes for the however many time, I have been emotional as well, at least more than usual.

"If I eat, then it will just come back up, and I've gained 5 pounds, where that came from who the fuck knows…so I don't see what the point is." I said turning to look at Justin trying to make sure only he saw me not wanting Heath or Wade see how emotionally compromised I was right now, even though I'm sure they were uncomfortable with us having a small argument, the first time since we had started dating which is a good record.

"You need something sweetie, starving yourself isn't going to make you any better and it's just going to make it worse." Justin said as his fingers pushed hair out of my face before he wiped his thumb over my cheek wiping at a tear that must have slipped.

"I agree with the wolf…" Wade said as he bit into his food glancing to him feeling disgusted by it and my stomach started churning more than it was seeing what I was smelling making my stomach more unsettled.

"Excuse me." I said covering my mouth leaving instantly running as fast I could to the women's locker room hearing Justin running after me pushing into the locker room and to the first stall available letting the puke come out flushing it. I walked out splashing water into my mouth and tried to catch my breath walking into the main locker room area spreading out across one bench.

"You okay?" Layla asked.

"No…I think I caught the flu…" I said resting a hand over my eyes.

"You sure it's the flu?"

"What do you mean by that?" I asked looking over at her uncovering my eyes to look at her better.

"I'm just saying you have put on weight, you've been on emotional highs and lows, puking a lot all weekend and there are other symptoms you have that could point to something else other than the flu."  
"Huh?" I asked sitting up looking at her weirdly when a knock came to the door looking to the door still trying to comprehend what Layla was talking about, she has became my best friend over the last few months and she lives nearby in Florida so we spent some days together on our off days.

"Brittney, may I come in?" Justin asked through the wooden door, I looked to Layla who nodded in approval that he could come in since we were the only two right now, and we were the two that were always on time and has been working the house shows.

"Yes…" I yelled as he came in looking over to Layla then to me coming to join me on the bench.

"You feeling any better? I can get you some more ginger ale, that always works on you right? I think you should see the trainer, he may be able to give you medicine." Justin said concerned like any boyfriend would, as he ran a hand through my hair kissing my forehead.

"The trainer may be able to run tests if any needed to be ran." Layla said as Justin looked to her seeing her shrug and Justin looked back to me rolling his eyes at her. I continued to keep an eye on Layla seeing her position herself behind Justin, I wasn't really paying attention to what Justin was saying because all I could do was concentrate on Layla who pointed to me then to Justin doing pelvic thrusts then did a symbolization of a baby when it hit me.

"So will you go see the trainer?" Justin asked.

"Yeah…I'll go see the trainer…you go get ready, your match is first up and Layla will come with me." I said hoping she will as he looked to Layla.

"No problem at all…" Layla said as Justin leant over pressing his lips to mine for a kiss.

"But, when you are done with the trainers, I'm your first stop…" Justin said.

"I wouldn't go see anyone else, I promise." I said smiling as he smiled before he got up looking to Layla.

"Thanks Lay." Justin said.

"No problem, do it anytime for my sister." Layla said as he left the room leaving me there as I got instantly nervous about this trip to see the trainers thinking about what Layla said. "So, when was the last time you got your period?" Layla asked breaking the silence, I'm sure she knew how nervous and scared I was.

"The week before I won the Diva's championship…" I said.

"2 months? It's a big risk that you could be…" Layla said.

"I know, please come with me and let's get this done…" I said.

"Duh…a girl always needs a best friend during this time…" Layla said as she grasped my hand walking with me hand and hand for security and comfort that she won't leave me, we got to the trainers office walking in seeing Ted in there having one of the trainers stretching his legs to help with his back as we claimed two chairs in the corner until another trainer came over.

"May I help you two?" He asked.

"May I have a pregnancy test?" I asked in a whisper embarrassed squeezing Layla's hand and she cupped her other hand over it, I didn't want Ted to hear it nor anyone else that may be in here.

"Absolutely, there's a bathroom right through there." He said as I got up leaving Layla there as I followed the trainer who handed me the box looking back to Layla who nodded and I let out a breath walking into the bathroom following the instructions then carried the wand back out with me leaving the box in the trash can knowing now I had to wait the five minutes that I had set onto my phone's stop clock. I set the wand onto the counter next to my seat staring at my phone holding onto Layla's hand, watching every second and minute pass by until it got to zero looking to Layla after stopping it sliding my phone into my pocket.

"You want me?" Layla asked as I nodded scared of what it was to say as she got up stepping around me picking it up trying to read her expression but she was good at hiding it. "Congratulations, you're having a baby…." Layla said showing me the test that said positive covering my mouth feeling tears running down my face of happiness when she leant over hugging me when the trainer came over reading the test telling him the situation and he said that he would talk to creative for me and that I had only about a week left to wrestle for both the baby and my safety. I stood up following Layla out of the room when it hit me, I was to have Justin's baby and I couldn't believe it, I just walked aimlessly over to gorilla not believing the news I had just heard, I think I was frozen walking slow in a fast paced world. I got to the gorilla position when Justin and Heath were on the X spot standing at the bottom of the stairs looking up at them with probably a stone face and cold expression on my face as I rested my hands on the railings.

"Brittney, you okay? What'd the trainer say?" Justin asked as he ran down the steps to stand in front of me resting his hands on my hips concerned about me, every time I opened my mouth to say it the words couldn't come out of my mouth, there was some kind of communication mishap between my brain and mouth, or it could be I was still shocked. "Brittney, it can't be that bad…" Justin said as I swallowed the ball of nerves and cry ball that was in my throat of trying to tell the man I love that we were to have a baby together. I heard their, or I mean our, entrance song begin to play breaking the eye contact I had with Justin to look up to Heath who looked down at us.

"Justin, that's our cue, come on man!" Heath yelled getting Justin's attention then Justin turned back to me.

"I'm not going to go until you tell me what the trainer said." Justin said as I knew I had to tell him soon enough as I looked to Heath then back to Justin.

"We're pregnant." I said as serious as I could.

"Okay…" He said nodding as I must have had this weird look on my face of how that was a good comeback when he walked up the steps and took his mark with Heath watching the monitors of Heath and Justin making their entrance when Justin stopped mid-ramp as if it had registered turning around running back up the ramp back into the curtain looking up at him.

"What are you doing? You need to get back at there!" I yelled when he got behind the curtain as he smiled running down the steps up to me pressing his lips to mine as he cupped my face holding me there.

"We're…we're going to be parents?" He asked as he smiled widely excited about it now.

"Yes…" I said as tears stung my eyes again and he smiled more pressing his lips to mine. "I'm fine, go do your match…don't get your butt fired…" I said as he smiled after giving me another kiss running up the steps and ran back out joining Heath at the ring, the match wasn't that much delayed. I watched the match closely smiling and when it ended, Justin and Heath had their hand raised in victory, Justin was eager to get to the back because he practically left Heath in the ring speed walking up the ramp to the stage walking backstage where I found myself pushed further down the hall from others gathering to go do their match or to go do crew things.

"Brittney!" Justin said as I turned around from where I stood seeing him jumping over the railing using it as if he was like the ropes in the ring, he landed on his feet running down the hall falling to his knees sliding up to me on his kneepads putting his hands on my thighs to stop himself.

"You are crazy Justin, you are going to give me a heart attack by scaring me with those crazy antics…" I said running a hand through his hair before trying to help him to his feet but he won't take my help.

"Marry me?" He asked looking up at me with his big brown eyes.

"What?" I asked not sure if I heard him right as he finally slid up to his feet looking down at me with his big brown eyes and I looked up at him.

"If we are to have this baby, I want to have it right…marry me?" Justin asked again as I explored his eyes and took note on his facial expressions knowing he was dead serious.

"You better not be joking Justin and you better be wanting to marry me because you love me and not because we had unprotected sex getting me pregnant."

"I won't joke about this…I love you Brittney, I want to marry you because I love you with all my heart and I won't even consider marrying someone unless if I feel the way I feel right now…so will you marry me? Sorry I don't have a ring with me…" Justin said.

"Yes Justin!" I said throwing my hands around his neck and my face dug into the curve of his neck as he picked me up spinning me around slowly happily and he set me down pressing his lips against mine.

**A/N: I KNOW THIS IS A BAD ENDING PER SAY BECAUSE THERE IS SO MUCH MORE I CAN GO OFF OF WITH THEIR MARRIAGE, HAVING THE KID, ETC. AND TRUST ME I HAVE READ STORIES THAT ENDED LIKE THIS AND I GET FRUSTRATED WITH IT. WITH THAT BEING SAID, A SEQUEL _MAY_ BE IN THE WORKS IN THE FUTURE (KEYWORD BEING MAY) _BUT_ IT WON'T BE UNTIL I FINISH THE STORIES I HAVE ON DECK OR WORKING ON RIGHT NOW AND I GET THE STORYLINE FOR THE SEQUEL ENTIRELY FIGURED OUT, I HAVE A FEW THOUGHT BUBBLES POPPING AROUND IN MY MIND FOR A SEQUEL BUT JUST GOT TO WRITE IT OUT AND FIGURE OUT HOW IT'LL ALL GO BEFORE I BEGIN THE WRITING PROCESS, WHO KNOWS WHEN I'LL FINISH THE OTHER STORIES. I GOT A MIZ STORY IN PROGRESS RIGHT NOW, THEN I HAVE A CENA STORY I JUST STARTED, A MCINTYRE STORY AND A JIMMY JACOBS STORY ON DECK TO WORK ON WHEN ONE OF THE ABOVE IS FINISHED...IF AND WHEN I DO START THE SEQUEL EXPECT AN UPDATED CHAPTER ON THIS STORY THAT WILL BE TITLED AUTHORS NOTE SAYING IF AND WHEN THE STORY IS UPLOADED. **

**NOW THAT I WROTE A PARAGRAPH OF NOTHING, I WANT TO SAY THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND SORRY THAT IT SUCKED OR ENDED SUCKY.**


End file.
